La face cachée des choses
by LionD'argent
Summary: Harry et 5 autres personnes reçoivent un jour une lettre des plus étrange qui va bouleverser leurs vies. Harry ainsi que les autres font tout pour s'adapter mais un autre événement va empirer les choses.
1. Chapter 1 : lettre écarlate

**DISCLAIMER : les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, les lieux et les personnages non cités dans l'œuvre original m'appartiennent.**

**PAIRING : je ne dirais pas de quel couple il s'agit pour des raisons que je n'énoncerai pas ^^.**

**RATING : pour l'instant, je dirai que c'est plutôt tout public. Mais je préviendrai si ça change.**

**PUBLICATION : je ne sais pas vraiment compte tenu du nombre de chapitre d'avance qui n'est pas génial, je l'avoue et qui se résume à 5 chapitres... mais je pense que ça dépend plus de ce qu'il y a tout en bas.**

**J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fanfiction après le commentaire d'une amie sur un autre site. Au départ, ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à quelque chose, mais ensuite, elle a modifié quelques détails que je trouve pas mal, mais bon, ça, c'est mon point de vu. c'est pour cette raison que j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Une petite review ne fait pas de mal ^^.**

**Je dois vous prévenir qu'il y a certaines choses dans cette fic qui ont été modifiés, comme la famille de Harry et la relation qu'il a avec Pansy. Des personnages qui n'existaient pas dans l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling ont été inventé pour la fic, donc ces personnages là m'appartiennent.**

**Bon, comme je dis souvent, moins de blabla et plus de ryry !**

******La face caché des choses :**

******chapitre 1 : **

******Lettre écarlate :**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le front dégoulinant de sueur, le cœur battant follement et le souffle saccadé. Il venait de faire un cauchemar. Encore. Ça n'arrêtait pas en ce moment.

" Tempus" murmura Harry. Des chiffres affichèrent 05h30, au dessus de son lit, puis s'effacèrent. Harry soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il était fatigué et savait ne pas pouvoir se rendormir tout de suite. Il repoussa ses couvertures, posa un pied au sol, se délectant de la fraîcheur sur ses pieds. Il souffla de satisfaction, se glissa dans ses pantoufles et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il se déshabilla, laissant tomber ses vêtements sur le sol froid et se positionna sous la douche. Il ouvrit d'abord l'eau froide qui eut pour conséquences de crisper ses muscles et de le réveiller complètement. Il fit ensuite couler l'au chaude, qui le détendit instantanément.

Il en avait marre, il faisait souvent ce rêve atroce où il revoyait Cédric Diggory mourir devant lui. Encore et encore. Il était fatigué et faisait souvent des nuits blanches pour ne plus revoir cette scène. Ne plus revoir le visage pâle de son camarade de Poufsouffle. Harry soupira, il était las, vraiment las.

Il entoura sa taille d'une serviette, sortit de la douche et se tint devant le miroir pour observer son reflet dans la glace. Il essuya la buée qui s'y était accumulé à l'aide d'une serviette qui se trouvait non loin.

Il avait le visage pâle, les traits tirés et des énormes cernes en dessous des yeux. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas connu une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il récupéra ses vêtements, sortit de la salle de bain et se rhabilla. Il s'assit au bord de la fenêtre et regarda au-dehors. Le ciel était sombre derrière ces quelques étoiles qui brillaient faiblement. Son regard se porta sur la Forêt Interdite et une idée le traversa. Il en avait ardemment besoin, c'était risqué si en l'attrapait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se décida. Il se releva, fouilla dans ses affaires pour en sortir sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit du dortoir en prenant son balai au passage.

Il traversa la salle commune où le feu s'était déjà éteint depuis longtemps et sortit de la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois sortit de sa salle commune, il se recouvrit de sa cape afin de se dissimuler aux yeux d'autrui. Il parcouru les couloirs de Poudlard en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. A plusieurs reprises, Harry failli se faire prendre par Rusard à cause de Miss Teigne qui traînait autour de lui en reniflant comme un chien. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il réussit enfin à sortir de château.

Harry prit le chemin du terrain de Quidditch. Une fois arrivé, il retira sa cape, la posa dans les gradins et prit une profonde inspiration. L'air frais vint fouetter le visage de Harry et fit voleter ses mèches sombres. Il positionna le balai entre ses jambes et donna un léger cou de pied au sol. Presque instantanément, il se sentit porter dans les aires.

L'air frais vint fouetter son visage plus intensément et un sourire ravit naquit sur ses lèvres. Il monta haut, encore, plus haut, toujours plus haut, au dessus des nuages. Et redescendit en faisant des pirouettes. Il se sentait léger. Il se sentait libre. Rien ne valait un vol sur un balai, d'après lui, rien. Il redescendit à toute vitesse en poussant un cri de joie et remonta en piquet une fois près du sol. Il fit plusieurs tours de terrain et redescendit. Il alla chercher la petite boule dorée qu'il affectionnait tant. Il laissa le Vif d'Or s'envoler et se décida à remonter sur son balai deux minutes plus tard. Il s'éleva haut et regarda autour de lui à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Il plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes et finit par apercevoir un éclair doré malgré la noirceur qui l'entourait. Il resserra ses jambes autour de son balai, le tint fermement de ses deux mains et fonça en direction de la petite boule ailée.

Comme si le Vif d'Or l'avait vu, il s'en alla à toute vitesse, suivit d'un Harry Potter déterminé et souriant. Il tendit la main vers la petite balle, mais elle lui échappa et monta plus haut. Harry referma sa main sur son balai et monta en chandelle. Quand il arriva à la hauteur du Vif d'Or, celui-ci lui échappa et descendit à une vitesse folle en direction du sol. Le cœur battant follement, Harry redescendit, mais sentit quelque chose d'humide et de froid tomber sur sa nuque. Il s'arrêta et releva la tête. Il commençait à pleuvoir. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargie et il descendit plus bas encore, la main tendue et attrapa enfin le Vif d'Or qui se débattit vainement dans son poing fermé. Il resta encore un moment sur le terrain de Quidditch, sous la pluie.

Quand il retourna enfin au château, il était trempé, mais avait le cœur léger. Il resta sur le seuil, se lança un sort pour se sécher et entra dans le château, la cape et le balai en main. Tous à sa joie, il avait oublié de remettre la cape sur sa tête, même s'il avait pensé à la récupérer. Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, il entendit soudain des pas furtifs et rapides. Paniqué, il accéléra le pas jusqu'à courir, tout en essayant de rester discret. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se cogna de plein fouet contre quelque chose, et tomba sur les fesses.

Il se releva et fut surprit par ce qu'il vit. Ce n'était pas contre quelque chose qu'il s'était cogné, mais contre _quelqu'un_.

Contre Draco Malfoy, plus précisément.

_Mais qu'est-ce que Malfoy fou dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ?_ Se demanda Harry en se frottant rageusement l'arrière-train.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda Malfoy en se relevant difficilement.

- Je te retourne la question, Malfoy !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment, les sourcils froncés, l'air soupçonneux.

- Je suis Préfet ! Déclara fièrement Malfoy en croisant les bras.

- Certes, mais ce n'est pas l'heure de ta ronde, donc, logiquement, tu es toi aussi en infraction au règlement.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment, sans bouger, avant que Harry soupir et se décide à prendre la parole.

- Voilà ce que je te propose, Malfoy. Tu ne dis rien et je ne dis rien. Si tu parles, tu seras en faute aussi de toute façon. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Harry en tendant la main.

Harry vit clairement le visage de sa Némésis se fendre d'un sourire victorieux. Draco Malfoy était ravi, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru un jour possible. Son grand ennemi, Harry Potter, lui tendait la main. Il avait bien envie de ne pas la serrer, comme l'avait si bien fait Potter lors de leur première année, à bord du Poudlard Expresse. Draco attendait, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait bien envie de le faire patienter comme ça, après tout, c'était Potter qui était en position d'infériorité à présent, et ça, plus qu'autre chose, gonflait le cœur de Draco d'orgueil et de fierté.

- Bon, tu comptes me serrer la main un jour où attend-tu que je m'enracine.

- Attend, Potter, laisse moi apprécier ce moment encore un peu.

- Malfoy, j'ai des fourmis dans le bras.

Après quelque minutes, Draco Malfoy se décida enfin à serrer la main de son ennemi de toujours. Un frisson traversa leurs mains quand elles se serrèrent, comme un éclair, et dans le même temps, le tonnerre gronda. Une atmosphère lourde s'installa entre eux et ils relâchèrent leurs mains quand ils se rendirent compte, cinq minutes plus tard, qu'elles étaient toujours liées.

- Bon ben, salut.

- C'est cela, oui, répondit froidement Malfoy.

Harry haussa les épaules, attendit que son ennemi disparaissent au détour d'un couloir, se recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité et reprit le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor.

Harry se jeta sur son lit, après avoir rangé son balai et la cape d'invisibilité héritée de son défunt père. Il resta là, allongé sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, un sourire statique dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire sur le visage. Il était content et se sentait bien. Rien ne valait un vol sur un balai, d'après lui, rien. Peu à peu, son sourire disparut pour ne laisser sur son visage qu'une expression interrogative. _Que venait faire Malfoy dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? Préparait-il encore un mauvais coup ?_

Harry préférait ne pas trop y penser, il était encore trop immergé dans les sensations qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il volait pour penser à Malfoy.

Il aimait le vol de nuit. Même plus qu'en pleine journée. Trouver un Vif d'Or en pleine nuit était plus ardu et excitant qu'en plein jour. Il avait l'impression qu'en pleine nuit, les sensations en étaient décuplées. C'était plus intense, plus grisant, plus... Amusant aussi.

Et, c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'Harry s'endormi, pour un sommeil cette fois-ci sans rêve.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin en première heure, il eut histoire de la magie puis double cour de Potion avec les Serpentard.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion qui est souvent demandée au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Annonça le professeur Snape. Il s'agit du philtre de Paix, destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. Mais je dois vous avertir que si vous avez la main trop lourde dans le dosage des ingrédients, celui qui boirait la potion tomberait dans un sommeil profond et peut-être même irréversible. Vous devrez donc vous montrer particulièrement attentifs à ce que vous faites.

Les ingrédients et les indications apparurent sur le tableau derrière le professeur. Snape annonça que de la potion devait, si elle était correctement préparée, s'élever une légère vapeur argentée, ce qui était le cas de la préparation d'Hermione, mais malheureusement pas de celle de Harry, se qui lui valu un zéro. Harry serra les poings et les dents, mais ne dit rien. Il ne devait pas répondre aux provocations du Maître des potions. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment doué pour ça, il devait rester maître de ses émotions.

Ensuite vint l'heure du déjeuner et de l'arrivée en masse des chouettes et hiboux postal. À la grande surprise de Harry, un hibou grand duc se posa devant son assiette, une enveloppe écarlate entre les pattes. Harry cru d'abord à une Beuglante, mais quand il prit la missive et que l'oiseau repartit, il vit que ce n'était pas le cas. Intrigué, quelques Gryffondors avaient tourné la tête vers lui, ainsi que Ron et Hermione.

Harry tourna et retourna l'enveloppe dans ses mains et lut les quelques mots qui y étaient écrits :

_Harry Potter_

_Grande Salle _

_École Poudlard_

Harry de plus en plus curieux s'apprêta à ouvrir la lettre quand il remarqua enfin toutes les têtes tournées vers lui, les yeux avides de connaître le contenu de la lettre et le nom de son expéditeur.

Il eu alors un étrange pressentiment et décida de reporter sa lecture à plus tard, malgré sa curiosité de plus en plus piquée.

- Harry, tu ne l'ouvres pas ? Demanda Ron qui voulait, autant voir plus que les autres, savoir ce que s'était.

- Plus tard, on va être en retard en cours.

À ses mots, Harry se leva et rejoignit la tour d'astronomie où étaient dispensé le cours de divination, et s'assit sous la trappe Les odeurs et vapeurs qui envahissait la salle, laissèrent Harry dans un demi-sommeil. Vint ensuite le double cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec l'horrible Dolores Ombrage la sous secrétaire d'Etat du ministère Cornelius Fudge, récemment nommé professeur de Défense. Il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour décrire ce cours excepté _ennuyeux_ !

Harry était agité sur sa chaise, il n'y tenait plus. Depuis le déjeuné, sa main lui démangeait ardemment. Il n'avait qu'une envie, connaître le contenu de la lettre. Elle avait piqué sa curiosité.

Mais ce n'était pas le seul à être agité. Au fond de la salle de classe, Draco Malfoy était tout aussi curieux. Au déjeuné, en même temps que sa Némésis, il avait reçu une mystérieuse enveloppe rouge. Il avait décidé d'attendre avant de l'ouvrir, car il n'aimait pas beaucoup le regard curieux et calculateur qu'il avait intercepté dans les yeux de certains de ses camarades de Serpentard. Il savait qu'il devait se méfier d'eux, même si certains d'entre eux étaient ses amis. Il se devait d'être prudent parce que même s'ils étaient amis, ils étaient d'abord Serpentard et pour certains, fils de Mangemorts.

À la fin du cours, tous les élèves sortirent rapidement du cours de DCFM, presque en courant et soupirant de soulagement.

Harry rejoignit son dortoir dans la tour de Gryffondor, sans même dîner. Il n'y tenait vraiment plus. Il referma la porte du dortoir derrière lui et lança un sort de silence et un autre pour que personne ne puisse ouvrir la porte, afin de ne pas être dérangé.

Il sortit la missive de sa poche, ouvrit l'enveloppe avec des gestes fébriles et lu ce qui était écrit.

_Cher Harry Potter, _

_Nous t'observons depuis maintenant un bon moment déjà et savons à peu près de quoi tu es capable._

_Nous savons également que tu as assisté au retour de Voldemort et nous avons une proposition des plus importante à te faire. _

_Nous te proposons notre aide. _

_Nous savons que les créatures non humaines, pour la plupart, se rallieront au Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de renverser l'actuel gouvernement magique et que __Dumbledore est à la recherche d'alliés, mais ce que nous te proposons ne s'adresse qu'à toi et il ne faut en aucun cas, aucun, que tu lui en parles. _

_Cela pourrait avoir de lourdes conséquences._

_Toi, ainsi que certains de tes camarades de Poudlard, possédez un don venant d'une ascendance magique des plus intéressante et des plus ancienne. Nous avons connu ta mère, Lily Evans, et savons certaines choses la concernant susceptible de t'intéresser._

_Nous te laisserons le choix de nous contacter ou non, bien sûr, nous ne t'obligeons à rien._

_Si notre proposition t'intéresse, sache que nous serons là pendant la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. _

_En attendant, nous te re contacterons dans deux semaines pour avoir ta réponse._

_Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt._

Harry termina sa lecture, les sourcils froncés. Qui pouvait bien lui avoir écrit cette lettre. Cela ressemblait follement à un piège et Harry avait peur que sa curiosité naturelle prenne le dessus sur sa méfiance et sa prudence.

**oOo**

De son côté, Draco Malfoy était tout aussi perplexe. Il avait ouvert sa lettre et y avait trouvé une lettre des plus étrange :

_Cher Draco Malfoy,_

_Nous t'observons depuis maintenant un bon moment déjà et savons à peu près de quoi tu es capable._

_Nous avons une proposition des plus importante à te faire._

_Nous te proposons notre aide._

_Nous savons que les créatures non humaines, pour la plupart, se rallieront au Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de renverser l'actuel gouvernement magique et que __Dumbledore est à la recherche d'alliés, mais ce que nous te proposons ne s'adresse qu'à toi et il ne faut en aucun cas, aucun, que tu lui en parles. _

_Cela pourrait avoir de lourdes conséquences._

_Toi, ainsi que certains de tes camarades de Poudlard, possédez un don venant d'une ascendance magique des plus intéressante et des plus ancienne. _

_Malgré l'influence certaine qu'à ton père sur toi, nous savons que tu es quelqu'un de bien, destiné à de grandes choses, et non, à devenir Mangemort au service du Vil Serpent connu sous le nom de Voldemort._

_Nous te laisserons le choix de nous contacter ou non, bien sûr, nous ne t'obligeons à rien._

_Si notre proposition t'intéresse, sache que nous serons là pendant la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. _

_En attendant, nous te recontacterons dans deux semaines pour avoir ta réponse._

_Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt._

Draco relu la lettre plusieurs fois, la replia et la remit dans son enveloppe, sous son oreiller. Il soupira. La lettre n'était pas signée, il n'avait donc aucun moyen de connaître l'auteur de la missive et ça, Draco Malfoy ne le supportait pas.

Il ne savait trop que penser. Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'il était destiné à devenir Mangemort, comme lui, même si cette perspective ne plaisait pas beaucoup au jeune Serpentard, mais il ne voulait pas non plus rejoindre le camp de Dumbledore, il avait toujours pensé que le professeur n'était qu'un vieux gâteux manipulateur.

Non, définitivement, il ne savait plus où il en était.

**oOo**

- Non ! Cria-t-il.

Harry se redressa en sursaut sur son lit, le cœur affolé, de la sueur coulant de son visage rougie jusqu'à son torse, collant son pyjama contre sa peau mouillée.

- Encore se maudit cauchemar ! Murmura Harry, encore tout secoué, en se passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux humides.

Il regarda l'heure, 06h30. Il prit un coussin, le mit sur son visage et hurla sa colère et sa frustration, son cri, étouffé par l'oreiller devenu moite.

Crier. Il avait envie de crier et de frapper sur tout se qui bougeait, mais malheureusement pour lui, rien ne bougeait autour de lui, excepté la poitrine de ses camarades qui s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme de leur respiration.

Ce cauchemar le hantait jour et nuit, sans vouloir le quitter, depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, depuis la mort de Cédric, depuis le retour de Voldemort. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces nuits blanches répétées, il en avait marre des cernes sous ses yeux, il en avait marre du regard inquiet de Ron et Hermione sur lui. Mais, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, ils avaient une vraie raison de s'inquiéter, étant donné qu'Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou s'il ne parvenait pas à dormir d'ici quelques jours.

Harry retira l'oreiller de son visage, mais ne le remit pas sous sa tête, il le garda dans sa main, le long de son bras ballant. Il avait d'autres préoccupations aussi, en ce moment. La lettre.

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines et il ne parvenait toujours pas à décider de ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il savait aussi qu'il devait prendre une décision rapidement, car un autre hibou lui serait renvoyé dans deux jours, en attente de sa réponse. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il devait prendre une décision. Il savait aussi qu'Hermione était particulièrement inquiète concernant la lettre qu'il avait reçue. Harry avait décidé, après quelques heures de réflexions, qu'il ne parlerait de ça à personne, même pas à ses meilleurs amis.

Il sentait, toute la journée, le regard brûlant de sa meilleure amie sur lui. Il s'en voulait de ne rien leur dire, parce que pour lui, cela équivalait à un mensonge, voir un peu une trahison. Hermione n'avait jamais l'ai convaincu quand il disait qu'il allait bien, car les marques sur son visage, démentait tous ce qu'il tentait de cacher. Il avait parfois beaucoup de mal à supporter son regard désapprobateur.

Harry porta son regard sur le plafond et le fixa sans réellement le regarder.

L'auteur de la lettre disait qu'il connaissait sa mère, et ça, plus qu'autre chose, l'avait intrigué. On lui offrait une partie d'elle en quelque sorte, même si elle était morte, connaitre un peu de sa vie l'intéressait, s'était un peu une façon de se rapprocher d'elle, comme il l'avait toujours rêvé.

Il avait peur aussi. Oui, très peur que ce soit un piège de Voldemort, très peur de la perspective de s'éloigner de la sécurité que lui offrait Dumbledore, très peur de se tromper, mais surtout, il avait très peur que s'il acceptait, cette offre ne l'éloigne trop de ses amis. Son seul et véritable soutient.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Ce premier chapitre n'est pas très long, je sais, mais je vais essayer de faire des efforts pour les suivants.**

**J'ai une petite question à vous poser, juste pour savoir.**

**Pour un premier chapitre, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, ou se placerait cette fic ?**

**Je publierai mon chapitre 2 en fonction de la réponse et de votre enthousiasme... Et non, ce n'est absolument PAS, du chantage ! ^^ ( enfin, pas trop ) Je vous aiiiiiiiime !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Pré-au-Lard

**Chapitre 2 : Pré-au-Lard**

Ça y est. C'était fait. Il avait dit oui.

C'était étrange. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. C'était une sorte de crainte mêlée d'impatience. Il n'était pas sur d'avoir fait le bon choix, mais c'était fait. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard serait pour la semaine suivante et il n'était pas sur de pouvoir tenir. Il avait été surprit par sa réaction, car quand il avait accroché la réponse à la patte de l'oiseau, il avait remarqué que ses mains tremblaient sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit brusquement et Harry sursauta. Il se retourna et croisa le regard noisette d'Hermione. Elle s'avança vers lui en ignorant les hiboux qui hululaient autour d'elle et rejoignit Harry, s'appuyant au bord de la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague, loin de la volière.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Demanda la jeune préfète sans le regarder.

- Il n'y a rien, Hermione.

- Ça fait deux semaines que tu es ailleurs, Harry, dit-elle en daignant enfin le regarder, Ron et moi ne comprenons pas se qui t'arrive. Ça fait deux longues semaines que tu es dans ta petite bulle sans nous adresser la parole, et je sais que quelque chose te préoccupe. Au début, j'ai pensé que s'était à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Cédric. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait te laisser un peu de temps, pour que tu réfléchisses, pour que tu te remettes de tes émotions. Mais maintenant, je n'en peu plus de ce mutisme. J'ai besoin que tu nous parles, ne serait-ce que par respect pour notre amitié. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, je...

- Ne me répond pas rien, Harry, si tu savais comme ça m'énerve.

Harry s'aperçut avec horreur que des larmes coulaient sur le visage de son amie. Il tenta de s'avancer, mais elle le repoussa d'une main tremblante.

- Harry... Pourquoi tu fais ça, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait...

- Rien, Hermione, rien, murmura Harry en ignorant sa main et en la serrant contre lui. Ce n'est rien d'important. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, je t'assure.

- Mais alors pourquoi es-tu si loin de nous.

- C'est... C'est à cause de Voldemort, mentit-il à moitié, j'ai vu des choses dans ce cimetière. J'ai vue... Je préfère ne pas trop y penser, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je rêve tous les soirs de ce qui s'est passé là-bas, Hermione, je ne peux plus le supporter et je n'arrive même pas à trouver le sommeil la nuit, ces souvenirs me hantent. J'avais simplement besoin de me retrouver seul un moment, c'est tout. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine.

Hermione releva la tête et sourit tandis qu'Harry essuyait ses larmes tendrement.

**oOo**

Draco Malfoy était agité, très agité et avait remarqué que son amie Pansy Parkinson ne l'était pas moins. Il avait longtemps hésité avant d'aller enfin lui parler. Il l'a pris à part, dans un coin sombre de la salle commune des Serpentards.

- Aller, parle. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Pansy ?

- Rien.

Malfoy junior ne parut pas très satisfait de la réponse qu'elle lui donna. Il lui jeta un regard glacial, mais elle soutint son regard. Elle en avait trop l'habitude pour céder. Draco soupira et lui demanda :

- Tu as reçu une lettre toi aussi, c'est ça ?

Pansy le regarda un moment avant de répondre :

- Oui. J'en déduis que toi aussi. Qu'as-tu répondu ?

Draco se passa une main distraite sur les yeux, se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de se décider à lui répondre.

- J'ai accepté, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs. Et toi ?

- Pareille. Je n'ai aucune envie de finir femme de Mangemort, mais je ne veux pas non plus traîner avec le Vieux Fou et Saint Potter.

- Saint Potter, railla-t-il, il se met à jouer les explorateurs nocturnes, lui.

- Pardon ? Demanda Pansy qui n'avait pas bien compris.

- Oh rien, je disais seulement que Saint Potter et sa manie à attirer le regard de tout le monde et des médias m'énervait.

- Mouais. Pour en revenir aux choses importantes, on ira ensemble à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- J'ai hâte d'y être.

- Ah bon, s'étonna Draco, et pourquoi ?

- Parce que dans ma lettre, ils avaient dit que... Non, ce n'est rien.

- Non, je veux que tu me dises.

Pansy hésita, rejeta ses longs cheveux sombres en arrière et repris.

- Dans ma lettre, ils ont dit qu'ils avaient connu ma mère. Ils ont dit que s'était une femme formidable. Tu sais que j'ai toujours vécu qu'avec mon père qui, malheureusement pour moi, est un Mangemort des plus pratiquant. J'ai toujours voulu la connaître. J'ai toujours voulu connaître son visage, sa peau, son odeur. J'ai toujours voulu savoir qui elle avait été, savoir ce qu'elle aimait, avec qui elle traînait... Non, excuse moi, je suis pathétique.

- Non, pas du tout, au contraire. Si j'étais à ta place, j'aurais sûrement pensé la même chose que toi. J'estime que dans ta situation, tu as tout à fait le droit de penser comme ça.

- Merci, Draco, tu es un vrai ami, sourit-elle, soulagée.

- Oui, je sais. Draco Malfoy est l'être le plus formidable et incroyable que le monde ait jamais connu. Draco Malfoy est la huitième merveille du monde. Draco Malfoy est tellement beau, tellement intelligent, tellement...

- Tellement modeste, finit Pansy en se moquant gentiment de lui.

- Oui, exactement. Je suis tellement modeste, approuva-t-il avec un air faussement sérieux.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis éclatèrent de rire. Les autres Serpentards présents dans la salle commune les regardèrent d'un air étonné, ce qui redoubla leur fou rire. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir le jeune Malfoy sourire, et encore moins rire. Le si froid et sarcastique Malfoy leur parut soudain sous un nouveau jour. Mais ils connaissaient assez leur préfet pour savoir qu'il leur ferait payer très cher la moindre fuite quand à son comportement.

**oOo**

Il récupéra les lettres accrochées aux hiboux, et lu rapidement les quelques mots marqués sur chacune d'elles. Il se retourna et s'avança vers elle.

- Ils ont tous accepté, Votre Altesse.

- Bien ! Très bien.

**oOo**

Deux jours avant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, les élus reçurent les indications pour le rendez-vous.

**oOo**

**Une semaine plus tard**

Harry ainsi que presque tous les élèves de Poudlard, étaient là, attendant de montrer leur autorisation à Rusard, le concierge, pour finalement pouvoir aller se promener à Pré-au-Lard.

Harry essaya par tous les moyens de se débarrasser de ses meilleurs amis, ce qu'il ne parvint à faire qu'au bout d'une demi-heure. Il aurait quand même le temps de se rendre au rendez-vous prévu par les mystérieux expéditeurs de la lettre. Il était tout excité et en même temps, il avait peur. Il avait du mal à refréner ses tremblements de terreur.

Il y arriva enfin. C'était un grand manoir à l'allure noble dont les murs extérieurs étaient couleur crème aux bords noirs et où des plantes poussaient, décorant adorablement la demeure, lui donnant un côté à la fois imposant et sauvage.

Harry s'avança vers le portail sombre et appuya légèrement sur la sonnette. Deux minutes plus tard quelqu'un vint à sa rencontre et lui ouvrit.

C'était un jeune homme assez grand et élancé. Il devait avoir la vingtaine. Il se déplaçait avec des gestes félins, souples, légers, presque sensuels. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon sombre qui moulait parfaitement ses longues jambes et d'un t-shirt qui lui saillait à merveille, accentuant la forme légèrement marquée de ses muscles. Son visage possédait de très beau traits. Des traits à la fois féminins et masculins. Un mélange étonnant mais agréable à la vue. Il avait des cheveux sombres qui lui allaient jusqu'aux épaules et dont les quelques mèches rebelles cachaient ses yeux d'un jaune orangé entouré d'un cercle noir d'encre. C'était assez étrange, c'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait des yeux de cette couleur. Ça lui faisait penser à un chat. Et à bien y réfléchir, il avait tout du parfait félin.

Le jeune homme, le visage inexpressif, fit signe à Harry d'entrer dans la demeure.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall et Harry n'eut qu'un seul mot pour décrire l'habitation : Imposant.

Même ce mot ne rendait pas justice à ce qu'il était. C'était tellement grand, beau, chaleureux... Impressionnant.

Devant lui, il y avait un grand escalier menant aux étages supérieurs et sur les murs étaient accroché des portraits qui le fixaient de leurs yeux perçants.

Son guide le conduisit vers une pièce adjacente à l'entrée.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était grande et décorée avec différentes nuances de couleurs. Cependant, les couleurs dominantes étaient indéniablement le rouge, le noir et le blanc. Une large fenêtre au fond, donnait sur l'immense jardin qu'il n'avait alors qu'entre aperçu depuis le devant de la demeure. L'endroit était assez agréable à la vue. Dans les côtés était posés des poufs et un large canapé s'étalaient sous la fenêtre. Un petit meuble où trônait un joli vase rouge rempli de fleur de lys se trouvait à la droite du canapé. Au milieu, il y avait une grande table de bois et des chaises. Sur les murs était tracé d'étranges signes. Ce n'était pas des dessins, ni des lettre. En tout cas, il n'en avait jamais vu des pareils. C'était... Limite effrayant.

À bien y regarder, cette maison avait beau être jolie, elle avait quelque chose de mystérieux à filer la chair de poule. Harry réprima un frisson et c'est là qu'il les remarqua enfin.

Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et trois autres élèves de Poudlard dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, étaient assis sur des fauteuils carmin alignés contre un mur et regardaient les nouveaux venus. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais une autre personne fit son entrée dans la pièce.

C'était une femme, elle devait avoir la vingtaine ou moins, peut être un peu plus, mais pas de beaucoup. Elle était grande et toute en longueur. Elle portait un débardeur de cuir rouge carmin au décolleté assez plongeant, qui laissait également voir son nombril sur son ventre plat et un pantalon de cuir noir moulant, sur des bottes sombres qui lui montaient aux genoux. Ses longs cheveux noir d'encre lui arrivaient au bas des reins. Elle avait des traits fins et un visage diaboliquement angélique. Ses yeux bleus sombres avaient des reflets rouges, ce qu'Harry trouvait très étrange.

De sa démarche féline, elle s'avança vers Harry, lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec les autres et s'assit à son tour, en face d'eux, les jambes élégamment croisées.

Harry, d'un pas hésitant, s'assit sur le sixième fauteuil de la rangée, à côté d'une fille blonde à l'air rêveur qu'il savait faire partie de la Maison Serdaigle.

La jeune femme les regarda un moment avant de prendre la parole :

- Bonjour, commença-t-elle, tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir accepter de venir.

Draco Malfoy, les bras croisés, renifla avec dédain mais tout le monde l'ignora.

- Je m'entretiendrai un peu plus tard avec chacun de vous afin de vous parler de ce que j'ai mentionné dans vos lettres respectives. Pour l'heure, nous allons faire une petite présentation. Je suis Stella Caitlin Cooper et lui, c'est Aaron Matthew Devis. Ajouta-elle en montrant le garçon du bout des doigts. Je ne vous connais pas tous alors je vous appellerai et vous lèverez la main, d'accord ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry connu le nom des trois autres étudiants. La jeune fille blonde à côté de lui portait le nom de Luna Lovegood, la fille aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux bruns s'appelait Susan Bones et venait de Poufsouffle et le dernier était un certain Geoffrey Hooper de Gryffondor qu'il se rappelait avoir vu, mais avec qui il n'avait jamais parlé.

- Je pense qu'il est nécessaire de vous dire dans quoi vous vous engagez. Rien est définitif jusqu'au moment où vous apposerez votre signature sur mon parchemin. Voilà ce que je vous propose, vous savez tous que depuis un peu plus de deux mois le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Il va tenter par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, en passant par persuasion et la torture , pour se former une armée qui prendra le contrôle non seulement du monde magique, mais du monde Moldu . Il est prêt à tout pour tenir la planète sous son joug. Nous, nous sommes là afin de l'en empêcher. Nous avons besoin de vous, autant que vous, avez besoin de nous. Vous possédez tous un petit quelque chose que Voldemort ( elle ignora leur tremblement ) aurait voulu avoir en sa possession. Mais heureusement pour nous, il n'est au courant de rien, et mieux vaut que les choses restent ainsi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que nous avons exactement et que vous voulez autant que Vous-Savez-Qui ? Demanda Susan Bones.

- Un pouvoir jeune fille, un grand pouvoir.

- Si nous avons un tel pouvoir qu'il pourrait intéresser Vous-Savez-Qui, qui vous dit que nous allons vous suivre ? Demanda Draco Malfoy d'un air hautain. Nous pouvons très bien nous débrouiller tous seul !

Stella Cooper sourit. Mais son sourire n'avait rien de joyeux ou de dédaigneux. C'était un sourire accompagné d'un regard pénétrant et calculateur. Comme si qu'elle pouvait sonder votre âme. Comme si d'un seul regard, elle pouvait vous faire avouer vos secrets les plus enfouies et les plus inavouables.

- Malfoy, c'est ça ? Dit-elle plus qu'elle ne le demanda. Tu vas rester, tu peux me croire. Tu comprendras plus tard.

Elle parlait doucement en regardant son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux, sa voix était mielleuse et on pouvait sentir un zeste de haine pas complètement contrôlé dans sa voix. Elle posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs les yeux toujours fixés sur le jeune héritier Malfoy, jambes repliées, les genoux l'un sur l'autre.

- Que doit-on faire exactement ? S'enquit soudainement Geoffrey Hooper, voulant détendre l'atmosphère franchement lourde.

Stella Cooper détacha son regard de l'hautain Serpentard et le posa sur le jeune Gryffondor avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Pour l'instant, rien. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué depuis que vous êtes là, mais, Aaron et moi ne somme pas humain.

Tous, sauf Malfoy et Harry la regardèrent avec des yeux étonnés. Les deux autres garçons avaient déjà, à leur arrivé, émit cette hypothèse.

- Mais alors, interrogea Susan surprise et un peu inquiète, qu'êtes-vous ?

Le sourire de Stella Cooper s'élargit.

- Nous sommes des vampires.

Son sourire devint carnassier. Ils virent tous distinctement les canines de la jeune femme s'allonger et attendre une dimension inhumaine. Certains furent prient de frissons d'horreur ( Susan Bones, Geoffrey Hooper ) et d'autres d'admiration, tandis que Luna Lovegood la regardait avec un sourire rêveur, comme si elle regardait sans réellement voir.

Stella rétracta ses canines, trop longues pour être rassurante, et les regarda avec amusement.

- Vous n'avez strictement rien à craindre de moi... Enfin, tant que vous n'êtes pas du côté du Lord noir, évidemment. Ajouta-elle en regardant plus particulièrement Draco et Pansy. Bien, maintenant que les choses sont clairs, nous pouvons poursuivre. Si je vous ai convoqué, vous, et pas d'autres, c'est parce que vous possédez des gênes d'espèces différentes très puissantes.

- Mais nos parents sont des sorciers ! Protesta Susan.

- C'est là que ça devient intéressant, annonça Stella, un large sourire s'étendant sur ses fines lèvres.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le petit meuble sur lequel était posé le vase. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une feuille de parchemin qu'elle leur tendit avant de se rasseoir, tout aussi élégamment. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aimait beaucoup sa façon de se mouvoir. Elle avait des manières... Aristocratique. _Peut-être vient-elle d'une famille noble,_ pensa-t-il.

- C'est un engagement, que vous avez sous les yeux. Avant de pouvoir vous en dire plus, vous devez signer. Si vous en acceptez les conditions, bien évidemment. Poursuivit-elle en fixant Draco de ses yeux bleu presque rouge.

Ils se penchèrent tous vers la feuille et la regardèrent pendant un moment avant que Pansy ne relève la tête, demandant une plume pour signer le document qu'elle tenait maintenant dans ses mains.

- Tu vas signer ? Demanda Draco un peu surprit.

- Oui, acquiesça la préfète de Serpentard avec détermination. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi, Draco.

Le Serpentard la regarda dans les yeux un moment avant de soupirer et de souffler du bout des lèvres :

- Tu fais, je te suis.

Stella sourit en sentant le soulagement de Pansy et lui tendît une plus d'un noir couloir. Ils signèrent tous le morceaux de parchemin, même Luna qui avait fini par redescendre sur terre, jusqu'à ce que vient le tour de Harry. Le Survivant regarda le parchemin un moment, hésitant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter, le courageux Gryffondor manquerait-il de... Courage ? Se moqua Draco Malfoy.

Harry serra les dents, mais ne montra aucun signe extérieur de son irritation. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard indéchiffrable de Stella.

- Que sommes-nous si nous acceptons votre offre, des armes ? Après tout, les sorciers ont renié et rejeté votre race.

Les autres étudiants, surpris, le regardèrent puis se retournèrent vers la vampire.

- Non, évidemment, nous seront associés. Mon peuple est prêt à pardonner les actes passés, étant donnés que vous n'en êtes pas directement responsable. De plus, La GDCV, Groupe de Défense Contre Voldemort, que j'ai crée moi-même il y a de cela quelques mois, ne comporte pas seulement des vampires. Des loups-garous ont aussi accepté mon offre, c'est plus une trêve qu'une réelle paix, mais c'est un pas en avant tout de même. Je m'engage, au nom des miens, à vous respecter si vous accepter mon offre. Aucun mal ne vous sera fait, je ne saurai le tolérer.

- Vous semblez avoir une certaine autorité sur les autres, pourquoi parlez-vous en leur nom ?

- Parce qu'en temps qu'Altesse Royal, ils me doivent tous obéissance... Sans condition.

Un silence stupéfait accueillit ses paroles. Dire que depuis le début, ils se trouvaient en présence d'une authentique Altesse Royal, ils arrivaient à peine à y croire.

Harry se dit qu'il avait finalement visé juste. Rien que de regarder la manière dont elle bougeait ne serait-ce qu'une main, c'était facile à en déduire qu'elle en avait l'habitude. Et ce n'est pas tous les parents qui éduquaient leurs enfants de la sorte.

- Donc, si je résume, vous proposez une alliance entre nous afin d'empêcher Voldemort de mener ses plans à bien.

- En effet.

- Mais ensuite, si nous parvenons à l'arrêter, que se passera-t-il pour nous ?

- C'est la une autre des choses que j'ai à demander. En échange de cette aide, qui nous est bien évidemment favorable, je demande un soutien contre le ministère de la magie pour nous rendre nos droits. Nous n'avons jamais souhaité du mal aux Moldus ni aux sorciers. Tous ce que nous voulons, c'est reprendre notre place et être accepté.

- Une dernière question, si vous le permettez.

- Je t'en prie.

- Pourquoi Dumbledore ne doit-il pas être au courant si c'est un mouvement contre Voldemort ?

- Parce que je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup. Ce n'est qu'un vieux gâteux manipulateur selon moi.

Draco releva les yeux, étonné, mais content qu'ils soient d'accord là dessus.

- Même si je dois avouer qu'il défend notre cause de bon cœur, ajouta-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Harry hocha la tête, la rebaissa vers le parchemin et se décida enfin à signer avant de rendre le document à la jeune femme qui lui souriait.

- Très bien, alors nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses.

- J'ai une question, s'il vous plaît, annonça Susan, la main timidement levé.

- Je t'écoute.

- Que vouliez-vous dire quand vous insinuiez que nous avions des gênes d'espèces puissantes ? Nous ne somme que de simples sorciers, rien d'autre. Moi, je connait mon arbre généalogique par cœur et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a que des sorciers dans ma famille.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps parce que vous devrez bientôt retourner à Poudlard, alors je répondrai à cette question une prochaine fois. Mais pour l'instant, le plus important c'est que j'ai besoin de vous voir un par un, les autres suivront Aaron, il vous montrera rapidement ce que vous ferez avec nous les jours prochain. Je veux d'abord voir Malfoy, j'ai certaines choses à te dire mon garçon.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Une note ?**


	3. Chapter 3 : sang mêlé et armes magiques

**Salut à tous, je suis contente que mon deuxième chapitre vous ai plus. Merci pour les review, c'est très encourageant. Je sais que je vais en décevoir certains par rapport à Draco mais il fallait bien faire un choix, c'était ou ça, ou notre petit Draco était un veela, et j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de changer un peu. Alors voili voilou ^^. **

**Pour Harry et Pansy, vous connaîtrez un bout de leurs histoire dans le prochain chapitre. Pour Susan, Luna et Geoffrey, par contre, se sera bien plus tard. Pour Luna surtout, j'ai déjà écris la scène et, sans me vanter, je suis assez fière de moi.**

***des étoiles dans les yeux*. **

**Bon, alors moi, votre auteur préféré ( oui, c'est moi, ne niez pas je le sais ^^ ), est heureuse de vous présenter son chapitre 3.**

***jubile***

**Chapitre 3 : sang mêlé et armes magiques.**

Draco était assis devant Stella, le visage fermé, les mains crispés sur les accoudoirs, les jambes croisées, le nez relevé dans une attitude digne qui contrastait avec les battements précipités de son cœur. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Après tout, il faisait partie d'une illustre et respecté famille de Sang Pur. Que pouvait bien lui raconter une vampire comme bêtises ?

Stella Caitlin Cooper fixait l'héritier Malfoy avec intensité. Elle voyait distinctement son trouble, mais ne fit rien pour qu'il se détende. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet avec le jeune homme. Elle ne craignait pas ses réactions. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il penserait de ce qu'elle lui dirait et, pour être honnête, elle s'en fichait un petit peu. Enfin, pas trop quand même, après tout, cette discussion était importante. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence tendu, Draco se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

- Que vouliez-vous me dire ?

- Que penses-tu de ton père ? Demanda Stella en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

Draco paru étonné. Comprenez-le, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on vous demande ce que vous pensez de l'un ou l'autre de vos parents, il y avait de quoi être dérouté.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda le Serpentard qui commençait à s'agiter sur son fauteuil.

- Je veux dire, comment se comporte-il avec toi ? Est-il un père dont tu es fière ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien vous faire ? S'enquit Draco en élevant la voix et en s'agitant encore plus sans en avoir réellement conscience.

Stella le regarda fixement et une étrange lueur traversa ses prunelles presque rouges. La jeune princesse planta son regard dans les yeux orage.

- Tu sais, ton père était un homme bien avant. Avant de connaître Voldemort. Derrière sa façade indifférente et insensible, ce cache, un homme tendre et affectueux. Même s'il ne te le montre pas, il t'aime, quoi que tu puisses penser.

- Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Draco tristement mais avec méfiance.

- Draco... Si je puis me permettre de t'appeler comme ça, je sais ce que c'est que de vivre dans cette situation, de croire que nos parents ne nous portent aucun intérêt. Mais dans ton cas, ton père ne fait que te protéger. Je suis sûr qu'il regrette profondément d'avoir accepté d'être Mangemort.

- S'il désirait réellement me protéger, il ne se serait pas mis en quatre pour obéir aussi aveuglément à Vous-Savez-Qui ! Cracha Draco. Et non, il ne regrette sûrement pas sa décision d'être Mangemort.

La haine transparaissait clairement dans sa voix. Il détestait Voldemort, pas seulement parce qu'il était un meurtrier sans scrupules qui détestait les Moldus et les Sangs-Mêlés ( ce qu'il était ), mais aussi parce qu'à cause de lui, il n'avait pas de père. Parce qu'à cause de lui, son géniteur ne lui accordait pas le moindre intérêt et qu'il se consacrait corps et âme à persécuter les Moldus. Parce qu'il se sentait cruellement seul. Il était riche, intelligent, respecté... Oui, mais il était seul aussi. Terriblement seul. Il savait avoir des amis qui étaient là pour lui, mais ils se comptaient sur les doigts de la main et Draco ne savait jamais vraiment sur qui il pouvait compter ou pas.

- S'il obéit à Voldemort, c'est uniquement pour te protéger, déclara la vampire avec conviction.

- Mais comment ? Je suis sûr qu'à mon prochain anniversaire, il me demandera de le rejoindre dans les rangs du Lord noir. Il serait prêt à me vendre et à me prendre pour cobaye pour des sorts et potions de magie noir si il le lui demandait. Il sert Vous-Savez-Qui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Parce que c'est le cas !

- Comment ça, c'est le cas ? Demanda le préfet de Serpentard, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu es sa vie, Draco. Tu es son fils unique, son seul héritier... Sa seul raison d'être. Jamais il ne te ferait du mal intentionnellement.

- J'ai beaucoup de mal à le croire. Vous ne le connaissez pas, visiblement ! Répondit-il, obstiné.

Stella soupira. _Ce ne sera pas facile de le convaincre que malgré son caractère distant, son père tient à lui,_ pensa Stella, déçue que ses efforts pourraient se révéler finalement vains. Mais il devait absolument le comprendre, il ne pouvait pas détester son père de cette façon, sans même essayer de le comprendre d'abord. Ce ne serait pas juste. Elle décida de laisser le sujet de côté pour le moment et de parler d'autre chose tout aussi importante, voir plus.

- Tu semble croire dur comme fer qu'il n'y a que du sang sorcier qui coule dans tes veines, ton père ne t'as-t-il jamais parlé de ton héritage Vampire ?

- Vampire ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi, vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux ? Répliqua Draco dédaigneux.

- Tu ne me crois pas. Mais connais-tu ton arbre généalogique ?

- Par cœur, évidemment, comme chaque Sang Pur ce doit de le faire, répondit-il.

- Oui, mais tu ne connais pas ton vrai arbre généalogique. Celui que tu as chez toi a été modifié par tes ancêtres afin de retirés tous les " intrus ", comme dans beaucoup de familles soit disant de sang pur. L'un de tes ancêtres, Zander Malfoy, était tombé follement amoureux d'une vampire, malgré les avertissements de ses parents, à l'âge de dix-sept ans, il l'épousa et fut banni de la famille Malfoy. Dégoûtés, ses parents décidèrent alors de l'effacer de l'arbre généalogique de ta famille, lui et ses trois premiers enfants. Mais ils étaient obligés d'en garder un, sinon la famille Malfoy se serait éteinte parce qu'il était fils unique et que ses parents ne pouvaient plus avoir d'autres enfants. C'était une humiliation pour eux, une trahison. Ils ne lui ont jamais pardonné cet affront.

- Je ne peux pas... Y croire. C'est juste... N'importe quoi !

- Par ce que tu penses que c'est impossible ?

- Non, parce que mes parents et mes grands-parents ne son _pas_ des vampires. Et je suis sur et _certain_, qu'il n'y a _aucun_ Zander Malfoy dans ma famille.

- Crois-tu vraiment que ta famille aurait laissé leur famille être déshonoré de la sorte ?

Draco baissa la tête. Il devait bien avouer qu'elle avait raison au moins sur un point. Sa famille était tout à fait capable de bannir l'un des leur si un de leur membre venait à épouser une personne qui n'était pas un sang pur. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à accepter les choses. Pas maintenant. Pas sans de très bons arguments.

- Je sais que je me répète, mais mes parents ne sont pas des vampires !

- Oui et non. Ils possèdent le gêne, évidemment puisque c'est un héritage de famille. Mais chez certaines personnes, les marques sont plus présentes que chez d'autres. Tes parents, par exemple, possèdent certain aspects qui ressortent et pas d'autres. Mais moi, je peux le sentir chez toi. Le gène est beaucoup plus présent, beaucoup plus fort.

- Écoutez, je n'ai rien d'un vampire, ni les crocs, ni le teint blafard - quoi que... - ni l'envie de boire du sang.

- Ecoute, Draco, je ne t'oblige pas à me croire, par contre tu devras être très prudent à l'avenir, par ce que l'envie de sang sera le premier symptôme.

- Excusez moi, mais, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à y croire, vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, c'est tout simplement... Impossible. Vous avez dû vous tromper de personne, je ne vois que ça.

Stella le regarda un moment dans les yeux et soupira. Elle savait qu'il y croyait, même si pour l'instant, il refusait de l'admettre. Il était borné, ce qui amusait beaucoup Stella. Son regard déterminé lui rappelait quelqu'un, celui d'Harry quand il était plus jeune... Et le siens également. Elle se rappelait avoir été aussi bornée à une époque, une époque qui lui apparaissait comme lointaine à présent.

- Je ne me trompe pas de personne, je peux sentir le sang chaud qui coule dans tes veines.

- Admettons que vous ayez raison, quand est-ce que je pourrais avoir envie de sang ? Si tout de fois, vous avez raison, bien sûr.

- Dans quelques mois, si je ne me trompe pas. Mais tu es si instable que c'est presque impossible de le dire avec précision.

- Instable ?

- Tu comprendras un peu plus tard, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de t'en dire trop d'un seul coup et puis, tu as encore le temps d'y penser.

- Parlez moi des vampires... je veux dire... ce qu'ils sont, ce qu'ils aiment...

- Les vampires sont craints par les sorciers et ne sont pas considérés comme tel. Leur principale nourriture et le sang, bien sûr, mais se n'est pas la seule chose. Comme les moldus ou les sorciers ils peuvent très bien manger autres choses. Les vampires sont très puissants. Ils sont nyctalopes et certains savent lire les pensées. Plus puissants que la plupart des sorciers. Ils sont plus rapides et plus fort physiquement aussi. Mais leur pouvoir le plus dangereux est sans aucun doute leur Charisme.

- Leur charisme ?

- Oui, c'est un pouvoir très puissant. Les vampires savent et aiment particulièrement séduire. Le Charisme est un pouvoir dangereux, il peut agir comme une drogue parfois. Sur certains humains, il arrive qu'une fois le pouvoir utilisé, la personne devient accro au vampire, il arrête de manger, de dormir, il arrête même de vivre s'il ne revoit pas le vampire qui l'a envoûté.

- Un pouvoir de séduction, répéta Draco, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

- Je te le répète, Draco, c'est un pouvoir très dangereux. Certains jeunes vampires s'y sont perdus, tu sais ? D'autres ce sont retrouvés pourchassés pendant des années par des envoûtés complètement dingue et accro Et j'espère que tu feras bonne usage d'un pouvoir comme celui-ci. De toute façon, c'est moi qui t'initierais. Tu as d'autres questions ?

- Oui. Je sais que sa n'a absolument rien à voir mais... En qu'est-ce que c'est qu'être une Altesse Royal ? Qui êtes vous exactement ?

- C'est vrai que ça n'a vraiment rien à voir. Mais bon. Je suis née d'une illustre famille Royal assez spéciale. Mon nom est craint parmi presque tous les peuples du monde entiers- vampires comprit - , particulièrement en Grande Bretagne, en Russie et au Brésil.

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh, répondit Stella avec un sourire carnassier il parait que je suis la vampire la plus sanguinaire et cruel que le monde est connu. Mais bon, c'est normal de se montrer impitoyable en temps de guerre, non. Moi ce que j'en dis, c'est qu'ils nous juges sans même essayer de nous connaitre ou de nous comprendre. Mais de toute façon, je déteste parler de moi. Nous parlerons de tes facultés et de ton initiation plus en profondeur une autre fois. En sortant, tu contournes l'escalier, il y a une porte derrière, je penses que c'est là qu'ils sont. Tu demanderas à Potter et Parkinson de venir s'il te plaît.

- Les deux en même temps ? S'étonna Draco.

- Oui.

- Mais je pensais que vous vouliez nous voir individuellement... Un par un.

- Je me souviens encore de ce que je dis. Tu leur demanderas de venir... Tous les deux.

- Bien, Madame, répondit le blond en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Appelle moi Stella. Je sais que je ne suis plus toute jeune, mais ça me fait vraiment vieillir d'un seul coup lorsqu'on m'appelle madame.

- Très bien... Stella, dit Draco légèrement troublé.

**oOo**

Une fois que la vampire les eut congédiés, ils suivirent tous le dénommé Aaron qui les conduisit derrière le grand escalier de marbre. Là se trouvait une porte en bois de chêne que le vampire se précipita d'ouvrir avant de tous les faire entrer et d'entrer à leur suite pour en refermer la porte.

C'était une grande pièce aux murs nus. Le plancher de bois était parfaitement ciré et un grand miroir ornait le mur de gauche. Sur leur droite, des chaises étaient posés contre le mur où se trouvait une grande fenêtre donnant également sur le jardin. _De peu, on se serait cru dans une salle de danse classique Moldu,_ se dit Harry avec ironie. Dans le fond de la pièce se trouvait une grande table rectangulaire adossé au mur où était posé divers objets.

Ils approchèrent un peu plus de la table et ils purent enfin tous voir plus en détaille se qui trônait sur la table. _Des armes !_

Des lames en tout genres. Des épées de différentes tailles, plus ou moins longues, des couteaux de différentes matières, des dagues, des arcs, des arbalètes et tout un tas de trucs qui paraissait assez dangereux et qui semblait faire assez mal. (^^)

Du bronze, de l'or blanc, du cuivre, de l'argent, du fer, de l'acier léger, du bois. Harry devait bien avouer que c'était assez impressionnant.

Aaron leur demanda de s'avancer plus encore jusqu'à être tout près, assez près pour toucher les objets.

- Faîtes attention de ne toucher à rien, mais vous pouvez avancer encore un peu. Ici, c'est notre salle d'entraînement. Nous exerçons le physique au combat. Ce qui est très utile lorsque l'on est désarmé ou lorsqu'on perd notre baguette magique. C'est ici qu'on vous enseignera certains aspect des art martiaux et l'art du maniement des armes.

- Nous allons apprendre à nous battre avec des... Armes ? S'étonna Susan.

- Oui... Un problème ? Demanda le vampire en levant un sourcil et en souriant gentiment.

Sa voix était claire, enchanteresse et Susan se mit à rougir.

- Non... Non, il n'y a aucun problème.

Le sourire d'Aaron s'élargit et Susan gloussa en battant des paupières. Harry la regarda un moment puis secoua la tête avant de jeter un regard à la table.

- Pourquoi ne devons-nous pas toucher à tout ça ? Demanda Harry après quelques minutes de silence.

- Parce qu'elles ne vous connaissent pas.

- Euh, qui ça ? S'enquit Geoffrey, peu sûr de comprendre.

- Les armes, voyons, elles ont une âme, enfin, certaines... Comme les baguettes magiques. Elles ont été forgées par des gobelins et sont dotées de pouvoirs. Comme pour les baguettes magiques, elles choisissent leur partenaire.

- A qui appartiennent celles-ci ? Demanda Geoffrey en montrant la table du doigt.

- Elles n'appartiennent à personne, elles ont une conscience et on les considère comme des êtres à part entière, des partenaires plus que comme des objets à qui elles pourraient appartenir. Certaines sont liées à moi, d'autres à Son Altesse et les autres... Et bien, à personne, ce qui vous laisse le champ libre. Bon, vous pouvez approcher, mais je vous préviens, elles peuvent être assez agressifs quand elles le veulent. Frôler, mais pas toucher, d'accord ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un même mouvement et se dispersèrent sur toute la longueur de la table. Le regard de Harry fut attiré par un éclat émeraude et il s'en approcha.

C'était une dague, elle n'était pas très grande, environ quinze centimètres de long et deux de large peu être. Harry approcha sa main de la lame et la frôla du bout de l'index, presque avec vénération. Un frisson le parcourut en même temps qu'une étrange chaleur.

Avec hésitation, il passa le doigt sur toute la longueur de l'objet, avant de le prendre dans sa main droite. Il savait ne pas devoir la toucher, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il sentit entre ses doigts, l'objet trembler, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas le moins du monde. Une légère lumière émeraude traversa la dague et Harry sentit un léger courant d'air sur sa droite.

- Tu as de la chance, je crois qu'elle t'a choisi, murmura une voix au creux de son oreille qui le fit frissonner.

Harry se retourna et vit le sourire ravit du vampire derrière lui. Pour une raison étrange, Harry se dit qu'Aaron l'aimait bien et il décida de lui rendre son sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la dague.

- Regarde le manche, chuchota Aaron.

Harry vit avec stupéfaction la lumière verte revenir et le manche briller, tandis que des mots se gravaient sur la matière.

_**Harry Potter**_, lut Harry avec stupéfaction.

- Le manche est en or blanc, un métal très précieux, tandis que la lame est en acier léger. Cours, léger, facilement maniable, elle t'ira parfaitement. Pour dire vrai, je ne l'aime pas vraiment cette dague, faut dire que c'est elle qui a commencé à me détester. J'ai toujours voulu la posséder et depuis les cinquante ans qu'on se connait, elle n'a jamais voulu de moi.

- Cinquante ans, s'étonna Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

Aaron eut un petit rire amusé qui réchauffa le cœur de Harry.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis un vampire... Euh... Harry ?

Harry lui sourit et le vampire prit ce signe comme une approbation.

- Que peut-elle faire ? Demanda le Survivant en montrant la dague qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main droite.

- Oh, ça, je n'en sais rien, je sais simplement qu'elle est puissante, le gobelin qui l'a forgé me l'a assuré. Étant donné que c'était pour son Altesse, il n'avait pas intérêt à mentir. Vous ferez un très beau couple tous les deux, déclara-t-il avant de recommencer à rire, à moins que son mauvais caractère vous empêche de discuter.

- Discuter ? Demanda Harry de plus en plus curieux.

Le vampire hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de s'éloigner et d'attirer l'attention des cinq autres.

- Ah, je vois que deux autres personnes ce sont liées, remarqua le jeune homme vêtu de noir en regardant Luna Lovegood et Pansy Parkinson. Très jolie, jeune fille, vraiment très bonne pêche.

Pansy Parkinson tenait entre ses mains une épée de taille moyenne, peut être un peu moins d'un mètre. Le manche était assez grand, décoré de formes étranges assez semblables à celles qui décoraient l'autre pièce et le tout semblait être fait juste pour se retrouver entre ses mains.

Luna Lovegood, quant à elle, avait apparemment été choisi par une dague un peu plus longue que celle de Harry qui semblait avoir été forgé dans de l'étain. Le visage de Luna semblait rayonner et elle avait l'air d'être en pleine discussion avec sa nouvelle amie, se qui amusa beaucoup Harry.

- Je tiens à prévenir ceux d'entre vous qui ont été choisis, quoi que je pense que miss Lovegood a déjà compris. Il vous est possible de communiquer avec ces objets. Non, ne riez pas miss Parkinson, je suis tout à fait sérieux. Pour faire une tel chose, cependant, il faut faire le vide dans votre tête et vous concentrer sur des choses agréables, comme à votre jardin secret. Si certains ont besoin d'aide, ajouta-t-il en regardant Harry plus que les autres, je suis prêt à me porter volontaire pour aider, mais la plus grande partie doit venir de vous. Pour que ça marche, vous devez avant tout, le vouloir. Comme disent les Moldus, quand on veut, on peut.

Pansy Parkinson renifla avec dédain, mais ne dit rien. Aaron fit comme si de rien était et poursuivit.

- Il est tout à fait normal également que vous ne vouliez pas vous balader dans Poudlard avec une épée dans les mains, aussi, si vous êtes gentille avec elles, je pense que vos Liées accepteraient de se changer en un autre objet du quotidien. Il faut savoir aussi que les sorts ne fonctionnent pas sur elles et qu'elles risqueraient de le prendre très mal, mais _vraiment_ très mal ! Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Aaron s'éloigna de nouveau afin de discuter avec Geoffrey Harry décida d'aller s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises sur le côté droit de la salle et de regarder sa Liée plus en détaille, sentant avec plaisir l'objet frissonner entre ses doigts.

La porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés s'ouvrit sur Draco Malfoy qui regarda la salle un moment avant d'avancer vers eux.

- Pansy et Potter, elle veut vous voir.

- Nous deux ? Dirent Harry et Pansy d'une même voix.

- Oui, vous deux, répondit Draco en soupirant, il avait horreur de jouer les messagers, surtout pour Potter.

- Mais pourquoi nous deux... En même temps ? s'enquit Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Écoute, Potter, j'en sais rien et j'en ai rien à faire si tu veux savoir. Alors fait ce qu'on te demande pour une fois et fiche moi la paix.

Harry et Pansy se regardèrent un moment avant de se diriger vers la porte et de revenir dans la pièce où les attendait la vampire.

- Entrez, ne soyez pas timides. Fermez la porte derrière vous et venez vous asseoir.

Ils obéirent en silence et attendirent. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que cette entrevue était cruciale. C'était une sensation étrange, mais il était sûr de l'avoir déjà ressentit à un moment ou à un autre.

- Très bien, quand il faut, il faut. Je vais vous raconter une histoire les enfants, alors ouvrez bien vos oreilles.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Une note sur dix ? Une petite review ? ^^**


	4. Chapter4:une famille insoupçonnée et un

**Bonjour, bonsoir cher lecteur,**

**Comme preuve de mon immense enthousiasme face à vos reviews, ma fois très enthousiaste, je vous offre mon quatrième chapitre, que j'estime assez long, où je vous révèle une partie (^^) de l'histoire de Pansy et Harry.**

**Je vous adore !**

**Moins de blabla et plus de ... vous connaissez la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4** : une famille insoupçonnée et un nouvel ami.

- Très bien, quand il faut, il faut. Je vais vous raconter une histoire les enfants, alors ouvrez bien vos oreilles. Voilà, c'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille très intelligente qui faisait ses études à Poudlard, il y a quelques années de cela. Quand elle eut quinze ans, le directeur de l'école, le professeur Dumbledore, la convoqua dans son bureau pour lui parler d'une affaire importante. Sa famille.

"Quand elle était jeune, ses deux parents avaient été tués par deux Mangemorts. Trouvant l'enfant dans une forêt lors d'une randonnée, un couple Moldu avait récupéré cette enfant et en avait fait le leur. Et cette enfant avait de grands pouvoirs.

"Triste mais heureuse en même temps, la jeune fille était repartie du bureaux du directeur. D'une façon ou d'une autre, à sa sortie de Poudlard, elle épousa un jeune homme des plus talentueux, mais des plus prétentieux également. Peu de temps après leur mariage, elle tomba enceinte, de jumeau. La menace de Voldemort était plus que présente en ce temps-là. Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, le Lord avait été mis au courant de la grossesse de la jeune femme, mais il pensait qu'elle avait seulement eu un garçon. Il semblait d'une façon ou d'une autre avoir été mis au courant que cet enfant était susceptible de causer sa perte. Le Lord pensait que cet enfant été une menace. La jeune fille, prévenue de la menace qui planait sur sa famille, n'eu d'autre choix que de confier sa fille à un autre couple de, le jour de son accouchement, le cœur brisé, elle dut se séparer de sa fille, mais avec la détermination tout de même de très vite la récupérer.

"Elle alla se cacher avec son fils et son époux. Un an plus tard, un soir, tout se passa très vite. Voldemort avait déjoué sa prudence et avait trouvé le moyen de la retrouver. Plus tard, tous comprirent qu'il y avait eu un traître parmi ses amis. Ce soir là, resta dans les mémoires de tous. Ce fut une nuit de tristesse, mais de joie. Voldemort avait tué le couple, mais n'était pas parvenu à tuer l'enfant. Et sans qu'on ne comprenne pourquoi, cet enfant, âgé seulement d'un an, avait réussi à repousser Voldemort et à l'affaiblir à un tel point qu'il disparut pendant près de dix ans.

"Le petit garçon fut alors confié à la seule famille qui lui restait par Dumbledore. La famille de sa mère. Son oncle et sa tante Moldu qui, évidemment, n'était pas réellement sa famille. La petite fille, quant à elle, vécue avec le couple jusqu'à ce que sa mère adoptive meure. Après ce décès, son père adoptif commença à boire et quelques mois plus tard, rejoignit les rangs de Voldemort, sans savoir que s'était celui-ci qui avait tué sa bien-aimée.

Un lourd silence accueillit ses paroles. Elle savait qu'elle devait leur laisser le temps de prendre conscience du poids de ses paroles. Elle les regarda, patiente. Pansy avait l'air un peu perdu, comme si qu'elle ne voyait pas le rapport avec elle, elle regardait dans le vide les sourcils froncés. Elle avait l'air d'être plongée dans une intense réflexion. Harry, quant à lui, avait la tête baissée et le visage fermé et inexpressif. Les paroles de la vampire semblaient rentrer peu à peu dans sa tête tandis qu'il comprenait lentement leur signification.

Harry décida de briser cet intense silence après au moins dix minutes.

- Vous voulez dire que... Que la jeune fille était...

- Lily Evans, oui, termina la princesse, une pointe de tristesse contenue dans la voix.

- Mais... Je pensais que... Que...

- Tu pensais que tu étais fils unique, je sais bien.

L'expression pensive d'Harry se transforma en expression bouleversée, puis triste. Il avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait. Il avait toujours eu tout faux et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Il avait toujours eu une sœur sans le savoir. Une sœur qui n'avait jamais eu le temps d'avoir des souvenirs de sa mère, de la voir sourire, de s'imprégner de son odeur, de sentir pendant des heures la chaleur de ses bras. Et cette sœur était une Serpentard, l'une des personnes qui le haïssait sans même savoir pourquoi, l'une des personnes qui aimait le persécuter.

Harry, plus que jamais, se sentait seul, vide. Comme si que sa vie n'avait jamais eu aucun sens. Par ce qu'au final, sa vie n'était qu'un immonde mensonge. Et il sentait que celui-ci n'était que le premier sur une longue liste qui suivrait sûrement très bientôt. Il se sentait las. Il soupira. De toute façon, il ne pouvait strictement rien y faire.

Pansy releva soudain la tête et regarda Harry, les yeux écarquillés comme si elle venait soudain de comprendre quelque chose, parce que s'était le cas. Elle se tourna vers Stella avec un regard silencieusement suppliant.

- Vous voulez dire que... Non, murmura-t-elle, je ne vous crois pas... C'est n'importe quoi ! Cria-t-elle soudain.

Elle se releva brutalement, faisant tomber sa chaise au sol avec un bruit sourd. Sur son visage passait des émotions des plus divers, mais où l'indignation et l'incompréhension revenait souvent. Elle regarda alors Harry, comme si qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose. Elle parut déçut lorsqu'il baissa la tête, résigné.

- Et tu vas la laisser dire n'importe quoi, Potter ? ! Tu ne l'as crois tout de même pas... N'est-ce pas ?

Harry la regarda avec de la tristesse et de la résignation dans le regard. Non, il n'y pouvait absolument rien.

- T'es vraiment stupide, Potter, tu es tellement désespéré que tu serais prêt à croire à des idioties pareilles ! Saleté de Gryffondor !

À ses mots, elle quitta la pièce d'un pas précipité et quelque peu rageur. Harry se leva pour la rattraper, mais Stella lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

- Laisse là, elle est sûrement retournée avec les autres, elle n'était pas prête à entendre la vérité. Un jour viendra où elle l'acceptera, mais il semblerait que c'est encore un peu trop tôt.

Harry se rassit et regarda la vampire dans les yeux.

- Comment... Comment le savez-vous ? L'histoire de ma mère, je veux dire.

- J'étais une amie proche de Lily, c'est moi qui ai confié Pansy à celui qu'elle croit être son père. Tu sais, à l'époque, il n'était pas Mangemort, sinon, jamais je ne la lui aurait confiée. Au départ, j'ai proposé de te prendre avec moi, parce que je savais que tu ne risquais rien dans ma communauté, mais Lily avait fermement refusé. Elle avait confiance en moi, j'en suis persuadé, cependant, elle refusait de se séparer de son deuxième enfant. Si tu savais à quel point, ça avait été dur pour elle de se séparer de sa fille. Elle en était tombée malade. Sans James et son époux, elle serait morte de tristesse. Mais elle à tenu bon, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, car elle avait toujours son fils et son mari au près d'elle.

Harry baissa la tête en soupirant. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Une question, pas des plus importante, lui vint alors à l'esprit.

- Comment ça, James et son époux ?

- Et bien... Ce n'est pas important. Une petite érreure, rien d'autre.

- Donc logiquement, elle s'appelle Pansy Potter.

Stella sembla hésiter un moment.

- En quelque sorte... Elle devrait... Si...

- Si quoi ?

- Rien, ce n'est pas très important, de toute façon... J'ai quelques photos de l'accouchement avec tout les deux dans ses bras, si tu veux les voir... Harry.

Harry la regarda, surpris et intrigué, pendant un moment, puis décida de mettre cette information de côté et ce concentra sur le présent.

- Vous avez réellement des photos ?

- Bien sur !

- Alors je serai très content de les voir, sourit-il.

Elle alla chercher une enveloppe dans le tiroir du petit meuble, là où, un moment plus tôt, elle avait sorti le parchemin qu'elle leur avait fait signée, et la tendit à Harry avant de se rasseoir élégamment sur son fauteuil.

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe, les mains légèrement tremblantes et en sortit quelques clichés.

La première photo représentait une femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux amande, souriante, les larmes aux yeux, deux nouveaux nés serrés contre sa poitrine et un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés qui l'entourait de ses bras. Les deux adultes sur la photo souriaient et lui faisaient des signes de la main tandis que l'un des enfants faisait des bulles avec sa salive et l'autre semblait somnoler.

Harry sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Il ne savait pas si s'était de la tristesse, de la joie ou autre chose, mais il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues avant de s'écraser contre l'image. Il prit une grande inspiration et se sentit soudainement... Léger. Mais juste un peu. Comme si un poids lui était retiré. Il se sentait tout simplement heureux, même s'il aurait préféré que Pansy accepte les choses telles qu'elles l'étaient.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à admettre que Pansy Parkinson était sa sœur, jumelle en plus, mais de toute façon, avait-il vraiment le choix ? Il regarda les autres photos. Elles étaient toutes quasiment semblables. Au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête, une gratitude infinie inscrit dans les yeux et rendit les photos. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade Un sentiment pour en cacher un autre. Plus dur. Qui lui serrait légèrement le cœur.

- Tu peux les garder, Harry, comme ça, tu pourras les montrer à Pansy, enfin, quand elle se décidera à te parler. Et tu peux être sûr qu'elle le fera.

- Merci, répondit Harry, des émotions plein la voix et les yeux.

- J'aimerais voir miss Bones, déclara Stella au bout de quelques minutes, en reprenant une voix neutre et contrôlé, dit lui de venir ici, s'il te plaît.

- Oui, votre Altesse.

- Stella, corrigea la vampire avec un sourire bienveillant. Je préfère que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Oui... Stella.

oOo

L'après-midi passa rapidement et ils durent retourner à Poudlard. Entre temps, Aaron avait aidé Pansy à convaincre son épée de se transformer en une jolie broche qu'elle mit dans ses cheveux. Après qu'Harry soit retourné dans la salle d'entrainement, Pansy avait fermement décidé de ne pas lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Et comme le Gryffondor le comprit un peu plus tard, elle n'avait rien dit à Malfoy, même s'il avait beaucoup insisté.

Le retour au collège se fit dans le silence. Harry était un peu triste de quitter le manoir, mais, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas y rester. Stella lui avait dit, avec un large sourire, qu'il regretterait de l'avoir rencontré lorsqu'ils commenceraient les exercices physiques.

oOo

Le rendez-vous de Pré-au-Lard s'était déroulé il y a deux semaines et Harry et les autres n'avaient plus eut de nouvelles de Stella et Aaron. En fait, s'était plutôt une bonne chose, car les devoirs venait en masse. Après tout, c'était leur année de BUSE, ils s'y étaient tous attendu.

Harry était assis sur un banc de la bibliothèque, à côté d'une Hermione étrangement silencieuse.

- Harry ? Demanda Hermione après presque vingt minutes de silence.

Harry sourit intérieurement, il savait qu'elle finirait par l'appeler, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire qu'elle était là.

- Oui ? Répondit le Gryffondor patiemment, tout en gardant les yeux plongés dans son livre.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui s'est passé il y a deux semaines, à Pré-au-Lard.

- Trois fois rien, je suis passé chez_ Honeydukes_, _Zonko_ et ensuite aux _Trois Balais_, mentit Harry presque naturellement.

- Ah bon, s'étonna la préfète de Gryffondor, les sourcils froncés, Ron et moi étions aux Trois Balais, pourtant, nous ne t'avons pas vu.

- Écoute Hermione, déclara Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux, j'étais fatigué et j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul, tu comprends ? C'est tout, il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin.

- Bon, d'accord, concéda la brune après cinq minutes de silence, je suis désolé d'avoir insisté, je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est tout.

- Tu es tout excusé.

Harry replongea la tête dans son livre de sortilèges. Il devait avoué qu'il était un peu inquiet. Il n'avait toujours rien dit à Ron et à Hermione au sujet de la lettre et de ce qui s'était passé à Pré-au-Lard. Il sentait un gouffre se creuser peu à peu entre eux, mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour le combler. Il faut dire qu'il n'essayait pas beaucoup.

Il avait souvent parlé à Susan Bones, Geoffrey Hooper et Luna Lovegood depuis, ce qui avait beaucoup intrigué Hermione. Depuis deux semaines, il avait lié un lien d'amitié avec Geoffrey, qui semblait se solidifier chaque jours. Par contre, Pansy avait apparemment décidé de l'ignorer, ce qu'elle faisait à merveille.

Harry sentit soudain quelque chose à sa droite et releva la tête. C'était Ron. Il avait été retenu après le déjeuné par le professeur McGonagall. Ron prit un livre, l'ouvrit sur la table et posa sa tête dessus. Il avait l'air complètement épuisé.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ron, demanda Harry inquiet.

- Oh, rien... Rien, absolument rien.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais n'insista pas d'avantage. Il reposa son livre de sortilèges et prit un livre de potion, un parchemin et une plume, à la place, pour commencer le devoir que Snape leur avait donné le vendredi précédent.

- Harry, murmura une voix en face de lui.

Harry releva la tête et croisa les yeux marrons de Geoffrey. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

- On peut parler ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Harry referma ses livres, rangea rapidement ses affaires et suivit Geoffrey dans le parc sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment en silence au bord du parc et Geoffrey guida Harry jusque sous un saule où ils s'assirent. Harry étendit ses jambes, s'étirant tandis que son nouvel ami les avaient repliés contre sa poitrine et entourés de ses bras.

- Tu te souviens de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il y a deux semaines ?

- Oui.

- Quand Stella avait voulu nous voir un par un.

Harry tourna la tête vers l'autre Gryffondor et attendit patiemment qu'il continu.

- Elle a dit qu'il y avait un... Un elfe dans mon arbre généalogique. Pas la même race que les elfes de maison, mais... Un elfe quand même. J'ai eu du mal à y croire au début, tu sais, mais je sais qu'elle a raison et ...

Harry attendit, mais Geoffrey ne poursuivit pas.

- Quel est le problème exactement ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Voilà, mes parents n'aiment pas beaucoup les Sang-Mêlés. Et je ne leur ai rien dit, j'ai peur de leur réaction s'ils savaient ce que je suis.

- Mais un elfe, c'est...

- Oui, je sais, l'interrompis Harry, Stella m'a affirmé que je verrai les premières transformations lors de mon seizième anniversaire. Avec les oreilles pointu et tout ce qui va avec. Et ça, même si je ne dis rien à mes parents, ils seront obligés de le remarquer. Ils verront bien que j'ai changé et c'est ça qui m'inquiète.

- Tu en as parlé à Stella ?

- Oui. Elle m'a répondu que mes parents m'aimaient et qu'ils ne verraient pas la différence. Je n'étais pas convaincu bien sûr, alors elle a ajouté que si jamais ils me reniaient... Je pourrais toujours retourner la voir, parce qu'elle me considérerait alors comme un membre de sa famille.

- Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Geoffrey. Tu sais au moins que tu auras toujours du soutien quelque part.

Geoffrey le regarda de ses grands yeux noisette et Harry en parut dérouté pendant un moment.

- Merci, Harry, merci beaucoup.

- Tu sais que tu peux conter sur moi, Geof, toujours.

Harry tendit les bras et Geoffrey vint se pelotonner contre lui, avec un sourire.

- Harry.

- Mmm...

- Je t'aime...

Harry se figea, le cœur battant. Lui aussi aimait l'autre Gryffondor. Mais pas de cette façon. Pas comme ça. Il n'osait pas le lui dire, mais il ne ressentait rien de plus que de l'amitié, pour lui, rien de plus.

- ... Je t'aime beaucoup, poursuivit Geoffrey après quelques secondes, tu es le seul avec qui je me sens aussi bien. Je t'aime comme un frère.

Harry se détendit et recommença à respirer correctement. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait cru que l'autre Gryffondor était amoureux de lui.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime comme un frère, répondis Harry en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

oOo

Harry et presque tous les cinquième année profitèrent du weekend pour réviser, étant donné qu'il plut beaucoup pendant les deux jours. Geoffrey, particulièrement, resta tout près de Harry, ce qui ne dérangeait pas du tout le Survivant, au contraire puisqu'il était plus fort que lui en potion, ce qui pouvait être un gros avantage. Harry et Geoffrey se trouvaient seul dans la salle commune. Les autres Gryffondor avaient préféré la bibliothèque.

- Harry, Harry, je peux prendre une photo de toi ? Dis, dis, Harry.

Harry soupira. Cela faisait cinq minutes que Colin Crivey le harcelait pour avoir des photos de lui.

- Écoute Colin, je...

- Aller, Harry, se moqua Geoffrey, une petite photo ne te fera pas de mal, juste pour faire plaisir au petit Colin.

Harry jeta un regard assassin à son ami et lui donna un coup de poing à l'épaule tandis que lui, se pliait de rire. Colin sautait dans tous les sens en suppliant Harry de le laisser prendre une photo de lui.

- Écoute Crivey, je suis occupé là, j'ai beaucoup de révisions et je n'ai toujours pas fini mes devoirs de potion et de sortilège. Alors tu vas être gentille et me laisser tranquille.

Colin fit la moue, la lèvre inférieure tremblante et Harry se sentit faiblir.

- Je suis désolé, Colin, je ne voulais pas être méchant, seulement, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'espace. Peu être plus tard, d'accord ?

Le jeune Gryffondor relava la tête avec un léger sourire avant de s'éloigner et de sortir de la salle commune. Harry se retourna vers Geoffrey qui se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire.

- Espèce de traître, murmura Harry.

Et Geoffrey n'en put plus, il explosa de rire.

- Il est obsédé... Par toi... T'as vu comme il saute... Partout... Juste pour... Une photo... C'est la première fois... Que je vois ça... C'est juste... Fascinant...

Harry donna un autre coup sur l'épaule de Geoffrey qui était au bord du fauteuil et qui s'écroula sur le sol, redoublant la vigueur de son rire. Harry reposa ses livres, s'accroupit sur le sol et commença à donner des petits coups de points dans les côtes de Geoffrey qui se tortillait sur le sol, sans s'arrêter de rire.

- Mais arrête... Arrête de rire, enfin ! Ordonna Harry, qui lui-même souriait.

Geoffrey, prit d'une pulsion, se tortilla, attrapa les deux mains de Harry dans les siennes, se retourna et le plaqua sous lui, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Il relâcha ensuite sa main droite et plaqua sa propre main sur la bouche du Survivant.

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre plus vite, tandis que sa poitrine s'élevait et se rabaissait rapidement. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans bouger. Mais Harry n'avait pas peur, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'autre Gryffondor, quoi qu'il arrive. Geoffrey voyait bien la lueur interrogative dans les yeux de Harry. Il lâcha la main gauche de Harry et posa son index sur sa propre bouche pour lui dire de se taire, avant de retirer sa main droite de la bouche du Survivant qui hochait lentement la tête.

Harry remarqua alors la lueur intriguée dans les yeux de son ami. Geoffrey se relava doucement du corps tendu de Harry et se dirigea vers le passage à pas légers. Il fit pivoter le passage et Harry l'entendit soupirer de soulagement.

Le Survivant entendait son ami chuchoter, mais ne savait pas à qui il parlait, en fait, de là ou il était, il ne voyait rien.

- Harry ! Entendit-il son ami crier depuis le passage.

Harry se décida enfin à se lever et rejoignit Geoffrey. Ce qu'il vit, plutôt, celle qu'il vit, l'étonna.

- Pansy ? !

- Il faut qu'on parle, Potter !

Harry la regarda sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés.

- A propos ?

- A propos de ce que tu sais... Pré-au-Lard.

- Tu veux entrer ? Demanda Harry, comprenant enfin ce que voulait Pansy.

Elle parut gênée et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- C'est la salle commune des Gryffondors... Et je suis une Serpentard, expliqua-t-elle.

- T'inquiètes, il n'y personne ici de toute façon à part Geoffrey et moi.

- D'accord.

Harry fit entrer Pansy dans la salle commune et la guida vers un canapé où elle s'assit avec un sourire de remerciement.

- Bon, ben moi, je m'en vais. Je pense que vous devez vouloir être seules tous les deux, déclara Geoffrey avec un sourire encourageant avant de quitter la salle commune.

_Retour en arrière_

Tandis qu'Harry le chatouillait, Geoffrey entendit un bourdonnement et un bruit de pas qui empli ses oreilles. D'instinct, il plaqua son ami au sol, le bâillonnant de sa main droite. Voyant la lueur interrogative dans les yeux d'Harry, il posa un doigt sur sa bouche, pour lui signifier de se taire, avant de retirer la main qui recouvrait sa bouche. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles se transforma en murmure. Il releva la tête et réussit à en deviner la provenance. Le passage derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Il se releva des jambes de Harry et se dirigea vers le passage d'où semblait provenir le bruit. Il fit pivoter le tableau et se retrouva nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson qui faisait les cent pas en murmurant. Il poussa un profond soupir. Il avait presque eu peur pendant un moment.

- Parkinson ?

- Hooper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

- Je suis venu voir Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, soupçonneux.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, contente-toi de lui dire que je suis là.

Geoffrey la regarde pendant un moment sans rien dire, se demandant si oui ou non il devait obéir. La jeune fille devant lui, croisa les bras et releva un sourcil en signe d'attente.

- Harry ! Se décida-t-il enfin à appeler.

_Présent_

Geoffrey soupira et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Dans les étagères, il attrapa trois ouvrages sur la divination et partit s'asseoir à une table vers le fond de la salle.

Il tournait les pages sans vraiment les regarder. Il pensait à Harry. Il ne comprenait pas se qui liait Pansy à son nouvel ami. Le fait qu'ils avaient été convoqués tous les deux l'avait beaucoup intrigué. De plus, quelque chose le dérangeait chez Harry, mais il ne comprenait pas ce que c'était.

Depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, les deux Gryffondor s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs, comme l'amour du Quidditch, ce refus obstiné des règles, cette curiosité insatiable sur ce qu'il ne devait pas toucher, voir ou savoir, la loyauté en toute épreuve. Geoffrey aimait beaucoup l'autre Gryffondor, jusqu'à maintenant, c'était la seule personne qui l'ai réellement écouté et comprit. Harry n'était pas le genre de personne complètement hypocrite que Geoffrey avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Harry était un ange bourré de défaut. Harry était un rayon de soleil dans sa vie. Harry était le frère qu'il aurait tant voulu avoir.

Il se mordit distraitement la lèvre inférieure et tourna la page sans en avoir lu une ligne.

- Hooper, je peux te parler ?

Geoffrey releva la tête et croisa le regard noisette d'Hermione Granger, la jeune préfète de sa maison. Il savait qu'elle et Ronald Weasley étaient les meilleurs amis d'Harry, même s'il ne connaissait personnellement ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Bien sûr, fit-il en souriant.

Hermione s'assit en face de lui, les bras croisés sur la table. Elle décida d'aller droit au but.

- J'ai remarqué que tu étais très proche d'Harry ces temps-ci.

- Euh... Oui, répondit le Gryffondor, peu sûr de comprendre où elle voulait en venir exactement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment ça se fait que vous êtes si proches tous les deux ?

Geoffrey parut surpris. _Alors comme ça, il n'a rien dit à ses amis !__ S'il ne l'a pas fait, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le faire !_

- Et bien, en fait, je cherchais un livre, l'autre jour et Harry m'avait aidé. Je ne voulais pas demandé à Mme Pince parce qu'elle était trop occupée à crier sur quelqu'un qui avait, je répète " osé profané un lieu de culture et d'enseignement, en mangeant du chocolat".

Hermione poussa un léger soupir, elle semblait rassurée. Il faut dire que Geoffrey savait mentir à la perfection. Parce qu'à par lui, personne ne parvenait à tromper la jeune Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ? S'enquit Geoffrey en souriant gentiment.

Hermione rougit et parut gênée devant la question.

- Tu as peur que je te vole ton meilleur ami ? Demanda Geoffrey, son sourire grandissant à vue d'œil.

Hermione le regarda et releva fièrement le nez en l'air lorsqu'elle aperçut son sourire moqueur.

- Sur ce, je vous quitte monsieur, déclara la jeune préfète de Gryffondor, ironiquement, avant de s'éloigner.

oOo

- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagis violemment la dernière fois. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit et je me suis rendu compte que ma réaction avait été démesurée, je n'aurais pas dû. Seulement, je n'arrivais pas à y croire sur le coup. En fait, je ne savais pas vraiment que penser. Toi, tu t'y es tout de suite résolu, mais moi, tu vois, je n'y arrivais pas.

Pansy le regarda et attendit un moment avant de poursuivre.

- Je n'ai toujours connu que mon père... Enfin, celui que je croyais être mon père. Je me suis toujours imaginé ce que serait de vivre avec une mère et quand j'ai reçu la lettre, j'étais... Contente et curieuse à la fois. On me donnait une chance de savoir qui avait été ma mère. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à _ça_.

- Je te comprends. Moi non plus je ne m'y étais pas attendu. J'étais surpris et... Pendant un instant, j'ai pensé tout renier, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais toujours eu tout faux sur ma famille. On m'offrait la vérité, je n'avais tout simplement pas le droit de la rejeter. Et puis, de toute façon, le nier ne changerait pas les choses.

- Je te demande pardon.

- Mais non, je t'assure, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Si, j'ai été odieuse avec toi.

- Oh, _ça_! Je ne t'en veux plus pour ça, tu sais. Pour moi c'est du passé. Je préfère tourner la page. Et puis, tu es Serpentard, c'est dans ta nature de me détester sans raison.

Pansy sourit, extrêmement soulagée. Elle avait hésité avant de venir. Elle avait légèrement appréhendé la réaction du Gryffondor. Elle avait eu peur qu'il la rejette ou qu'il l'ignore tout simplement. Mais c'était sans compter sur son côté très Gryffondor.

- Oh, j'allais oublier, quand tu es parti, Stella m'a donné quelques photos, je monte te les chercher tout de suite.

Harry se leva promptement et monta les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons de cinquième année. Il fouilla dans ses affaires et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il redescendit prestement les marches et se rassit à côté de sa sœur, car oui, il admettait qu'elle l'était.

- Voilà, dit-il en lui tendant les clichés, elles ont été prises lors de l'accouchement de ma... De maman.

oOo

- Plus que deux jours, déclara Ron, la bouche pleine, plus que deux jours avant les vacances.

- Ron, arrête de parler la bouche pleine, c'est dégoûtant ! Le réprimanda Hermione.

Harry continua à manger sans faire attention à la conversation de ses deux amis qui parlaient à présent de Quidditch. Il pensait à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de ses vacances, quand un hibou grand duc se posa devant son assiette. Il tendit la main et prit délicatement la lettre qu'il tenait entre les pattes avant de le laisser s'envoler. C'était une enveloppe écarlate. Il devina avant même de l'ouvrir, qui en était l'expéditeur. Il jeta un coup d'œil plus loin et en eu la confirmation. Geoffrey et Pansy avaient eux aussi reçut une lettre semblable. Les trois autres aussi sûrement. Il intercepta le regard curieux d'Hermione, soupira et décida d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

_Harry,_

_Il serait bon que tu restes à Poudlard_

_Pour les vacances de la Toussaint._

_Nous te recontacterons plus tard,_

_Ainsi que les autres._

_À bientôt._

_S._

_P. S : j'espère que ça s'est arrangé entre toi et Pansy._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Hermione.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, une lettre de lecteur de la gazette du sorcier.

- Ah bon, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Me dire à quel point je suis fou, figure-toi. Pour pas changer.

Il ne fit plus attention à elle et se retourna vers son petit déjeuné. Il répondrait à la lettre un peu plus tard. Quand il serait seul et au calme.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**J'aimerais avoir votre avis !**

**Review ? Note sur dix ? ^^**

**Dans ce chapitre je vous est révélé la nature de Geoffrey, dans le chapitre suivant, vous saurez enfin ce que sont Harry et Pansy ^^, même si je sais que certaines personnes l'on déjà deviné et une petite séance de torture ^^ !**


	5. Chapter 5: l'âme du Lié et un secret bie

**Bonjour, bonsoir cher lecteurs adoré ^^'**

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard de la publication...**

**Vraiment, vraiment désolé, croyez moi ! **

**Malheureusement, ****je ne peux pas vous garantir une publication rapide**

**pour le prochain chapitre non plus...**

**Ça**** me peine vraiment de vous l'annoncer, mais on m'a puni d'ordi**

**à partir de ce soir jusqu'à je ne sais pas quand... :'(...**

**Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, lors de mon retour, je vous offrirais**

**les deux suivants assez rapidement ****pour excuser mon retard, promis !**

**( Désolé pour les fautes si j'en ai oublié, j'essaierai de corriger plus tard. )**

**Sans vouloir tout vous dire d'avance non plus ^^, le titre du prochain chapitre est " le petit faible de Geoffrey". Dans ce chapitre, vous découvrirait un petit bout de la vie de Geoffrey. J'ai dû inventer étant donné que j'ai rien trouvé sur lui sur le net. Et à la fin, un petit quelque chose que vous savez surement déjà ^^ !**

**Dans ce chapitre comme je l'avais déjà dit, vous saurez enfin ce qu'est Harry et presque Pansy, aussi.**

**Qu'est ce que je suis bavarde moi ! Je crois que je vais me taire maintenant ! Oui, oui... me tare ce serait bien !**

**Oui, oui... me taire... euh...ah oui, j'allais presque oublier... Moins de blabla et plus de RYRY !^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre**** 5** : **l'âme du Lié et un secret bien gardé.**

Le professeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était assis dans son confortable trône, dans le bureau directorial de la célèbre et réputée école de Poudlard. Les mains croisées sur son bureau, le dos légèrement voûté, le visage impassible, il réfléchissait. Il était las de cette guerre. Il s'était attendu à ce que le Lord revienne, il n'avait pas cru une seule seconde à sa disparition. Mais cette foi-ci les choses étaient différentes. Harry n'était pas prêt. Et il était trop sensible aussi, trop fragile. La guerre, ce n'était pas pour lui. Et quand il serait au courant de la prophétie,... ce serait encore pire. Le professeur Dumbledore soupira.

Une autre chose le préoccupait aussi. La lettre. Celle qu'Harry avait reçut un jour au petit-déjeuné. Celle qui l'avait tant intrigué. Lui qui savait toujours tout de tout ne pouvait se résigner à accepter sa défaite. Il ne comprenait pas. Mais il était tout de fois déterminé à comprendre. Rien ne lui résistait très longtemps de toute façon.

Un bruit contre la porte le sortit de ses pensées.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur de potion qui, comme toujours, avait le visage fermé et inexpressif. Le Maître des potions entra, referma la lourde porte de chaîne et s'avança vers le bureau de Dumbledore. L'air plus sérieux que jamais. Ce qui ne faisait pas beaucoup de différence avec les autres jours.

- Bonbon au citron, Severus ? demanda gentiment Dumbledore en montrant sa boîte de bonbons.

Le professeur refusa d'un signe dédaigneux de la main. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les folies du directeur.

- Qui a-t-il mon ami ?

- Une affaire importante, professeur.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il est plus fou et déterminé que jamais à attraper Potter.

- Je t'écoute.

**oOo**

Harry respira à pleins poumons. Il était enfin de retour au manoir de Stella. C'était un endroit où il se sentait étrangement serein. Avec les autres, il se trouvait dans la même pièce que la première fois qu'ils étaient venus. Stella portait, ce jour là, une robe de cuire rouge carmin qui lui allait aux genoux avec une ceinture de cuire noir qui lui enserrait la taille.

- Je suis contente que le directeur ait consenti à vous laisser partir. Aujourd'hui, nous commencerons l'exercice physique.

- Comment ça ? On va faire du sport ? demanda Susan sans enthousiasme.

- Hum... Oui. Je sais que ça n'enchante pas tous le monde, mais il faudra faire avec. Nous commencerons par des exercices façon Moldu et ensuite je vous enseignerai quelques sorts bons à savoir.

- Des exercices façon Moldu ?! répéta Draco avec dégoût.

- Oui, que ça te plaise ou non. Tu as signé, tu obéis ! dit-elle durement.

Elle regarda les autres, comme pour voir s'il y avait d'autres objections.

- Bien, nous allons faire ça à l'extérieur.

Sur ses mots, elle tourna les talons, sortant du manoir, les Elus à sa suite. Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué la première fois, mais le jardin était plus grand que ce qu'il avait cru au début. Tellement grand qu'il s'étendait sur une forêt, qui n'était pas visible depuis le portail de la demeure. Ils marchèrent entre les arbres pendant ce qui leur semblait être un quart d'heure, avant de finalement s'arrêter dans une grande clairière.

Au milieu de celle-ci, Harry aperçut Aaron, un sifflet autour du cou, habillé dans un tissu qui paraissait à la fois doux, léger mais résistant, d'une couleur sombre. Il se tenait toujours aussi droit, les mains croisées dans le dos.

D'un geste souple de la main, son Altesse Stella fit apparaître un banc de la couleur de l'herbe, où elle s'assit avant de reposer les yeux sur eux.

- Pour commencer, vous allez d'abord vous changer.

Elle fit un autre mouvement de la main et un ensemble qui paraissait fait de la même matière que celui d'Aaron, apparut à leurs pieds. Ils attrapèrent ceux qui se trouvaient à leurs pieds et elle leur indiqua un endroit pour se changer.

Une fois changés, ils revinrent en face de la vampire et attendirent la suite des instructions, avec une certaine appréhension. Mais ce ne fut pas la jeune princesse, mais le vampire, qui prit la parole.

- D'abord, déclara-t-il avec un sourire qu'Harry jugea de diabolique, vous allez courir autour de la clairière. Elle fait environs cent quatre-vingt mètres. Vous me faites trois tours.

Ils allaient commencer à se plaindre quand ils entendirent le coup de sifflet. Ils hésitèrent un moment mais quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous en train de courir, sous le sourire amusé et légèrement compatissant de Stella.

- C'est... une... torture... articula Susan essoufflée, les joues rougies par l'effort, la respiration saccadée, les mains serrées sur ses genoux.

Les autres approuvèrent avec des grognements. Luna Lovegood, elle, avait finalement émergé. Essoufflée au même titre que les autres, ses cheveux blonds en pagaille, elle s'était allongé par terre.

- Allez, debout. Vous êtes moue ! cria Aaron en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ce ne sont que des enfants, Aaron. Tu vas finir par les tuer. Je te rappelle qu'il faut qu'il rentre à Poudlard en un seul morceau, rappela Stella, amusée.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous debout, attendant la suite avec inquiétude.

- Bon, reprenons. Nous allons faire des étirements, c'est très important !

La séance d'échauffement dura environ une demie heure. Une demie heure de torture gratuite, comme le dit si bien Susan.

- On dirait que ça vous amuse ! fit remarqué la jeune Poufsouffle quand elle vit Aaron presque éclater de rire devant leurs expressions épuisées.

- Ce n'est pas que ça m'amuse... C'est juste... Drôle. Passons, nous allons nous scinder en deux groupes, l'un avec moi, l'autre avec son Altesse. Il me semble que seulement trois d'entre vous sont à présent Liés. Ceux qui le sont, vous me suivez, les autres restent ici.

Aaron prit son groupe, composé de Harry, Luna et Pansy, et s'éloigna de la clairière. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence et en quittant la clairière, se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la forêt. Harry, qui marchait aux côtés de Luna, derrière leur guide, traîna le pas pour se mettre à la hauteur de Pansy.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda les sourcils froncés pendant un moment, soupira puis hocha la tête.

- C'est assez bizarre ici, mais ça peut aller.

- Qu'est ce qui es bizarre ?

- Cet endroit. C'est comme si que je le connaissais. Et je m'y sens étrangement... sereine. C'est vraiment un coup à donner la chair de poule, pour reprendre une expression Moldu.

- Je pensais que tu détestais les Moldu, ou au moins que tu les méprisais. s'étonna Harry.

- Je ne les déteste pas, avoua la préfète de Serpentard en soupirant, et je ne les méprise pas non plus. Ce doit être l'influence des autres Serpentards, sûrement, qui me fait dire des choses que je ne pense pas forcément.

- Alors tu devrais peut-être penser à prendre l'air et t'éloigner d'eux. En commençant par Malfoy.

- Draco et un type bien, tu sais... Il n'est pas comme tu crois.

- Tu veux dire un crétin, prétentieux, arrogant, condescendant, méprisant... Et tout un tas de synonyme dans le genre ?

- Oui, acquiesça Pansy en riant, il n'est pas comme ça.

- Oh, c'est pourtant ce que j'ai cru comprendre depuis ma première année.

Pansy s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient tous arrêtés.

- Nous y sommes, déclara fièrement leur guide.

Ils se trouvaient encore dans les bois, devant une magnifique cascade qui retombait dans un ruisseau. Des fleures de couleurs et de formes variées entouraient les ruisseaux, formant une œuvre d'art naturel. Le soleil au dessus de leur tête rendait le reflet sur l'eau quasiment irréel. C'était tout simplement magnifique.

- Je constate que vous appréciez, vu vos expressions extasiées, dit Aaron avec enthousiasme. Approchez.

De minuscules papillons vinrent chatouiller le nez de Pansy sous le regard attendri d'Harry.

- Elles ont l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier.

- Mouais, si tu veux. Moi, elles m'embêtent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, demanda Luna, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

- C'est simple, vous aller vous allonger.

- Par terre ? s'étonna-t-elle, sans que ça ne la gêne pour autant.

- Oui, l'herbe est douce. Cette partie là n'a pas été mouillé par les récentes pluies.

Ils obéirent.

- Fermez les yeux et respirez lentement. Détendez tous vos muscles en partant des pieds jusqu'au visage. Maintenez votre souffle de manière à ce qu'il soit régulier, comme lorsque vous dormez. Videz votre tête de toute pensée. Agréable ou pas. Vous devez vous maintenir parfaitement détendu. Ne pensez à rien. Imaginez vous dans un endroit que vous affectionnez particulièrement. Un endroit où vous vous sentez libre, léger. Un endroit où vous êtes sûr de ne pas être dérangé, par un quelconque indésirable.

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya d'obéir. La voix d'Aaron avait un timbre étrange, mélodieux, envoûtant, comme un murmure, comme un chant. Harry sentit son corps se détendre peu à peu. Il n'y avait plus que le piaillement des oiseaux, plus que le bruissement des feuilles sous la douce caresse de cette brise enchanteresse, plus que le clapotis de la cascade laissant tomber son eau dans le ruisseau.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus dans les bois. Il était dans une chambre, assit sur un grand lit à baldaquin, aux draps rouges et aux bordures argentées. Devant lui se trouvait une cheminée ou brûlait du bois, réchauffant la pièce et un peu plus à droite, une armoire à linge. Sur sa droite, il y avait un bureau de travail et à côté, un fauteuil qui paraissait plus que confortable. Quand il tourna la tête vers la gauche, il vit une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur une clairière et une forêt. Et Harry comprit. Il était dans une des chambres du manoir de Stella Cooper. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver là ? Était-ce ici, l'endroit dans lequel il se sentait le mieux ? Pourtant il n'avait jamais mit les pieds ici. N'est-ce pas ?

- Ça te plaît ? demanda une voix sur sa droite.

Il se retourna promptement et vit, assis sur le fauteuil, un jeune homme. Il était grand, blond avec des yeux d'un bleu profond. Il était vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts sur un torse parfaitement sculpté et légèrement pâle. Il était svelte et musclé juste comme il le fallait. Il avait des traits doux et légers, comme fait avec un fin crayon et un teint laiteux. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Ce garçon était tout simplement magnifique. Pourtant, Harry aurait put jurer qu'il était seul il y a encore quelques secondes.

- Alors ? Comment tu me trouves ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment d'entendre ce qu'il avait cru entendre ?

- Aller, quoi ! De toute façon, que tu me répondes ou non, on sait tous les deux que je te plais. Et il faut dire que je suis _diablement sexy_ !

La bouche d'Harry s'assécha soudain et il ne put dire un mot, ouvrant et refermant la bouche plusieurs fois, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Il resta là, la bouche ouverte devant ce garçon que, pour être tout à fait sincère avec lui-même, il trouvait _effectivement_ diablement sexy.

- Bon, puisque tu ne parais pas être en état de parler, c'est moi qui vais le faire. Je m'appelle Léo. Je suis la dague à laquelle tu es Lié.

Harry fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête dans le côté.

- La dague ! Tu sais le bidule en or blanc et acier léger que tu as glissé dans l'une de tes poches, protégé par un fourreau qu'Aaron t'a donné.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, mais ne dit toujours rien. Léo soupira.

- J'ai accès à tous tes souvenirs, toutes tes pensées et à tout ce qui est toi, y compris tes... fantasmes.

Harry prit une jolie teinte rosé et détourna un peu le regard.

- Je ne sais pas si tu en as réellement conscience, mais tu es gay. Bref, j'ai vu cette image dans ton esprit. L'un de tes plus torrides fantasmes, soit dit en passant. Ton idéal masculin, quoi.

- Mon... Quoi ?

- Ton idéal masculin, répéta patiemment Léo comme s'il parlait à un enfant en bas âge. Je suis une dague, mais j'ai une âme, un esprit. J'ai choisi cette enveloppe pour pouvoir communiquer. Mais... Si ça te trouble tellement, je peux toujours...

- Non, tu es parfait, répliqua Harry rapidement.

Trop rapidement. Il rougit encore plus tendis que Léo lui souriait, amusé.

- En plus je ne suis _pas_ gay!

- Oui, si tu le dis, on ne va quand même pas débattre là-dessus... Si ?

- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas, répondit Harry, plutôt gêné et toujours rouge.

- Bien, alors nous pouvons commencer à faire connaissance.

- Très bien. Comment ça se fait que tu aies accès à mes souvenirs et à mes pensées ?

Il se retint de rougir. Il n'avait aucune intention de parler de fantasmes. Et Léo parut le comprendre, car il ne fit aucune remarque. Quoi que son sourire en coin montrât clairement qu'il avait compris.

- Parce que nous sommes Liés. Je suis toi et tu es moi. Nous ne formons qu'un, d'une certaine manière. Toi aussi, tu as accès à mes pensées et à mes souvenirs - même si je ne suis pas humain - mais comme tu n'as jamais essayé de me contacter jusqu'à maintenant, alors tu n'en n'a rien su.

- Désolé, dit Harry, se sentant coupable de négligence.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu veux savoir autre chose ?

- Oui. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas Lié à Aaron ?

- C'est un reproche ? demanda Léo en relevant un sourcil, amusé.

- Non, je suis simplement curieux.

- Si je ne me suis pas Lié avec lui, répondit le blond avec sérieux, c'est parce qu'il me fallait quelqu'un de puissant.

- Mais il est puissant... Non ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais moi, je cherchais une petite âme innocente. De la puissance à l'état brute. Ce que tu as.

- Comment ça, de la puissance brute ?

- Tu as de grands pouvoirs Harry, même si tu ne le sais pas et ta nature te rend encore plus puissant, physiquement et magiquement.

- Ma nature ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Ta lycanthropie pardi !

- Ma... ma quoi ?

- L'héritage qui te vient de tes grands-parents. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Harry le regarda, la bouche ouverte, complètement figé.

- Ly... Lycanthropie ?

- Tes grands-parents étaient des loups-garous, enfin, seulement ta grand-mère.

- Ly... Lycanthropie ?

Harry semblait avoir fait un blocage et Leo commença à s'inquiéter.

- Oui, je sens que quelque chose à été modifié en toi. Quelqu'un t'a jeté un sort, ce qui fait que ta nature à été rejeté. Mais elle se manifestera sans doute lorsque tu auras seize ans ou peut être avant. Tu sais, les anniversaires sont des moments fort en magie chez les sorciers. Ce doit sûrement être à cause de Voldemort que tu ne t'es pas encore transformé.

- Ly... Lycanthropie ?

- Pauvre de moi, je viens de choquer ce jeune homme. Dit donc, t'as le mental fragile, toi ! Tu ne vas quand même pas... Et bien si, il l'a fait.

Harry s'était évanoui. Tout était soudain devenu noir. Avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience de la brise qui caressait son visage, de la chaleur sur sa peau, de l'odeur des plantes, du bruit des feuilles, mais il n'y avait plus le doux son de l'eau qui coule. Il rouvrit les yeux.

Quatre personnes étaient penchées sur lui et le regardaient avec des yeux inquiets : Pansy, Stella, Geoffrey et Aaron.

- Ça va ? demanda ce dernier en l'aidant à se relever.

Ils n'étaient plus dans au bord de la chute d'eau. Ils étaient de retour dans la clairière. Harry s'assit et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait une petite migraine.

- Oui... ça peut aller.

- Pff, souffla une voix traînante derrière lui, petite nature.

Il se retourna et vit Draco Malfoy, les bras croisés, une expression de pur dégoût sur le visage. Pansy lui lança un regard d'avertissement et il décida de s'éloigner du petit groupe.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Oui, j'ai juste un peu mal au crâne.

- C'est normal, intervint la voix d'Aaron, comme tu ne t'es pas entraîné ( Harry baissa la tête) c'est normal que ça fasse mal. En plus, tu as réussi du premier coup, c'est une très bonne chose. Vraiment.

**oOo**

Il était près de midi lorsqu'ils retournèrent au manoir. Tandis qu'Aaron les guidait vers la salle à manger, Stella, qui savait que quelque chose s'était passé pendant le cours avec Aaron, retint Harry un moment et tout deux retournèrent dans le petit salon.

- Harry, raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé exactement là bas.

Harry lui relata - presque - en détails se qu'il s'était passé depuis l'instant où il s'était endormi jusqu'à son réveil.

- De quoi parlait-il quand il avait dit que... que ma grand-mère... était... ?

- Il a raison. Même si j'avais préféré attendre avant de te l'annoncer.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Le sort que t'as lancé Voldemort à bel et bien interféré sur ton corps et ton esprit et sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi, le loup qui est en toi ne s'est pas réveillé quand il le devait, alors nous avons pensé qu'il se manifesterait peut-être à ton prochain anniversaire ou avant.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit la dernière fois ?

- C'était trop tôt, Harry. Il fallait que tu acceptes d'abord ce que je t'ai révélé sur ta famille. J'ai préféré y aller par étapes, pour ne pas te brusquer.

Harry soupira. Décidément, les adultes adoraient lui cacher tout et n'importe quoi et le prendre pour une petite chose fragile qui ne faudrait pas toucher au risque de la voir réduite en cendres. Il n'était pas en porcelaine, par Merlin ! Il détestait ça ! C'est alors qu'un petit quelque chose fit "tilt" dans sa tête.

- Mais alors, Pansy aussi est...

- Non, l'interrompit-elle, elle ne l'est pas. Ça aussi, je ne le comprends pas. Je peux sentir le gène du loup qui est en toi, mais chez Pansy, il est tellement faible qu'il est quasi inexistant.

- Donc...

- Tu as compris. Elle ne se transformera jamais. Par contre, chez toi, le gène est plus que présent.

- Donc je vais me transformer en loup, murmura-t-il pour lui-même... Et ça fait mal ? s'enquit-il en relevant la tête brusquement.

Stella le regarda avec un grand sourire. _On dirait un petit-enfant_, se dit-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Et est-ce que vous pouvez me parler des loups-garous ? En fait, la seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il se transforme à chaque pleine lune et que dans ces moments là, ils sont incontrôlable.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas exactement ça, en fait.

- Ah, bon ?

- En fait, un loup-garou peut se transformer en dehors de la pleine lune. Mais ça dépend de ses pouvoirs et de son contrôle avec son loup intérieur.

- Loup intérieur ? Ça veut dire qu'on va être trois à partager un même corps ? Il y aura quelqu'un d'autre là dedans ? demanda-t-il en désignant sa tête d'un air inquiet. Mais je vais devenir fou !

Stella le regarda, les yeux pétillants d'amusement. Ce ne serait pas facile pour lui.

- En quelque sorte. Mais une fois que tu auras dompté le loup qui est en toi et qui fera son apparition lors de ta première transformation, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter. Il n'y a pas que des désavantages à avoir d'autres... Conscience dans sa tête. Je suis sûre que tu pourras le retourner à tes profits.

Harry se mit la tête dans les mains. Décidément, les choses n'étaient jamais faciles pour lui. Pourquoi donc l'univers s'acharnait-il sur lui de la sorte. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était maudit ! D'abord Voldemort, puis Leo - quoi que lui, fût assez sympa - et maintenant un loup ! Maudit était vraiment le mot le plus approprié.

- Les loups-garous ne sont pas aussi dangereux que le prétendent les sorciers, tu sais. Ils peuvent être des alliés de taille voir des... amis. Ils sont aussi rapides et forts que les vampires voir... plus. Même s'il est assez difficile pour moi de l'avouer. Même si leur nature les pousse plutôt vers la violence. Ce qui explique la haine que les vampires ressentent à leur égard.

Harry releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la vampire.

- Aaron t'aime beaucoup, tu sais , Que ce soit maintenant ou après ta transformation, je ne pense pas que ça change grand chose. Et puis de toute façon, personne ne te feras du mal, je ne le permettrais pas, tu peux me croire.

Harry détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas la regarder. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne voulait pas affronter son regard.

- Tu peux y aller maintenant, assura la princesse en soupirant, je pense que tu dois avoir faim après tout ça. La salle à manger se trouve dans la pièce d'en face.

Harry se releva et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, plongé dans ses pensées.

_Un loup-garou. Je serai un loup-garou. Comme Lupin. Je serrai un être normal pendant un mois et une affreuse créature sanguinaire pendant quelques heures. Sauf si je me transforme en dehors des pleines lune, ce qui serait encore pire. Non, ... Je ne veux pas être un loup. C'est impossible. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe toujours sur moi ce genre de trucs, hein ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour qu'il me maudisse à ce point ? C'est ça, c'est tout à fait ça. Je suis maudit !_

Marchant la tête baissée, complètement immergé dans ses sombres pensées, il ne regarda pas devant lui et se cogna contre quelque chose.

- Aïe ! fit-il presque automatiquement.

Il se frotta le nez et releva la tête pour rencontrer deux orbes orageux.

- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas, Potter ? Même avec une paire de loupes t'es complètement aveugle !

- Et toi, ça te tuerait de te décaler et d'ouvrir les yeux devant toi, _Malfoy_ ?

Harry prononça son nom avec tellement de répugnance et de dédain, qu'il crut, pendant un dixième de seconde, voir Draco frissonner. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se chamailler avec sa Némésis. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

Lui jetant un regard emplit de haine, le Serpentard poursuivit son chemin non sans avoir donné un violent coup d'épaule à Harry au passage. Harry grogna et massa son épaule douloureuse. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire de jouer le jeux du Serpentard, il avait d'autres préoccupations beaucoup plus importantes.

Il poursuivit son chemin et arriva dans une grande salle ou se trouvait plusieurs tables rondes avec quatre chaises autour de chacune. À l'une des tables étaient assis Pansy et Luna et elles avaient l'air d'être en pleine discussion. Harry s'assit à côté de sa sœur.

- Salut. dit Harry sombrement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Pansy distraitement.

- Non, tout va bien... Comme toujours.

Aaron, depuis une table pas très loin, le regardait depuis son entrée dans la salle. Il se leva, s'éloigna et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau dans chaque main ainsi que trois plateaux en lévitation au-dessus de sa tête._ De la magie sans baguette_, pensa Harry avec un mélange d'admiration et de peur dans les yeux. Le vampire déposa quatre plateaux et mena le cinquième à la table de Geoffrey qui était en pleine discussion très animée avec Susan, avant de s'asseoir à côté du Gryffondor et de la Poufsouffle.

Harry regarda le contenu de son plateau : une assiette de purée avec deux saucisses, une petite assiette de mousse au chocolat, un verre de jus de citrouille ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Harry repoussa son plateau. Il n'avait pas faim. Il voulait seulement qu'on lui dise ce qu'on lui cachait encore. Par ce que de ça, il en était sûr. Ils ne lui disaient encore pas toute la vérité. Et il ne voulait qu'une chose. Savoir qui il était exactement.

Il sentit un mouvement sur sa droite et releva la tête. À côté de lui, Draco Malfoy le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, il sembla hésiter un moment avant de s'asseoir à côté de Harry. Le Gryffondor, surpris, s'écarta avant de comprendre la raison de son geste. Il était ami avec Pansy Parkinson également à Serpentard et avec aucun des autres Elus. Harry soupira quand Draco éloigna sa chaise de lui, se rapprochant inconsciemment d'une Luna toute souriante. Pansy leur jeta un coup d'œil, secoua la tête et se replongea dans sa conversation.

Harry croisa les bras et baissa la tête, se plongeant plus en profondeur dans ses soucis.

Une douce mélodie s'éleva soudain dans la pièce et Harry releva la tête pour croiser le regard devenu rouge d'Aaron. Le vampire tenait entre ses mains une guitare, ce qui surprit Harry. Il connaissait cette mélodie. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il connaissait cette mélodie, il en était sûr et certain. Le Survivant plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Aaron. Ces yeux le fascinaient. Alors que la douce mélodie se poursuivait dans la pièce, Harry ne pouvait se concentrer que sur une chose. Ces yeux. Ces yeux incroyablement rouges. Ces yeux de chat. Ces yeux ensorcelant. Ces yeux...

- Harry, ça va ? demanda une voix qui lui parut lointaine.

Harry se retourna vers le regard inquiet de Geoffrey et c'est là qu'il se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il était debout devant Aaron, la main perdue dans ses doux cheveux noirs. Le vampire avait un sourire attendri. Harry le regarda un moment, le visage rouge, avant de retirer sa main avec regret. Il intercepta le regard dégoûté de Draco, celui intrigué de Pansy et celui inquiet de Geoffrey avant de quitter la salle, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il courut en sortant de la pièce, ses pas le guidèrent dans les escaliers. Il monta au premier étage, tourna dans le couloir de droite, passa quelques portes et ouvrit celle du fond du couloir.

Il entra, referma et glissa le long de la porte. _Pourquoi_ ? se demanda-t-il. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça_ ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre et sourit quand il l'a reconnu. Il y était venu quelques heures plus tôt. Quand il parlait avec Léo.

Léo. Il avait besoin de parler et c'était surement la seule personne qui l'écouterait vraiment.

Il se releva et s'assit sur le lit. Il sortit la dague, la regarda un moment, mais quand il ferma les yeux, il entendit quelqu'un taper à la porte et il les rouvrit immédiatement. Il attendit, mais la personne insista.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda la voix d'Aaron.

Harry rougit, se rappelant un peu trop où sa main, c'était aventuré il y a encore quelques minutes.

- Aller, Harry. S'il te plaît.

- C'est ouvert, dit Harry d'une voix rauque.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry replia ses genoux contre lui, les entourant de ses bras, la dague toujours fermement tenue dans sa main droite. Aaron entra, referma la porte et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la chambre et sourit.

- Tu as toujours beaucoup aimé cette pièce, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Il reposa son regard sur un Harry dérouté, son sourire s'élargie et Harry détourna le regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Son visage pivoine en disait long.

- Harry, tu sais pourquoi tu t'es approché de moi ? demanda Aaron soudain sérieux.

Harry hocha négativement la tête, sans même le regarder. Il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter son regard.

Aaron soupira.

- Cette mélodie... Tu l'as connait n'est-ce pas ?

Harry tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, son visage perdant cette gênante couleur rouge.

- Oui, bien sûr que tu l'as connait. répondit Aaron voyant qu'Harry ne disait rien. Elle représente beaucoup pour moi, tu sais ? Et je pense que pour toi aussi.

Harry ne dit toujours rien.

- C'est comme un enchantement, cette mélodie, ce son, cette musique. Elle a quelque chose de particulier. Une définition différente pour chaque être, elle fait ressortir ce qu'il y a en chacun de nous.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit Harry, intrigué.

- Ce que tu ressens actuellement ce porte plutôt vers la solitude. Vers le besoin de tendresse, tu comprends ? Tu as besoin d'être soutenu. Tu as besoin de savoir, aussi. C'est surtout ça.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Ça se lisait dans tes yeux aussi. Je t'ai souvent fait le coup quand tu étais plus jeune et que tu refusais de me parler.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Je veux l'entendre.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de la connaitre pour le moment.

- Pourquoi ? Personne ne veut me dire les choses telles qu'elles sont. Les gens n'arrêtent pas de me cacher des choses, soit disant pour me protéger...

- Et c'est la vérité, l'interrompit le vampire.

- Mais je ne le supporte pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, poursuivit Harry sans faire attention à ce que disait son vis-à-vis. Je ne suis plus un enfant, mais ça, personne ne veux le comprendre.

- Tu te trompes. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas te dire.

- Pourquoi ? cria Harry, sur les nerfs. Pourquoi ?

- Par ce que tu pourrais avoir des réactions irréfléchies. Il te faut un minimum de...

- Maturité ? l'interrompit Harry, de plus en plus en colère.

Aaron jeta un regard à la chambre. L'air vibrait dangereusement. Harry n'était pas content, vraiment pas. Et sa magie le montrait clairement.

- Non, d'expérience. Il te faut un minimum d'expérience et de recul pour comprendre certaines chosent.

- Et tu penses que je n'en suis pas capable, c'est ça ? demanda Harry le visage rouge, mais de colère cette fois.

- Tu t'énerves pour un rien. C'est ça le principal problème avec toi, dit patiemment Aaron. Tes réactions sont démesurées. Tu ne réfléchis pas assez avant de parler. Tu n'es pas assez patient. Tu ne cherches pas à comprendre.

- Si justement ! Je ne veux que ça, comprendre ! Mais ça vous est complètement égal, à tous. Vous me prenez pour un enfant, vous ne me prenez _jamais_ au sérieux !

- C'est faux et tu le sais.

- Non, tu sais que j'ai raison. Quand vous me considérez comme un enfant, vous ne me dîtes rien, vous me laissez complètement ignorant et m'éloignez de tout. Mais quand vous me trouvez assez adulte, vous me mettez face aux problèmes et me dîtes de les affronter, seul, sans que je ne sache comment faire !

- Je ne suis pas Dumbledore, Harry. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas facile de te cacher certaines choses, mais je n'ai pas le choix... Et au final, ça en vaux la peine. Crois-moi, quand tu sauras. Tu préféreras tes moments d'ignorance. C'est mieux comme ça.

Aaron soupira.

- Tu es fatigué, essaies de dormir un peu, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi ajouter de plus. Quand la porte se referma, il s'allongea, étendant ses jambes sur le matelas et ferma les yeux, ses mains recouvrant la dague sur son torse. Les yeux fermés, il fit de son mieux pour faire le vide dans sa tête et ne tarda pas à voir Léo apparaître sur le fauteuil qu'Aaron venait de quitter.

- Je suis là Harry, ne t'en fais pas. murmura la voix douce du beau blond. Tu ne seras jamais seul.

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6 : le petit faible de Geoffrey

**_Bonjour, bonsoir chers amis..._**

**_Et oui, eh oui. Je fais mon grand retour triomphant après une longue ( et malheureuse ) absence. Comme promis dans le précédent chapitre, le chapitre 7 ( qui viendra après celui-ci ^^ ) arrivera rapidement... C'est à dire dans deux ou trois jours... Je crois._**

**_En tout cas, je tenais à m'excuser encore une fois et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_**

**_Vous connaissait le proverbe ( qui est de moi ^^ )..._**

**_Moins de blabla et plus de Ryry !_**

**Chapitre 6** : le petit faible de Geoffrey.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils revenaient le matin, pour repartir le soir du manoir de son Altesse. Le cours d'arts martiaux venait de prendre fin et Harry avait décidé de s'isoler dans le jardin. Il s'était assis contre un tronc d'arbre et regardait fixement la cascade quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à sa droite. Il fut très surpris quand il tourna la tête et vu de qui il s'agissait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le nouvel arrivant.

- Et toi alors ?

- Moi ? À vrai dire... Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai demandé en premier.

- Et je ne répondrai pas.

Un silence léger s'installa entre eux. Un silence tranquille. C'était étrange, jamais Harry n'aurait cru qu'un jour, il serait assis quelque part, à côté de lui, sans qu'ils se disputent, sans qu'ils se jettent des regards haineux.

- Dis ?

- Hum ?

- Il y a un truc que j'ai toujours voulu te demander.

- Vas-y.

- Pourquoi me détestes-tu, Malfoy ?

- Bonne question.

Un autre silence s'installa entre eux, seulement coupé par le bruit de l'eau. Harry attendit. Draco réfléchissait à la question. Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Pas répondre la vérité en tout cas. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre de toute façon. Il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait, s'il ne comprenait pas et ne l'acceptait pas, il ne dirait rien à Potter. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir la vérité de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Faudrait-il d'abord qu'il la connaisse lui-même, cette vérité.

- Mais je ne te le dirai pas, fini Draco. Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Harry se mit à rire et regarda fixement sa Némésis qui parut quelque peu gênée pendant quelques secondes.

- Je me disais bien que tu ne me répondrais pas. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, Malfoy, je comprends, tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ? demanda Draco qui, lui, ne comprenait pas, en se tournant vers Harry.

- Tu me hais tellement et depuis si longtemps qu'au final... Tu ne te souviens même plus du pourquoi.

- Tu te trompes, Potter, je sais exactement pourquoi je te déteste. Enfin... C'est compliqué.

- Alors dit moi, fit Harry d'une voix lasse.

Draco le regarda un moment de ses beaux yeux gris.

- Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ?

- T'as l'air si fatigué, tout le temps, pourtant t'aimes ça, être le centre d'attention, non ?

- Non. Je veux juste... être normal. Je n'ai pas demandé à être célèbre, tu sais. Et puis, il n'y a aucune gloire à ce que j'ai fait, après tout, mes parents sont morts. Tous les deux. Je suis juste... un orphelin.

- Un orphelin ? Tu parles ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire puisque tout le monde se mettrait en quatre juste pour te faire plaisir ? J'ai entendu dire que tu vivais chez ton oncle et ta tante. Ils ont beau être moldu, ils te couvrent bien de cadeaux et de tout un tas de trucs en se prosternant devant toi, non ? Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu te plains.

- Tu as tord, Malfoy, déclara Harry, le visage triste et la voix dure. Tu parles d'une tante et d'un oncle !

Draco le regarda les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Harry soupira et posa sa tête contre l'arbre auquel il était appuyé.

- Tu n'as pas à savoir ce genre de choses, Malfoy. Je ne te donnerais sûrement pas des armes que tu pourrais utiliser contre moi.

- Ah, oui. J'oubliais presque ce petit grain de méfiance, chez toi. Mais on est dans le même camp maintenant.

- Dans le même camp, oui, amis, non. Désolé, Malfoy, mais la confiance, ça se mérite.

oOo

Potion. Sortilège. Divination. Trois matières qu'Harry n'avait pas encore commencées à étudier et les vacances étaient presque terminées. Malgré la convocation de Stella, Harry avait préféré rester à Poudlard avec Ron et Hermione. Harry sortit un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et commença son devoir de divination. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir inventer pour faire plaisir à Trelawney ? Une mort par les flammes ? Asphyxié ? Noyé ? Dévoré ?

- Accident de balais, dit une voix sur sa gauche.

Harry se retourna vers Ron avec un demi sourire.

- Non, on l'a déjà fait celle-là, et pas qu'une fois, d'ailleurs.

- C'est vrai... Je peux te poser une question, Harry ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

- Hum...

- Où est-ce que tu passes tes journées ?

- Dehors, répondit Harry, imperturbable en continuant son devoir.

- Où dehors ?

Harry arrêta d'écrire et se tourna vers son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est quoi le problème ?

- Rien, je veux juste savoir. Depuis le début des vacances, tu ne restes plus à Poudlard, je veux seulement savoir où tu passes tes journées, puis que ce n'est ni avec moi ni avec Hermione.

- Écoute, il y a des moments où je préfère rester seul. Je ne suis pas obliger de rester avec vous, si ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais on est toujours amis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment, Ron. Déclara Harry en recommençant à écrire.

- Cool, tu fais une partie d'échec version sorcier avec moi ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais pourtant que tu es le meilleur et que je n'ai aucune chance de te battre.

- Justement, aller, Harry!

- OK, pourquoi pas après tout, se résigna Harry avec un large sourire.

Ron prit l'échiquier et le posa à côté de son meilleur ami.

Hermione, depuis une table éloignée les regardait par-dessus son livre de sortilège. Elle avait décidé d'espionner Harry malgré le fait que c'était son ami. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts, mais n'avait toujours pas réussi à savoir où Harry allait le matin pour revenir le soir. La jeune préfète avait aussi remarqué que ce n'était pas le seul à ne pas rester à Poudlard pendant la journée. Geoffrey Hooper qui passait beaucoup de temps avec le Survivant, aussi, manquait souvent à l'appel, ainsi que Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson de Serpentard, Susan Bones de Poufsouffle et Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle. Hermione avait beau se creuser la tête, elle ne comprenait pas se qui les liait tous. Elle avait bien essayé de parler à Susan et Luna, mais elles étaient aussi imperméable que Geoffrey et Harry. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'ils avaient tous, de toute façon, les vacances touchaient à leur fin. Elle soupira et décida de se replonger dans son livre.

- C'eeeest qui le meileuuur ? C'est moiii !claironna Ron depuis l'autre côté de la salle commune.

- Ronald Weasley ! Non mais ça ne va pas de crier comme ça ?! Prends un livre, révise et tais toi ! le réprimanda Hermione sans pour autant lâcher son livre des yeux.

Ron et Harry se mirent à glousser et Hermione recommença à crier.

Le portrait de la grosse dame pivota et une chose indéfinissable fonça sur Harry, l'étouffant presque. Harry réussit enfin à se libérer des bras qui l'étranglaient et plaqua leur propriétaire part terre.

- Geof, mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- J'ai réussi, Harry, j'ai enfin réussi.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as réussi quoi ? demanda-t-il la voix dure et quelque peu énervée.

- Ben... Tu sais quoi, le truc avec l'arc et puis... Ecoute, puisque tu n'as pas l'air content... On a qu'à... On a qu'à reporter cette discussion à... plus tard.

- Oui, je crois aussi, répliqua Harry quelque peu énervé que son ami lui sotte dessus.

Harry libéra Geoffrey qui décida d'aller s'asseoir loin... très loin d'Harry.

- Bon, on peut reprendre, déclara Harry.

Ron qui jetait des regards menaçant à Geoffrey - au même titre qu'Hermione qui avait lâché son livre des yeux - se retourna vers Harry avec un large sourire.

- Je peux jouer aussi ? demanda Geoffrey d'une petite voix timide.

Ron le regarda de travers, mais Harry acquiesça.

- Aller, Ron !

Ron regarda son ami avec de grands yeux puis soupira.

Au bout de trois parties, Ron en avait gagné une et Geoffrey deux, ce que celui-ci ne manqua pas de répéter haut et fort, énervant Ron d'avantage qui fini par s'asseoir près d'Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que tu as, Ron ?

- Ne fait pas l'innocente, tu le sais bien.

Hermione lui fit un sourire triste. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Geoffrey et Harry qui étaient en pleine discussion.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué un changement chez Harry ? demanda-t-elle après un moment.

- Ce crétin de Hooper qui lui colle à la peau ?

- Non, enfin, oui, mais Harry est différent, plus triste, mais à la fois plus heureux, surtout quand il est avec lui.

- Tu penses que... ? s'alarma Ron.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je compte bien savoir ce qu'il se passe entre eux, déclara-t-elle en replongeant dans son livre.

oOo

- Harry, il faut absolument qu'on parle, déclara Geoffrey au déjeuné.

- Parler de quoi ?

- De quelque chose qu'à dit Stella.

Harry acquiesça et ils sortirent dans le parc, sous le soleil de Décembre. Entortillés dans leur capes de fourrures, Harry et Geoffrey s'assirent en lisière de la Forêt interdite. Geoffrey prit une profonde inspiration et commença.

- Stella à dit que les attaques de Mangemorts étaient plus fréquentes ces temps-ci et qu'il fallait absolument faire quelque chose. Depuis le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, ils passent leur temps à persécuter les moldus. Le nombre de mort devient très affolant, on ne peut vraiment pas laisser faire ça.

- Et elle a dit qu'il fallait faire quoi au juste ?

- Et bien, reprit Geoffrey en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, qui aura lieu dans trois semaines, il faudra se réunir là-bas, et c'est elle qui donnera le programme.

- Le programme, dis-tu ?

- Oui. Elle veut qu'on... intervienne. Ce qui peut être dangereux, mais ce ne sera pas obligatoire. Elle ne veut que des volontaires... Pour l'instant.

- Je vois.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux avant que Geoffrey ne le brise.

- Elle a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer.

- Mmm... Peux être.

- Dit, Harry.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Pansy et toi ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui et en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je veux simplement savoir, répondit l'autre Gryffondor qui paraissait quelque peu gêné.

Harry lui fit un sourire charmeur et il vit, avec satisfaction, Geoffrey rougir. Harry éclata d'un grand rire.

- Alors c'est ça, t'es amoureux !

Geoffrey rougit encore plus et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Non.

- Si !

- Non !

- Rhoo, avoue-le, Geof !

- Non, on ne peut pas appeler ça de l'amour, je ne la connais pas vraiment. Disons que j'ai juste un petit faible pour elle, c'est tout.

- Un petit faible, hein ?

- Ne rie pas, Harry.

- Je ne ris pas. Qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez elle ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Elle est plutôt jolie et quand elle le veut, quand elle le veut vraiment, elle peut être très sympas et amusante.

- Amusante ? répéta Harry en levant un sourcil.

- Oui... Ça te gêne si je... Enfin, si j'ai un faible pour elle ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous êtes très proche tous les deux... Alors j'ai pensé que peut être qu'elle te plaisait.

- Non, Geof, elle est toute à toi.

Geoffrey se remit à rougir violemment tandis qu'Harry éclata d'un grand rire amusé. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux avant que Geoffrey ne se racle la gorge et reprenne.

- Harry ?

- Mmm ?

- Tu penses que je pourrais... Lui plaire ?

- Evidemment, pourquoi tu ne lui plairais pas ?

- A cause de mon côté elfe évidemment.

- Ah, oui, je vois. Mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que ça change grand chose. Je pense que c'est une fille tolérante.

- Ah oui ? C'est pour ça qu'elle appelait Granger, Sang-de-Bourbe ? dit Geoffrey ironiquement. Tu as tout à fait raison. Tolérante et le mot juste.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

- Au risque de me répéter, je ne suis pas amoureux !

- Pour l'instant, dit Harry, taquin.

- C'est bientôt mon anniversaire, dans un mois. Lorsque je fêterais mon seizième anniversaire, Stella m'a dit qu'elle me présenterait un représentant de la délégation elfique qui s'est porté volontaire pour me guider. Pour m'apprendre et us et coutumes des elfes. Leurs règles et tout ce qui va avec.

- Tu devrais être content alors... Non ?

Geoffrey soupira.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'en pense en fait. Je pense que j'ai peur.

- A cause de Pansy ?

- Entre autres. J'ai peur de trop m'éloigner de l'image d'un humain. J'ai peur de ne pas lui plaire à cause de ça. Mais le problème, c'est surtout ma famille. Je pourrais survivre si Pansy ne voulait pas de moi. Mais si mes parents me reniaient... Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire.

- Parle moi de tes parents. Comment ils sont avec toi ?

- Mon père est un homme rigide. Qui suis les règles, quoi qu'il arrive. Il aime l'ordre et les bonnes manières. Il est assez distant avec moi. Je pense qu'il a peur de trop s'attacher, de trop m'aimer. Mais sous ses airs distants, je sais qu'il m'aime. Il me l'a dit.

- Il te l'a dit ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui. Un soir, je suis rentrée parce que des garçons en primaire m'avaient passé à tabac et que sans m'en rendre compte j'avais utilisé la magie, pour la première fois. Il était dans le salon, au téléphone. L'un des moments où il était très dangereux pour notre propre santé de le déranger. J'avais sept ans, je m'en souviendrais toujours. J'étais en pleur et je me suis jeté dans ses bras. Au début, il avait commencé à s'énerver et puis, quand il a vu les bleus et les hématomes sur mes bras, il m'a serré contre lui. C'était la première fois, je crois, qu'il me prenait comme ça contre lui. On est resté comme ça un moment, il m'a serré fort contre lui et il m'a chuchoté des mots doux à l'oreille. Il m'a dit que malgré ce que j'avais fait, malgré son comportement à mon égard... Il était fière de moi. Qu'il m'aimait et que j'étais le fils qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir.

- Et après ça ? demanda doucement Harry en prenant la main de son ami dans la sienne.

- Et bien après ça, il est redevenu comme avant. Mais il me sourit plus souvent. D'une certaine manière, il me montre qu'il pensait ce qu'il avait dit.

Harry ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas le brusquer, même s'il voulait en savoir plus.

- Ma mère quant à elle... Et bien, c'est une vraie mère poule. Elle adore me couver. Quand je rentre à la maison, elle me saute littéralement au cou. Elle, il n'y a pas à dire, c'est la meilleure maman du monde ! continua Geoffrey avec un large sourire amusé accroché au visage.

- Tu es fils unique ?

- Non, j'ai une petite sœur de huit ans, elle s'appelle Ariana. C'est une vraie petite diablesse cette fille, mais je l'adore. Et toi, s'enquit-il après un moment de silence, elle est comment ta famille ?

Harry ne répondit rien et un silence tellement long s'installa entre eux que Geoffrey cru qu'il n'allait jamais répondre.

- Un seul mot... Horrible. Tu sais, je préfère ne pas en parler, peux être une autre fois.

Geoffrey le regarda tandis que l'autre Gryffondor baissait le regard vers l'herbe légèrement humide, arrachant quelques brins pour les couper entre ses doigts. Le jeune elfe prit son ami par les épaules, le souleva du sol - ce qui n'était, en passant, pas très compliqué à cause de sa maigreur affolante -, et le mit entre ses jambes écartées - pas de pensées perverses s'il vous plaît - appuyant le dos d'Harry contre son torse, avant de resserrer ses bras autour de lui.

- Si tu as besoin d'en parler, chuchota Geoffrey au creux de l'oreille d'Harry, tu sais où me trouver.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Il savait pertinemment que Geoffrey tiendrait sa promesse. Il ne se sentait tout simplement pas prêt à en parler tout de suite.

oOo

Les cours avaient repris depuis une semaine déjà et Harry ne se sentait pas mieux. Il était anxieux, stressé. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi en plus. C'était l'heure du dîner, mais il n'avait pas voulu descendre manger. Il avait décidé qu'il n'avait pas faim.

Il continua de faire les cent pas dans son dortoir, mais, au bout de dix minutes, fini par s'effondrer sur son lit, dos au matelas. Il avait besoin de parler. Il avait besoin de réponse. Et une seule personne était susceptible de lui offrir des réponses à peu près honnête. Léo.

Harry se déshabilla et se faufila sous ses draps tièdes. Si quelqu'un le voyait, il valait mieux qu'il le croit endormit plutôt qu'autre chose. Il prit sa dague qu'il avait mise, quelques heures plus tôt, sous son oreiller, remonta ses couvertures jusqu'à son cou, glissa ses mains sous les draps et resserra ses mains sur l'arme qu'il posa à plat sur sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux et régularisa sa respiration, lui donnant un rythme calme et lent, comme lui avait appris Aaron. Il vida sa tête de toute pensée ou émotion, laissant peu à peu le vide familier s'installer en lui, ne se concentrant que sur une chose. Leo.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps et, bientôt, il se retrouva dans cette chambre qu'il affectionnait tant dans le manoir de son Altesse. Il se trouvait assis sur le large lit et se retourna vers le fauteuil. Instantanément, il croisa le regard bleu profond de Leo qui lui souriait affectueusement.

- Salut, content de te voir. Je me sentais seul justement. Un problème ?

- Non, ... J'avais besoin de te voir.

- Pour une raison précise, j'imagine.

- En effet, j'ai des questions à te poser... Enfin, si tu permets.

- Évidemment, Harry. Je t'écoute... Mais je te promets pas de répondre à tout ce que tu demanderas.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je veux juste que tu répondes honnêtement, mais si tu préfères ne pas répondre, alors je ferai avec.

- Alors ça marche.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

- Alors voilà, il s'agit de mes parents.

Harry regarda attentivement le visage de Léo où, bien sûr, aucune émotion ne transparaissait.

- Je t'écoute, dit celui-ci patiemment.

- Voilà, je voudrais que tu me parles d'eux. De qui ils étaient, de ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire... Enfin, je me disais que tu les avais peut-être connus.

- Je ne les ai pas connus personnellement, bien sûr, mais je peux te parler d'eux. Ta mère était une femme de foi, honnête et toujours prête à aider son prochain. C'était une personne en qui on pouvait avoir confiance, mais elle avait son caractère aussi. Oh oui. Une femme têtue que ta mère ! Elle avait ses idées bien en place et était très dur à faire changer d'avis. Mais une chose est sûre, elle t'aimait profondément, toi et ta sœur.

Harry sourit et eu l'impression que le vide qu'il sentait en lui depuis déjà longtemps se comblait un peu.

- Quant à ton père, continua Léo, et bien, que dire de lui. Têtue. Borné. Débrouillard. C'est un homme qui adore l'action, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se fourrer dans les problèmes tête la première. Incorrigible en fait. Mais quand il aime... C'est à la folie. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

- C'est vrai ? interrogea Harry toujours souriant.

Léo hocha la tête avec un petit sourire attendri. Soudain, quelque chose fit "tilt" dans la tête de Harry qui fronça les sourcils.

- Attends. Je comprends pourquoi tu utilises le passé en parlant de ma mère, mais pourquoi utiliser le présent quand il s'agit de mon père ?

Léo le regarda un moment, une expression triste sur le visage. Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre la chamade et un espoir fou commençait à naître au fond de lui. Il ne voulait pas espérer pour rien. Il ne voulait pas espérer pour être encore plus déçut après.

- Dis moi ! insista-t-il presque suppliant.

- Écoute Harry, je ne pense pas que je doive... Je suis vraiment désolé, crois moi.

- J... James Potter est... Vi... Vivant ? Dis-moi ! Je... Je veux savoir, Léo ! demanda-t-il d'une voix quasi désespérée.

Léo le regarda tristement avant de soupirer.

- Non, James Potter est bel et bien mort.

Harry le regarda et Léo vit le monde s'effondrer dans son regard.

- James Potter n'est pas ton père, Harry.


	7. Chapter 7 : première intervention

Salut, voilà, j'ai tenue ma promesse !

Avant de commencer, je vais d'abord répondre à quelques questions que vous vous posez. D'abord, en ce qui concerne le père d'Harry et Pansy, certains d'entre vous ont devinés de qui il s'agissait, pour les autres, il faudra attendre. Ensuite, une personne m'a demandé ce qu'il y avait de spécial dans le fait qu'Harry et Pansy soit frères jumeau. Pour ça, je ne peux pas répondre, sinon, ça gâcherait tout et je ne voudrait pas.

Continuons... Alors, ah oui.

**Nana'.'Lea** :Tu voulais savoir quand est-ce qu'Harry irait voir Remus, alors voilà ma réponse... Il n'ira pas. Ce n'est pas Remus qui va faire l'éducation de Harry mais un autre loup garou. Mais ce loup garou en question n'est pas à moi mais bel et bien à J. K. Rowling. Et pour le père de Harry et bien je ne dirait rien pour l'instant.

Bon bah voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^ !

Bonne lecture ! et vive Ryry ! ;)

**Chapitre 7**** : première intervention**

Il faisait sombre. Il faisait froid.

Harry frissonna et se frotta les bras de ses mains. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Une lumière l'aveugla soudain. Instinctivement, il se cacha les yeux avec ses mains. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la lumière diminua et il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une grande salle austère, humide et froide. Elle était simplement éclairée par quelques bougies. Elle sentait le renfermé, la peur et la colère aussi. L'atmosphère était lourde. Harry plissa les yeux en voyant une ombre à quelques mètres de lui. Dans le fond de la pièce, pas très loin de l'endroit où il se tenait, se trouvait un large trône où une forme sombre était assise. Un sorcier en robe qui avait rabattu la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Harry frissonna, mais il savait néanmoins que se n'était pas à cause du froid.

La porte qui se trouvait sur la droite de Harry s'ouvrit et le garçon se tourna vers elle en voyant un autre sorcier faire son apparition. Il était petit et assez gros. Lui aussi était encapuchonné, mais Harry vit sa main, d'une étrange couleur argentée, briller. Et il le reconnut. C'était Queudver. Le traître qui avait vendu ses parents à Voldemort. Une rage sourde s'empara soudain de son corps, le faisant trembler de rage et serrer les poings. Mais il se contint. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire du tout. Queudver, le corps tremblant de peur, se mit à genoux devant le sorcier assis sur le trône, à l'ombre de la faible lueur des bougies. Le sorcier, qu'Harry avait identifié comme étant Face de Serpent, ou Voldemort si vous préférez, grogna d'agacement.

- Alors, Queudver ?

- Maître, j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu, mais j'...

Voldemort ne le laissa pas terminer et brandi sa baguette à une vitesse fulgurante. Harry ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là !

- _Endoloris_ ! rugit-il, la rage s'entendant clairement dans sa voix.

Queudver se plia sur le sol et se mit à hurler de douleur à s'en arracher la gorge. Devant cette vision plus qu'effrayante, Harry ressentit une sorte de plaisir malsain. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout de voir se traître de Pettigrew payer.

- Une semaine, Queudver, déclara Face de Serpent au dessus des hurlements de son pathétique serviteur, je t'avais donné une semaine pour mener à bien cette mission. Mais tu as échoué, encore une fois.

Il releva sa baguette, annulant le sortilège, et regarda avec dégoût, le corps de Queudver qui était à présent prit de spasmes incontrôlables.

- Hors de ma vue, _vermine_ ! Dit lui de venir à moi.

S'empêtrant dans sa robe de sorcier, le Mangemort sortit de la salle en reculant et en se prosternant. A peine était-il sorti qu'un autre Mangemort entra dans la pièce, surement appelé par le traître de Pettigrew. Grand, masqué et encapuchonné, il avançant droit vers le trône. Son pas était assuré et non pas tremblant comme celui de l'autre Mangemort à la main argentée. Une fois arrivé devant Voldemort, il posa un genou à terre en un signe plus qu'évident de soumission. Sans pour autant voir son visage, Harry savait que Voldemort souriait, satisfait. Il le sentait.

- Malfoy, dit-il d'une voix calme, tu es un brave serviteur qui a part plusieurs fois prouvé ta valeur et ton allégeance. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je te fais confiance. Néanmoins, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Lucius Malfoy releva la tête, le visage impassible, mais sa surprise se lisait clairement dans ses yeux bleus.

- Potter, susurra Face de Serpent tandis qu'Harry frissonnait, je le veux. Vivant. En échange de cela, Malfoy, je t'accorderais une faveur. Celle de ton choix.

Le regard de Lucius Malfoy se fit soudain intéressé et dangereusement calculateur. Sans aucun doute, il savait déjà ce qu'il exigerait.

- Oui, Maître, fit-il en baissant de nouveau la tête.

Voldemort, visiblement satisfait, se pencha vers lui.

- Ecoute bien surtout. Car si tu échoues...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'il adviendrait de Malfoy en cas d'échec. Malfoy déglutit difficilement, mais tenta de garder un visage impassible. L'échec n'était certainement pas une option envisageable.

- Voilà ce que tu vas faire...

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion d'en entendre d'avantage, car il se réveilla, dans son lit, la cicatrice vaguement brûlante, mais le cœur battant à tout rompre.

oOo

**Petit déjeuné...**

Trois jours.

Draco Malfoy n'avait que ces deux petits mots dans la tête depuis son réveille...

Trois jours.

Dans trois jours, aurait lieu la fameuse sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Celle où Stella leur avait dit qu'ils allaient devoir "agir". Oh, il n'était pas obligé d'y aller, bien sûr, mais sachant que Pansy ne manquerait pas de répondre à l'appel, il se voyait mal la laisser seule. Et puis, il n'y aurait sûrement rien d'autre à faire.

Il porta son verre de lait à ses lèvres. Il était encore chaud. Il ferma les yeux. Draco avait toujours eu une affection particulière pour ce liquide blanc. C'était un peu son remontant. Comme si ce simple breuvage était empli de pouvoir ou de quelque chose à la fois puissant et désespérément bon. Mais ça, personne exceptés Pansy et Blaise, évidemment, ne le savait. Il prit une grande inspiration... et le regretta presque instantanément.

L'odeur du sang. Forte, envoûtante, alléchante, douce, séduisante. Il essaya de respirer normalement, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration était saccadée et son regard se porta sur le cou de Pansy qui était en grande conversation avec Millicent Bulstrode. Assis à sa table dans la Grande Salle, au milieu de ses camarades de Serpentard, l'envie de sang était difficile à refréner. Cette odeur douce qui lui montait au nez, ses cous découverts un peu partout autour de lui, ces élèves empotés qui se blessaient avec des couteaux, ces gouttes de sang qui coulaient parfois et semblait n'attendre que sa langue... Il n'en pouvait plus. Plus d'une fois déjà, il s'était surpris à observer le cou de certaines personnes pendant plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait, comme maintenant avec sa meilleure amie. Sa tête commença à le faire souffrir, comme si quelqu'un à l'intérieur s'amusait à taper son crâne avec un marteau. Sa tête lui tournait souvent et il finissait plus à l'infirmerie depuis quelques jours que depuis sa première année. Le regard interrogateur de Pansy se posa sur lui et il détourna vivement le regard. Il soupira et se leva pour quitter la Grande salle. Priant pour que personne ne le suive. Mais avant de partir, il intercepta le regard de Potter à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Il ne sut comment l'interpréter et renonça, son mal se rappelant vivement à lui.

Il avait la nausée. Sentir quelque chose d'aussi affriolent sans pouvoir s'en approcher le rendait limite malade. Il se rappela alors les conseils de Stella. " _La meilleure façon de faire fi de cette attirance insupportable est l'isolation. Quand tu vois que tu as du mal à résister à l'odeur du sang, tu dois absolument t'isoler des autres. Arianna t'aidera pour la suite."_

Arianna était la très charmante dague avec laquelle Draco s'était lié récemment. Il ne lui avait parlé qu'une fois et pour être honnête avec lui-même, il la détestait ! Elle était prétentieuse, agaçante, fière et condescendante. En fait, elle était un peu comme lui, et étrangement, il ne pouvait le supporter. Il s'était plusieurs fois demandé pourquoi elle l'avait choisi, lui, et pas un autre. Quand il lui avait fait part de sa question, elle avait tout simplement répondu qu'elle aimait les belles choses.

Ses pas le guidèrent dans les profondeurs du château, vers sa salle commune. Il donna le mot de passe et fila en direction de son dortoir. Il fourra frénétiquement ses affaires dans son sac remerciant Merlin qu'il n'y ait personne. Une fois son sac fait, il se précipita dans la salle de bains, se plaça devant le lavabo, ouvrit le robinet et se rinça le visage à l'eau froide. Il porta ses mains à son visage. Elles tremblaient. Son regard se posa alors sur le reflet que lui renvoyait la glace au dessus du lavabo. Le garçon devant lui avait des cheveux blonds quelque peu désordonnés, la lèvre inférieure rouge martyrisée par ses dents, des yeux gris profondément troublés presque désespérés et un visage pâle tel de l'albâtre.

**oOo**

**_- _**Où est son Altesse ? demanda Susan d'une petite voix.

- Occupée. répondit Aaron quelque peu froidement.

Harry remarqua que depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Aaron avait l'air nerveux et inquiet et l'absence de Stella n'arrangeait rien à son mauvais pressentiment. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient dans le manoir et Harry ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'impression que quelque chose allait mal tourner. Il soupira et s'enfonça plus encore dans son fauteuil.

- Tenez, enfilez ça ! ordonna Aaron en leur tendant des vêtements.

Harry prit ce qu'on lui donna, se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait non loin et enfila le tout rapidement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet. Il portait des bottes en peau de dragon, un pantalon de cuir noir qui faisait paraître ses jambes interminables, un t-shirt de la même couleur assez près du corps, un gilet de cuir et une paire de gants sombres. Il avait pris quelques centimètres depuis la rentrée. Harry releva le regard vers le reflet de son visage. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, d'appréhension et de crainte derrière le verre épais de ses éternels lunette ronde. Son visage était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée aussi. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur ses vêtements et il fronça les sourcils. Ça avait beau lui donnait un côté dangereusement sexy, mais...

- Pourquoi du cuir ? se demanda Harry à haute voix.

- Parce que sinon, tu finis à poil, dit une voix amusé.

Harry se retourna et croisa le regard jaune de Aaron. Lui aussi portait du cuir noir de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur ses épaules droites, paraissaient néanmoins plus sombres que son vêtement. Le vampire était nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte. Ses yeux avaient, une fois encore, la couleur du miel et ressortait sur sa tenue noire comme de l'ancre.

- A poil ? répéta Harry les sourcils froncés, peu sûr d'avoir bien comprit.

- Tu as déjà volé à trois cent kilomètre heure, Harry ? demanda Aaron avec un sourire en coin.

- Euh non, aucun balai n'est aussi rapide que ça... Pourquoi cette question ?

- C'est une simple précaution, au cas ou... De toute façon, nous n'allons pas à Pré-au-Lard finalement. Les plans ont changés et malheureusement Stella ne peut pas être là aujourd'hui, du coup, je dois me débrouiller tout seul. Et je n'approuve pas exactement son nouveau plan.

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ?

- Ce soir, c'est l'éclipse de lune, alors les vampires sont quelque peu agités et peuvent se montrer un tantinet trop agressif s'ils n'ont pas assez de contrôle sur eux même. Et je ne te cache pas que je me sens quelque peu fébrile également. Ce qui pourrait compromettre notre mission, d'ailleurs. Mais évident, son Altesse est assez bornée par moment et elle a été claire.

Aaron souriait, mais Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une lueur triste dans ses yeux d'ambre. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Étrangement, le fait qu'Aaron ne soit pas bien lui faisait de la peine. Harry ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose qui se voulait rassurant, mais le vampire secoua la tête négativement, comme s'il avait compris et qu'il refusait qu'il dise quoi que ce soit. Il s'approcha d'Harry, lui prit la tête entre les mains et déposa un léger baiser sur son front puis sur le bout de son nez. Après un dernier sourire, il s'éloigna vers la porte de la salle de bains et Harry le retint.

- Attend ! J'ai... J'ai une question. Enfin, si tu permets. demanda-t-il, hésitant.

- Vas-y.

- Je me demandais... Et bien, je suis un loup garou, Malfoy est un vampire, Geoffrey un elfe et tout et tout, jusque là je comprends. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que malgré tout, vous auriez pu prendre n'importe quel loup garou, vampire ou autre !... Alors pourquoi nous ?

Aaron le regarda, les yeux soudain brillant d'une lueur qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas et ne comprenait pas non plus.

- C'est parce que vous fait partie du Troisième Cercle.

- Le quoi ?

Aaron soupira.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, on en reparlera plus tard.

Il se retourna pour partir puis ajouta, toujours dos à Harry.

- Tu dois être prêt dans dix minutes. Dans le salon principal.

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, laissant Harry seul et quelque peu perdu. Mais extrêmement curieux.

oOo

- Pourquoi devrait-on faire cela de nuit ?

- J'ai des choses à faire moi !

- Mais c'est un plant insensé.

- Mais vous n'y pensez pas, c'est une mission suicide !

- Ma parole, la lune vous perturbe mon garçon. Vous n'êtes pas sérieux quand même.

Les gens parlaient en même temps, créant un brouhaha indistinct. Impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit entre indignation, insultes, paroles agressifs, choqués ou tout simplement perdu.

Le salon principal était rempli de personnes de races divers. Des loups garou, des sorciers, des elfes, des vampires ( rares ceux là ), des centaures, des fées, des satyres et autres créatures qu'Harry ne connaissait pas et n'avait jamais vu. Seulement quelques minutes après qu'il fut sorti de la salle de bains, Harry vit des gens transplaner devant le manoir, entrer par le réseau de cheminée ou apparaître de manière étrange et parfois assez dégoûtante, dont Harry - à son grand dam - se rappellera toute sa vie.

Les oreilles d'Aaron commençaient à bourdonner et son visage crispé montrait clairement son agacement. Le brouhaha ne cessait d'augmentait et la rage du vampire avec.

- NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER OUI ?! s'écria-t-il hors de lui, le visage rouge de colère.

Le silence se fit d'un seul coup et ils virent tous avec effarement - que certains tentait de cacher - une lumière dorée entourer le corps du vampire furieux. Ceux qui étaient le plus près de lui reculèrent promptement. La réputation d'Aaron n'était pas à refaire. Tout le monde avait eu vent de son incroyable puissance - qui dépassait même celle de son Altesse Stella Caitlin Cooper - ainsi que sa force de caractère. Le voir ainsi crier et libérer une - infime - partie de ses pouvoirs n'était définitivement pas bon signe. Le vampire en question prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer, canalisa son pouvoir et jeta un regard dur et menaçant sur l'assemblée qui lui faisait face.

- Maintenant vous allez vous taire et m'écouter attentivement. Commença Aaron, sa voix vibrant toujours de colère, contenue cette fois. Premièrement ce plan n'est pas de moi mais de son Altesse et je n'étais pas complètement pour. Deuxièmement, que ce soit moi ou elle qui le propose, vous n'avez aucun_ droit_ et aucune _raison _de vous acharner sur moi de la sorte. Je n'attends de vous qu'un seul mot. Oui ou non. Est-ce clair ? ajouta-t-il, ses yeux réduit à deux petites fentes jaune remplit de rage et où la menace était clairement visible.

Tout le monde hocha affirmativement la tête, pas très sûre de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Aaron soupira et après quelques minutes, une main timide se leva dans la foule. Aaron darda son regard sur cette main audacieuse, les yeux toujours emplit d'une fureur contenue mais il se calma quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de celle de Luna Lovegood.

- Excusez moi, déclara la jolie blonde de Serdaigle, mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que nous allons faire à une heure aussi tardive.

Aaron leva un sourcil surprit . Ils venaient de parler - de façon très animé - du plan sous tout les angles et quelques minutes plus tard seulement elle disait n'avoir rien comprit ? Mais où avait-elle la tête pendant tous le débat ?! Il soupira, mais consentit tout de même à répéter.

- Et bien voilà. Pas très loin de Pré-au-Lard, près d'un village moldu se trouve un repère de Mangemort. Pas l'un des plus important, certes, mais il ne faut pas pour autant le négliger. J'ai su, par des espions, que Voldemort ( il ignora volontairement leurs frissons de terreur ) avait décidé de mener divers attaque dans certains villages alentour. Sa cible prioritaire et évidemment les moldus, mais aussi certains scientifiques sorciers qu'il est de notre devoir de protéger.

Il fit une pause.

Un vampire grand, les cheveux blonds, les yeux rouges emplit d'une haine qu'il ne tentait même pas de dissimuler. Il était lui aussi habillé de cuir, mais d'un rouge sombre qui allait avec ses yeux. Ses traits séduisants étaient déformés par son ressentiment et l'air autour de lui était suffocant.

- Ils sont six seulement et sont irremplaçable, poursuivit Aaron. Leurs connaissances nous sont, malheureusement, plus qu'indispensables et...

- Pourquoi devons nous protéger des sorciers alors que c'est eux même qui nous ont rejetés et... commença le vampire blond vêtu de rouge qui se tenait un peu à l'écart.

- Qui est tu, Klaus, pour m'interrompre de la sorte ? cracha Aaron avec une haine qui ne s'entendait seulement dans sa voix mais qui n'était pas visible sur son visage insondable.

L'autre vampire ne dit rien, mais son regard était dur et menaçant.

- Je disais donc que nous devons impérativement les protéger parce qu'il en va de notre survie à tous.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Luna.

- Ces scientifiques ont mit au point un virus très dangereux. Un virus fatal, capable d'annihiler toute créature. Un virus dangereux pour les moldus mais aussi pour toute la communauté magique. Si nous ne faisons rien, nous courrons à notre perte.

- Oh, et que doit-on faire ? s'enquit la jolie blonde naturellement, comme si qu'on ne venait pas juste de lui parler d'une possible catastrophe.

- Et bien voilà nous allons faire plusieurs groupes et...

oOo

Il faisait nuit noir, mais Harry se surprit à voir assez bien. Son groupe était composé de Luna, Draco, deux centaures, deux sorciers, cinq fées qui voltigeaient en éclaireuses, un vampire, deux loups garou et deux créatures qui semblaient être des... esprits, sans être des fantômes. Plutôt d'étranges apparitions qui pouvaient à volonté, changer de forme. Harry détourna le regard d'eux alors que l'un d'eux se changeait en une grande femme aux longs cheveux blonds foncés et aux courbes généreuses.

Le vampire aux cheveux sombre et aux yeux bleu électrique, qu'Aaron avait nommé comme chef de groupe et qu'Harry connaissait comme s'appelant Lillian, s'arrêta et tout le monde l'imita.

Il se trouvait dans une forêt ( nda : oui, je sais, encore ^^ d'ailleurs y'en aura d'autres ) et la nuit était tombée depuis déjà un moment. Droit devant eux, à une dizaine de mètre se tenait un village. Harry leva la tête, la lune était haute dans le ciel et avait une étrange couleur rouge. Une étrange impression envahie Harry, mais elle se dissipa rapidement. Le Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite et aperçut le groupe d'Aaron qui s'était également arrêté. Quelque chose sur sa gauche attira le regard de Harry. Draco Malfoy grognait et s'agitait étrangement. Harry fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui à pas léger.

- Eh, Malfoy, ça ne va pas ? interrogea Harry, inquiet.

Le Serpentard grogna de plus belle et se tourna vers lui. Harry recula d'un pas, surprit. Les habituels yeux gris de Malfoy étaient sombres et Harry y vit des reflets rouges. Harry se rappela soudain des paroles d'Aaron :

_" Ce soir, c'est l'éclipse de lune, alors les vampires sont quelque peu agités et peuvent se montrer un tantinet trop agressif s'ils n'ont pas assez de contrôle sur eux même "._

Harry avait appris par Pansy que Draco était un vampire et il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son instinct. Le regard de Draco était de plus en plus sombre et ses traits se déformaient lentement. Harry dégluti difficilement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire alors il restait immobile. Lentement, les dents du Serpentard s'allongèrent alors qu'il crispait sa mâchoire de douleur. Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue et il se détourna. Il grogna alors plus fort et Harry comprit ce qui se passait : Draco se battait contre son instinct vampirique.

Il agrippa alors la veste de Harry, le rapprochant un peu trop prêt de ses canines. Draco grogna quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas et le Gryffondor eu l'inconscience de se pencher vers sa bouche afin d'entendre ce que son ennemi avait à dire.

- Potter, murmura difficilement Malfoy junior, je... arrive... pas... veux... sang... maintenant...

Sa voix était rauque et il semblait qu'il faisait un effort surhumain pour sortir ces quelques mots. Ses yeux étaient rouges à présent et Harry frissonna. Draco dû se faire violence pour relâcher Harry. Le Gryffondor s'éloigna et rejoignit le vampire qui leur servait de guide et qui, lui aussi, ne semblait pas complètement insensible à l'éclipse lunaire. Harry lui effleura l'épaule et le vampire se retourna vivement.

- Malfoy n'a pas l'air bien, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de l'autre.

Le vampire aux yeux bleu électrique jeta un coup d'œil vers Draco qui était à présent plié de douleur au sol, la lèvre inférieure en sang et la peau plus pâle que d'habitude. Lillian fit signe à un loup garou sous forme humaine ( qui était assez puissant pour résister pleine lune - autrement dit un alpha ), lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant de s'approcher de Draco, de la prendre fermement dans ses bras et de s'éloigner.

Malgré la haine qu'Harry ressentait pour le Serpentard, il ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il reprit sa place à l'avant du groupe aux côtés du loup garou.

- Reste en arrière, Potter, lui dit celui-ci.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!

- Ordre d'Aaron, désolé, mais toi et tes copains, restez en arrière.

- Je peux me battre, je ne suis plus un enfant ! protesta Harry, indigné.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit le loup garou sincèrement, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose pour vous. Aaron a été clair à ce sujet, toi et tes copains vous restez derrière avec moi et vous observez.

- Observer ?! Je veux faire quelque chose ! Je veux aider ! répliqua le Gryffondor avec véhémence.

Le loup garou soupira.

- Crois moi, j'aurais aussi voulu être de la partie. Mais on ne désobéit pas, désolé... Tiens, regarde ça bouge là bas.

Harry tourna la tête dans la direction qu'on lui montrait et vit des silhouettes encapuchonnées s'approcher des habitations, des baguettes brandis. Il serra les dents, dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir ! Il vit alors Aaron faire des signes dans leur direction et certains membres de son groupe rejoignirent le ténébreux vampire.

- Prête ? entendit-il sur sa gauche.

Harry se retourna et vit que c'était un grand sorcier aux cheveux noir et aux yeux d'un vert-bleuté qui s'adressait à une femme qui devait être sa compagne.

- Prête si tu es prêt !

Le sorcier sourit, prit la main de la femme et s'approcha en silence vers le groupe d'Aaron, se cachant dans l'ombre des arbres, ainsi que l'autre loup garou, les fées, le centaure et les... euh... esprits.

Luna s'approcha de Harry et ils regardèrent - avec le loup super déçut - ce qui se passait un peu plus loin.

Les Mangemort - qui étaient évidement les sorciers encapuchonnés -, la baguette toujours brandie devant eux se mirent à fouiller les maisons. Quand ils en ressortirent sous les cris de leurs habitants, Harry vit avec horreur des flammes jaillir de leur baguette.

- Merde ! jura le loup garou. Ça, c'est pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Harry entendit d'étranges bruits, des grognements et des cris venant de derrière lui, eu une pensée pour Malfoy et se retourna, mais lui et l'autre vampire n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Il se demanda ce qui se passait, mais il sentit de l'agitation derrière lui et se retourna vivement vers le village. Et il écarquilla les yeux devant la scène qui se jouait à présent devant ses yeux.

Les maisons étaient en flamme, les Mangemorts faisaient face à ses alliés dans un combat magique acharné. Des sorts volaient dans tous les sens tendis que les loups garous se battaient à mains nues ou à coups de crocs et de griffes. Il entendit - plus d'une fois - le loup garou à ses côtés jurer avant de le voir se jeter lui aussi dans le combat, n'y tenant plus. Harry l'ignora et chercha des yeux l'endroit où était Aaron. Le vampire se battait un peu plus loin avec un Mangemort dont il avait enlevé le masque, la capuche et brisé la baguette. Un autre Mangemort prit la place du sorcier, contre Aaron. Son regard était féroce, ses mouvements rapides et gracieux. C'était un vampire lui aussi. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient de la même race, Harry vit nettement que c'était Aaron qui avait l'avantage... du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre Mangemort ne lui saute dessus par-derrière et ne mette à terre. Harry jura, s'apprêta à le rejoindre quand quelque chose lui bloqua la vue. Un coup d'œil sur le côté lui indiqua que Luna avait été assommée. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en vouloir qu'il fut brutalement jeté en arrière. Son dos et sa tête heurtèrent violemment un arbre et il commença à voir floue. Son crâne lui faisait affreusement souffrir et des petits points de couleurs brouillèrent son champ de vision. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une paire de crocs tout près de son visage. Trop près...

_À suivre..._

* * *

Je sais que c'est très sadique de ma part de vous laisser sur une fin ( faim ^^ ) pareille... c'est pour ça que je le fait ! ^^

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une note et votre avis !


	8. Chapter 8 : la Fontaine des Vérités

**NdA 1** : Certains passages dans ce chapitre son assez floues, je sais. A certains moments, c'est fait exprès et l'éclaircissement viendra dans les prochains chapitres. Pour d'autres passages, en revanche, je ne sais si j'ai donné assez d'informations, mais de toute façon, ce sont des détails sans grande importance. N'hésitez pas à demander s'il y a quelque chose qui vous gêne.

**NdA 2 **: Je doit vous prévenir que... et bien... la fic prend une nouvelle tournure. Moi qui avait déjà tout préparé dès le départ, je vais devoir modifier certaines choses pour que ça colle avec ce que je veux faire maintenant. Ça va être un peu compliqué et peut être que les chapitre vont venir moins souvent pendant quelques temps. Désolé.

Je crois bien, à juste titre, que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écris !

Merci beaucoup pour vos review !

Bonne lecture et vive Ryry !

**Chapitre 8 : la Fontaine des Vérités**

Aaron leur avait repassé les étranges combinaisons sombres. Ils se retrouvaient, une fois de plus, dans la salle d'entraînement du manoir de son Altesse. Ils étaient tous assis, sauf deux d'entre eux. Aaron et Harry.

Ils se faisaient face depuis quelques secondes déjà. Aaron jeta un regard interrogatif à Harry qui répondit par et bref et imperceptible hochement de tête.

Avec une célérité surhumaine, Aaron se jeta sur son nouvel élève pour le plaquer au sol, mais Harry qui avait vu le coup arriver, se décala sur sa droite, se mettant ainsi hors de portée de son asseyant. Aaron réagit néanmoins très rapidement et envoya un coup-de-poing sur le visage de Harry, qui ne parvint pas à éviter et qui finit le dos contre le sol froid de la salle d'entraînement. Aaron lui tendit la main, le jeune Gryffondor la prit, mais son professeur d'arts martiaux lui fit un croche-pied qui le fit tomber. Face contre terre cette fois. Aaron lui tendit la main à nouveau, mais Harry ne la prit pas. Il avait retenu la leçon.

Il se releva de lui-même, sous le regard plus qu'inquiet des autres étudiants assis à quelques mètres d'eux. Il s'éloigna un peu de son adversaire.

Éviter. Parer. C'était les seules choses qu'il pouvait faire. Et encore, il fallait réussir. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer, et ça, il le savait. Il hocha la tête au regard de son mentor qui ne tarda pas à se jeter de nouveau sur lui. Harry se retrouva au sol, encore une fois. Son dos commençait sérieusement à le faire souffrir. Mais il se relava tout de même, pas prêt à abandonner la partie aussi facilement. Trois fois encore, il finit face contre terre avant de finalement comprendre ce qu'il devait faire.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer, Harry ?

Harry ne répondit pas, trop peu sûr de pouvoir encore le faire. Il se contenta d'un hochement douloureux de tête, en signe d'affirmation. Il essuya le sang de son nez et de sa bouche d'un revers de manche.

Aaron soupira, mais s'élança de nouveau vers lui, rapide comme une ombre qu'on voyait à peine

Harry, qui avait bien observé ses mouvements depuis le début, anticipa le mouvement offensif de son professeur et réussit de justesse à se dérober avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Aaron le regarda, un mélange de fierté de surprise dans le regard et se relança de nouveau à l'assaut. Harry évita encore une fois, mais ne vit pas le poing d'Aaron venir, avant qu'il atterrisse durement sur son nez déjà bien amoché. Il ne vit pas non plus le suivant qui vola droit vers son estomac. Par contre, il le sentit celui-là, et pas qu'un peu. Harry tomba à genoux sous la douleur en se tenant le nez d'une main et le ventre de l'autre, mais Aaron ne fit aucun geste pour l'aider. Au lieu de ça, il se mit à tourner autour de lui avec un étrange regard. Harry se releva tant bien que mal, le visage toujours déformé par la douleur.

genou Cette fois-ci, c'est Harry qui attaqua le premier. Aaron para son coup-de-poing et son coup de pied, mais reçut un violent coup de genou de son élève en plein ventre. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là, visiblement. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait peut être plus une tel chance et fit un croche-pied à Aaron qui l'évita d'un salto arrière, souple et élégant. Harry le regarda, estomaqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son adversaire reprenne si vite.

- Pour être un bon guerrier, il faut savoir encaisser. Bon, on va voir pour les autres maintenant, histoire que tu reprennes ton souffle.

Harry jeta un regard aux autres, ils avaient tous l'air effrayés, sauf Malfoy qui n'était pas là. En fait, depuis ce qui s'était passé deux jours plus tôt, Malfoy n'avait plus apparut. Harry soupira et sortit de la pièce. Il monta les marches du grand escalier, tourna sur la droite et ouvrit l'avant-dernière porte, sur le côté droit du couloir.

Il entra dans l'immense salle de bains et ferma la porte à clé. Il s'approcha d'un des grands miroirs mural et s'arrêta devant son reflet. Il ne prenait conscience que maintenant qu'il était pas mal amoché. Il aimait beaucoup Aaron. Mais sérieusement, là, il ne l'avait pas raté.

Harry attrapa les pans de son haut et fit passer le vêtement par dessus sa tête. Il observa attentivement son corps. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais les séances d'entraînement avec Aaron avaient musclé ses bras, son torse et ses jambes, au même titre que le Quidditch. Il passa distraitement un doigt hésitant sur son torse, suivant un bleue, puis un autre, entourant ensuite d'autres blessures, plus anciennes, du bout de ses doigts. Il suivit ensuite la légère toisant noir qui partait de son nombril jusqu'à sous son pantalon. Son regard remonta sur l'image de son visage. Là aussi, il y avait des changements. Sa mâchoire était plus carrée, ses traits plus marqués, ses yeux plus brillants et il ne portait plus de lunette. Étrangement, depuis qu'il s'était fait mordre par cet idiot de loup-garou, sa vision était un peu plus nette. Beaucoup plus net en fait. Ses yeux s'accommodaient parfaitement au jour comme à la nuit, son ouï et son odorat étaient plus développés aussi. Il se rappela alors la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Aaron à son réveille dans sa chambre.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui avait-il demandé, les yeux emplis d'une inquiétude non feinte.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Dit moi exactement ce que tu ressens.

- Et bien. J'ai mal un peu partout, j'arrive à peine à bouger mes jambes et mes bras et quand je le fais, ça me fait affreusement mal. J'ai l'impression que des tas d'abeilles bourdonnent dans mon crâne. J'ai des fourmis dans tout le corps, mais surtout, c'est mon cou qui me fait le plus mal. C'est comme si on m'avait brûlé le cou, comme si qu'on m'avait injecté un truc dans cette partie-là et que de la lave en fusion coulait dans mes veines.

es Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le poison n'aura pas vraiment d'effet sur toi puisque tu es déjà un loup-garou, les choses vont juste se précipiter un peu.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Il avait soupiré.

- Ça veut dire que tu seras complètement loup d'ici moins d'une semaine.

- Et... ça changera quelque chose... ?

- Comment ça ? Avait-il demandé les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

- Entre nous.

Aaron l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux pendant un moment. Il avait le visage grave. Quand Harry avait détourné le regard, le vampire, c'était approché de lui et l'avait pris fermement dans ses bras et l'avait serré très fort contre son torse.

- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Et c'est surtout ce qui m'inquiète si tu veux tout savoir. J'ai peur. J'ai peur parce qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je ne veux pas qu'il y est des tensions. J'ai peur aussi parce que je me rends enfin compte que tu n'es plus un enfant. J'ai peur parce que je sais que même si tu n'as rien dit, tu veux savoir qui est ton père. Pourtant, ça me ferait trop mal de te le dire. Ça me ferait trop mal que tu saches. Ça me ferait trop mal d'avouer que tu n'es pas mien, et même maintenant ça me fait mal. J'ai peur parce qu'un jour, tu te sépareras de moi. Je sais que c'est inévitable, je l'ai toujours su... Mais je sais aussi que je ne pourrai pas le supporter. J'ai peur parce que tu es un loup et moi un vampire. J'ai peur parce que même si on aurait dû être ennemis, je t'aime plus que de raison. Tu représentes tant pour moi, Harry, si tu savais. Si seulement tu savais...

Sur ses derniers mots, sa voix avait été brisée, désespérée. Harry ne comprenait cependant pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce désespoir, cette peur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'Aaron était pour lui. C'est pour cela que lui aussi avait mal.

Harry revint alors à lui, il secoua la tête, soupira et se retourna vers le lavabo. Il ouvrit le robinet, se pencha et se rinça le visage. Prenant une serviette qui se trouvait non loin, il s'essuya avant de la mouiller à son tour pour la tamponner sur les blessures qui parsemaient son torse.

Il avait les jambes flageolantes et beaucoup de mal à rester debout. Il y avait des éclairs de lumière tout autour de lui qui crépitait étrangement. Il finit par s'effondrer au sol à genoux, le crâne douloureux. Sa respiration se fit alors saccadée. Il avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu. Mais il savait que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec l'entraînement. Il commençait doucement à manquer d'air et s'effondra, se retrouvant allongé sur le sol la tête lui tournant affreusement. Tout devint alors noir autour de lui.

**oOo**

Harry papillonna des yeux pendant un moment avant de finalement les ouvrir complètement.

- Ça va ? demanda une voix douce sur sa droite.

Il se retourna, croisa le regard inquiet de Pansy et remarqua sa main qu'elle broyait dans la sienne. Il lui sourit et hocha la tête.

- Il n'a rien. Il a simplement besoin de canaliser un peu ses pouvoirs.

- Canaliser quoi ? demanda Harry légèrement perdu, la tête lui tournant toujours.

- Tes pouvoirs, tu ne les contrôles pas, ils ont tendance à échapper à ton contrôle.

- De la magie sans baguette... souffla Harry.

- Oui, je pourrais t'apprendre ça aussi si tu veux. Mais pour l'instant, tu dois avaler quelque chose, pour reprendre des forces. Du chocolat peut-être.

- Seulement après une bonne douche. J'ai mal partout et ça, bien sûr, c'est à toi que je le dois.

- Ne sois pas rancunier, Harry.

- Je ne le suis pas, rassure-toi. Enfin, pas tout le temps, sourit-il.

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les murs étaient blancs et il était allongé sur un lit aux draps tout aussi immaculés. Sur sa droite s'étendait d'autres lit, vide. Non loin se trouvait un grand meuble aux vitres translucides où l'on pouvait voir sur des étagères, des potions, des bocaux, des fioles et tout en bas, des chaudrons de tailles différentes. _Une infirmerie_, devina-t-il. Il se tourna vers Pansy, s'apprêtant à lui dire quelque chose, mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Pansy le regardait étrangement et Harry commença à s'inquiéter.

- Ça va, Pansy ?

Elle babilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Harry, de plus en plus inquiet, se retourna vers Aaron qui souriait.

- Regarde toi dans un miroir et tu comprendras sûrement le pourquoi. Aller debout, direction la salle de bains !

Aaron l'aida à se redresser et le conduisit vers la salle de bains où il s'était évanoui il y a ce qui lui semblait des heures. Après avoir fermé la porte et s'être déshabillé, il se glissa dans le bain qu'Aaron avait fait couler pour lui, se massant avec les mousses colorées, s'enivrant de ces odeurs sucrées. Il aimait assez leurs odeurs, elles chatouillaient délicieusement le nez. Ça sentait les herbes fraîches, les fleurs sauvages, les fruits des bois.

Harry s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans son bain, appréciant la chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau, détendant tous ses muscles peu à peu.

Harry laissa voguer son esprit un peu partout et se souvint du moment où il avait discuté avec Léo. Le jour où Léo lui avait dit que James Potter n'était pas son père.

- Comment ça, James Potter n'est pas... mon père ? avait-il alors demandé.

- C'est la vérité, Harry, même si je sais que ça fait mal à entendre.

- Non, avait-il protesté, non. Depuis ma première année à Poudlard, on ne cesse de me dire que je ressemble à mon père. Que j'ai tout de James Potter. Excepté mes yeux que j'ai hérités de ma mère. On n'arrête pas de me dire que j'ai les mêmes cheveux que lui, que j'ai les mêmes manies, le même talent pour le Quidditch, les mêmes traits du visage... Tu ne peux pas me dire, aujourd'hui, que James Potter n'est pas mon père ! Tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire des choses sans avoir de preuves ! Tu ne peux pas... Tu n'as pas le droit... Ce n'est pas juste... Pas comme ça... Pas maintenant...

- Calme-toi, Harry, s'il te plaît... Calme-toi...

Léo s'était alors levé de son siège, s'était assis sur le lit, aux côtés de Harry et avait pris le garçon dans ses bras. Le Gryffondor l'avait repoussé en retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper.

- Tu n'es qu'une image. Un faux... Tu n'es même pas réel, ni même humain... Je ne te permets pas de dire de tels inepties. Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous tous, à vouloir changer ce que je suis, changer ma vision de la médiocre vie qui est la mienne ? ! J'en ai marre, tout simplement. Je n'aurai jamais dû venir te voir !

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il était reparti, non sans croiser le regard profondément blessé et triste de Léo.

Revenant au moment présent, Harry soupira. Il avait été dur avec son Lié. Il regrettait profondément l'attitude qu'il avait eue à son égard. Il savait avoir été complètement injuste et s'en voulait. Il replia ses jambes contre lui, faisant glisser de la mousse sur elles. Il suivit les petites bulles de savon du regard et son esprit se reporta sur Léo. Il soupira de nouveau, cela faisait maintenant trois semaines et deux jours qu'il ne lui avait pas parlés. Jamais ils n'étaient restés comme ça aussi longtemps, enfin, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Harry se sentait seul. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler, mais il n'y avait personne. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait Pansy ou Geoffrey, mais, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, il ne parvenait pas à leur parler de ce qui le préoccupait. Quand à Ron et Hermione, là, c'était un autre problème. Il avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient fâchés pour une raison qui lui échappait encore. Enfin, pour être honnête, si, il savait pourquoi. C'était parce qu'il était moins présent, parce qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec Geoffrey et plus tant que ça avec eux. Mais il faisait des efforts pourtant, personne ne pouvait le nier ! Seulement, beaucoup de choses le préoccupaient et il avait souvent des besoins de solitude. Mais dans les moments où il avait besoin de soutien, ni Ron, ni Hermione n'étaient présents. Et ça le peinait profondément. Leur ancienne complicité lui manquait. Leurs fous rire aussi. Comme leurs disputes.

Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Peut-être qu'il devrait parler à ses deux meilleurs amis de ce qu'il ressentait, de ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie depuis la rentrée. Après tout, ils avaient été amis tout les trois pendant un peu plus de quatre ans maintenant. Il leur avait toujours tout dit. Ils avaient toujours été inséparables dans leurs aventures. Ils avaient toujours tout vécu ensemble.

Non, malgré tout, il se sentait incapable de leur en parler. De toute façon, la priorité n'était pas là. Il fallait d'abord qu'il parle avec Léo et s'excuse pour ces paroles irréfléchies. Il soupira. Il était fatigué. Trop fatigué. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses yeux se fermèrent progressivement et il s'endormit dans l'eau de son bain.

**oOo**

Draco Malfoy ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda où il se trouvait. Il releva la tête et la rebaissa promptement, prit de vertige. Sa vue se brouilla un moment et il attendit, les yeux fermés. Quand il les rouvrit, sa vision était plus nette et sa tête lui lançait un peu moins. Tournant la tête sur sa droite, il remarqua un bureau au bois finement sculpté de fleurs serpentant sur ses pieds posés sur un tapis d'un marron foncés aux poils brossés. Il voulut tendre la main vers la table, mais remarqua soudain un détail troublant : son poignet était accroché au lit à l'aide d'une chaîne, ainsi que son autre poignet et ses pieds. Surprit, il tenta de tirer sur ses attaches afin de les décrocher. Il tira une fois, deux fois, pis une troisième et laissa tomber. Il ne parvenait à rien à part à se faire mal. Il entendit alors un ricanement venant de sa gauche. Il tourna la tête dans cette direction et croisa un regard ambré remplit d'amusement et de... Était-ce de la haine qu'il avait entrevu avant que ces orbes dorés ne redeviennent insondables ? Quelque chose lui disait que oui. Quelque chose lui disait que l'homme, ou plutôt le vampire qui se tenait devant lui ne l'aimait pas. Mais alors vraiment pas.

- Ah, la belle au bois dormant s'est enfin décidée à ouvrir les yeux.

Le ton d'Aaron était acerbe et remplit d'un ressentiment à peine voilé.

- Pourquoi suis-je entravé de la sorte ? interrogea Draco calmement, faisant volontairement fi du ton menaçant de son vis-à-vis.

- Parce que c'est tout ce que tu mérites.

- Pourriez-vous me détacher ? demanda-t-il, sans perdre son flegme, ses yeux, ne quittant pas ceux d'Aaron.

Le vampire se leva et se rapprocha du lit, surplombant Draco de toute sa hauteur.

- Non, répondit-il dédaigneusement. Tu as eu des sautes d'humeur depuis que tu es rentré, la lune t'a un peu monté à la tête. Tu es dangereux tant que tu n'auras pas un minimum de contrôle sur ton corps et ton esprit, quoi que, l'éclipse étant passé, tu as l'air beaucoup plus calme.

- Alors dans ce cas, il serait fort aimable de votre part d'avoir l'amabilité de me détacher.

- Je pourrai, effectivement... Mais je n'en ressens aucunement l'envie, ajouta-il les yeux emplis d'une rage dont Draco ne connaissait pas la raison.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il, soudain inquiet de devoir rester sur ce lit, attaché par ces chaînes de fer.

- Parce que, figure-toi, Malfoy, je ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup. Et c'est un réel plaisir de te voir ainsi à ma merci !

Aaron lui jeta un dernier regard et quitta la pièce.

Draco regarda la porte fermée d'un air surprit, puis la rage lui monta rapidement, chauffant dangereusement sa tête. Mais comment osait-il ? Comment ?! Un Malfoy, il était un Malfoy, par Merlin ! Comment une simple créature comme lui osait le traiter ?! Un sang-pur, il était un sang...

- Non... je...

Draco força soudain sur ses chaînes et cria, hurla de rage à s'en arracher la gorge. Il hurla de désespoir et de ressentiment. Il hurla sa peine qu'il avait, depuis le début, essayée de refouler. Il hurla sa peur face aux événements récents. Et enfin, il hurla le nom de son ennemi de toujours.

- POTTER !

C'était de sa faute ! Tout était de sa faute, à lui et à personne d'autre !

Il tira encore une fois sur les chaînes qui entravaient ses poings serrés et à son grand étonnement, vit la masse de fer céder. Il arrêta tout de suite de crier et ramena ses poings tremblant devant ses yeux pour les examiner. De grosses traces rouges ornaient ses poignets. Ses mains retombèrent mollement sur le matelas et Draco laissa couler ses dernières larmes de rage dans le silence seulement rompu par sa respiration saccadée.

**oOo**

Harry attrapa les vêtements qu'Aaron avait posés pour lui dans la chambre et s'habilla en vitesse. Sans même prendre le soin de jeter un regard par la fenêtre, il attrapa sa robe de sorcier, quitta la chambre, traversa les couloirs et se rendit dans le salon principal. Où il trouva Stella et Aaron en pleine discussion. Quand il ouvrit la porte, la conversation cessa. Harry jeta des coups d'œil dans la pièce, mais ne vit pas ses camarades. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension. Il reposa son regard sur Aaron qui le regardait patiemment.

- Ils sont partis, Harry.

- Comment ça ils sont partis, s'alarma Harry, pourquoi ils sont partis sans moi ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais il est tard maintenant. Il est près de vingt-deux heures !

- Comment ça, vingt-deux heures ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

- Regarde dehors, tu comprendras.

Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre, regarda au travers et ouvrit de grands yeux. Quand il refit face à Aaron et Stella, il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Dehors, la lune avait pointé le bout de son nez.

- Je pense que tu vas être obligé de dormir ici. Sauf si, évidemment, tu tiens à rentrer à Poudlard par cette nuit. De plus, je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir.

- Mais Dumbledore...

- J'ai arrangé les choses avec lui, ne t'en fait pas.

- Mais je pensais qu'il ne devait pas être au courant !

- Il ne l'est pas. J'ai... Comment dire... Utilisé, certaines de mes_ facultés_ afin de le _convaincre_.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas du tout de quoi voulait parler le vampire. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Tout autour de son corps, l'air vibrait et grésillait étrangement, comme lors de ses pertes de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Mais ce genre d'événements, c'étaient produit, il y avait un moment. Ce ne pouvait donc logiquement pas être ça. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Et si tu venais avec moi dans la salle d'entraînement ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Stella qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis sa venue. Elle était assise sur une chaise, toujours avec cette élégance qui la caractérisait. _Elle a un petit air Malfoy_... se surprit Harry à penser. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à lui.

- Euh... d'accord.

Il suivit Aaron dans la salle d'entraînement, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Une fois entrés, ils s'assirent sur des chaises face à face. Harry se tordit les mains, gêné, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Une petite manie qu'il avait adopté pendant les vacances. Il faisait ça surtout quand il était gêné, mal à l'aise ou préoccupé. C'était mieux que de se ronger les ongles.

- Il faut qu'on parle d'une chose importante, Harry.

Il soupira puis reprit.

- Tu as déjà eu l'impression de me connaître ? De m'avoir déjà vu où d'être déjà venu ici ?

Harry le regarda étrangement. C'était quoi cette question ? Il trouvait cette situation assez étrange, et il y avait de quoi !

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, Harry avait trouvé qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Aaron, quelque chose de... Familier, oui. Mais il avait préféré ne pas trop y penser, trouvant qu'il déraillait un peu.

- Peut être... Pourquoi ?

- Et tu n'es pas allé plus loin dans tes réflexions, demanda Aaron sans faire attention à la question d'Harry.

- Et bien, pas vraiment, non. Mais, pourquoi cette question ?

- Et que penses tu de ça maintenant ?

- POURQUOI ? Je veux juste que tu me dises pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses toutes ces questions !

Aaron le regarda, imperturbable. Harry se referma, légèrement énervé et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ma question ?

- Regarde autour de toi, Harry, répondit le vampire calmement.

Les sourcils froncés, Harry regarda autour de lui. L'air vibrait comme si elle était chargée d'électricité. Il entendait de légers crépitements près de ses oreilles et les objets qui les entouraient s'était mis à léviter dangereusement.

- Tu es tendu et ça se ressent autour de toi.

Harry se retourna vers lui, paniqué. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il savait exactement ce qui se passait. Il faisait de la magie sans baguette. Comme quand il était plus jeune au 4 Privet Drive. Comme le jour où il avait cassé le verre des mains de sa tante avant de la faire léviter, comme le jour où il avait fait disparaître la vitre du serpent au zoo. Même s'il ne disait rien, même s'il essayait tant bien que mal de garder un visage impassible... Il avait peur. Ces phénomènes le terrorisaient. Il avait peur d'être une anomalie. Même pour les sorciers. Il ne voulait pas sortir du lot. Il voulait juste être... Comme les autres.

- Harry...

La voix d'Aaron semblait provenir de loin. Comme s'il était dans un autre monde. Il se sentit soudain secoué et quand il revint à lui, il était serré dans les bras d'Aaron qui le berçait doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. _Comme un enfant_, pensa-t-il. C'est là qu'il remarqua que son corps était pris de tremblement et que son cœur battait la chamade. Lentement, son cœur reprit une allure normale et il enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Aaron. Son odeur emplie son nez et il se sentit soudain mieux. Comme rassuré. Il ne voulait pas bouger de là. Pour rien au monde.

Aaron avait finalement ramené Harry dans son lit. Il était fatigué et ses pouvoirs étaient toujours aussi incontrôlables. Glissé dans ses draps, Harry regrettait un peu la douceur des bras d'Aaron, même s'il fallait avouer que sa peau était plutôt froide. Il avait affreusement mal au crâne. Comme si que quelque chose dans sa tête se battait farouchement afin de lui faire le plus de mal possible. Il avait chaud aussi. Très chaud. Il repensa alors à Léo. Il avait vraiment eu tort d'agir comme il l'avait fait et il s'en voulait énormément.  
Il repoussa les couvertures qu'Aaron avait remontées jusqu'à son menton, il avait vraiment trop chaud et sentait déjà la sueur couler sur son visage brûlant. Il grogna, se redressa, retira son t-shirt et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit rapidement mettant sa têteau-dehors. Il soupira d'aise lorsque la douce brise caressa son visage. Mais bientôt, il sentit que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Il devait absolument sortir. Seulement vêtu d'un pantalon, - et après avoir glissé sa baguette et sa dague dans sa poche arrière - il sortit de sa chambre et traversa les couloirs silencieux. C'est seulement lorsqu'il arriva à l'escalier, qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il était pieds nus. Mais au lieu de faire demi-tour pour se chausser, il poursuivit son chemin, descendant les marches à pas furtifs.

Le manoir était complètement silencieux, mais Harry savait que ni Stella, ni Aaron n'étaient couchés, même à une heure aussi tardive. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, il le savait, c'était tout.

Il sortit du manoir, mais pas de la propriété. Il prit plutôt le chemin du jardin, le traversant sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à atteindre la forêt. Sans faire de pause, il poursuivit son chemin entre les arbres. Ses pieds lui faisaient souffrir mais il ne paraissait même pas s'en rendre compte. Il était comme... hypnotisé. Quelque chose dans la forêt l'attirait. Et il ne pouvait y résister. Comme un murmure, un chant. Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien d'autre que les hululements des hiboux pendus aux arbres ou le battement des ailes des chauves-souris. L'air frais lui faisait du bien, ça lui donnait l'impression de revivre, de prendre une grande inspiration après des siècles d'apnée.

Il songea pendant un instant à faire venir son balai avec un sortilège d'attraction, mais y renonça cependant. Il arriva finalement à la clairière et leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre. La lune était haute dans le ciel et éclairait la clairière de sa douce lumière laiteuse. Harry s'aperçut alors qu'elle était pleine. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait à ressentir, il n'avait pas peur. Au contraire. Il se sentait bien. Lentement, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Harry s'apprêtait à poursuivre son chemin mais ses muscles se crispèrent soudain. Il se retrouva soudain à terre, une douleur s'insinuant dans tout son être en partant de son cou jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Il entendit alors un cri strident qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Et il comprit. Ce cri venait de lui, de sa propre gorge. Une horrible sensation de froid l'envahit soudain. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui plantait un couteau de glace dans le cou et qu'on le faisait glisser sur sa nuque puis le long de son dos. Plié en deux il criait de douleur. Il n'avait plus conscience de la réalité. Tout son être n'était que larmes se mirent à couler, brûlant ses joues rougies. Après le froid vint la chaleur. Comme si que quelqu'un s'amusait à brûler tous ses membres un par un. Comme si on le glissait tout entier dans un feu ardent. Ses muscles crispés se relâchèrent soudain et il s'effondra à plat ventre sur le sol. Sa respiration était sifflante et irrégulière. Son souffle rauque résonnait dans la clairière. Il tenta de se relever en s'appuyant sur ses bras tremblants et y parvint avec beaucoup de difficultés. Ses membres lui faisaient toujours souffrir même si la douleur refluait peu à peu. Son visage était en sueur et il tremblait encore. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, essayant de reprendre une respiration régulière. Il toussa un moment puis une fois calmé, se redressa, les muscles toujours endoloris. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin ? Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux et remarqua qu'ils étaient humides et lui collaient au visage. Mal. Il avait follement mal. Mais il continua néanmoins. Il ne prit pas le même chemin qu'avec Aaron et les autres. Quelque chose l'attirait plus loin. Il tourna sur sa droite, les jambes flageolantes et s'enfonça de nouveau dans la forêt, son visage se crispant lorsqu'il marchait sur des brindilles et les ronces tombées à terre.

Cela faisait environ un quart d'heure qu'il marchait sans s'arrêter ou même faire attention à ses pieds douloureux. Plusieurs fois, sur sa route, il avait cru entendre un murmure, un rire moqueur ou même simplement un bruit suspect. Il avait aussi à un moment sentit quelque chose sur sa nuque descendre le long de son dos, quelque chose de glacial. Il avait même comparé cette sensation à un regard, un regard qui l'accrochait et ne voulait plus le quitter. Cela lui donnait des frissons. Il se dit qu'il commençait sérieusement à devenir paranoïaque. Le souvenir de Maugrey Fol œil lui revint à l'esprit. Il ne voulait pas finir comme lui, alors ça non ! Il s'arrêta soudain et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-il sortit du manoir, déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il faisait soudain froid, très froid. Il resserra ses mains contre ses bras et les frotta vigoureusement, regrettant de ne pas avoir mis une cape ou tout simplement de ne pas avoir gardé son t-shirt pour sortir. Il frissonna, se retournant pour retourner au chaud quand il entendit quelque chose. Un murmure. Il se retourna, faisant face au chemin en tendant l'oreille. Rien. Il soupira et s'apprêta à se retourner quand il l'entendit encore. Ce n'était pas un murmure. C'était un chant. Une voix douce et ensorcelante. Claire et caressante. Il pensa au chant d'une sirène et, curieux, décida d'aller voir.

_Ma curiosité me perdra un de ses jours_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il avança en direction du chant qu'il entendait de plus en plus distinctement, les mains toujours serrés contre ses bras gelés. Il aperçut soudain une lumière, comme le reflet miroitant d'une eau. De plus en plus curieux, il poursuivit son chemin, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'était beaucoup trop éloigné du manoir. Il traversa quelques buissons, contourna un certain nombre d'arbres avant de débouché sur une autre clairière, mais plus petite. Il fut soulagé et apeuré. Soulagé parce qu'il n'aurait plus à marcher sur des branches d'arbre et des minuscules bêtes visqueuses mais apeuré parce qu'il avait un étrange pré-sentiment. Sans qu'il sache s'il était bon ou mauvais.

Au milieu de la clairière se trouvait... Une fontaine.

L'eau se reflétait sur l'herbe et les arbres environnants. Harry s'en approcha d'un pas mal assuré. Quand il se trouva à quelques mètres de la fontaine, il s'arrêta, pas très sur de devoir continuer. Il jeta des regards alentour mais ne vit personne. Sa raison lui dictait de faire demi-tour mais quelque chose d'autre, plus puissant, l'incita à s'avancer. Il n'y tint plus et combla les quelques mètres qui le séparait encore de cette étrange fontaine. Il relâcha enfin ses bras et tendit une main vers ce qui retenait l'eau. C'était du marbre blanc, lisse, doux. Dessus étaient gravés des dessins. des fleurs. Harry fit un pas de plus et regarda l'eau. Elle était magnifique, multicolore, étrange, elle avait un air... Fantastique, irréel. Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres froides d'Harry. Il était émerveillé et avait les yeux brillants. Sans qu'il puisse le contrôler ou réfléchir plus avant, il plongea un doigt dans l'eau.

L'eau remua et Harry retira son doigt quand un visage apparut à la surface de la fontaine. C'était un visage de femme et elle lui souriait.

- Harry Potter, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

C'était sa voix. Celle qu'il avait entendue chanter quand il était encore dans la forêt. C'était la voix enchanteresse et caressante qui l'avait attiré.

- Ou... Oui ? murmura-t-il à son tour, sans s'étonner qu'elle connaisse son nom.

Le visage de la jeune femme sourit et elle jaillit de l'eau, faisant faire à Harry un pas en arrière. Elle avait un visage doux, des traits fins et harmonieux et un joli sourire. De longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

- Je suis contente de te rencontrer. Tu es très célèbre dans tout le monde sorcier et j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le sourire de la femme s'accentua.

- Si tu es là ce n'est évidemment pas pour rien. Poses tes questions, Harry.

- Je... Je ne comprends pas.

- Oh, excuse-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je suis Lucie, actuelle Gardienne de la fontaine des vérités. Tu as droit à Trois questions, Harry Potter. Seulement trois. Choisis bien et fait attention à la manière dont tu formules tes demandes. Mon devoir et de répondre de la manière la plus précise possible.

- À toutes mes questions ? s'étonna Harry.

- Trois, précisa le visage de la femme.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, oui, répondit Lucie avec un large sourire. Poses tes questions.

- Voilà, je voudrais savoir... Je voudrais savoir qui est mon père.

Lucie hocha la tête, disparut et Harry vit l'eau de la fontaine se transformer. Une image apparut alors à sa place. C'était la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Harry vit James, Peter, Remus, Lily et Sirius dans le parc. Sirius et James étaient en pleine discussion quand Remus prit Lily à part.

- Il faut lui dire, Lily. C'est mal de faire ça et tu le sais !

- Je sais bien, oui, mais je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant. C'est encore beaucoup trop tôt, et puis... Je ne suis encore sûr de rien.

- Je le sais bien, mais ça ne sert à rien, d'attendre. Il faudra lui dire à un moment ou à un autre et plus tôt sera le mieux. Mieux vau encore tout dire maintenant et se sera terminé.

- Mais enfin, Remus, je ne peux pas ! C'est impossible. Que dira James à ton avis ?

Remus soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Lily, sois raisonnable enfin !

- Mais je suis raisonnable. Et c'est pour ça qu'on ne dira rien pour l'instant.

Remus allait répliquer quand Harry se sentit tirer par l'épaule et il se retourna croisant le regard d'Aaron. Le vampire avait l'air assez... énervé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Harry ?

- Je... Et bien, je suis allé prendre l'air et...

- Et tu n'as absolument rien à faire ici ! l'interrompit Aaron, les yeux complètement rouges et les traits plus durs qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu.

Aaron n'était pas content. Mais pas content du tout. La rage se lisait clairement sur son visage et Harry frissonna. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi semblait-il aussi énervé ?

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! se défendit Harry.

- Non, c'est juste que c'est dangereux. Plus dangereux que tu ne le penses. Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici. Il y a des vampires partout dans cette forêt et tu sens le chien à dix mètres à la ronde. Si ce n'est pas de la tentation ça, alors je ne m'appelle pas Aaron ! Aller, on rentre.

Sans qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que soit, Aaron les fit transplaner devant le manoir. Il conduisit Harry jusqu'au petit salon où Stella faisait les cent pas, l'air très furieuse. Quand elle les vit, elle s'arrêta et Harry baissa la tête en rougissant sous son regard plus qu'énervé. Il avait fait une grosse, très grosse bêtise.

- Que faisais-tu dehors à une heure aussi tardive, Harry ? demanda-t-elle en se faisant violence afin de garder une voix à peu près calme.

- Je suis simplement allé prendre l'air, marmonna-t-il sans pour autant relever la tête, de peur de rencontrer à nouveau son regard furieux.

- Aussi, loin ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir, Harry. Tu aurais dû demander la permission avant de t'aventurer dehors en pleine nuit !

- Et pourquoi donc ? s'enquit Harry en relevant la tête, soudain furieux, lui aussi.

Il détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres. Il n'aimait pas les règles, il n'y pouvait rien.

- Parce que c'est dangereux !

- J'avais ma baguette sur moi ! protesta-t-il violemment.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu es faible, beaucoup trop faible. Et ils l'on sentit. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Tu ne te rends pas compte des risques que tu as pris ce soir. Tu aurais très bien pu mourir !

- Je pensais qu'ils vous obéissaient. Après tout, c'est vous qui les dirigez, non ? Vous auriez très bien pu les laisser à l'écart. Mais vous ne l'aviez pas fait. Alors ce n'est pas de ma faute mais de la vôtre !

Harry respirait difficilement. Il était énervé, il ne savait pas que des êtres assoiffés de sang et incontrôlables se promenaient dans la forêt personne ne lui avait rien dit ! Ce n'était donc pas sa faute. Et puis, si elle avait vraiment un contrôle sur ces vampires, elle aurait dû les arrêter.

Leurs regards furieux s'affrontèrent un moment, mais Harry, qui avait moins d'expérience, capitula en premier. Stella soupira et se radoucit. Elle invita Harry à s'asseoir, ce qu'il accepta après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Elle s'assit près de lui et Aaron resta debout devant la porte, les bras croisés dans le dos.

- Écoute, Harry, il faut que tu comprennes que plus tu approches de ta transformation, plus tu souffriras et plus ceux à l'odorat développé te sentiront. Ce qui te met dans une position assez délicate, tu comprends ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup que l'ont t'obliges à faire des choses alors que tu n'en as pas envie, mais là, les choses sont différentes. Il s'agit de ta sécurité, et c'est plus important que tout.

_Tout est toujours important_, pensa-t-il avec rancœur.

- Il faut que tu ailles te coucher maintenant, et ne ressort plus, comprit .

Harry hocha la tête, se releva, se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna soudain pour faire face au visage inexpressif de Stella.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dans la forêt il y avait une fontaine, avec une femme dedans. À quoi sert-elle ?

- Tu parles de la Fontaine des Vérités . Elle a beaucoup d'utilisations différentes. Mais elle est principalement utilisée pour que la personne qui pose une question obtienne une réponse. La réponse est toujours honnête et la plus précise possible.

- Elle peut répondre à toutes les questions .

- Oui... Mais il est préférable que si tu as une question, tu me l'a poses à moi ou bien à Aaron. La Fontaine ne comprend pas les choses comme nous.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle comprend les choses différemment. C'est assez délicat de lui demander quelque chose d'imprécis. Car tu pourrais être déçu pour rien, simplement par ce que tu n'auras pas été assez clair.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Oublies, c'est tout. Va te coucher, je pense que ce serait mieux.

Harry acquiesça et sortit après qu'Aaron lui ait ouvert la porte.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait plus sage de lui dire, votre Altesse .

- Non, certainement pas.

Elle soupira puis planta son regard dans celui de son second.

- Tu dois le surveiller. Je ne veux plus qu'il s'approche de cette fontaine, c'est compris ?

Aaron acquiesça fit un geste pour sortir mais renonça et plongea son regard dans celui de Stella.

- Il faudrait l'éloigner d'Harry.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait, il savait qu'elle avait compris.

- Non, c'est à toi de t'adapter aux événements, répondit-elle, la voix sévère. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses du mal à ce garçon juste à cause de ce qu'a dit ce maudit prophète, tu as compris.

- Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, vous le savez bien.

- Oui, mais il me semble que tu le hais assez pour faire une bêtise.

- Mais enfin, votre Altesse, s'indigna Aaron, je suis tout à fait capable de garder le contrôle de moi-même. Tu ce que je veux c'est qu'il se tienne à une bonne distance d'Harry, rien de plus. Il a beau être destiné à... ça, je n'accepterais plus qu'il lui fasse le moindre tort.

Stella le regarda avec lassitude et résignation. Elle savait à quel point Aaron tenait à Harry, cela frôlait même l'obsession et la folie, parfois. C'est ce qui l'effrayait le plus.

- Harry devra savoir de toute façon, pour lui et pour son père. Tu ne pourras pas l'en empêcher indéfiniment. Surtout que tu sais qu'il a beaucoup d'estime pour toi.

- Justement, je ne veux pas que tout cela... cesse de cette manière. Je ne le supporterai pas !

- Je le sais bien.

Elle soupira puis le regarda le regard soudain dur et grave.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- Oui.

- Bien, dit-elle.

Aaron comprit qu'elle le congédiait et sortit à son tour du salon. Ça n'allait pas être de tout repos de cacher la vérité à Harry, et ça, il le savait. Depuis un moment en fait. Mais le plus dur serait surement ce maudit voyage. Oh oui, ce serait dur. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger mais je le ferait rapidement.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions, à plus ! ^^


	9. Chapter 9 : Conseil Suprême

Salut, je suis contente de vous livrer mon chapitre 9. Désolé pour le retard, j'était assez occupée mais le chapitre 10 viendra normalement samedi comme il devait être le cas pour celui-ci.

**adenoide : **Harry deviendra loup-garou à cause de son héritage, mais la morsure ne fait qu'accélérer ce que Voldemort a involontairement retardé avec son Avada. Pour son héritage, je pense l'avoir déjà dit, mais je vérifierai, en tout cas, son côté loup vient de sa grand mère maternel. Pour finir, au sujet du père de Harry et Pansy... eh bien... Dans la fic, c'est à Aaron de le dire à Harry, sauf qu'il ne veux pas. Mais je suppose que tout le monde a comprit pourquoi est-ce qu'il refuse de le faire.

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et les incohérences par rapport au texte, je corrigerait un peu plus tard.

N'hésiter pas à poser des questions.

( Que la force de Ryry soit avec nous ^^, ok je deviens folle ! )

Voilà, merci encore et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9**** : **Conseil Suprême

Le silence régnait en maître dans la salle. Même les souffles étaient retenus. Ils n'attendaient tous qu'une seule chose. Qu'elle prenne enfin la parole. Stella Caitlin Cooper, majestueuse, comme à l'accoutumé, s'avança devant l'assemblée et prit gracieusement place au bout de la table rectangulaire. Elle portait, pour l'occasion, une longue robe de satin noir, retenu à la taille par une ceinture vermillon qui soulignait sa taille fine. Ses longs cheveux noirs corbeau étaient retenue en une queue de cheval parfaite.

Le regard de son Altesse se porta sur les personnes assises à ses côtés. Ils étaient cinq. Cinq grands chefs de clan. Tous des hommes, évidemment, sauf une, élue tout récemment. Elle s'appelait Elsa Taylor Chartan, nouveau membre du Conseil Suprême et chef du clan Chartan hérité de son défunt père. Etant fille unique, elle avait été forcée de siéger à son tour. Stella était plutôt contente étant donné que cela faisait grincer des dents les membres masculins du conseil. C'était une femme assez grande et fine, le teint pâle, de longs cheveux blonds-argentés, de grands yeux couleur lapis lazuli. Elle se tenait droit sur son siège et son regard était franc et direct. Stella avait tout de suite comprit quel genre de femme elle était. Elle n'était pas de celle à se laisser marcher sur les pieds sans répliquer ou même à se laisser dominer. C'était une femme qui donnait l'impression d'être intelligente et sur d'elle, quoi que Stella pense que son assurance ne soit qu'une apparence. Par contre, elle savait que cette femme serait surement un atout dans ses projets futur. Un fin sourire discret s'afficha sur son visage, mais elle savait que personne ne l'avait aperçut excepté Elsa.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Damon Sylvir Dal Tacarmin qui se tenait à sa droite. Lui par contre, c'était une autre chose. Tous deux étaient ennemis depuis l'enfance, enfin, ils l'avaient été. Jusqu'à la Guerre des Clans vampires. Et même si Damon préférerait mourir vingt fois plutôt que de l'avouer, elle savait qu'il avait un faible pour elle. Damon était grand également, tout vêtu de noir, comme à son habitude. Il avait des cheveux d'un châtain très clair, des yeux violets assez étranges, un nez droit, des lèvres pleines et un menton qu'il avait pour habitude de relever en signe de défit. C'était un homme très séduisant. Elle lui lança un regard langoureux et un sourire charmeur, il soutint son regard un instant puis détourna les yeux. Malgré l'absence d'expression sur le visage de l'homme, Stella savait qu'il était troublé, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'elle jouait avec lui de cette façon.

A la gauche de Stella était assis le ténébreux Clark Laïus Brandon. Il était vêtu de cuir noir de haut en bas, comme à son habitude. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ses yeux ressemblant à des abîmes sans fond. C'était un homme impossible à cerner. C'était l'homme, plutôt le vampire, le plus craint au monde... après Stella, bien sûr. Il était connu pour son arrogance et sa condescendance. Il semblait voir tout ce qui l'entourait avec une sorte de dédain et de supériorité insupportable. Stella n'avait pas réellement d'opinion à son sujet. Elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui excepté une profonde méfiance. De la méfiance, oui, mais pas de la peur. Elle n'avait peur de rien, ou du moins pas d'un simple vampire comme lui. Elle savait qu'il avait fallu nombre de manigance douteuse pour qu'il parvienne à être chef de son clan et encore plus pour qu'il devienne un membre du Conseil Suprême. Elle s'était toujours dis qu'il fallait garder une œil sur lui, et c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Enfin, ce qu'Aaron faisait pour elle. Elle avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui demander une chose de cette importance.

Son regard dévia sur la droite du Sir Brandon. Là, légèrement courbé, les cheveux gris et les yeux quelque peu ternes, se trouvait le Sir Dorian Lucius Therman. C'était un vieil homme d'un âge respectable s'élevant à trois mille six cent ans. C'était un Ancien, l'un des derniers de sa génération. Respectable et sage. Lui ne représentait aucune menace pour elle. C'était un homme intelligent et il s'était rallié à sa cause depuis longtemps déjà. C'était un ami sur lequel elle pouvait compter, un peu comme un père aussi. Dans tous les sens du terme. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une intelligence et d'une malignité sans borne.

Et enfin, en face de Stella, de l'autre côté de la table rectangulaire se trouvait Klaus Van Sebastian. C'était un vampire assez grand de taille, il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un bleu noir, comme les ténèbres, qui devenaient d'un rouge sang très souvent, surtout quand Aaron Matthew Devis était dans les parages. La haine que se vouaient ces deux-là était de notoriété publique. Stella non plus ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, elle le haïssait en fait, même si ce qu'elle ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec la profonde rancœur qu'éprouvait son second à l'égard de cet homme. Il avait beau avoir un titre princier et l'estime de son clan, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier de lui. Ce n'était après tout qu'un arrogant manipulateur. Cela l'avait profondément étonné qu'il se porte volontaire pour faire partie de l'opération qu'elle avait organisée, même si elle n'en avait rien montré. Sa méfiance n'avait été que plus forte, même après qu'Aaron lui ait rapporté l'objection que Sebastian avait fait. Le regard bleu nuit s'encra dans le sien et de là débuta un duel visuel. Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher, aucun des deux n'exprimait une quelconque expression sur son visage, aucun d'eux ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait plus que ce regard que chacun gardait fermement dans celui de l'autre. Les secondes ressemblaient à des heures, mais aucun ne capitula. Stella n'avait pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts afin de ne pas rompre ce contact, elle en avait tellement l'habitude. Par ses yeux bleues sombres, Stella faisait passer tout son méprit et sa répulsion pour la personne qu'était son adversaire. Aucun autre sentiment ne se voyait dans ses yeux, et ce méprit, Klaus Van Sebastian le lui rendait bien. C'est seulement au bout de cinq minutes que le Lord Sebastian détourna le regard, vaincu malgré lui.

Stella releva fièrement la tête, s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers elle.

- Bien, vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici en ce jour. L'un de nos précieux scientifiques est mort, c'est une perte tragique pour notre monde. Après l'attaque qu'il y a eu de la part des Mangemorts, le ministère reportera automatiquement la faute sur nous.

- Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire, mon enfant, tu le sais bien, déclara Dorian, l'Ancien.

- Si, nous pouvons faire quelque chose, mais cela impliquera quelques sacrifices. De la part de chacun de nous.

- Des sacrifices, demanda Damon Sylvir Dal Tacarmin, de quels sorte ?

- Comme vous le savez tous, continua Stella en ignorant volontairement Damon, les Cinq Elus se sont ralliés à notre cause il y a de cela un mois et trois semaines exactement. Deux d'entre eux pourons nous être utile en ce moment, pour régler le problème du scientifique mort.

- Deux d'entre eux ? Lesquels ?

- Ceux de la prophétie, Tacarmin, qui d'autres ?! Ce sont les plus puissants des cinq, Héritiers du pouvoir de deux Grands Anciens. Ils ont été choisis pour réparer le monde des dommages causés par les bêtises des sorciers.

- Ce sont deux être puissant, intervint Lord Sebastian, pourquoi ne pas confier cette tâche à des personnes, disons, plus inutile ?

- Comme ? Vous par exemple ? demanda-t-elle calmement, les yeux fixés dans les siens.

- Non, répondit Klaus, ignorant l'insulte, je parlais d'un sorcier lambda... volontaire, bien sûr.

Stella s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, croisa les jambes l'une sur l'autre avec grâce et sensualité avant d'entrelacer ses doigts sur son genou où la robe avait légèrement glissé, dévoilant une partie de sa cuisse. Elle sentit la regard brûlant de Damon Tacarmin sur sa peau partiellement dénudée mais l'ignora, fixant son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle.

- Je vois que vous avait le sens du sacrifice, Sebastian, dit-elle avec un méprit flagrant. Nous savons tous les deux que vous considérez les moldus et les sorciers comme des jetons, des pièces sur un échiquier... de même que vos propres sujets. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse gérer quelque chose comme cela, certainement pas après ce qui s'est passé il y a de cela quelques années.

Le Lord serra fort les mâchoires à la mention de sa petite bêtise qui, pour lui, avait quelque chose de fort humiliant.

- Ce n'était qu'une simple proposition... Votre Altesse, fini-t-il avec une rage parfaitement contenu que seule Stella détecta.

- Bien. Et pour répondre à votre question, si je veux que se soit les Elus de la prophétie et personne d'autre, c'est parce qu'ils ont tous les deux besoins de voir les choses tels quels sont réellement... dans tous les sens du terme, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Pensez-vous réellement qu'ils en serons capable ?

- Oui. J'ai bon espoir.

- Mais s'ils se mettent à se disputer, les choses risquent bien de mal tourner, votre Altesse, rien ne nous garanti qu'ils arriverons à bon port au moment voulu. Les enjeux sont trop grands pour prendre de tels risques. C'est de la folie pure, s'exclama Damon Tacarmin.

- J'ai confiance en eux.

- Ceux sont des sorciers ! s'indigna Klaus Van Sebastian avec véhémence.

- Ce sont des enfants, répliqua Stella avec un calme qui parut renforcer la rage de son homologue masculin qui ne dit pourtant rien.

- Justement, n'est-ce pas déjà un sacrifice en lui même ? demanda Elsa calmement, intervenant pour la première fois. Ce sont des enfants, déjà assez bouleversés, je pense, pour en ajouter une couche avec cela. Et puis, faire ce que vous demandez comporte beaucoup plus de risque qu'une simple erreur de direction. C'est jouer avec le temps, un jeu dangereux qui pourrait avoir de grave répercutions sur notre monde, actuellement.

- C'est vrai, mais j'y ai pensé également. Après tout, ce ne serait pas le premier voyage que j'organise, répondit Stella avec un sourire malicieux.

Les trois autres personnes la regardèrent avec de grands yeux étonnés, étant donné que ce genre de voyage avait pendant un temps été proscrits. Trois, oui. Parce que Damon, lui, savait exactement ce qu'avait fait Stella pendant ces voyages tout à fait "innocent". Après tout, il avait goûté pendant ces temps-là à quelque chose de tout à fait... exquis. Made in Stella !

**oOo**

- Je n'en peux plus ! capitula Harry qui était en plein entraînement avec un Aaron qui n'avait pas voulu lui laisser de répit depuis environ une demie-heure.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'es mou, c'est désolant !

- Oh, ça va, hein ! Je fais des efforts, et puis, je ne suis pas aussi fort ni aussi rapide.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais je peux sentir que ta transformation est très proche. Alors il faut faire vite.

Harry, les jambes tremblantes de fatigue, s'éloigna d'Aaron et s'assit dos au miroir mural de la salle d'entraînement. Il était épuisé, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, il n'avait fait que penser à la fontaine et à ce qu'elle avait faillit lui révéler la veille. Dire qu'il avait été à deux doigts de connaître la vérité sur l'identité de son père. Dire qu'il avait été tout près d'avoir la réponse à au moins l'une de ses questions et qu'Aaron avait tout gâché, volontairement. Harry plongea son regard dans l'infinité dorée qu'étaient les yeux d'Aaron. Son nouveau professeur était vraiment impitoyable. Il ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il avait beaucoup de mal à soutenir le rythme de son mentor, pourtant, il avait peur d'échouer, peur de le décevoir. Alors il se donnait à fond depuis qu'il l'avait réveillé à sept heures du matin. Dire que le soleil n'était même pas encore levé, ou presque. Il n'avait même pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit ! Maudit vampire. Aaron sourit et Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu me maudis en pensée maintenant, si je m'y attendais !

- Tu... Mais comment... tu as su ?!

- Je pratique l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie .

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu lis dans mes pensées ?!

- Pas exactement. Les pensées ne sont pas un livre qu'on ouvre et qu'on peut feuilleter tout à loisir. Elles ne sont pas gravées à l'intérieur du crâne, à la disposition du premier intrus qui passera par là. L'esprit est une chose complexe qui comporte plusieurs couches successives. Ceux qui maîtrisent la Legilimancie sont capables, dans certaines conditions, de plonger dans l'esprit de leurs victimes et d'interpréter correctement ce qu'ils y découvrent. C'est aussi la capacité d'extraire des émotions et des souvenirs de l'esprit d'une autre personne. Quelqu'un qui maîtrise la Legilimancie se nomme un Legilimens. Le contact visuel est souvent essentiel. (1)

- Oh, mais...euh...c'est un peu pareille, non ?

- Hum... oui, si tu veux. Si c'est comme ça que tu le comprends.

- Intéressant ! Tu m'apprendras ? demanda Harry, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Oui, répondit Aaron en lui souriant, attendri, si tu veux. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je dois encore t'apprendre. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

- Hum... le temps... grogna Harry, légèrement déçut.

- Mais en attendant le moment venu, déclara Aaron en se relevant de la chaise où il s'était assis peu avant, l'entraînement n'est pas encore fini.

- Mais ça fait quatre heures, Aaron, quatre heures que tu me tortures ! Ça ne te suffit pas ?

- Rien ne me suffit jamais quand il s'agit de toi, Harry. répondit le vampire avec un sourire qu'Harry ne put interpréter.

Encore quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui alimentait son parchemin virtuel de questions.

Qu'était-il vraiment pour Aaron ? Que représentait Harry à ses yeux, pour avoir droit à de tels attention que des sourires, des câlins et des caresses ?

**oOo**

Draco Malfoy faisait les cent pas dans la chambre que son Altesse avait daignée lui assigné depuis voilà trois jours. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, et pour cause, il avait accidentellement surprit une conversation entre Stella et son second. Une discussion très perturbante. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et les cheveux en bataille. Lui qui était si soigné en permanence n'avait fait aucun effort ce matin là. Il n'avait tout simplement pas eu la tête à ça. Les paroles qu'il avait surprises résonnaient encore vivement dans sa tête. Il s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit, agrippa ses cheveux de toutes ses forces et ferma les yeux. Cela ne pouvait être réel. Il était fatigué, la nuit précédente, il avait tout simplement mal entendu, voilà tout. Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas,... Il devait avoir une conversation importante avec son père... Non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire. Son père lui avait déjà parlé d'une chose qui y ressemblait étrangement, même si sur le coup il n'avait pas très bien comprit, il savait que s'était quelque chose d'important. Les images et les sons affluèrent malgré lui derrière ses paupières closes tandis qu'il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Il agrippa plus fortement ses malheureuses mèches blondes déjà bien martyrisées.

Il était sorti de sa chambre parce qu'il en avait marre. C'était après que les étudiants de Poudlard soient partis, même s'il savait sue Potter, lui, était toujours là. Il était tard et il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, même s'il savait que les deux autres vampires de la demeure étaient toujours éveillés. Il avait senti leurs pouvoirs. Il était descendu les quelques escaliers du couloir, se retrouvant troisième étage, parce que sa chambre, à lui, se trouvait dans les couloirs du quatrième. ( nda : vous l'aurez compris de toute façon )

Il avait traversé le couloir, curieux et avait intercepté des éclats de voix. Il avait tout de suite comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Aaron et Stella, même s'il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils criaient. Il s'était alors approché, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa présence magique, comme le lui avait apprit son père. Il ne savait pas si ça avait fonctionné mais le plus probable était sûrement qu'il n'avait pas été remarqué parce que les deux vampires avait été trop occupés à se disputer. Se collant à la porte, il avait entendu des paroles assez étranges.

- ... Non, votre Altesse ! C'est inadmissible, je ne pourrais le supporter, vous le savez pourtant ! Avait crié la voix énervée d'Aaron.

Draco s'était encore plus approché et avait jeté un œil par la porte entrebâillée.

- Aaron, enfin, calme-toi. disait Stella alors qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés sur le confortable fauteuil et qu'elle passait ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux et...

- Le second fils du Troisième Cercle, vous connaissez la prophétie autant, voir plus que moi. Essayez de comprendre, enfin.

- Il suffit, Aaron ! Je comprends tout à fait le fait que Draco Malfoy est le second Fils et que c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle tu le détestes. Mais penses-tu que ce sera simple pour lui quand il saura ? Crois-tu réellement que ce genre de choses peut s'accepter aussi facilement ?! Son père à fait une grosse bêtise et tout retombera sur la tête du fils. Toi aussi essai de comprendre ! La vision qu'il a de la réalité est faussée, ce n'est pas rien.

_Second fils de quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire encore ?_ avait pensé Draco, le front plissé.

- Je me fiche de qui est Malfoy, de ce qu'il pense ou de ce qu'il est, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il s'éloigne d'Harry, c'est tout !

_T'inquiètes, je n'ai aucune envie de m'approcher de Saint Potter à moins d'une centaine de kilomètres !_s'était écrié le blond, mentalement.

- Mais enfin, réfléchit. Comprends-tu ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de tes paroles ? Te rends-tu comptes de leur poids ? Non, je suis sûr que tu ne penses même pas vraiment ce que tu dis. Il n'aura pas le choix et toi non plus. La prophétie se réalisera quoi qu'il arrive, que tu le veuille ou non. Et Draco a un rôle tout particulier là dedans qu'il faudra bien que tu acceptes un jour !

Draco avait ensuite entendu Aaron soupirer avant qu'il ne reprenne d'une voix plus calme, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son fauteuil comme si un poids lui tombait lourdement sur les épaules, Stella toujours contre-lui.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, c'est tout. Je sais que c'est idiot de ma part, ... je sais que cette possessivité est mal placée mais... Stella, comprenez-moi, je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arriverais jamais. Ma dépendance à ce garçon est beaucoup trop forte... Pardonnez-moi votre Altesse.

- De quoi, enfin ?! Que dois-je te pardonner ?

- De faire preuve d'une telle faiblesse quand il s'agit de lui. D'en être si dépendant. De ne pas pouvoir penser à autre chose... J'ai tellement perdu Stella, je ne veux pas le perdre à son tour.

- Il est vrai que je ne comprends pas complètement l'ampleur de tes sentiments pour lui, avait-elle répondu après un soupir las, mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu es tout sauf faible, Aaron. Je le pense vraiment. Tu as fait tellement pour moi. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie... Mais je sais ce que tu ressens après ce qui t'es arrivé et... Aaron...

Elle avait murmuré son nom d'une voix tellement douce et caressante que Draco en fut très étonné, elle avait tourné le visage de son second de manière à ce qu'il lui fasse face et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux de manière intense. Mais à la surprise de Draco, Aaron avait baissé la tête avant de se détourner. Le visage de Stella s'était fait triste, mais très vite, il était redevenu impassible.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

- Aaron, je pense que tu devrais y aller... Après tout, tu as certaines choses à régler et...

Le visage de Stella avait alors prit une expression mi-étonnée mi-en colère.

- Harry... il... Va le chercher, il est dans la forêt et est peut être en danger !

Draco avait vu Aaron se redresser promptement et il avait décidé de repartir en quatrième vitesse. Veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer par le vampire qu'il vit partir avec une célérité surhumaine.

* * *

(1) les infos sont prises de l'Encyclopédie HP.

**reviews ? ^^**


	10. Chapter 10 : Le Calice

_Il y a présence de Yaoi dans ce chapitre... très léger, mais quand même, puisqu'il faut prévenir, je le fait !_

_( désolé pour les fautes, j'arrangerais ça plus tard )_

_Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire à part vive Ryry et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 10**: Le Calice

- Harry, on y va !

- Hum... Quoi ?

- Harry ! Le match va commencer dans peu de temps !

Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu excité de Ron. Il avait complètement oublié qu'en ce jour allait se jouer le match Gryffondor-Serpentard. Ron s'assit face à lui, le regard soudain très sérieux.

- Harry, depuis le début de l'année tu as l'air tout le temps en train de rêver et pendant les entraînements de Quidditch, c'est limite. C'est vraiment un miracle que tu ne tombes pas de ton balai. Angelina est folle de rage, si ça t'intéresse. Elle compte vraiment sur toi pour ce match. Mais... Si tu ne te sens pas bien... S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas...

- Non, l'interrompit vivement Harry, je vais très bien. On va le gagner ce match.

Ron lui fit un grand sourire et s'en alla devant.

_Je lui dois bien ça_, se dit Harry en suivant son ami vers les vestiaires de Gryffondor.

**oOo**

Tout se déroula comme d'habitude dans les vestiaires. Le discours d'encouragement, les remarques, les cris enthousiasmes des rouges et ors... Et un petit " je compte sur toi " de la part d'Angelina, chuchoté à l'oreille droite du Survivant.

Quand Harry sortit des vestiaires et qu'il arriva sur le terrain, il sentit une vague de bien être le saisir - en même temps que le froid mordant. Il avait toujours aimé voler. Même s'il avait eu un peu la tête ailleurs ces temps-ci et que les entraînements avaient été proprement catastrophiques, il avait hâte de remonter sur son balai et de montrer à tous qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main. Un petit match lui ferait le plus grand bien. Quand il arriva sur le terrain, il y eut une grande exclamation stupéfaite. Harry regarda le public qui le fixait, les yeux écarquillés. Mais que leur arrivait-il à tous ? Il les ignora et avança avec le reste de l'équipe, sous le silence inhabituel du public. Il avait déjà affronté ce genre de regards depuis la veille où il était retourné à Poudlard. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas. Même Hermione, Ron, Geoffrey et tous les Gryffondors lui avaient servi ce même regard.

Au coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine, ils s'élevèrent tous dans les airs en même temps. Harry monta plus haut que les autres, faisant des tours de terrain afin de voir la petite boule dorée qu'il affectionnait tant. Au bout d'un troisième tour, il se figea. Et le fixa. Il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. En fait, il ne l'avait même pas regardé. Droit devant Harry, à quelques mètres seulement, se trouvait, toujours droit et fière sur son balai, Draco Malfoy. Il paraissait plus grand, son visage pointu était plus laiteux qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, ses cheveux platine, qu'il avait cessés d'enduire de gel, voletaient autour de son visage, telle une auréole, lui donnant un aspect angélique, plus paisible, plus séduisant, mais aussi plus dur et plus sérieux, d'une certaine façon. Ses yeux gris étaient plus foncés, plus métallique et paraissait être un mur de plus qui cachait habilement ses sentiments. Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Il trouvait Draco tout simplement... Magnifique.

_Quoi ? Magnifique ? Et puis quoi encore ! C'est juste son côté vampire qui le rend aussi... attirant et craquant et follement affriolant et... non mais tu t'entends, Harry ?! Trêve d'imbécillités ! Reprends-toi et remporte ce match, pour ton équipe... pour Ron !_

Harry secoua la tête et regarda sur le terrain, priant de toutes ses forces pour voir le Vif d'Or apparaître. Il sentit alors ses doigts lui faire mal et il baissa la tête vers elles. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait fortement serré son balai... _Tout ça à cause de Malfoy_, ragea-t-il intérieurement.

Il s'éloigna du blond et plissa les yeux, cherchant la petite balle. Il la trouva finalement près des buts des Serpentards. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et fonça vers la petite balle dorée. Son corps se mit automatiquement dans la longueur de l'éclair de feu, comme si lui et son balai ne faisaient plus qu'un, comme si son corps n'avait besoin de rien pour voler... L'air sifflait à ses oreilles et sa vitesse était vertigineuse. Il ne tarda pas à voir Malfoy sur son balai le suivre de près. Ils étaient à présent l'un à côté de l'autre et ils tendirent tout deux la main vers le Vif d'Or. Malfoy s'approcha d'Harry et le percuta volontairement, manquant de le faire tomber, mais lui faisant tout de même perdre légèrement le contrôle de son balai. Les doigts de l'attrapeur des Serpentard frôlaient presque la petite balle volante quand un cognard fonça sur sa main. Draco, qui, heureusement pour ses pauvres phalanges, l'avait entendu venir, retira rapidement ses doigts, les refermant fermement sur le manche de son balai. Harry et Malfoy s'arrêtèrent dans leur progression. Le Vif d'Or leur avait échappé. Harry regarda dans la direction d'où venait le cognard et vit Fred Weasley lever un pouce en l'air en lui souriant. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor hocha la tête en direction du batteur, qui repartit un peu plus loin, et reporta son attention sur Malfoy qui le regardait rageusement, comme si que c'était lui qui avait lancé le cognard. Quand leur regard se croisèrent, un frisson parcouru l'échine d'Harry. Les yeux de Draco étaient encore plus sombres que peu de temps avant. Le blond eut un rictus méprisant et remonta plus haut dans le ciel. Harry le regarda un moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser et remonta à son tour, du côté des buts Gryffondor.

- Malfoy avait presque eu le Vif d'Or, mais sa prise fut déviée par le spectaculaire lancé du cognard de Fred Weasley. Quel lancé ! Il le méritait de toute façon, il a bien failli faire tomber Harry de son balai le sale traître, le sale fils de... euh... mais oui Mme, je n'allai rien dire du tout... Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Harry eut un sourire amusé. Il aimait beaucoup les commentaires de Lee Jordan... surtout lorsque McGonagall s'en mêlait.

- 60 à 50 en faveur de Gryffondor, aller les lions, vous pouvez le faire !

Le second commentaire eut le don de réveiller complètement Harry. Il devait attraper le Vif d'Or. Serpentard était en train de rattraper son retard à une vitesse alarmante. Le match n'avait commencé que depuis dix minutes et Gryffondor semblait perdre son avantage. Il regarda autour de lui et vit avec surprise Malfoy lui foncer dessus. Il se décala en quatrième vitesse et il aperçut enfin ce que sa Némésis regardait avec tellement d'insistance. Le Vif d'Or était quelques mètres au dessus de sa tête. Quand il le vit, il serra fermement le balai entre ses doigts et remonta vivement vers la petite balle dorée qui voletait tranquillement. Un instant plus tard, le Vif d'Or s'en alla en voletant furieusement, Harry et Malfoy faisant la course derrière lui.

Draco jeta un regard rapide vers Potter, mais détourna promptement le regard. La vision d'un Potter attirant l'écœurait, à part si s'était autre chose... Il reporta son attention sur le Vif d'Or après qui il volait. Il dévia les joueurs sur son passage, donna un violent coup de pied au balai de Potter que celui-ci évita habilement, tendit la main une seconde fois vers le Vif d'Or tout en sachant douloureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas l'attraper. Potter était bien plus proche de la balle que lui. Il activa toute la puissance de son balai, mais ne tarda pas à voir, avec dégoût, les doigts de Potter se refermer sur la petite balle qui se débattait dans sa paume. Draco grogna quand le coup de sifflet retentit après que Jordan ait crié un " Et Gryffondor gagne " enthousiasme. Il descendit de son balai en même temps que la plupart des autres joueurs et rejoignit Potter qui était déjà à terre. Quand il se retrouva fasse à lui, il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Ses yeux verts brillaient plus que jamais depuis qu'il ne portait plus de lunette, sa mâchoire était plus carrée, ses épaules plus droites, son torse et ses bras plus musclés qu'en début d'année, ainsi que ses jambes. Ses cheveux de jais étaient plus brillant et plus noir aussi. Et il paraissait tellement doux que Draco, pendant une fraction de seconde, pensa y passe sa main pour en tester la texture. Sa main se mit à le démanger mais il refusa de lier ce phénomène aux cheveux de Potter. Oui, il voulait juste lui en coller une, c'est pour ça que sa main lui démangeait.

- Alors Potter, fière de toi ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante pleine de ressentiment, le visage tordu en un rictus méprisant.

- Plutôt, oui. répondit Harry avec défi.

- Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un coup de chance.

- De toute évidence, tu as du mal à accepter ta défaite.

- Pour qu'il y ait une défaite, il faut deux adversaires.

- Tu as raison, tu n'es même pas un adversaire digne de ce nom.

Draco fut pris d'un élan de rage et fit un pas vers le brun.

- Espèce de sale petit con sans parents ni ambition. Tu te prends pour quelqu'un alors qu'au fond, tu n'es rien. Rien de plus qu'une image idiote qui ne sait rien d'autre que jouer au héros. Tu penses faire beaucoup en attrapant une idiote petite balle, alors tu te trompes complètement.

- Si c'est si facile d'attraper " une idiote petite balle ", répliqua Harry en s'avançant à son tour, les yeux étrécis par une rage sourde, pourquoi n'y parviens-tu pas, _toi_ ?

- Tu...

- Stop ! intervint une voix féminine à leurs côtés.

Pansy se plaça entre eux, une main sur le torse de chacun des deux garçons, les éloignant l'un de l'autre. Autour d'eux s'étaient amassé les étudiants et quelques professeurs en plus des joueurs des deux équipes.

- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous disputer pour une fois ? Vous avez déjà ameuté toute l'école, je pense que c'est bien assez. Maintenant vous allez retourner chacun dans vos vestiaires, ok ?

Harry et Draco se regardèrent méchamment et, sans jeter un seul regard à Pansy, s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté.

Pansy suivit son frère, mais attendit devant les vestiaires de Gryffondor, qu'il finisse et la rejoigne. Quelques minutes après que Pansy se fut appuyé au mur à côté de la porte, Hermione Granger fit son apparition. La jeune préfète croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et toisa son homologue Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Granger.

- Si ça me regarde puisque je sais que c'est pour Harry que tu es là. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Au risque de me répéter... Ça ne te regarde pas, Granger. Tu sais, il y a quelque chose qui s'appelle se mêler de ce qui le regarde, je pense que tu devrais le faire.

- Ah, oui ? Et depuis quand est-ce que ce qui concerne Harry ne me regarde pas ?

- Depuis toujours. Tu n'es pas sa mère ni sa femme que je sache.

- Par ce que toi tu l'ais peut être ?

Pansy lui fit un sourire malicieux et répondit nonchalamment :

- Peut être bien. Mais ça, toi, tu ne peux pas le savoir.

- Harry ne sort pas avec des Serpentards. Alors si tu es là, c'est que tu lui cherches des ennuis. Et je ne te laisserais pas faire.

- Ecoute toi. Tu es vraiment ridicule, Granger, Harry peut très bien se défendre tout seul. Il n'a pas besoin de ton aide... Ni que tu fouines dans ses affaires.

- Je ne fouine pas dans ses affaires comparé à une certaine Serpentard ici présente.

- Pansy !

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent pour voir Geoffrey arriver en courant. Le Gryffondor s'arrêta devant Pansy, mit ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle et fit face à la Serpentard.

- J'ai à te parler.

- Je dois voir Harry d'abord, ça ne peut pas attendre ?

Geoffrey rougit sous le regard interrogateur de son amie de Serpentard.

- Et bien en fait, oui. Ça peut effectivement attendre, sauf que je pense que ce serait mieux d'en parler maintenant. Par ce que tu vois... Si j'attends, je ne pourrai peut-être plus te le dire.

- Me dire quoi ?

- Te parler de... quelque chose de... personnel... tu comprends...

- Pas vraiment, non, répondit Pansy, si yeux plissés.

- Hum, sans vouloir interrompre ou déranger qui que ce soit. Parkinson, aurais-tu l'obligeance de lever ton arrière-train de ce mur et de déguerpir vite fait ?

- Je crains que cela ne soit possible, Granger, il faudra repasser.

Hermione aller répliquer, mais dans le même temps, Ron sortit des vestiaires et s'arrêta devant cet étrange rassemblement.

- Euh, vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

- Harry a fini ? demandèrent les deux jeunes préfètes en même temps.

Ron les regarda étrangement pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête, de rentrer à nouveau dans les vestiaires et de crier le nom de son meilleur ami. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry sortit habillé de sa robe de sorcier, les cheveux quelque peu humide et ébouriffés.

- Qui est-ce qui me demande ? demanda joyeusement Harry.

- Moi, répondirent Pansy et Hermione en même temps avant de se regarder méchamment.

- Qui était la première devant la porte ? s'enquit Harry, les yeux brillants d'amusement.

- C'était moi, dit Pansy en relevant le menton avec un sourire alors que la Gryffondor la fusillait du regard.

- Donc se sera Pansy et ensuite Hermione. Tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient, j'espère ? interrogea-t-il, craignant de vexer son amie.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je passe après, comme depuis le début d'année. Mais il n'y a aucun problème, Harry, aucun !

Hermione fit demi-tour et retourna au château d'un pas rageur. Ron ne tarda pas à la suivre.

- Bon ben, il ne reste que nous.

Harry avisa le teins rosé de Geoffrey et devina sans mal la raison de sa venue.

- Si vous avez des choses à vous dire, je ne vois aucun problème à attendre.

- Non non, s'écria vivement le brun, je... je peux attendre, et puis... je pense que j'ai d'autres choses à ... faire. À plus tard peut être.

Harry éclata de rire alors que l'elfe - qui avait, depuis peu, les oreilles plus grandes et plus pointus que la normal, sous ses cheveux châtain - le fusillait du regard, le visage toujours rouge, et repartait avec un air faussement indigné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Pansy quand Harry se fut calmé.

- Oh, trois fois rien. Aller viens, on va faire un tour.

Pansy rejeta ses longs cheveux sombres en arrière et marcha devant en direction du lac gelé. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, enfonçant leurs chaussure dans la neige, avant de s'asseoir sur des rochers qui bordaient le lac. Pansy regarda la surface miroitante qui reflétait le ciel bleu dégagé et prit la parole sans regarder Harry.

- J'en ai assez !

Harry attendit pour savoir si elle aller ajouter quelque chose, mais ne croisant que le silence, il demanda.

- Assez de quoi ?

- De vos disputes, à toi et Draco.

- Je pourrai dire la même chose de toi et Hermione, fit remarquer Harry, un sourcil levé, signe de son étonnement.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, je ne dois pas travailler en collaboration avec Granger. Par contre, toi et Draco devez travailler ensemble, mais à cause de vos disputes rien ne marche.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Que tu fasses la paix avec lui, répondit Pansy en se tournant vers lui.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je... Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! C'est à lui de faire un effort en plus. Si je me souviens bien, tout ça, depuis notre première année, c'est lui qui a commencé. C'est lui qui passe son temps à m'insulter, moi et mes amis. C'est lui qui fait tout et n'importe quoi pour que je sois puni, renvoyé ou même pour que je meure !

- Tu exagères là.

- Pas du tout ! Si tu veux qu'on fasse la paix, c'est à lui de faire le premier pas. Comme c'est lui qui a commencé cette idiote rivalité.

- Mais tu sais à quel point Draco est têtu, tu sais qu'il n'avoue pas facilement ses erreurs. Pourtant, tout ça, c'est une énorme erreur. Qui vient de vous deux.

- Faux ! C'est lui qui a commencé !

- Tu te rends compte que tu parles comme un enfant.

- Je me fiche pas mal de me comporter comme un enfant !

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtu toi aussi !

- Et alors ?

- Voilà, lui et toi avez beaucoup de points communs.

- Comme ? demanda Harry, septique.

- D'abord, vous êtes tout deux très têtus, vous vous comportez comme des enfants en bas âge, vous avez tous les deux besoin de quelqu'un pour vous rendre heureux, vous êtes tous les deux des bombes atomique, dans tous les sens du terme, vous avez tous les deux changés aussi bien physiquement que moralement...

- Je n'ai pas changé !

- Moui, par ce qu'avant tu aurais traîné avec moi peut être ?

- Mauvais exemple, toi, tu es ma sœur, c'est différent.

- Tu t'es attaché à un vampire.

- C'est Aaron, donc ça aussi, c'est différent.

- Aaron ou pas, c'est un vampire quand même... Tout comme Draco.

- Raison de plus de le détester !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les loups-garous et les vampires se détestent.

- Harry ! Peut importe la rivalité entre les loups-garous et les vampires. Je suis loup-garou aussi, en quelque sorte, ça ne m'empêche pas d'aimer Draco pour autant !

- Tu aimes Malfoy ?

- En tant qu'ami, oui. Je pense vraiment que vous devriez faire un effort tous les deux.

Harry porta son regard sur le lac gelé par le froid d'hiver et regarda les quelques élèves qui y faisaient du patin à glace, avant de demander doucement.

- Tu lui as servi le même discourt ?

- A qui ?

- Malfoy.

- Oui, soupira Pansy.

- Et que t'a-t-il répondu ?

- Qu'il était d'accord pour faire un effort... à condition, bien sûr que tu fasse le premier pas.

- Bien sûr !

- Oui, ce n'est vraiment pas gagné. Harry, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu le fasses. Tu vois, Draco est mon meilleur ami alors que toi, tu es... Mon frère. Je n'arrive plus à supporter vos disputes, c'est tout le temps la même chose. De plus, je ne peux pas intervenir par ce que pour cela il faudrait que je prenne le parti de quelqu'un. Et je me refuse à le faire. Je tiens à Draco comme je tiens à toi. Tu es ma seule famille, puis que je sais que mon père n'est pas vraiment mon père. Je ne veux pas perdre Draco comme je ne veux pas te perdre. Alors il faut que vous vous décidiez tous les deux. Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose. Par ce que vous êtes tout simplement fatiguant. Deux vrais petits bébés. C'est parfois compliqué d'être neutre, et je sais que des deux, tu es le moins têtu - ce qui ne veut rien dire puisque tu es quand même un gros bébé - alors je compte principalement sur toi pour faire quelque chose. Et puis, tu n'es pas à Gryffondor pour rien, si ?

- Non, tu as raison. Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose pour que Malfoy et moi, nous entendions un minimum. Ou pour que nous arrêtions de nous disputer... Devant toi, du moins.

- Oui, c'est déjà ça, répondit Pansy en riant et en serrant contre Harry qui avait mis sa main autour de ses épaules autant pour la protéger du froid que par affection.

**oOo**

- Tu viens au terrier pour les vacances, Harry ? Hermione sera là et Bill et Charlie ont même pu se libérer pour fêter noël avec nous !

- Désolé, Ron, mais j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose.

- Prévu quoi, demanda Ron, déçu.

- Et bien, Pansy et Geoffrey restent à Poudlard en plus, le 24, c'est l'anniversaire de Geoffrey.

- Et depuis quand tu préfères rester avec une Serpentard et un pot de colle plutôt qu'avec nous ? demanda rageusement le rouquin.

- J'entends tout, Weasley, je ne suis pas sourd ! protesta Geoffrey dans un coin de la salle commune, un livre dans les mains.

- Toi je ne t'ai pas parlé. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. Alors Harry, continua Ron en se tournant vers son ami, tu pourras très bien donner un cadeau au pot de colle une fois rentré de vacance ! Tous les ans tu passes noël avec nous. Pourquoi pas cette année ?

- Pour changer un peu.

- C'est toi qui as changé ! grommela Ron en remontant rageusement dans son dortoir pour préparer sa valise.

Geoffrey s'installa à côté d'Harry en riant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses, toi ?

- Oh rien, rien du tout, répondit le châtain, riant toujours.

- Tu as parlé à Pansy, j'imagine, dit Harry se moquant à son tour lorsque son ami s'arrêta de rire et rougit.

Geoffrey s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda Harry d'un air sérieux cette fois-ci.

- Harry, le 24, c'est mon anniversaire.

- Oui, je suis au courant.

- Je deviendrais complètement... Elfe. ajouta-il après avoir vérifié que personne ne le regardait.

- Je le sais aussi.

- Et les choses changeront pour moi.

- Je pense être également au courant de ça.

- Harry ! Arrête avec tes commentaires idiots. Tu ne vois pas que je suis stressé là !

- Si bien sûr que je le vois. Mais si tu veux que je cesse de faire d'idiots commentaires, comme tu dis, arrête de me dire des choses que je sais déjà. Et puis, tout se passera bien, ce n'est pas comme si qu'on t'annonçait que ton père était Voldemort.

- Mouais... En parlant de père... tu ne sais toujours pas ?

- Toujours pas, répondit Harry en se passant une main dans ses cheveux devenus lisse depuis peu.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Demander à Dumbledore ?

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il me le dirait. Mais je sais que Lupin sait de qui il s'agit, Sirius aussi, sûrement. Je leur demanderais à eux, c'est plus simple.

- Tu corresponds avec le professeur de Défense ? Et un échappé d'Azkaban ?!

- Oui, dit Harry avec un grand sourire amusé. Ce sont des amis de mes parents. Enfin, de ma mère puisque je ne sais pas qui est mon deuxième parent.

- Un professeur et un meurtrier ?! s'alarma Geoffrey.

- Sirius n'est pas un meurtrier. Il a été accusé et emprisonné à tort. C'est Peter Pettigrew qui a tué Lily et James !

- Et tu as des preuves ? Si je me fie à ce que je sais, Pettigrew a également été tué par Black.

- Et bien, tu sais mal. J'ai revu Pettigrew il y a de cela deux ans, et il était entier, enfin presque, et je me serais fait un plaisir de le tuer pour de vrai puisqu'en plus d'avoir trahi Lily et James, il a fait revenir Voldemort entièrement à la vie.

Geoffrey le regardait étrangement.

- Si tu le dis, répondit-il enfin en se détournant, l'air pensif. Ça change beaucoup de choses alors.

- Beaucoup de choses ? Comme quoi ?

Geoffrey secoua la tête, comme s'il voulait s'enlever une quelconque idée du cerveau et sourit à Harry.

- Non, ce n'est rien. Alors, dit-il, voulant changer de sujet, tu restes à Poudlard seulement pour moi et Pansy ou... Pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Pour qui d'autre voudrais-tu que je reste à Poudlard ? demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

- Mm, je ne sais pas, répondit Geoffrey avec un sourire moqueur, je me demandais juste s'il y avait peut-être une autre raison.

**oOo**

_**Samedi 20 Décembre...**_

- Joyeux noël en avance ! s'exclama Aaron en les faisant entrer dans le manoir avec un grand sourire.

Ils entrèrent tous dans le manoir qui, pour les vacances, avait été décoré de blanc de rouge et de vert. La première chose qu'ils virent en entrant dans le salon principal fut le gigantesque sapin, puis la grosse boîte de carton rempli de guirlandes et de décorations qui traînait à ses pieds. Harry se retourna et sourit en voyant les yeux de Luna briller. La Serdaigle s'avança vers l'arbre de noël et s'agenouilla devant le carton, avant de se tourner vers le vampire, les yeux pleins d'interrogation.

- Vas-y, je t'en prie, répondit Aaron à sa question muette.

Susan et Geoffrey ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre, s'appliquant à décorer le sapin comme il se devait.

- Si Stella savait ce que j'ai fait à son manoir, je serais mort, dit Aaron, répondant au regard amusé que lui lançait Harry.

Aaron éclata de rire, ce qui surprit tout le monde, et quitta la pièce. Harry et Pansy s'approchèrent du sapin à leur tour et, alors qu'Harry prenait une guirlande d'un rouge vif de la boîte, Pansy lui donna un coup de coude et lui montra Draco d'un geste vif de la tête. Le Gryffondor soupira et se retourna vers le blond Serpentard, toujours debout derrière eux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Hum... Malfoy... Et si tu venais nous rejoindre ?

Draco le regarda de travers, suspicieux et eut un rictus méprisant. Il se détourna et s'assit dans un fauteuil, loin d'eux. Harry haussa les épaules et jeta un regard désolé à Pansy. Il avait essayé au moins. Mais si Malfoy ne faisait pas d'effort, il n'y pouvait rien.

- Draco, est-ce que tu... commença Pansy.

- Non ! l'interrompit le blond sans la regarder. Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire joujou avec un arbre et des décorations en plastiques. J'ai passé l'âge, merci bien !

**oOo**

Aaron quitta la pièce, referma la porte derrière lui et monta les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage. Prenant le couloir de gauche, il ouvrit la dernière porte sur sa droite et la referma lentement derrière lui. La pièce était grande, les lumières étaient éteintes et de grands rideaux vermillon couvraient les fenêtres, donnant à la pièce une douce couleur rougeâtre. Des bougies étaient allumées et flottaient dans l'air, un peu partout dans la chambre. Un large lit à baldaquin occupait la presque totalité de la pièce et, sous les draps immaculés, se trouvaient une silhouette. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Aaron s'approcha du lit et s'y glissa, se collant au corps chaud qui s'y trouvait déjà.

- Mon cœur, tu dors toujours ?

Une tignasse d'ébène émergea de l'amas de draps blancs et se retourna vers le vampire, lui servant un doux sourire.

- Non, diablotin, dit l'homme d'une voix chaude et sensuelle. Je t'attendais, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais ?

Aaron se colla encore plus au corps de l'autre homme qui le serra dans ses bras, riant quand il entendit Aaron ronronner de plaisir.

- Ne te moques pas de moi ou je te mords !

- Je ne me moque pas, je te trouve seulement adorable quand tu ronronnes, on dirait un chat.

- Oh, les chats t'excitent ?

- Pas exactement. Mais quand tu ronronnes, quand tu bouges légèrement contre moi, quand tu m'effleures de tes doigts... mmm... je perds pied. Tu me rends complètement fou, petit diablotin !

Le vampire gloussa doucement dans le cou du brun.

- Tu es fou ! déclara le vampire à voix basse, ce qui donna des frissons à l'autre.

- Oui... Fou de toi.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises !

- Mais c'est la vérité, diablotin.

- Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu aimais encore une certaine femme... à la folie, même.

Un silence lourd d'installa alors entre eux et Aaron sentit son Calice se figer dans ses bras. Le vampire regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Il se renversa le corps de l'autre homme sous lui, mettant ses jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches.

- Je t'ai blessé ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Aaron se baissa vers le visage de l'autre, l'embrassa sur le front, la joue, les lèvres. Il lui caressa l'autre joue et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est parti tout seul.

- Ça sort souvent tout seul avec toi, Aaron, dit-il d'une voix plutôt froide.

Aaron détestait quand son Calice l'appelait par son prénom. En fait, ce n'est pas qu'il détestait ça... c'est juste que l'autre homme l'appelait comme ça, que quand il était énervé ou sérieux, hors, le vampire préférait le ton léger qu'il employait quand ils jouaient et même s'il ne le disait pas... il trouvait plutôt mignon le surnom qu'il lui avait donné.

- Je le sais bien, répondit le vampire en l'embrassant de nouveau. Mais parfois, j'ai du mal à me retenir. J'ai... encore un peu de mal à croire que nous soyons ensemble... que tu veuilles réellement de moi.

Aaron se pencha de nouveau et enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'autre, déposant des tas de petits baisers sur son passage. Il sourit quand il entendit l'autre gémit et qu'il le sentit frémir. Il prit le lobe de l'oreille gauche de l'autre entre ses lèvres et le lécha, le mordilla, le suça langoureusement. L'homme gémit et commença à gigoter.

- A... Aaron... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me fais pardonner, mon ange...

Sa voix était chaude et caressante. Aaron ne tarda pas à reprendre le lobe entre ses dents, tandis que sa main droite glissait de la joue de l'homme à son cou, son épaule, pour finir sur son torse qui se levait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. La main baladeuse caressa doucement le torse aux muscles fermes sous le vêtement avant d'aller s'égarer plus longtemps au niveau des tétons tandis que la bouche du vampire vint prendre sa jumelle en un doux baiser. D'abord légèrement crispé, le brun ne tarda pas à se détendre et à répondre au baiser tendre qu'on lui offrait. Les mains, jusqu'alors immobiles de l'homme, s'accrochèrent doucement à la fine taille d'Aaron avant de se faufiler sous le t-shirt et de caresser son dos. Le vampire gémit sous ces délicieuses attentions et accentua le baiser, caressant les lèvres de son amant avec sa langue afin d'en quémander l'entrer. Le brun ne se fit pas prier et écarta les lèvres, accueillant la langue divine avec plaisir. Leurs langues se touchèrent, se caressèrent, doucement d'abord, puis de manière plus prononcée et insistante. Les doigts d'Aaron pinçaient et caressaient les tétons de l'autre homme lui arrachant nombre de gémissements qui se perdaient dans leurs bouches unis. Aaron plaça son genou droit entre les jambes de son amant, le forçant gentiment à les écarter et vint, de son genou, frotter la bosse qui venait de se former dans le pantalon du brun. Au bout d'un moment, le brun commença à se frotter contre ce genou insistant, remuant le bassin en rythme. Leurs bouches se décollèrent, leur permettant de respirer et Aaron observa avec plaisir les joues rosis de son Calice. Lui-même arborait sur son visage, cette même teinte. Au lieu de reprendre ses lèvres, une fois le souffle revenu, le vampire alla embrasser le cou de son amant avant de le lécher, tout en poursuivant ses mouvements de genou.

- Aaron... si tu veux... aller jusqu'au bout... il vaut mieux... il vaut mieux arrêter tout de suite.

- Mmm... Dis-moi plutôt que tu me veux.

- Je suis sérieux Aaron... Arrêtes maintenant si tu as ...l'intention de... coucher avec moi.

Aaron releva la tête et plongea ses yeux d'ambre dans les yeux gris de son Calice.

- Et si... si je te disais que j'ai bel et bien pour intention de te faire l'amour ?

- Alors je te répondrais que je ne veux toujours pas le faire avec toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- À cause de ce qui s'est passé la première fois... il me semble me souvenir de n'avoir pas été consentent, ni conscient.

- Mais enfin, mon ange, c'était il y a deux ans !

- Je me fiche que s'était il y a deux ans, diablotin, on n'oublie pas sa première fois avec un homme !

- Je sais, soupira Aaron, et je m'en veux beaucoup d'avoir fait ça... Mais je ne peux pas changer le passé, mon ange, je peux juste essayer d'arranger les choses. Je t'ai pris beaucoup, je le sais. Ta virginité, ton sang, ta chaire.

Le brun lui jeta un regard interrogatif et Aaron expliqua :

- Quand j'ai couché avec toi cette nuit-là, c'était ta première fois... avec un homme, je veux dire. Je t'ai mordu aussi, je t'ai donc pris ton sang. Et je t'ai pris ta chair... je t'ai pris ton fils, Harry. (1)

_A suivre..._

* * *

(1) Il ne parle que de Harry par ce qu'il l'a vu grandir ( parallèlement au Dursley ) alors qu'il ne connaissait pas Pansy. Du coup, il n'y est pas aussi attaché.

Aller, je suis sûr que vous savez qui est le calice d'Aaron et aussi le père de Harry et Pansy !

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Une review ?

Une note sur dix ?


	11. Chapter 11 : transformation partielle

Bonjours bonsoir, je suis contente de vous retrouver avec un nouveau chapitre.

Réponse aux reviews...

**Adenoide** : C'est une idée, je n'y avait pas pensé. En fait, je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait faire ça.

**Swiatlo** : Je suis contente que tu apprécies, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite également.

**Remus J. Potter-Lupin** : En es-tu vraiment sûr ? Il y a un autre indice sur l'identité de leur père dans ce chapitre. Un gros indice en fait puis que je donne la réponse.

A ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est assez confus pour certains d'entre vous et je vous rassure, c'est normal. Je vais faire un petit résumé en espérant que ça vous aide un peu.

_**Résumé**_ : Harry et Pansy sont frères jumeaux ( information importante ) mais ne savent pas qui est leur père, sachant tout de même que Lily Evans est leur mère. Ils sont tous deux des loups-garous mais seul Harry à la faculté de se transformer, ce qui n'empêche pas Pansy d'avoir les sens aussi développés que son frère. Harry s'est un peu éloigné de ses meilleurs amis depuis la rentrée mais s'est rapproché de Geoffrey Hooper (il n'est pas de moi lui) qui lui, est un elfe qui le sera complètement qu'à son anniversaire, le 24 Décembre. Luna, je ne vous dis pas encore ce qu'elle est et Susan non plus. Draco Malfoy, mon petit blondinet préféré, est un vampire qui est tombé sur une conversation qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre entre Aaron et Stella. En gros y'a son papa chéri qui a fait un truc, mais il ne sais pas encore quoi. Ah oui, il y a aussi le père d'Harry et Pansy qui est aussi le Calice d'Aaron et qu'on retrouve dans ce chapitre.

Je ne sais pas si ça à éclaircie quoi que ce soit, mais je l'espère.

Merci pour les reviews, bonne lecture et bonne journée ! Moins de blabla et plus de Ryry !

**Chapitre 11 : transformation partielle, **

**souvenirs et révélation...**

- Harry, calme toi !

Harry grogna et projeta sur le sol tout ce qui lui passait dans les mains. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, des griffes avaient remplacé ses ongles, ses yeux étaient exorbités et d'un vert sombre aux reflets bleu, son corps s'était agrandi et recouvert de poil gris et noir.

- Harry, reprends-toi, tu peux le faire !

Aaron tentait de le retenir mais il savait que contre la rage aveugle d'Harry, il ne pourrait plus utiliser des moyens pacifiques très longtemps. Le Gryffondor arracha une étagère au mur où elle était accrochée et le jeta rageusement au sol avec un nouveau grognement féroce.

- Écoute Harry, je sais que ça fait mal, mais tu dois essayer de te contrôler !... Harry, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Le Survivant ne se tourna pas vers lui et ne fit aucun geste pour montrer qu'il comprenait quoi que ce soit. Il était conscient, évidement, mais il avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler son corps. Il était simple spectateur de ses actes et malgré ses efforts pour sortir de la sorte de cage dans sa tête, il n'y pouvait rien. Il était enfermé en lui, regardant puissamment Aaron tenter de l'empêcher de sortir de la pièce ou de casser tout ce qui l'entourait. Il se savait trop faible pour luter, mais il avait essayé.

_Pas assez..._

Le Harry conscient se retourna, ne voyant personne autour de lui excepté son propre corps détruire se qui l'entourait.

_Tu sais comme moi que tu peux arranger les choses... essai encore..._

Il connaissait cette voix. Elle lui était familière, mais il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis un moment. Il se sentait heureux et perdu en même temps. Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi ne se montrait-il pas ?

_Alors comme ça tu m'as oublié ?_

Devant lui, apparut soudain le propriétaire de cette voix. Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite. C'était un jeune homme blond, assez grand, aux yeux saphir, au sourire envoûtant et à la voix d'une suavité unique. Cette personne n'était autre que...

- Leo !

_Oui, c'est bien moi..._

- Mais, comment... comment est-ce que tu fais pour... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'avais accès à tes pensées et à tes souvenir ?_

- Oui.

_Et bien voilà. Il me suffisait d'essayer d'approfondir le Lien et me voilà dans tes pensées. Ce qui est beaucoup plus pratique que la trans, je trouve._

Harry lui fit un large sourire. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte d'à quel point le blond lui avait manqué. À quel point il était désolé et à quel point il avait besoin de lui. Surtout maintenant. Son sourire se fana tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil aux dégâts qu'il avait causé dans la pièce.

_La bête en toi tente de prendre le contrôle, tu ne dois pas la laisser faire..._

Il reporta son attention sur Leo qui avait adopté un air des plus sérieux.

- Je le sais bien, mais comment est-ce que je dois faire pour l'arrêter ?

_Tu sais comment faire..._

- Non.

_Si, au fond de toi, tu sais comment amadouer le loup. C'est en toi que tu dois trouver la réponse et nul part ailleurs._

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, enfin !

_... Aaron t'a appris à le faire... Il te suffit de récupérer se qu'il a caché..._

- Et qu'à-t-il caché ?

Leo sembla réfléchir, puis hésiter. Il planta ses yeux de glace dans ceux de son Lié et répondit enfin.

_... Tes souvenirs..._

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

- Mes souvenirs ? Je ne comprends pas ?

Leo se contenta de le regarder, mais ne dit rien de plus.

- Super... grommela Harry, un peu plus énervé que précédemment. Que suis-je censé faire pour retrouver mes souvenirs ?

Nouveau silence de la part du blond qui le regardait toujours aussi intensément, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Bon, là, je commence vraiment à en avoir rat le bol. Harry ou pas Harry, son altesse va m'étriper si elle voit ça !

Leo et Harry, toujours à l'intérieur, se retournèrent vers Aaron qui était rouge de colère.

Le vampire sortit ses canines et grogna, faisant face à la bête qu'était devenu le brun Gryffondor.

- Tu me casses les noix, tu le sais ça ? grogna Aaron.

_Premier Round !_ cria Leo dans la tête d'Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Et ! C'est mon corps qui souffrira après ! s'offusqua le Harry à ses côtés.

Leo ne lui prêta aucune attention, trop occupé à regarder ce qui se passait de l'autre côté.

___Le-vampire-tout-pas-content-qu'il-est_ sort les crocs et s'approche de notre Survivant à pas lent et mesuré. Ho, mais que vois-je, Harry-le-loup-incontrôlable lui lance une table qu'il évite de justesse avec classe et agilité ! Mais l_e-vampire-tout-pas-content-qu'il-est ne se laisse pas faire et lui sotte dessus, toute canines dehors !_

- Mais tais-toi enfin, gronda Harry, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

___Aaron lui plante les canines dans le bras et notre Harry chéri hurle de douleur, va-t-il se remettre de cette blessure ou... Oh, mais c'est que le loup n'est pas content, pas content du tout. Il saute au cou du vampire, lui envoie son poing droit à la figure - que le vampire ne parvient pas à arrêter - et... non, j'y crois pas, mais il lui bave volontairement dessus, ma parole !_

- Leo, ça n'a rien de marrant.

___Le-vampire-tout-pas-content-qu'il-est, _très loin de se laisser faire se défait de sa prise alors que le loup lui saute à la gorge tentant de la lui arracher. Aaron l'évite, lui saute sur le dos et... essai de l'étrangler ! Quel match passionnant !

- Je vais en avoir, des courbatures ! se désola Harry.

___Et, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Une seringue ? Aaron avait planqué une seringue dans sa poche ?! Waou, Harry lui envoi un fulgurant crocher du droit que le vampire se prend en plein dans la figure, lui craquant son malheureux et pauvre petit nez. Mais Aaron ne s'avoue pas vaincu loin de là, prit d'un élan de... eu, rage... ennui... lassitude... peut importe, il lui saute dessus avec une vitesse hors du commun et lui plante la seringue dans la nuque. Harry, vaincu, ne tarde pas à s'évanouir. _

- Satisfait ? demanda Harry en regardant durement un "Leo-tout-centent-qu'il-est".

___Oh, oui, tu n'as pas idée... euh, ouais, excuse moi, c'est l'émotion._

Harry grommela mais au fond, il ne lui en tenait pas vraiment rigueur. Après tout, c'était un juste retour des choses. S'il se souvenait bien de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient discutés, il l'avait insulté injustement.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_À toi de voir. Moi je m'ennui-là, alors tu fais ce que tu veux._

Un fauteuil apparu dans la sorte de pièce aux murs noirs où ils se trouvaient et Leo se laissa tomber dedans avec grasse.

_Alors mon petit Harry. Tu as le temps maintenant puisque ton corps est assommé. Tu n'as vraiment pas une idée de ce que tu peux faire pour reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur toi ?_

- Non, je ne vois pas.

Harry fixa son Lié d'un regard inquisiteur. Leo soupira et secoua négativement de la tête.

_Je ne peux pas te le dire, Harry, il faut que tu fasses cet effort par toi-même._

- Pourquoi ?

_Parce que tu en auras aussi besoin plus tard et si tu n'y arrives pas, ça ne sert à rien._

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Leo se contenta de sourire.

- Tu me fatigues Leo !

_Je le sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes bien !_

Harry grogna et se détourna, se triturant la cervelle pour savoir comment il pouvait faire pour reprendre entièrement le contrôle de son corps.

_Il faut amadouer le loup. Et qu'est-ce que veut le loup Harry ?_

- Aucune idée, répondit Harry dans un soupir en se retournant vers lui.

_Réfléchit, Harry, c'est important. Que désir le louveteau en toi ?... Que désires-tu ?_

Harry releva promptement la tête et plongea son regard dans les deux saphir brillants.

- Tu veux dire que...

_Pourquoi pas ? Essai, on verra bien..._

**oOo**

- Tu vas rester ici pour noël, Luna ? demanda Susan, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un banc du jardin où la neige était plus que présente derrière le manoir.

- Non et toi ?

- Je pense que je vais rester à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ne pas rester avec nous ? intervint Pansy qui, même si elle ne le montrait pas, éprouvait de l'affection pour la blonde de Serdaigle. Harry, Draco et moi resterons ici. Je pense que Geoffrey aussi d'ailleurs.

Elle ne jeta même pas un regard à la Poufsouffle, comme si elle n'existait.

Luna avait le regard vague. Elle s'agenouilla dans neige, ses genoux s'y enfonçant mollement. Elle prit une poignée de neige et la regarda fixement pendant un moment avant de dire finalement sans même regarder Pansy.

- C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses que c'est parce que le ciel est heureux ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Pansy.

- Mais il fait froid quand même. Si le ciel est heureux, pourquoi nous infligerait-il ce temps ?

- Pour compenser.

- Compenser ? demanda Pansy les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension.

- Et bien, la neige et la chose la plus jolie au monde. Il ne peut avoir de grand soleil quand il neige, car elle ne le supporterait pas, tu comprends ? Quand il y a quelque chose de bien quelque part, il y a toujours quelque chose de dérangeant derrière, tu ne penses pas ?

Pansy sembla méditer sur ses paroles et fini par sourire.

- Peut être bien.

- Regardes ! s'exclama Luna en relevant la tête.

Pansy leva sa tête à son tour ainsi que Susan qui se sentait un peu à l'écart. De la neige tombait lentement du ciel nuageux. La sorcière blonde leva les mains et un flocon tomba sur sa main et ne tarda pas à fondre, laissant derrière lui une traînée humide. La Serpentard lui sourit et prit une poignée de neige dans sa main gantée. Elle hésita un moment mais fini par se tourner vers Luna et à lui demander.

- Tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige avec moi ?

- Super ! s'exclama Luna, le visage rayonnant de joie.

- Euh... est-ce que je peux ? demanda Susan d'une petite voix.

Pansy lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et se détourna rapidement. Elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, ça, la Poufsouffle l'avait bien comprit. Luna hocha la tête tandis que Pansy entassait de la neige.

**oOo**

Il fit les cent pas, les mains croisées derrière le dos, l'air furieux. Ses lèvres étaient pincées par la frustration. Il s'arrêta un instant et fit face à la vampire.

- Je t'en prie, Stella, j'ai besoin de les voir.

- Dit ça plutôt à Aaron, répondit distraitement la jeune femme ( pas si jeune que ça ) en feuilletant un gros livre.

- Il ne veut pas.

- Je sais.

Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin, une plume et se mit à écrire rapidement d'une fine écriture serrée et penchée.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi refuse-t-il que je les vois ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, demande le lui.

- Il ne me répond pas. Enfin, si, mais je ne comprends rien. Il ne cesse de me dire que je dois attendre, mais je ne peux pas ! La dernière fois que j'ai vu Harry, c'était il y a deux ans et je n'ai presque pas eu le temps de lui parler. En plus, il pensait que... ça m'énerve. De plus, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de parler à Pansy et... Dit, tu m'écoutes ou est-ce que je parle dans le vide ?

- Oui oui, je t'écoutes, répondit Stella en continuant à écrire frénétiquement sur son parchemin sans même prendre la peine de relever les yeux vers lui.

- Stella !

- Quoi encore ?!

Elle releva enfin la tête et lui lança un regard courroucé.

- Tu sais très bien que ce genre de regard n'a plus d'effet sur moi.

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et se remit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, donnant le tournis à Stella.

- Ça suffit ! s'écria-t-elle en se relevant de sa chaise et en posant rageusement ses mains à plat sur son bureau. Ecoute, là tu commence vraiment à m'énerver à tourner comme ça depuis tout à l'heure. Tu veux voir tes enfants ? Très bien ! Tu veux des explications ? Super ! Mais va voir quelqu'un d'autre par toutes les Déesses de l'univers ! Je ne peux rien pour toi ! Tu sais très bien que le seul à pouvoir te donner satisfaction - dans tous les sens du terme - c'est Aaron, alors c'est à lui que tu dois t'adresser et...

Il s'était effondré sur le fauteuil derrière lui et avait baissé la tête. Elle soupira avec lassitude et s'assit à ses côtés, les jambes croisées.

- Tu m'énerves !

- Je sais.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de tourner en rond.

- Je sais.

- Je suis très occupée en ce moment.

- Je sais.

- Tu devrais lui parler.

- Je sais... J'ai déjà essayé. Mais à chaque fois... il détourne la conversation et... Et bien, tu sais !

Stella se retint de pouffer de rire. Elle savait parfaitement comment s'y prenait Aaron pour détourner la conversation.

- Écoutes, pour l'instant je crois qu'il est un peu énervé par ce qu'Harry lui ai sauté dessus et qu'il a dû l'endormir, chose qu'il se refusait à faire.

- Harry lui a sauté dessus ? releva-t-il, étonné.

- Tu sais qu'Harry a commencé à se transformer ?

- Non ! Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ?!

- Hum... Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Bon, je disais. Harry ne s'est transformé que partiellement, ce qui, apparemment est douloureux. Enfin, il a perdu le contrôle de lui-même, le loup à prit le dessus et s'en ai pris à la chambre d'Aaron et à lui-même. Évidemment, en bon vampire, Aaron ne s'est pas laissé faire, même s'il s'agissait de son petit Harry. En fait, avant qu'il ne monte, je lui avait donné une seringue avec une sorte somnifère très puissant à l'intérieur. Lui qui disait qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas ! J'ai bien fait de prendre les devants. Je prends toujours les bonnes décisions, comme tu as pu le constater le jour de ta libération d'azkaban et nombre d'autre fois. Mais bon, ce n'est pas très étonnant avec le cerveau surpuissant que je possède. T'ais-je déjà dis que j'était la sorcière, vampire, créature... tout ce que tu veux... la plus puissante du monde magique ? Pas étonnant puisque...

- Désolé de t'arrêter dans ton éloge de toi-même, Stella, mais c'est Aaron le plus puissant.

Stella grogna et sortit les crocs. Son vis-à-vis haussa un sourcil amusé et elle se renfrogna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur.

- Lui ce n'est pas pareil, c'est un hybride, alors c'est logique. Mais si on l'exclu, c'est moi la plus puissante.

- Hum... Il y a toujours Dumbledore... Voldemort... Harry...

- Oui oui, peut être, mais... Tu sais quoi ? Vas t'en, tu m'énerves.

Elle se redressa et lui lança un regard glacial.

- Dehors !

- Tout ça parce que j'ai dit que tu n'étais pas la plus puissante ?

- Dis, tu sais que je suis dans un état de nerf passablement meurtrier et que je n'ai pas encore chassé.

Le brun se releva précipitamment, déglutit difficilement et se dirigea vers la porte à reculons et en fixant les canines blanches et démesurées.

- Je crois que je vais y aller et te laisser continuer... ce que tu étais en train de faire.

- C'est cela oui.

Il s'en alla et referma la porte derrière lui. Stella soupira, se rassit sur la chaise face à son bureau, reprit sa plume et se remit à gratter frénétiquement le rugueux papier.

**oOo**

Pas le droit. Il était leur père bon sang ! Pourquoi Aaron faisait tout pour qu'il ne les croise pas. Alors qu'il remontait les marches en direction du troisième étage, il s'arrêta au niveau d'une vitre et y colla son visage. Dehors, Pansy, Susan et Luna faisaient des bonhommes de neige.

Un sourire s'étala lentement sur son visage. Elle était si belle. Et s'était sa fille. Elle n'avait pris de lui que la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Même si son visage n'avait pas ses traits ni vraiment ceux de Lily, il pouvait la revoir à travers elle. Elles avaient le même sourire. Oui, elles avaient ce magnifique sourire qui les caractérisait si bien. Et cette détermination qu'il voyait parfois briller dans les yeux de Lily, était-ce la même chose avec sa fille ?

En bas, il vit Luna lancer une boule de neige sur une Pansy concentrée avant qu'elle ne se mette à rire de l'expression stupéfaite qui avait remplacé la concentration. Pansy, pas vexée mais pas décidée à en rester là, lui rendit l'appareil, mais la rata et la boule de neige atteignit Susan, qui, les yeux plissés répliqua. S'ensuivit alors une bataille de boules de neige entrecoupée d'éclats de rire et de courses désespérés dans la neige où Luna fini par trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long, ses longs cheveux blonds s'éparpillant autour d'elle.

Pansy, éclatant de rire finit par tomber à son tour sur le dos à côté de Luna qui s'était retournée et mise dans la même position. Elles regardèrent un moment le ciel, la poitrine s'élevant et s'abaissant en rythme avec leur respiration haletante avant que Susan se décide à les rejoindre et à s'allonger près de Luna.

Il sentit quelqu'un entourer sa taille de ses bras, mais ne se retourna pas. Une bouche vint tendre ment embrasser son cou alors qu'un corps chaud se pressait contre le sien.

- Aaron...

- Je sais que tu veux les voir... Ce soir si... Si Harry s'en ait remis, d'accord ?

Il se retourna et fit face au visage fatigué d'Aaron qu'il prit dans ses mains avant d'embrasser doucement sa bouche.

- Si ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Alors demain.

- C'est une promesse ?

- Oui, mon ange, c'est une promesse...

**oOo**

Il était dans un... il ne savait pas trop quoi. Il sentait un sol sous ses pieds, mais c'était comme si qu'il se trouvait... et bien, nul part. Tout était noir il y a encore quelques secondes, mais devant lui, venait d'apparaître des écrans. Oui, ce devait être cela, des écrans avec des images qui le montraient lui quand il était plus jeune. Leo, à côté de lui ne disait mot depuis qu'ils avaient été pris dans ce tourbillon d'images. Il semblait... réfléchir. Harry fixa son attention sur les images qui défilaient et tournaient autour d'eux et en accrocha une du regard.

La scène le représentait lui, plus jeune, il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans, il était assis sur les genoux d'Aaron qui était lui-même sur un banc dans le jardin. Le Aaron de l'image posa le petit Harry emmitouflé dans une petite cape, sur la neige qui couvrait l'herbe encore verte. Mis à quatre pattes, le jeune Harry se mit à avancer en souriant, vite suivit par Aaron qui s'était également mis à quatre pattes derrière lui.

- C'est impossible. Ça ne peut pas être mes souvenirs étant donné que j'ai passé mon enfance avec les Dursley.

_Pas exactement._

- Comment ça ?

_Normalement, c'est à Aaron de te le dire, mais bon, je pense pouvoir le faire._

Harry se retourna vers lui et se concentra sur ses paroles.

_Stella était une amie à Lily, ça tu le sais, elle te l'a dit. Quand ta mère est morte, Stella ne voulait pas te laisser avec les Dursley, surtout que ton père avait été emprisonné à tort. Il n'y avait plus aucun membre de ta famille, ou presque. Dumbledore t'a emmené chez les moldus, logiquement Stella n'avait aucune autorité sur toi, elle ne pouvait pas te récupérer mais elle savait que ces moldus ne t'aimais pas et qu'ils te maltraitaient. Elle a voulu faire quelque chose. Quand tu as eu un an et demie, elle est venue te chercher et pendant quelques années, tu as vécu avec elle et Aaron, parallèlement que les Dursley._

- C'est impossible, je m'en rappellerais !

_Pas si on t'efface les souvenirs... ou bien qu'on les cache._

- J'ai du mal à y croire... Dumbledore est au courant ?

_Certainement pas ! Stella ne voulait pas et elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter que ça ne lui regardait pas._

- Mais... comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça toi ? Après tout, tu n'es qu'une dague... sans vouloir être vexant, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Leo lui fit un sourire amusé.

_Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que j'avais accès à absolument tout ce que tu es, t'es souvenirs, entre autres._

- Mais je ne m'en souviens pas, protesta Harry.

_Certes, mais ces souvenirs résident toujours en toi. Simplement, ils sont cachés. Mais pendant que tu me faisait la tête, j'ai eu le temps de visiter un peu ton crâne et tout ce qui y habitait._

- Donc si je comprends bien, pendants des années je vivais avec les Dursley qui me haïssaient et en même temps avec Stella ?

_Plus Aaron que Stella._

- Comment ça ?

_Après le fameux soir où Voldemort a disparu, il y a eut beaucoup d'agitation chez les vampires, ainsi que dans toute la communauté magique. Les sorciers devenaient moins prudents vis-à-vis des moldus et on bien faillit se trahir à cause de leur enthousiasme. C'était compréhensible, le tyran de tant d'année venait de disparaître, mais cette indiscrétion à causé la curiosité des moldus, ce qui était un gros problème pour nous. Même rejetée par la communauté sorcière a cause de sa nature de vampire, Stella à une certaine influence, le ministère à du se rendre à l'évidence, les vampires étaient incontrôlables, ils ont alors eu besoin d'elle. Pendant les six années qui ont suivi, elle avait été très occupée, c'est Aaron qui s'est alors occupé de toi. Et il s'est attaché à toi aussi, bien malgré lui._

- Malgré lui ?

_Si votre relation venait à se faire connaitre chez les vampires, ou même chez les sorciers, ça réputation de sans cœur en prendrait un sacré coup._

- On parle bien de la même personne-là ?

Leo lui fit un large sourire.

_Regarde plutôt et tu comprendras._

Aaron tendit la main et toucha, du bout de ses doigts irréels, une image qui s'arrêta devant eux et montra une scène.

Le petit Harry était assis en tailleur dans l'herbe, les mains ensanglantées sur son visage qui avait pris une teinte rouge, il pleurait et reniflait bruyamment le corps prit de tremblements. Aaron devant lui, s'agenouilla à ses pieds, tenta de le calmer, mais le petit garçon ne cesser de verser des larmes qui se mêlaient à ses doigts saignant.

- T'aimes les enfants, Devis (1), je l'ignorais, dis une voix moqueuse derrière eux. C'est tellement émouvant.

Aaron se releva et se retourna promptement pour faire face à un blond nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre, ses yeux sombres comme des profondeurs abyssales, reflétant un mélange de dégoût et de mépris.

- C'est toi qui lui as fait ça ?

Le blond éclata d'un grand rire moqueur. On sentait à travers l'image, la tension qui l'animait. Ses poings serrés tremblaient et sa mâchoire était tellement crispée qu'on pouvait sans mal imaginer le goût métallique du sang envahir sa bouche.

- Comment as-tu osé t'en prendre à un enfant ? dit-il les dents serrées.

Klaus lui jeta un regard méprisant et montra les crocs en grognant, menaçant. Il avançait lentement vers lui, semblant mesurer chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses pas, il n'eut même pas le temps de le voir qu'Aaron lui sautait déjà au cou et lui déchiquetait la gorge sauvagement. Ce n'est que lorsque le petit Harry tira Aaron par le t-shirt que celui-ci retira ses canines du cou sanglant et salement déchiqueté de son rival. Le corps de Klaus était pris de violentes convulsions, son visage était plus pâle que précédemment et du sang coulait le long de son cou, sur ses épaules, pour venir goutter lentement sur le sol. Dans les yeux du garçon brillait une sorte de curiosité mêlée de... était-ce réellement de la déception ? Harry ne pouvait l'assurer. Stella, qui venait sûrement de rentrer, s'avança, s'accroupit près du corps devenu immobile et inspecta la blessure.

- Il n'est pas mort, dit Aaron d'une voix caverneuse, les yeux toujours dans ceux du petit garçon.

- Il faut vraiment arrêter ça. C'est quand même un prince. J'ai plus de pouvoir et d'influence que lui, certes, mais si ces choses-là venaient à se savoir, nous allons avoir de graves ennuis, tu le sais bien.

Elle parlait sans le regarder. Sa main droite s'était mise à briller d'une lumière rougeâtre et elle l'avait appliqué sur la plaie, la refermant peu à peu.

- Il a trop de fierté pour aller raconter ça.

Sans plus un mot, il essuya une larme qui coulait encore sur les joues rebondies de l'enfant, le prit dans ses bras et s'éloigna.

_Aaron n'est pas quelqu'un qui réagit à des provocations aussi faciles, en temps normal, du moins. Quand il s'agit de toi, c'est très différent, tu es l'un de ses points faibles. Il a tendance à réagir au quart de tour quand on s'en prend à toi, une habitude que Stella tente de lui faire perdre depuis un moment... jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne tout espoir de ne plus faire de lui un sentimental._

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a arrêté ?

_Parce qu'il est tombé amoureux._

- De qui ? demanda Harry, étonné.

_De son calice. Bon aller, c'est plus le moment de parler. Trouve le bon souvenir pour que tu sortes enfin d'ici._

**oOo**

Deux heures plus tard, Aaron avait convoqué Pansy et Harry - qui avait enfin repris sa forme humaine - dans le salon principal mais ne leur avait pas encore dit pourquoi. Cela faisait au moins dix bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient assis là et Pansy commençait à perdre patience. Harry s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Aaron.

- Hum... si je vous ai demandé de venir ici maintenant, c'est parce que je devais vous présenter quelqu'un.

- Qui ça ? demanda Pansy impatiemment.

Aaron sembla hésiter un moment.

- Votre père.

Aaron se décala et laissa place à un autre homme. Pansy releva un sourire surprit et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Harry le regarda un instant sans rien dire. Alors comme ça son père était...

- Sirius ?

- Black ?

* * *

___(1) nom de famille d'Aaron ( Aaron Matthew Devis )_

___Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensés ?_^^

_Content ou pas content que ce soit Sirius ?_


	12. Chapter 12 : Fenrir Greyback

Salut, le chapitre est un peu en retard, je sais (d'un jour) et je pense que le suivant le sera aussi. Alors désolé.

**adenoide** : la nature loup garou de Harry vient de sa mère, Lily, qui l'a eu de sa mère aussi, il me semble l'avoir dit, mais je vais quand même vérifier. Ensuite pour Aaron, je ne peux pas répondre clairement à ta question, mais je vais essayer. Aaron est plus puissant que Stella, Dumbledore et Voldemort, cela s'explique par sa nature d'hybride. C'est aussi grâce à cet autre côté qu'il a pu " survivre ". Aaron n'est pas l'un des parents de Harry puisque c'est Lily et Sirius. Et pour finir, je n'ai jamais dit que Harry était le calice de Draco. Et puis, même si normalement les deux genres ne sont pas compatibles... on peut toujours modifier certaines choses, c'est une fiction après tout, je ne suis pas toutes les règles ^^.

**Chapitre 12 : Fenrir Greyback**

Harry le regarda un moment, ne pouvant rien dire de plus. Pansy, quand à elle, avait croisé les bras et le regardait les yeux plissés, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un lui dise que c'était une mauvaise blague. Voyant que rien ni personne ne bougeait et qu'ils se regardaient, tendu, Aaron pensa pendant un instant, qu'il serait plus judicieux de s'en aller et de les laisser régler les choses seuls. Mais il renonça à cette idée avec un soupir, les choses se seraient passées autrement s'il avait bien voulu les présenter plus tôt, comme l'avait suggéré Sirius.

- Hum... Et si tu t'asseyais ? proposa-t-il au brun toujours debout, en tirant une chaise.

Sirius s'exécuta, son regard passant de Harry à Pansy. L'expression surprise de Harry devint soudain furieuse. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ça l'aurait tué à Sirius de le lui dire quand il l'avait vu il y a deux ans de cela ? Ça l'aurait tué de lui envoyer une lettre durant ces deux dernières années ? Ça l'aurait tué de chercher à donner ne serait-ce qu'un signe de vie ? Ça l'aurait tué à Aaron de dire les choses plus clairement ? Des le début ? Ça l'aurait tué au monde sorcier de lui dire que son père était Sirius Black et non James Potter ? Ça l'aurait tué au brun de ne pas se faire emprisonner pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis ? Ça l'aurait tué à Leo de lui dire qui était son père la seconde fois qu'il lui avait parlé ? Et enfin, ça l'aurait tué Pansy de ne pas avoir l'air aussi surprise mais résignée ?! Hum... Beaucoup de mort pour beaucoup de raison.

Pansy sentit un étrange frisson la parcourir et elle se retourna vers son frère. Ce qu'elle ressentait était difficile à expliquer, c'est comme si elle savait qu'Harry était furieux, non, comme si elle le sentait. C'était comme si que c'était elle qui ressentait ça, tout en sachant que ce sentiment ne lui appartenait pas. Une tension parcourait son corps, la laissant légèrement haleter.

Harry serra fortement les poings et la mâchoire, et sans plus ajouter quoi que ce soit, il quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur. Sirius le regarda, la bouche ouverte, qu'il referma, puis rouvrit plusieurs fois, ne comprenant manifestement pas la réaction de son fils.

- Il est furieux contre vous, déclara Pansy d'une voix posé. Il est déçut aussi.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Aaron qui était resté à l'écart.

- Je ne sais pas... je l'ai senti, c'est tout.

Quelque chose en elle la poussait à aller voir Harry, le prendre dans ses bras et essayer de le calmer et le réconforter. Mais autre chose la poussait à rester. À chercher des explications. Et à comprendre pourquoi Harry ressentait une tel fureur à son égard. Était-ce parce que Sirius Black était un prisonnier en fuite ? Pourtant, à ce qu'elle à cru comprendre, les deux avaient sympathisés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il soit aussi furieux ?

Son tutoiement n'était pas par familiarité ou intimité qu'elle l'employait. Non, c'était pas rage et dédain.

**oOo**

_**Une demi-heure plus tard**_

- Arianna ne t'a donc jamais rien appris ? demanda rageusement Stella.

Draco lui jeta un regard méprisant - qu'elle ignora - et ne daigna lui répondre qu'au bout de cinq longues minutes.

- Non. Je ne lui parle pas.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit patiemment Stella.

- Trop arrogante, narcissique, dédaigneuse, condescendante, fière ...

- Alors vous devriez bien vous entendre. Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? Ne supporterais-tu donc même pas les défauts dont tu fais toi-même preuve ?

Draco serra fortement les dents et retint de justesse le flot d'injures qui lui venait à la tête.

- Concentre toi sur ce que je te dis.

Le blond lui jeta un regard menaçant, mais se décida finalement à faire ce qu'on lui disait.

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau, la petite barquette, il crut perdre le contrôle. Du sang. Il était bientôt nuit et Stella ne le laisser pas tranquille. Il avait déjà vidé deux barquettes comme celle si. Elle mesurait environ quinze centimètres de longueur, sur cinq de largeur et trois de hauteur.

Ce n'était pas une simple barquette avec de sang de biche. Non, c'était un tourment quotidien, une épreuve sans fin, une tentation, un dilemme pour lui, une épreuve où il avait déjà échoué deux fois...

- Assez ! s'écria alors Draco en s'écartant et en détournant le regard.

- Écoute, Draco, il faut vraiment que tu réessaies. C'est très important. Si tu n'arrives pas à maîtriser ça avant la semaine prochaine... Il faut que tu y arrives, c'est l'un des exercices les plus faciles auquel je te soumettrais !

- Si je n'y arrive pas avant la semaine prochaine alors quoi ? releva Draco sans regarder la barquette qui l'attirait tellement par son odeur suave.

Mince, elle avait oublié la vivacité d'esprit du garçon. Mais elle savait comment détourner les choses à son avantage.

- Alors ça voudra dire que tu es un incapable pas foutu de sentir du sang sans sauter dessus.

Draco réagit vivement à l'insulte et sans s'en rendre compte, montra les crocs, menaçant.

- Moi qui croyais que tu étais un battant, je vois que j'ai eu tort. Tu ne sais même pas refréner ton instinct alors que cela fait déjà deux heures que nous sommes là-dessus. Visiblement, je suis tombé sur un faiblard.

Les yeux de Draco qui était devenu alors d'un rouge clair, s'assombrirent peu à peu.

- Je sais très bien me contrôler contrairement à ce que vous pensez. Moi, un incapable ? Vous vous leurrer, sans aucun doute.

- Alors montre moi que j'ai tort. Montre-moi que tu es capable de te surpasser. Dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse avec un sourire victorieux.

Mais alors que Draco se retournait vers la barquette, la porte de la salle d'entrainement s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- Hum... Désolé, répondit Aaron aux regards surpris des deux autres vampires, votre Altesse, Damon Tacarmin vous demande.

- Je suis occupée pour le moment.

- Oui, je le sais, mais il m'a priée de vous dire que s'était extrêmement important.

- Tout est toujours important ces temps-ci, soupira la brune. J'arrive. Oh et Aaron ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant prêt à faire demi-tour.

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais que tu t'occupes du garçon, dit-elle avant de sortir rapidement sans même attendre une réponse.

Aaron regarda Draco, le visage lisse de toute expression et s'avança finalement.

- Comme on se retrouve, murmura-t-il mielleusement, on va bien s'amuser, j'en suis sûr.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de trembler, il avait l'horrible impression qu'Aaron ne voulait qu'une chose, sa mort. Mais était-ce vraiment qu'une impression ?

**oOo**

Quand Stella ouvrit la porte, Tarcarmin se releva de son siège et la salua d'un mouvement sec de la tête.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Damon ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Tu ne nous as toujours pas donné la date. Les choses devraient arriver rapidement pourtant, ça devient urgent. Sebastian est très agité ces temps-ci, surtout qu'il prend pour offense ce que tu as fait au conseil.

- Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Pourquoi es-tu là exactement ?

- Très bien, dit-il en s'enfonçant davantage dans son siège, dans dix jours aura lieu, comme chaque année, le bal précédent du nouvel an chez Sir Brandon, son épouse y tient. Sebastian, qui y est naturellement convié, m'a demandé de te faire par de sa requête. Il désire que tu emmènes avec toi tes protégés et que...

- Pourquoi faire ? Pourquoi veut-il donc les voir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix agressive.

- Je l'ignore.

- Et j'imagine qu'il ne les veut pas tous. Dit -elle le regard menaçant.

Damon ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma rapidement. En effet, Sebastian ne voulait en voir que trois, il n'en avait que faire des autres. Mais Damon connaissait assez Stella pour savoir qu'elle refuserait une chose pareille. Elle n'était pas prête à faire courir le moindre risque aux six Élus.

- Hum... je ne fais que passer le message.

Stella se passa une main rageuse dans les cheveux, les sourcils froncés, semblant réfléchir intensément. Elle se figea soudain sous le regard interrogateur de Damon et eut un sourire tout à fait démoniaque. Un frisson parcouru le jeune homme et il s'enfonça plus encore dans son fauteuil. Ce sourire ne présageait rien de bon. Ni pour lui, ni pour les autres.

- Il les veut. Il les aura.

**oOo**

_**Une demi-heure plus tard**_

Draco s'effondra sur le fauteuil de sa chambre et ferma les yeux. Il était exténué et n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Aaron était un vrai tortionnaire. Après l'épreuve du sang, l'autre vampire avait inventé un "jeu" consistant à courir après une proie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puis plus respirer... ou à peine.

Il avait un nombre impressionnant de bleues et de courbatures et il parvenait à peine à bouger le petit doigt. Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes et le sommeil commençait peu à peu à prendre le dessus quand un bruit contre sa fenêtre le fit se redresser durement sur ses pieds. Il grimaça quand ses muscles douloureux se rappelèrent à lui et jeta un regard furieux à la fenêtre. D'un pas lent et mesurée, il s'en approcha et l'ouvrit, faisant entrer le hibou grand-duc qui se trouvait derrière.

Jurant contre ses parents qui le dérangeaient à cette heure tardive, il prit l'enveloppe d'entre les pattes du volatile qui s'en alla et s'effondra de nouveau dans son fauteuil en grimaçant de douleur.

Décachetant l'enveloppe, il en sortit le morceau de parchemin et en fit rapidement la lecture. À chaque mot, son visage se décomposait de plus en plus. Il reposa la lettre et ferma de nouveau les yeux.

- Par Salazar, pourquoi l'univers se ligue-t-il contre moi ?!

Il avait envie de pleurer, de s'enfoncer sous terre, de disparaître. Ce que lui demandait son père était tout bonnement irréalisable. C'était du suicide d'essayer. Et puis, en quoi faire ce que lui demandait son père aiderait celui-ci ? C'était ridicule, oui, juste ridicule. Et puis, Potter n'était pas si idiot... enfin, peut être que si.

**oOo**

- Harry s'il te plait, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, enfin !

- Rien, tout va bien.

Harry avait beau dire qu'il allait bien, Pansy sentait qu'il était tendu et qu'il se retenait de donner un coup-de-poing à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il se faisait tard et elle avait envie de rentrer, mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser seul dehors. Pansy entoura les épaules de Harry de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu lui en veux, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser mourir de froid dehors, tu sais ? Et puis, même si tu ne lui parles pas, moi, je suis là, rien ne t'obliges à rester avec lui... Et il est tard.

- Je le sais bien, soupira Harry, mais il aurait quand même pu, je ne sais pas moi, me dire la vérité quand on s'est rencontré où au moins m'envoyer un hibou de temps en temps pour...

Un grognement l'interrompit et leur fit tourner la tête. Devant leurs yeux - démesurément - ouverts, se trouvait un gros loup aux poils d'un noir d'encre. Pansy se figea et son bras s'accrocha de lui-même à celui de Harry. Le loup noir s'approcha d'eux, s'assit sur son arrière-train, les pattes avant repliées et les regarda un moment attentivement.

Harry se figea aussi, les yeux posés sur l'animal, prêt à décamper au moindre signe suspect. Le loup grogna de nouveau puis sembla changer, sa forme se modifier, ses poils disparaître - ou au moins raccourcir - ses pattes se transformèrent et son museau rétrécit. Le phénomène dura moins d'une seconde. À la place du loup se tenait à présent un homme. Grand, corpulent, de petits yeux bleus enfoncés dans leurs orbites, une petite bouche aux lèvres fines. Il avait l'air plutôt effrayant. Ni Harry, ni Pansy ne bronchèrent. L'homme soupira et se leva. Les deux adolescents reculèrent d'un pas, pas très sur de l'attitude à adopter face à l'étranger. L'homme tendit la main avec un rictus ennuyé et parla d'une voix caverneuse.

- Bonsoir. Pansy et Harry Black, j'imagine. Je m'appelle Greyback, Fenrir Greyback. Mais je suppose que ma réputation ma précédé.

Pansy se tendit encore plus et Harry put sentir nettement la peur qui émanait d'elle. Qui était cet étranger ? Et pourquoi Pansy semblait en avoir peur ?

_Non, non, non.__ Pas lui_. Entendit-il dans sa tête.

Harry se tourna vers Pansy secoua lentement de la tête. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait parlé. Elle était bien trop figée pour ouvrir la bouche.

- Bon, soupira Greyback en laissant retomber sa main. Et si on entrait ? Il se fait tard et il ne fait pas spécialement chaud, ici.

Aucun des deux ne bougea et dans un énième soupire, le loup-garou fit un pas en avant. Pansy et Harry, afin de maintenir la distance, firent chacun un pas en arrière. L'homme refit un pas en avant et les deux autres un en arrière.

- Bien, déclara-t-il, un sourcil levé, si c'est la seule manière d'avancer, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils progressèrent jusqu'au manoir. Pansy et Harry marchant à reculant tandis que l'homme, un sourire moqueur - assez effrayant et qui avait quelque chose de menaçant - aux lèvres avançait lentement.

Aaron mena l'homme dans le salon tandis que Pansy attrapait durement le bras de son frère et qu'elle le conduisait dans sa chambre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et le prit par les épaules, le secouant sèchement.

- Dis, tu te rends compte ?! Tu sais qui il est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici d'après toi ? Pourquoi Aaron la emmené dans le salon comme un invité ? Tu te rends compte, Harry ?

- Déjà, commença-t-il en lui prenant les mains, arrête de me secouer comme un prunier. Ensuite, non, je ne sais pas qui il est. Enfin, il s'est présenté, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui. J'imagine que tu peux éclairer ma lanterne.

- C'est Fenrir Greyback, Harry !

- Oui, mais ça ne m'avance pas des masses, tu sais ?

- C'est un loup-garou qui travaille pour Tu-Sais-Qui ! Partisan de la supériorité de sa race sur les sorciers classiques, il aime mordre les sorciers, surtout les enfants. Il n'a peut-être pas la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais c'est un vrai monstre ! C'est lui qui a mordu Lupin !

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Mon père me l'a dit. Enfin... tu comprends. Il est très connu dans le monde sorcier à cause de ça, tu sais ?

- Non, je ne savais pas. Mais maintenant si. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est là, peut être que Aaron ou Stella nous le dira.

Du bruit contre la porte attira leur attention.

- Toc, toc, toc, dit une voix visiblement fatigué.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Draco, nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte.

- Tout le monde. En bas. Maintenant. dit-il de sa voix traînante.

- Après toi, déclara Harry.

Pansy lui fit un sourire crispé et s'en alla d'un pas raide après avoir rapidement salué son camarade Serpentard. Harry allait la suivre quand le blond le stoppa, mettant une main ferme sur son torse. Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?

Draco lui fit un sourire ravageur, toutes canines dehors, et s'approcha du brun, lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

- Rien. Je trouve seulement que tu es... mieux sans tes lunettes. Tu as de très jolis yeux, tu sais ?

Après un dernier regard, le blond tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

_Fou. Dérangé. Complètement malade._ pensa-t-il.

_J'approuve_, dit la voix joyeuse de Leo dans sa tête.

Harry sourit.

- Content que tu sois toujours là, toi.

Avec un soupir et après avoir refermé la porte, il s'éloigna du couloir et descendit, rejoignant le salon principal où il s'assit près de Pansy et, avec un frisson, évita le regard du loup-garou. Un détail lui sauta aux yeux, Sirius ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce.

Stella arriva et s'assit sur un fauteuil avec son élégance habituelle, s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole.

- Bien, je pense que certains points doivent être éclaircit.

_A suivre..._


	13. Córdoba

_J'ai écrit une sorte de chapitre à part qui explique la première rencontre de Sirius et Aaron... _

_puis un autre qui parle de ce qui s'est passé __entre eux _

_pendant les deux ans __qui ont précédé l'arrivé des Elus chez Stella._

_Mais pour ce qui est des autres, c'est à vous de me dire s'ils faut que je publie _

_ou si vous voulez simplement l'histoire normale._

_Bonne lecture !_

**_Chapitre sans numéro_****_ :_****_Córdoba_****  
**

Il était nuit et il tombait des trombes d'eau de ce ciel franchement déprimant dénué d'étoile, mais empli de lourds nuages sombres... Mais concentrons-nous plutôt sur ce qu'il se passe en dessous, voulez vous ?

Plus bas, au milieu des feuillages, près de la côte, une légère silhouette se faufilait au bord de l'eau. De ses yeux couleur miel, il calcula la longueur qui le séparait encore de sa destination. Seulement quelques secondes lui suffirent. Il avisa un gros rocher non loin de lui, y grimpa rapidement, se positionna droit face à la mer et, sans tarder, plongea.

L'eau était froide, glacée même. Malgré la température très basse, il ne frissonna pas, ne parut même pas sentir le froid. Ni même ne remonta pour reprendre son souffle. L'eau semblait passer sur lui sans l'alourdir ou l'affecter. Il ne prit que quelques minutes pour arriver à destination. Il fit émerger sa tête aux cheveux d'ébène trempés et inspecta les alentours. Une fois le terrain enregistré dans sa mémoire dans les moindres détails, il prit une grande inspiration et immergea de nouveau complètement et nagea en dessous de l'énorme masse terrestre. Chose étrange, la construction semblait flotter sans même être enfoncé dans le sol. Il contourna un côté puis se positionna en dessous, pile au milieu de la fondation. Debout, comme dans une bulle protectrice, il joignit ses mains liées. Une lueur bleuâtre les entoura, s'accentuant peu à peu avant qu'il ne s'échappe brusquement de ses mains et frappe la terre au dessus de sa tête de plein fouet, la faisant légèrement trembler avant qu'elle ne se stabilise de nouveau.

Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, le jeune homme ( plus tant que ça ) battit rapidement des pieds, montant jusqu'à toucher la terre, le corps toujours sous l'eau, et pénétra dans la forteresse, plus connue sous le nom d'Azkaban.

**oOo**

Cela faisait environs cinq minutes déjà qu'il le secouait et le prisonnier ne se réveillait toujours pas. Il était trempé et ne supportait pas l'humidité et le moisi présent sur les murs, ainsi que l'odeur fortement désagréable du renfermé. Énervé, le vampire grogna et lui asséna une bruyante gifle qui laissa une trace rouge vive sur la joue de la victime.

- Aller, debout !

Le célèbre prisonnier connu sous le nom de Sirius Black, ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, manquant de surprendre son l'homme qui se tenait accroupi devant lui.

- Pas trop tôt. Aller, lève-toi !

Un peu désorienté, Sirius essaya de se relever, mais trébucha. Des bruits frottement légers sur le sol froid se fit entendre dans le couloir sombre, Aaron jura et se résigna à prendre le bras du prisonnier et à le mettre autour de son cou, l'aidant ainsi à se relever. L'homme qu'il tenait était visiblement peu nourri et il n'eut aucun mal à le pousser par l'ouverture qu'il avait créée dans le sol. Alors qu'il allait plonger dans l'eau pour faire le chemin inverse, il se rendit compte d'une chose. Le prisonnier était sûrement trop faible pour nager.

Le bruit que créait le frôlement de tissu sembla se rapprocher.

- Déesses toutes puissantes ! murmura-t-il irrité.

Il ne pouvait échapper au détraqueur. Il allait le sentir, c'était une certitude. Il posa le prisonnier sur le sol, dans un coin et sortit sa baguette magique. Il ne l'utilisait que très rarement, mais s'était un cas d'urgence, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser sa marque lors de l'affrontement ! Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Bientôt, un souffle rauque s'éleva dans l'air tandis que la pièce devenait plus froide, glacial. Aaron savait ce qu'il devait faire, il savait qu'il devait agir vite avant de se faire submerger par ses pires cauchemars. Il leva sa baguette mais il se sentait faible, terriblement faible. Dans sa tête, il entendait des gémissements, des suppliques, des cris. Sa main qui s'était lentement dirigée vers le sol, se redressa. Ne pas faiblir, ne surtout pas faiblir.

Il avait beau se battre contre ces cris qui lui perçaient les tympans, il n'y arrivait pas. Le détraqueur s'approcha de lui, flottant à quelques millimètres du sol, il leva sa main vers le visage d'Aaron, sa main aux doigts osseux et a la peau décomposée et nauséabonde releva une mèche noir d'encre du visage du vampire.

Dans sa tête, des images apparaissaient, floues d'abord puis plus net. Un village en feu, un rire gras, les cris d'une petite fille. Il avait beau avancer, il avait beau crier son nom, il avait beau pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps... mais il n'y pouvait rien, quelqu'un l'arrachait à elle, quelqu'un le tirait en arrière, l'éloignant de la maison en feu où elle se trouvait. Et il cria.

- Dulce !

Il avait juré de la protéger alors qu'il l'avait vu naître. Il avait juré de la venger alors qu'il l'abandonnait. Il lui avait juré de ne trouver le repos seulement à la mort de cet homme. Il lui avait juré de...

Un gémissement lui fit revenir à lui. Le visage du détraqueur ne se trouvait qu'à quelques millimètres du sien. Il avait lâché sa baguette. Un second gémissement et il fut violemment projeté au sol avant que le prisonnier ne s'effondre durement au sol. C'était lui qui l'avait poussé. Aaron attrapa vivement la baguette, se remémora le souvenir le plus heureux qu'il possédait et s'écria, la voix rauque :

- SPERO PATRONUM !

Un aigle blanc sortit de sa baguette, en même temps qu'une lumière aveuglante, entourant la créature de ses longues ailes immaculées. Lorsque la lumière s'évanouit, l'aigle, majestueux voletait près du plafond moisi avant de disparaître, re-déposant un voile de ténèbres dans la prison. Le cœur d'Aaron battait la chamade et il prit un moment avant de réussir à respirer correctement.

Allongé à quelques mètres de lui, la tête penchée sur le sol froid et humide, Sirius le regardait étrangement.

- On y va ! déclara Aaron en se relevant, ré-affichant un son visage, un masque lisse de toute émotion.

Il aida Sirius à se relever et passa prêt du passage qu'il avait créé. Sur le sol se trouvait une sorte de trou, mais pour éviter de noyer le bâtiment, un voile grisâtre y avait été déposé, une sorte de champ qui leur permettrait de passer et qui refermerait le passage après leur départ.

- Tu penses que tu peux nager ?

- Nager ? Je ne sais pas.

- Vu la façon dont tu tiens debout, j'en doute. Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix alors... vas-y.

Il aida le prisonnier à s'accroupir à côté du passage, lui dit de prendre une grande inspiration et le laissa plonger le premier. Aaron ne tarda pas à le suivre et dû le soutenir quand, fatigué, il faillit se noyer plusieurs fois.

Le chemin du retour fut long et éprouva. Surtout qu'il leur fallut remonter plusieurs fois à la surface pour que Sirius, trempé, tremblant et visiblement frigorifié, puis reprendre son souffle. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin sur la côte, Sirius n'eut plus la force de se redresser et Aaron dû le porter, l'eau alourdissant son corps. Il le traîna à l'ombre des arbres et s'assit un peu plus loin, l'observant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire ensuite.

Il ne pouvait pas rentrer au manoir. Il avait quelque chose d'important à faire avant, quoi qu'en dise son Altesse. Mais que faire de Black ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas le prendre avec lui. A moins que... Pas le choix. Même s'il y avait de grande chance pour que l'évadé finisse à poil, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il s'approcha du corps allongé à l'ombre des arbres.

- Eh, tu tiens le coup ?

- Je... je ne sais pas.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai mal... à la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'elle vibre... que quelqu'un sonne un gong la dedans. C'est insupportable. Et, c'est assez... flous. Mes souvenirs, je veux dire. Depuis que suis arrivé là-bas... c'est flou et sombre. C'est normal ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas. Mais si tu es encore capable de parler, je pense que ça va. Bon, écoute, je...

- Comment tu t'appelles ? l'interrompt Sirius.

Aaron fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi diable voulait-il connaître son nom ?

- Aaron. Ecoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire...

- Qui es-tu ?

- Et si tu me laissais parler, hein ? demanda Aaron, s'impatientant.

- Je veux savoir au moins un minimum à qui j'ai affaire. M'en veux pas mais je trouve ça assez logique.

- Bien, je suis un vampire qui va te faire la peau malgré les ordres si tu m'énerves. Si je suis venu te chercher, c'est parce que son Altesse Stella me l'a demandé. Je sais que ça a un rapport avec ton fils, mais je sais qu'il y a autre chose aussi, même si elle ne m'a rien dit.

- Mon fils ? demanda Sirius en se relevant d'un coup, la tête lui tournant légèrement. Tu le connais ? Et Pansy aussi ?

- Hein ? Ouais, bon, je devrais normalement te ramener au manoir, mais je dois passer par un endroit, et tu vas devoir venir avec moi.

- Où ça ?

- Tu verras. Tu penses pouvoir rester debout ?

- Je pense, oui.

Aaron aida Sirius à se relever. Celui-ci tenait à peine sur ses jambes et sa tête ne cesser de le faire souffrir. Le vampire prit alors le prisonnier dans ses bras, une main sous les genoux et l'autre dans le dos, comme s'il s'agissait d'une damoiselle et ses pieds se décollèrent du sol. Sirius, surprit, enroula ses bras autour de son cou par pur automatisme. Il n'avait pas le vertige, évidemment, mais voler alors que la tête lui tournait, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. A quelques mètres du sol, Aaron s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil à son fardeau.

- Si tu as mal au ventre, préviens, ne me vomis pas dessus. Ok.

Sirius hocha simplement la tête et Aaron monta en altitude. Il adorait voler, en général, quand il le faisait, c'était pour se vider la tête de toute pensée, pour se sentir léger, pour ne plus ressentir que le vent sur son visage, que l'air l'emportant à un endroit ou a un autre. Pour ne plus avoir ces satanés images en tête. Se défaire de ses pires cauchemars qui ne cessaient de le hanter jour et nuit. Mais cette fois-ci s'était différent. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas le temps.

Sous eux, les paysages défilaient, se ressemblant d'abord, des petites habitations, des parcs, des boutiques se côtoyant, puis différents, comme le lac bordant les petites fermes, les rares vaches y paissant, les chevaux dans les boxes qui passaient leur tête insomniaque au dehors, les arbres portant leurs premiers fruits de saison, leurs premiers bourgeons, leurs premières fleurs. Des arbres, grands, touffus, sombres, flous, dans cette immense foret. Puis la mer. Ou était-ce l'océan ? Sirius n'aurait pu le dire. Il n'était pas malade, il était simplement fatigué, il avait besoin de sommeil. Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent et il enfouit inconsciemment son visage dans le cou d'Aaron, celui-ci trop concentré sur sa trajectoire pour le remarquer.

Quand l'ex-prisonnier rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un lit le portant entièrement. Il se releva sur les coudes et détailla la pièce où il se trouvait. C'était une chambre, indéniablement, de taille modeste, certes, mais assez chaleureuse. Sur sa droite, une fenêtre ornée de trois pots de fleurs, donnait sur un champ illuminé, le soleil était apparemment levé depuis un moment, sur sa gauche, un petit meuble se tenait dans un coin, portant sur lui des vêtements correctement pliés, formant un rectangle parfait, des feuilles, des stylos bille, une plume, deux pots d'encre et devant, une petite chaise en paille tressée. Sirius s'assit en tailleur, ses genoux dépassant légèrement. Un tapit aux poil doux, d'un vert pomme assez reposant, recouvrait une partie du sol. Alors qu'il se retournait vers la fenêtre pour détailler le paysage, la porte se trouvant en face de lui, s'ouvrit.

Une jeune femme brune, vêtue d'une ample robe rouge, entra et posa un plateau garnit en face de lui.

- _Buen provecho _(1), dit-elle rapidement avec un sourire timide.

- Attendez, demanda faiblement Sirius d'une voix rauque alors qu'elle se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, prête à s'en aller.

La jeune fille brune s'arrêta, se retourna, mais garda les yeux baissés.

- Où est-ce que je suis ?

- _En España, en Córdoba_, répondit la jeune fille en levant timidement les yeux, les rebaissant juste après avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

- Bon, je ne suis pas très bon en langue étrangère, mais je pense avoir comprit ça, au moins, soupira-t-il.

Il se rapprocha du bort du lit, avança le plateau vers lui et en regarda le contenu, pas très sur de pouvoir tout avaler. Il y avait du pain, de la soupe, une assiette de riz avec des lentille et du poulet, enfin, c'est ce qu'il supposa, un récipient avec de la salade, un verre d'eau, un verre de lait, ce qui ressemblait à un flan et une orange. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait une faim de loup. Le contenu du plateau ne tarda pas à disparaître. Complètement. Après avoir mangé, il se sentait bien, mais avait un peu mal au ventre quand même. La porte se rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard et la même fille qui lui avait apporté la nourriture, récupéra le plateau avec un sourire amusé.

- _¡ Tenía razón, usted comió todo! _(2)

- Pardon ?

Le visage de la fille rosie et elle s'en alla, plateau en main. Sirius secoua la tête et se leva, étendant ses bras et ses jambes engourdis. A ce moment seulement, il remarqua qu'il ne portait plus les mêmes vêtements que quand il était en prison. Il était habillé un jean d'un bleu foncé, d'une chemise sombre ainsi que de sandales noirs. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Sirius se retrouva face à un Aaron au visage fermé et clairement pas content. Il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et s'assit sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit sèchement le vampire.

- Oui, peut être, mais je te signale que c'est toi qui es venu me chercher pour me ramener ici, sans aucune explication, alors c'est normal que je veuille savoir pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici. Et puis, ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?

- Pour la première question, j'estime que ça ne te regarde pas. Pour la seconde, la réponse est trois jours.

- Ça explique tout, dit Sirius en faisant la moue. Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Aaron tira la chaise qui se trouvait devant le meuble, la plaça en face de Sirius et s'y assis avec une grâce féline qui fit lever les sourcils de Sirius.

- Bien. J'ai certaines choses à faire ici et cela va prendre plus de temps que prévu. Je ne peux te confier à personne puisque son Altesse préfère que je te ramène moi-même. Donc tu vas devoir rester avec moi, jusqu'à ce que j'aie fait ce que j'ai à faire. Compris ?

- Ouais. Compris.

- Ici, les gens sont très gentils, je n'ai pas le temps de te baby-siter, donc, tu vas passer ton "séjour" ici avec Calioppé, la fille qui t'a ramené la nourriture, ok ?

- Compris. Mais je ne parle pas sa langue, moi. Comment je vais faire pour comprendre ce qu'elle dit ?

- Elle, elle te comprend, c'est le principal.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, on est en Espagne.

- Oui, à Cordoba.

- C'est loin de ma chère Grande Bretagne ça !

- En effet.

- Et ça a pris beaucoup de temps, le trajet jusqu'ici ?

Aaron leva un sourcil surprit.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Comme ça.

Aaron le regarda un moment et Sirius finit par gigoter, se sentant mal à l'aise sous ce regard scrutateur. Il n'avait pas remarqué au début - en même temps, la nuit il voyait presque rien - mais Aaron avait des yeux d'un jaune orangé assez étrange. Un coup miel, un coup flamme. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça. Il trouvait ça assez jolie.

- Bien, lèves-toi maintenant.

Le vampire se redressa et sortie de la pièce, suivit de Sirius qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Sirius scruta ce qui l'entourait. Quand ils sortirent, ils se retrouvèrent dans un étroit couloir à la tapisserie jaune avec des fleurs et entrèrent dans une cuisine où s'affairaient plusieurs femmes. Aaron s'approcha, dit quelques mots à la jeune brune et ressortit avec elle.

- Voilà, elle va s'occuper de toi, si tu as un problème, une question, demande-lui. Elle ne parle pas très bien l'anglais, mais c'est compréhensible.

Le vampire partit, laissant Sirius avec la jeune fille.

- Ven conmigo, souffla la jeune fille, le tirant au dehors.

Sirius la suivie docilement. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le champ qu'il avait vu par la fenêtre. Elle se mit à lui raconter des choses où il ne comprit rien du tout. Il ne faisait que fixer ses yeux amande en hochant la tête avec un sourire. La journée se passa ainsi, il vit des tas de choses dont il n'arrivait pas à retenir le nom. Ce qu'il aima particulièrement fut les fleures du jardin où il passa une bonne partie de la journée.

- C'est vraiment jolie, souffla-t-il en fin de journée.

Calioppé lui fit un large sourire qu'il trouva renversant.

- _Hay que volver, ahora_. (3)

Sirius hocha la tête quand elle lui montra la maison du bout de la main. Ce n'est que quand il rentra qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu Aaron de la journée. Il ne le vit pas au dîner, ni au petit déjeuné le lendemain matin. C'est en buvant son verre de lait qu'il se décida à demander.

- Dis, Calioppé, où est-ce qu'il est... euh... l'autre.

Sirius était bien embêté, il avait oublié le nom de son "sauveur".

- _¿ Quién ? ¿ Aaron ?_ demanda-t-elle avec son accent que Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver adorable.

- _Si_... oui.

- _Está muy ocupado... Está en Barcelona_. (4)

- Où ça ?!

Sirius qui avait failli s'étouffer avec son lait se mit à tousser.

- _Barcelona._

- C'est bien... ce que j'ai cru... comprendre, dit-il en toussant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-bas ? Pourquoi m'emmener ici pour repartir je ne sais où ?

Calioppé lui fit un large sourire, posa une assiette de gâteau devant lui et s'assit sur une chaise en face.

- _No lo sé. Pienso que es un secreto_. (5)

Sirius leva un sourcil amusé et répondit à son sourire.

Ce n'est que troisième jours, après le dîner, que Sirius revu Aaron. Il était assez tard et il s'était proposé pour arroser les fleurs, ce qui avait fait sourire Calioppé. Il sortit, arrosoir en main et fit le tour de champ, contournant les maïs, le blé et les légumes, arrivant dans le jardin. Pendant quelques minutes, il s'appliqua à les arroser correctement, ni trop, ni pas assez. Quand il se redressa, il entendit un bruit léger. Il sourit, croyant avoir affaire à Paco, le chat habitant les lieux, mais c'est sûr un Aaron visiblement très énervé qu'il tomba. Son teint était blême et ses yeux d'un rouge sang, ses poings serrés montrait clairement son mécontentement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, en pleine nuit ? demanda Aaron d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais qui avait quelque chose de légèrement menaçant.

- Je suis venu... pour les plantes.

Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant un moment et Aaron desserra les poings en soupirant.

- Tu devrais rentrer. Il est tard.

- Oui... tu as sûrement raison.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux, mais au moment d'entrer dans sa chambre, Sirius retint Aaron et lui demanda d'entrer avec lui dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Aaron, une fois la porte fermée.

- Des réponses, réplique Sirius les bras croisés. Ça fait trois jours que je suis ici et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

- Et tu ne sauras pas.

- Je veux rentrer en Angleterre, j'ai des choses à faire moi aussi.

- Comme ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Je veux rentrer !

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes caprices. Tu resteras ici le temps qu'il faudra.

Il fit demi-tour, ouvrit la porte, mais Sirius le retint... et se retrouva à deux mètres de là, le dos contre le mur, la tête lui tournant affreusement. Il se redressa et fit face aux yeux devenus complètement noirs du vampire.

- Ecoute moi bien, humain, commença le vampire en s'approchant de lui à pas lent, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas le temps de te baby-siter. J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Il le prit par la gorge et le colla contre le mur.

- De la compagnie comme la tienne, je m'en passerais volontiers. Tu n'es qu'une saleté de poids de plus sur mes épaules et là, tu vois, j'en ai plus qu'assez. Je te ramènerais en Angleterre seulement qu'en j'en jugerai nécessaire, comprit ?

Sirius hocha prudemment la tête, toutes couleurs ayant disparu de son visage. Aaron desserra légèrement sa prise sur la gorge de l'ex-prisonnier.

- Maintenant, tu vas docilement te coucher et arrêter de m'énerver, d'accord ?

Sirius hocha de nouveau la tête et le vampire le lâcha complètement, le faisant tomber au sol et sortit, claquant la porte derrière lui. Sirius se massa le cou encore douloureux et se porta difficilement jusqu'au lit où il s'effondra, reprenant peu à peu, souffle et couleur.

Le lendemain, Sirius évita soigneusement de croiser la route du vampire furieux. Calioppé, remarquant le manège de l'ex-prisonnier, vient le voir en fin de matinée, dans le jardin où il passait une bonne partie de la journée.

- _¿ Qué es lo que pasa?_ (6)

Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil et soupira.

- Il est apparemment furieux contre moi.

- Pas toi, dit-elle dans un anglais approximatif.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'agresse quand je lui pose une innocente question ?

- Etre triste, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête, soudain très intéressé.

- Quelqu'un qu'il aime être morte et certaines personnes, pas le laisser tranquille.

- Qui est mort ?

- _No puedo decir quién es. Soy afligido._ (7)

- Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il ne veut pas que je sache. Pas grave.

- Normalement, repartit deux jours.

- Dans deux jours ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait bon sang ?! C'est maintenant que je veux rentrer moi !

- Faire quoi ?

- Tuer quelqu'un.

- _¿ Matar? ¿ Quién? ¿ Por qué ? _(8)

- Pour m'avoir fait emprisonner. C'est une longue histoire.

- _¿ Una venganza? _Vengeance ?

- Si.

- _Oh, de acuerdo_. (9) répondit-elle, comprenant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. _¿ Sabes que Aaron adora las orquídeas y las violetas? _(10)

- Hein ?

- Aaron adore les orchidées et les violettes.

- Et ?

Elle lui fit un large sourire, un clin d'œil et retourna à l'intérieur, laissant sur place un Sirius pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Un miaulement attira son attention. Paco s'avança vers lui de ses petites pattes. Sirius passa une main sur le doux poil sombre de l'animal qui vint lui lécher les doigts.

- Tu m'aimes bien, toi, hein ? Parce que l'autre, là, il est pas très gentil avec moi.

Il prit le chat sur ses genoux et le caressa jusqu'à se qu'il s'allonge sur lui, déposant sa petite tête sur ses courtes pattes.

- Vous avez presque les mêmes yeux, tu sais ? C'est étrange mais très jolie.

Le petit chat miaula et releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Enfin bon, hier, les siens étaient noirs. Il était furieux.

Le chat redescendit de ses genoux et alla tourner autour des fleures en miaulant plus fort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Paco piétina les violettes et les lilas.

- Eh, attention ! Regarde un peu où tu mets les pattes !

Sirius prit le petit animal qui se débattit et miaula, il ne finit par le lâcher que quand le chat le griffa le bras.

- Eh ! Non mais dit donc, toi !

Le chat se remit à piétiner les violettes et sauta sur les orchidées avant de relever la tête de miauler et de se rasseoir sur ses pattes, à côtés des fleurs qu'il avait amochées.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris.

Il retira les fleures abîmés et cueillit quelques violettes et quelques orchidées avec lesquelles il fit un bouquet. Paco se remit à miauler et vint se frotter contre ses jambes avant de retourner vers la maison. Sirius sourit et le suivit à l'intérieur. Le chat l'attendait dans le couloir, devant la porte du salon, quand il le vit, il miaula pour attirer son attention et entra dans la pièce. Sirius le suivit avec un soupir et vit Aaron sur un fauteuil, Paco sur ses genoux, le caressant doucement. Le vampire releva la tête quand Sirius entra, et eut un sourire amusé. Sirius rougit, mais s'avança et lui tendit les fleures.

- Tiens, je... je pense qu'il voulait que je te les donne.

Aaron prit les fleures, les regarda un moment... et éclata de rire.

- Ne te moques pas de moi ! se renfrogna Sirius.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi. C'est juste que... Paco se montre parfois étrangement intelligent... Merci.

Sirius allait faire demi-tour, mais Aaron le retint.

- Je voulais te dire... je suis désolé, pour hier. J'étais juste un peu sur les nerfs.

- J'ai vu ça.

- Si tout ce passe bien, nous rentrons dans deux jours, ça te va ?

- Je suppose que oui.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux et Sirius s'assit sur une chaise qu'il posa contre le mur.

- Il t'aime bien, dit Aaron distraitement en caressant le chat qui ronronnait sur ses genoux.

- Et toi ? demanda Sirius sur un coup de tête.

Le vampire lui jeta un regard scrutateur et sembla l'évaluer un moment avant de souffler :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime bien... D'une certaine manière.

* * *

Est-ce que je dois continuer à publier ce genre de chapitre ? Je comptais le faire tous les trois chapitres, mais si vous n'êtes pas d'accord...

Pour le reste, mon espagnol n'est pas parfait, désolé si ce n'est pas très correct.

(1) Bon appétit.

(2) Il avait raison, vous avez tout mangé !

(3) Il faut rentrer maintenant.

(4) Il est très occupé... il est à Barcelone.

(5) Je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'est un secret.

(6) Que se passe-t-il ?

(7) Je ne peux pas te dire qui c'est. Je suis désolé.

(8) Tuer ? Qui ? Pourquoi ?

(9) Oh, d'accord.

(10) Sais-tu qu'Aaron adore les orchidées et les violettes ?


	14. Chapter 13 : Troisième Cercle

**Avertissement : **présence de yaoï dans ce chapitre. Slash Sirius/ Aaron.

**Chapitre 13 : Troisième Cercle...**

- Bien, je pense que certains points doivent être éclaircit. Tout d'abord. Je voulais vous présenter Fenrir Greyback, je suppose que certaines personnes le connaissent. Voir tous. Mais les choses ne sont pas exactement ce qui semble être, notamment à son propos. Mais nous y reviendrons plus tard. Harry, Pansy, vous allez passez les deux semaines à venir en sa compagnie. Même si tu n'es pas complètement loup, Pansy, tu iras avec eux quand même.

Le visage de la Serpentard était totalement vide de tout sentiment, mais son frère sentait bien qu'elle avait peur. Même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer.

- Autre chose. Quelque chose dont j'aurais normalement dû vous mettre au courant plus tôt. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du Grand Cercle ?

Ils se regardèrent sans comprendre, sauf Draco qui se fit soudain plus intéressé.

- Je vois, dit-elle en soupirant, le Grand Cercle est le premier d'une société secrète formée par de puissants Êtres. Cette organisation existe depuis longtemps déjà et il se trouve que leur fondateur son vos ancêtres, ce qui fait de vous les héritiers d'un grand pouvoir. Le Grand Cercle a été le premier, le Second a suivie et le Troisième a été d'être détruit il y a peu. Tous ceux qui en faisaient partie sont décédés à cette heure. Sauf un. Un Immortel. Enfin, bref, vous avez chacun hérité de leurs pouvoirs, celui qu'ils possédaient jadis. Un pouvoir capable de Créer comme de Détruire. Un pouvoir que vous possédez, mais auquel vous n'avez pas vraiment accès, pour l'instant du moins. Je disais donc que le Troisième Cercle venait de mourir et que vous en étiez Héritiers donc ...

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire être le deuxième Fils ? coupa Draco qui se fichait pas mal du reste.

Stella jeta un regard à Aaron qui resta impassible avant de revenir au blond Serpentard.

- Une hiérarchie existe dans chaque groupe, dans chaque fondation. Etre le deuxième Fils correspond à être le second d'un capitaine. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien, répondit-il en croisant les bras et en regardant ailleurs.

Il ne voulait pas la regarder dans les yeux, car il savait que de cette façon, il se trahirait.

- Je suppose que, intelligent et _curieux_ comme tu es, tu sais déjà être le Second ?

c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et Draco décida de ne pas répondre. Harry, quant à lui, n'écoutait la conversation que d'une oreille distraite, ses pensées partant dans tous les sens. Notamment au Terrier où il aurait aussi aimé être.

- Ce point aura ses précisions en temps voulu, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Pansy ouvrir la bouche. Autre point, dans deux jours aura lieu un bal chez Sir Brandon, comme chaque année. C'est un vampire des plus respectés, pas très sympas mais très influent et malheureusement très intelligent.

- Un bal ? demanda Luna. Il faudra... danser ?

- Je suppose que c'est le concept, oui.

Sentant la panique de Harry, elle ajouta.

- Vous ne serez pas obligé de danser, rassurez-vous. Enfin, pas toute la soirée. Une seule danse pour faire plaisir à nos hôte suffira largement, je pense.

Susan et Luna s'agitèrent sur leur chaise. L'idée semblait leur plaire et quelque chose disait à Harry que sa ne déplaisait pas non plus à Pansy, même si elle n'en montrait rien. Il le sentait, tout simplement.

**oOo**

_**Lendemain, lundi 22 Décembre...**_

- Professeur Lupin ! s'écria Harry avant de se jeter dans ses bras sans pouvoir contrôler sa joie. Alors c'est vous ma surprise ?

- On dirait bien, fit le loup-garou avec un large sourire. Et je ne suis plus ton professeur, appelles moi Remus. Aller viens.

Au petit déjeuné, le matin même, Stella avait fait savoir à Harry qu'une surprise l'attendait dans le halle, et le Gryffondor était vraiment content de voir son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il ne parlait plus à Sirius, mais il n'en était pas de même pour Remus, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Remus le prit par les épaules et ils se mirent à marcher dans un silence confortable d'abord, avant que le plus âgé prenne la parole.

- Alors, comment vas-tu ? Ça se passe bien cette année ?

- Hum... je vais bien mais pour ce qui est de l'école, des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal... c'est un peu n'importe quoi, je trouve. Ombrage est une vielle femme qui ne connait rien à son métier, je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait là !

- Ah oui, j'ai entendu que le ministère l'avait envoyé parce que Dumbledore ne trouvait personne. Mais si tu veux mon avis, je pense que ce n'est pas la seule raison.

- Ce n'est vraiment plus pareil depuis que vous n'êtes plus là. C'est d'un ennui mortel, vous n'avez pas idée !

- Détrompe toi, j'imagine très bien ce que doivent être les cours avec elle.

- Pourquoi ne revenez-vous pas ?

- Tu le sais bien. Maintenant que les parents des élèves savent ce que je suis, ils ont trop peur pour leurs enfants. Certains d'entre eux n'accepterons pas de prendre le risque de me laisser leur enseigner quoi que ce soit. Ils jugent cela trop dangereux.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas dangereux en dehors des pleines lunes.

- Ce n'est pas faut, enfin bon, c'est comme ça.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui pense comme ça.

Lupin ne répondit pas et ils continuèrent à marcher d'un pas paisible.

- Je suppose que si vous êtes là, ce n'est pas pour me parler des cours de Défense.

- En effet.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un banc sur lequel ils s'assirent et Remus regarda son ancien élève d'un air sérieux. Ce qui plu moyennement à ce dernier.

- J'ai parlé à Sirius ce matin.

Harry grogna dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Il m'a parlé de ce qui c'est passé hier.

- Oh, si je comprends bien, incapable de se débrouiller tous seul, il a préféré vous envoyer ! s'énerva-t-il, détournant le regard de son ainé.

- Harry, tu bien trop dur avec lui, t'en rends-tu comptes ? Tout n'est pas facile pour lui, essai de comprendre.

- Deux ans Remus, ça fait deux ans ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'il ne pouvait pas me donner signe de vie en deux ans !

- On ne peut jamais savoir si son courrier est contrôlé. Et puis, dois-je te rappeler que c'est toujours un prisonnier en fuite ? Il n'a toujours pas été innocenté. Pour cela, il faudrait remettre la main sur Peter. Ecoute, Harry, laisse lui une chance de te parler.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tout le monde autour de moi ne fait que me cacher des tas de choses... tout le temps ! C'est lassant à la longue. Je ne sais jamais à qui faire confiance, de qui me méfier, qui éviter. Je ne trouve pas ça normal moi. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr il y a encore peu de temps, c'est que je m'appelais Harry Potter, et même ça est faut ! Qu'est-ce que je dois croire, dites moi ? Comment séparer ce qui est faut de ce qui est vrai ? Je pensais être fils unique, ce n'est pas le cas. Je pensais mes deux parents morts, ce n'est pas le cas. Et ce n'est même pas ceux que je pensais. Je croyais être humain, ce n'est pas le cas non plus. Je trouve que ça fait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Et puis, il y a encore beaucoup de choses qui n'ont pas de sens !

- Comme ? demanda Remus qui ne savait pas vraiment que répondre d'autre.

- Si mon père est réellement Sirius Black, pourquoi est-ce que je ressemble tellement à James Potter ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu l'a remarqué, mais depuis quelque temps, tu ne lui ressemble plus tant que ça, prends le temps de te regarder dans un miroir la prochaine fois. Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est le résultat d'une potion assez compliqué concocté par Severus en personne doublé de quelques sorts.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Quel intérêt de me faire changer d'apparence ?

Remus soupira et le regarda, l'air grave.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer tout ça. Tu devrais sérieusement envisager de parler avec Sirius. Je ne te demande pas de l'appeler "papa", ajouta-il précipitamment en voyant Harry prêt à protester, seulement que tu devrais l'écouter. Il répondra à toutes tes questions, ensuite, si tu n'as toujours pas envie de lui parler, tu pourras l'éviter ou faire ce que tu veux. Tu auras tes réponses.

- Et comment savoir s'il ne ment pas ?

- Harry ! Evidemment qu'il ne va pas te mentir.

- Il l'a bien fait une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? demanda Harry les yeux plissés de colère.

- Parce qu'il sait qu'il risque de te perdre. Et il ne le veut pas, crois moi.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler.

- Je t'en prie, Harry, laisse lui au moins une chance. Tu ne peux pas juger les gens sans les connaître, prends au moins le temps de réfléchir.

- Pas maintenant.

- Quand ? interrogea Remus, surpris par la réponse.

- Je le ferais poiroter quelques semaines... ou quelques mois, je dois encore y réfléchir, sourit-il.

Remus le regarda fixement et finit par sourire aussi.

- Oh, mais, Remus, je me demandais, pourquoi à votre avis, Stella a demandé à Greyback de s'occuper de Pansy et moi ? Est-ce vrai ce qu'on dit sur lui ? C'est lui qui vous a mordu ?

Harry sentit son ex-professeur se tendre à côté de lui. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut Geoffrey qui avançait vers eux à grand pas et il profita de cette occasion pour se relever avec un sourire qu'il voulait chaleureux ,mais qui était légèrement crispé.

- Bien, Harry, je vous laisse. A plus tard.

Harry le regarda partir avec un soupir.

- Je dérange ? demanda Geoffrey qui s'en voulait un peu de les avoir interrompus.

- Non, au contraire, tu lui as servi d'excuse pour ne pas répondre à ma question, mais ce n'est pas grave. Bon alors, sourit-il, tu lui a demandé ?

- Oui, elle a accepté, mais elle veut qu'Aaron vienne avec nous.

- Pas grave, je compte bien profiter de cette journée...

- ... parce que demain, il va bien te fatiguer.

- Exact. Et je vais en profiter pour te trouver un cadeau, et à tout le monde aussi par la même occasion. C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas passer noël avec nous.

- Mais je serais normalement là au nouvel an.

- J'espère bien.

**oOo**

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a réagit comme ça ?

- Ce n'est rien, il est juste un peu furieux, ça lui passera. Maintenant détends-toi.

Sirius ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber sur sa poitrine.

- Hum... mais comment est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est bon ? demanda le vampire avec un sourire amusé.

- Oui... Hum... super bon... Encore...

Aaron appuya plus fermement, le massant plus fortement et l'embrassa dans le cou, ses canines pointues le frôlant doucement. Ses pouces sur sa nuque et ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses épaules, puis le long de ses bras. Il lui lécha le cou et il y planta les canines en gémissant de plaisir. Sirius qui n'avait senti qu'une légère piqûre, sentit son esprit s'embrumer rapidement. Le fait qu'Aaron le morde avait quelque chose d'indécemment voluptueux et le maraudeur ne tarda pas à se sentir durcir et à gémir, au plus grand plaisir de son partenaire qui fit glisser ses mains sur son torse pour rejoindre la bosse naissante. Sirius rejeta la tête en arrière, sur l'épaule d'Aaron, pour lui laisser plus d'espace, les yeux fermés et posa sa main sur celle d'Aaron, la resserrant sur son bas-ventre. Aaron qui était assis sur le lit derrière lui se rapprocha, collant plus encore son corps contre le sien, lui faisant sentir sa propre érection. Il retira ses canines du cou de son calice et lécha la plaie d'où coulait un peu de sang. Il se lécha les lèvres et enfouit son nez dans la chevelure noir de Sirius, massant la bosse, souriant quand Sirius referma les jambes autour de sa main en soupirant de plaisir.

Aaron renversa son compagnon sur le matelas et se plaça au-dessus de lui, entre ses jambes largement écartées, la main toujours sur son entre-jambe.

- Sirius ?

Sirius répondit par un gémissement, ce qui fit sourire Aaron.

- Tu me veux, n'est-ce pas ? Dit moi que tu as envie de moi, dit-il en accentuant la pression sur sa prise.

Le maraudeur renversa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux, ses hanches se mouvant toujours au même rythme que la main de son vampire sur son pantalon. D'un sort silencieux, Aaron le déshabilla et déglutit difficilement quand il se retrouva devant le corps nu de son compagnon. Un visage d'ange, un cou fin et gracieux, un torse correctement musclé, quoi qu'un peu trop maigre peu être, des jambes fines mais solides écartées de façon indécente, de longs doigts dont il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les nombreux talents... Il retint de justesse un gémissement d'envie. Il ne pouvait que bander devant une telle vision.

- Un pur appel à la luxure, murmura Aaron d'une voix rauque.

- Caresse... moi...

Aaron immobilisa sa main et se pencha pour embrasser Sirius qui répondit avec fougue. Leur langue se frôlèrent, s'enlacèrent, tournant l'une autour de l'autre, se battant pour prendre le dessus avant que Sirius ne s'abandonne finalement avec un râle de bien être. Aaron quitta sa bouche et fit glisser sa langue sur sa mâchoire, descendant le long de son menton, de son cou, y traçant des arabesques jusqu'à prendre son téton entre ses dents, le mordillant doucement. Sirius gémit, les yeux clos et agrippa les cheveux noir d'Aaron.

- Oui... encore...

Aaron sourit de satisfaction, visiblement, Sirius n'avait pas les idées claires, si ça avait été le cas, il l'aurait repoussé. Il prit le second tétons entre ses dents et le mordilla sous les gémissements étouffés de son compagnon. Sa langue glissa plus bas en même temps que ses doigts qui frôlaient le long de ses flancs, faisant frissonner Sirius. Il donna des coups de langue sur son nombril avant de descendre plus bas encore, caressant son aine. Il se releva quand Sirius se cambra, réclamant par ce geste, plus d'attouchements.

- Mmm... prends-moi dans ta bouche... prends-moi...

Aaron hésita un moment, puis se pencha, pointa le bout de sa langue et se mit à lécher lentement le membre de son compagnon, de haut en bas, appréciant chacun de ses soupirs, chacun de ses gémissements. Il caressa du bout du doigt la peau douce du pli de ses cuisses, le faisant gémir de volupté, avant de commencer à masser langoureusement les testicules. Au bout d'un moment de cette lente torture, il prit le sexe directement dans sa bouche, l'engloutissant entièrement.

- Oh... Oui...

Aaron le prit dans sa main et se remit à le lécher sous ses gémissements affamés. Ce ne fut que lorsque le vampire guida un doigt sur la peau tendre de son anus, que Sirius sembla se réveiller.

- Non ! cria-t-il en se redressant et en s'écartant de l'autre, se recroquevillant à l'autre bout du lit.

- Mon ange...

- J'ai dit non ! Tu sais que... je ne peux pas... ne me force pas !

- Je ne veux pas te forcer, dit Aaron essayant de calmer son calice. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Sirius sauta au bas du lit et chercha frénétiquement ses vêtements partout dans la chambre. Aaron commença à paniquer et essaya de prendre sa moitié dans ses bras, mais celui-ci se déroba, ne voulant rien savoir.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Aaron, pourquoi t'obstines-tu ?

- Je ne m'obstine pas, je suis désolé. C'est juste que... et bien...

- Juste que quoi ? Non, en fait laisse tomber... je ne veux rien savoir. Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

Sirius le repoussa violemment, ce qui ne fit mal au cœur du vampire qui ne montra cependant rien du tout. Il le laissa se rhabiller et quitter la pièce, claquant la porte au passage.

- Ce que tu ne comprends pas, chuchota Aaron douloureusement, c'est que près de toi, je n'ai aucun contrôle. Ni sur mon corps, ni sur mon cœur.

**oOo**

- Aller ! Dépêcher-vous sinon, je ne vous attendrais pas !

- Oui, c'est bon, on est là ! protesta Pansy devant un Geoffrey essoufflé.

Harry les regarda, les sourcils froncés, soupçonneux.

- Vous m'avez laissé près de deux heures tout seul dehors. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

- Rien ! protesta Geoffrey en rougissant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Harry se retourna vers Pansy, mais elle se détourna également, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Pansy ! Dit moi !

La brune Serpentard l'ignora et continua à avancer.

- Dépêche-toi Harry, on perd du temps.

- La faute à qui ? s'offusqua Harry en la suivant tout de même.

- Prêt ? demanda Remus devant le portail.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et le loup-garou les fit transplaner. Direction Pré-au-Lard. Malfoy s'en alla de son côté et Pansy le suivit avec un soupir las, après avoir fait signe à Harry de ne pas l'attendre.

- Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, répondit l'autre sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Pansy le prit par le bras et l'arrêta de force. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir qu'elle ignora.

- Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores comme ça depuis quelque temps ?

- Rien.

Pansy ferma les yeux, appelant à elle son calme légendaire et rouvrit les yeux, le tuant de milliers de façons différente, mais parlant d'une voix calme est posée.

- Pourquoi, Draco ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? demanda Draco rageusement, se défaisant de la poigne de son amie.

- Oui. dit-elle prudemment.

- C'est toi qui as commencé, dit-il en croisant les bras, fermant son visage à toute émotion. Tu passes ton temps avec ces deux idiots de Gryffondor, sans oublier l'autre folle là ! Et maintenant tu me demandes pourquoi MOI je t'ignore ? Tu en as un culot dit donc.

- Tu es jaloux ? demanda Pansy, soufflé.

- Non ! Certainement pas. Il faut vraiment que tu te décides à ouvrir les yeux, Pansy !

- Non, Draco. C'est à toi de le faire. Et puis de toute façon... tu... raah, tu m'énerves, voilà !

Pansy fit demi-tour d'un pas énervé mais Draco la retint par le bras, l'air désolé.

- Pansy...

- Quoi ?!

- Je suis désolé... je suppose que tu as raison...

- Raison à propos de quoi ? interrogea-t-elle les yeux étrécis par la colère.

Elle fixa son air gêné et soupira.

- Je pense que je suis... peut être un peu... et bien... jaloux. Un peu... peut être, commença-t-il la tête baisser avant de la relever rapidement et de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Mais c'est de ta faute aussi, tu es la seule personne sur qui je croyais pouvoir compter dans ce groupe de minable et maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tu m'oublies un peu. Et je déteste ça !

- Pourquoi, demanda calmement Pansy, voulant réellement comprendre, parce que tu as l'habitude d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde sur toi ?

- NON ! répondit-il franchement indigné. Parce que... parce que tu es ma meilleure amie.

- Ooohh, c'est teeellement gentiiiil ! souffla Pansy avec un grand sourire et des yeux papillonnant frénétiquement.

- Ouais, bon, ça va. On y va ou est-ce que tu comptes rester planter la comme une pauvre gourde ?

- Et revoilà mon Draco !

* * *

Bon, voilà, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard et pour le fait que oui, c'est vrai, encore il ne ce passe pas grand chose ici aussi. Normalement ça devrait bouger dans le chapitre prochain.


	15. Chapter 14 : Surprotection

Salut tout le monde, comme la semaine dernière, j'ai publié le chapitre deux jours plus tard, je donne celui-ci un jour plus tôt. Vous n'allez pas vous plaindre pas vrai ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous aiiiiime.

_*l'auteure est exceptionnellement de très bonne humeur*_

**Liily54 : **Pardonner ? Et bien, je pense que Harry serait tout à fait d'accord, mais quelque chose ( ou quelqu'un, au choix ) l'en empêche. Il est dit dans ce chapitre, mais je ne sais pas si c'est compréhensible. Lily ? Je n'ai jamais pensé faire ça, mais de toute façon Stella ne peut pas être elle. Stella est un vampire alors que Lily était un loup-garou ( mais elles étaient amies ). Et pour Sirius, et bien, tu le sauras dans la suite de leurs aventures qui je pense viendra dans un ou deux chapitres. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre également.

**adenoide** : Allumeur ? Evidemment que Sirius est un allumeur, mais il a ses raisons d'agir ainsi, donc il faut lui pardonner.

Bonne lecture et bonne fin de journée !

**Chapitre 14 : Surprotection...**

Ils passèrent la matinée à courir dans les magasins au grand malheur de Remus Lupin qui devait tout faire pour ne pas en perdre un seul. Le loup-garou finit par s'effondrer sur un banc avec Harry, les yeux fermés, complètement épuisé tandis que l'autre regardait ce que faisaient les trois jeunes filles et Draco autour des vêtements.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit soudain Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que Malfoy et les filles trouvent de si fascinant dans ces vêtements. Cela fait plus de deux heures que nous sommes là et ils n'ont toujours rien acheté. C'est énervant !

- C'est comme ça les filles.

- Et Malfoy ?

- C'est comme ça les filles, répéta Remus avec un sourire amusé.

Harry pencha la tête regardant fixement le Serpentard tourner autour des vêtements. Il le vit prendre une cape de velours couleur Jade et le montrer à Pansy, le visage inexpressif mais les yeux brillants d'excitation. Pansy tendit les mains, récupéra la cape avec un grand sourire et hocha frénétiquement de la tête avant d'aider Malfoy à l'enfiler avec un sourire fier. La préfète de Serpentard ébouriffa les cheveux blonds platine de son ami et reçut un regard indigné de la part de celui-ci. Geoffrey, quelques mètres plus loin, assit sur une chaise, dévorait littéralement Pansy des yeux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Il ne lui a toujours rien dit, soupira Harry pour lui-même.

Remus ne répondit rien mais rouvrit les yeux, jeta un coup d'œil, recomptant chacun des petits monstres dont il était involontairement responsable et soupira.

- Et si on rentrait, il va bientôt faire nuit.

- Hum.

- Et... tu comptes lui parler ?

- Hein... qui ça ?

- A Sirius ? Il mérite bien une deuxième chance, non ?

- Non.

- Au moins que tu l'écoutes alors.

- Pourquoi insistez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je lui parle ou pas, ça ne vous regarde pas.

- D'une certaine manière si, soupira le loup-garou, Sirius est mon meilleur ami et le fait que tu refuse de l'écouter lui fait de la peine. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça, et je pense sincèrement que tu devrais le voir, même un petit moment.

- Je ne veux plus en parler, dit Harry en se tendant d'un coup.

Voyant la réaction soudaine du jeune loup, Remus décida de laisser tomber. Il ne voulait pas braquer Harry plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Harry se releva du banc et se décida à aller voir les autres pour les convaincre de rentrer. Il était fatigué.

- Hum... Pansy ?... Pansy ?

- Tu vois, Draco, ça te va suuuper bien !

- Pansy, je pense qu'il serait bien de...

- Essai ça aussi. Oui et ça... et celui-ci aussi... Oh, t'as vu comme c'est jolie ?! demanda t-elle, ignorant les paroles d'Harry.

En fait non, elle ne l'ignorait pas, c'est comme si elle ne l'entendait pas, ce qui était trois fois pire. Malfoy disparut dans une cabine d'essayage et Harry se résolut à se rasseoir et à attendre que la Serpentard fasse attention à lui. Le blond Serpentard réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, et même Harry dû s'avouer qu'il était franchement ... et bien... pas mal. Il portait une robe de sorcier vert émeraude - la même couleur que les yeux de Harry - sur un pantalon noir et une chemise en lin immaculée. Autour de son cou était pendu un pendentif à la fine chaîne d'argent avec un petit serpent argenté enroulé autour de ce qui semblait être un siège doré qui brillait faiblement sous l'éclairage du magasin, c'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait ce pendentif, il était assez joli et lui allait très bien. Ses cheveux blonds légèrement indisciplinés à cause de Pansy retombaient légèrement sur son visage, quelques mèches cachant quelque peu ses yeux d'un gris soutenu. Draco fit deux tours sur lui-même, les bras légèrement écartés et Pansy se mit à applaudir avec un enthousiasme non feint.

- Waaaw, souffla Harry admiratif.

- C'est vrai que ça lui va bien, dit une voix pensif à côté de lui, mais qui lui parut lointaine.

Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du garçon blond devant lui, la bouche légèrement ouverte de surprise et d'admiration. Il entendit un gloussement et battit frénétiquement des paupières, revenant un peu à lui. Il se retourna vers sa gauche et aperçut Geoffrey avec un grand sourire, les joues légèrement rosies, s'empêchant visiblement d'éclater de rire ou de croiser son regard. Harry fronça les sourcils, mais ne posa aucune question, au lieu de ça, il se tourna une seconde fois vers les Serpentard, croisant le regard argent du blond qui le regardait avec une étrange expression, avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille se changer à nouveau.

Harry se releva, exaspéré par le comportement des deux Serpentard et se dirigea vers Luna qui déambulait seule dans les rayons.

- Dit Luna, ça te dit de manger une pizza avec moi ?

Luna le regarda de son regard bleu pendant un moment, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise, avant de lui sourire et d'hocher la tête.

- D'accord.

Harry souffla, ils sortirent du magasin - où Pansy s'extasiait toujours devant les vêtements que Malfoy enfilait - et allèrent s'asseoir à une table au fond de la salle. Harry tira la chaise de Luna sous les gloussements amusés de celle-ci, avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. La jeune fille le regarda de ses grands yeux, la tête légèrement penchée, faisant basculer ses longs cheveux blonds par la même occasion. Harry se dit que, malgré le grain de folie qu'elle possédait, cette capacité à mettre les gens autour d'elle mal à l'aise involontairement... et bien... elle était vraiment très jolie. Une serveuse aux cheveux bruns assez court et au sourire charmant s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient.

- Une pizza à la dinde et deux verres de soda s'il vous plaît.

La serveuse hocha la tête et fit demi-tour. Quand Harry reposa son regard sur la Serdaigle, elle le fixait toujours aussi étrangement avec son éternel sourire énigmatique.

- Tu m'as l'air épuisé, déclara-t-elle finalement.

- Oui, un peu, dit-il dans un sourire, appuyant sa joue gauche sur la paume de sa main, le coude posé contre la table. Il son réellement fatiguant. Non mais je te jure, passer sa journée à essayer et acheter des vêtements ! Mais de combien en ont-il besoin ? Toute une journée, c'est exagéré, non ?

- Peut être que c'est simplement parce qu'ils aiment ça.

- Oui, je m'en doute, mais toute une journée ?

Un petit rire lui échappa et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. La serveuse revint rapidement, un verre de soda dans chaque main, deux assiettes en lévitation devant elle ainsi qu'un plat de pizza, l'un portant la pizza et l'autre les verres de soda. Le Gryffondor se redressa, se tenant parfaitement droit. La jeune femme brune s'en alla après lui avoir servit son charmant sourire.

- Dis, je ne te l'ai jamais demandé, mais, c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

- Le 26 février. Stella dit que mes pouvoirs sont plus puissant qu'ils ne le devraient. Tu sais, en fait, je l'ai toujours senti, c'est pour ça que les gens me prennent pour une folle. Ils ne peuvent voir certaines choses, alors ils préfèrent ne pas y croire.

Harry hocha la tête et avança l'une des assiettes devant lui et l'autre devant Luna.

- Je me demandais... est-ce que tu vas... rétrécir ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

- Non, gloussa-t-elle, je ne vais pas rétrécir, même si certaines parties de mon corps vont se modifier, devenir un autre.

- Et... est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres... ici ?

Luna jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce, les yeux étrécis de concentration, puis revinrent à lui et elle hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- Il y en a six, ici.

- Et tu as... des ailes ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

- Mais tes parents... ils n'ont rien dit ? s'enquit-il, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

- Et bien... en fait... non. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'a remarqué. Je ne leur en ai pas parlé.

- Et... tu as eu mal... quand ça a poussé, interrogea-t-il, sincèrement curieux.

- Et bien, au début, ça faisait mal, parce que, tu vois, ça fait partie de moi, ce sont des articulations, des muscles, des membres à part entière. J'ai eu mal pendant environ deux semaines, mais ça a fini par se calmer. Mes parents ont seulement cru que j'étais malade. Stella m'a dit que mes ailes n'auraient jamais dû venir si tôt et que s'était peut-être à cause de la mort de ma mère, quand j'avais neuf ans.

- Oh, j'ignorais que ta mère était décédée, je suis désolé.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, c'est passé... Mais, et toi, ça ne te fait pas mal quand tu te transformes ?

- Je ne sais pas trop en fait, je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois et ce n'était pas entièrement, mais ça faisait mal quand même.

- Tu penses que Greyback va te demander de te transformer ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai hâte de recommencer, même si ça fait un peu peur.

Ils continuèrent à parler en mangeant joyeusement pendant un moment avant de retourner dans le magasin qu'ils avaient quitté plus tôt et que, à leur grand malheur, personne n'avait quitté. Harry eut un sourire quand il vit Remus Lupin assoupit sur le banc qu'il n'avait pas quitté, il devait vraiment être fatigué. Ce ne fut que tard qu'ils retournèrent au manoir. Harry alla directement se coucher sans avaler quoi que ce soit de plus, la fatigue l'emportant sur sa faim.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard, même s'il avait plutôt l'impression que son sommeil n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Il se retrouva soudain à quelques centimètres d'un visage poilu et d'un museau humide. Il hurla et sursauta, se retrouvant face contre terre. Il se releva, furieux, le visage rouge alors que le loup gris se roulait par terre avec en faisant un étrange bruit qui devait bien être un rire. Le brun serra les poings, les croisa sur sa poitrine et attendit que l'animal se calme, le pied tapant frénétiquement par terre d'impatience.

Le loup se remit sur ses quatre pattes avant que l'homme ne le remplace en l'espace de quelques secondes. Harry, les yeux plissés de rage, soufflait fortement par son nez.

- Oh, voilà, je suis désolé, Black. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sursautes.

Harry remarqua le nom par lequel il l'avait appelé, mais ne releva pas.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Je suis venu te réveiller, ta sœur est déjà en bas. Dépêche-toi.

Harry acquiesça avec un grognement, toujours énervé. Il attendit que le loup-garou sorte de sa chambre et s'en allât dans la salle de bains avec des pas bruyant, grognant des insultes dans sa barbe inexistante. Il se rinça le visage, se réveillant complètement, puis descendit dans la salle d'entrainement où il savait que Pansy et Greyback l'attendait.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il remarqua toute de suite la différence des lieux. La pièce était... et bien... on aurait dit un parcours d'obstacle. La taille avait été décuplée et partout se trouvait des objets promettant mille et une souffrance. Un sentier qui menait à une longue corde accrochée à un poteau à quelques mètres du sol, un mur d'escalade sur le côté droit, puis à quelques mètres de là, un grand filet tenu à la vertical, relié par une corde assez épaisse et paraissant solide. Un peu plus loin, un énorme bassin où nageaient des... et bien... des _choses_ étranges avec pleins de crocs, sur la gauche, une table était installée sur laquelle était posé trois sabres, quatre épées, deux poignards, trois arcs et une arbalète. Dans le fond, il y avait... de l'herbe. De l'herbe sur de longs mètres. Pansy était assise dans un coin, mais il avait la forte impression... qu'elle avait aussi peur que lui. L'adulte - le tortionnaire - était debout devant la table.

_Ce pourrait-il que cette pièce ait les mêmes capacités que la salle sur demande de Poudlard ?_ se demanda-t-il.

- Bien, puisque tu es là, nous pouvons commencer. Qu'est-ce qui vous tente le plus ?

Harry et Pansy se regardèrent fixement se disant tous les deux la même chose : " _mon lit !_" Enfin quand même, il devait être six heures du matin. Voyant que seul le silence lui répondait, il choisit à leur place.

- Bien, je vote pour commencer par le mur d'escalade.

- Euh.. excusez-moi, monsieur, mais, à quoi va nous servir tout cela ? osa Pansy.

- V.A.F. A ne pas oublier les enfants.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry.

- Vitesse, agilité, force. Ce que vous devrez absolument acquérir durant ces séances. Enfin, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, mais disons qu'on va essayer.

Et cela dura... dura... dura... des heures ! Ce n'est qu'à une heures et demi de l'après-midi que Greyback les libéra enfin. Ils avaient des courbatures partout ainsi que des bleus pas très jolis à voir. Ils se traînèrent tout deux dans une salle de bain, sales et fatigués, se coulèrent un bon bain, et finirent par s'endormirent à l'intérieur, leurs muscles se détendant avec la douceur de l'eau chaude sur leur peau. Ce n'est qu'à deux heure et demi qu'Harry quitta la salle de bais, s'habillant rapidement avant de descendre dans le salon principal, qui était vide, se pelotonnant dans un fauteuil près du feu, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, la tête sur les genoux.

- Harry... chuchota une voix douce à son oreille qui le fit sursauter.

Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard de Sirius... pour se détourner, le regard plongé dans les flammes. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, il ne voulait rien entendre. Il savait que s'était un peu idiot et qu'il était vraiment têtu, mais c'était comme ça et puis c'est tout. Ça faisait beaucoup d'un seul coup, une nouvelle nature, une sœur, des pouvoirs plus puissants et incontrôlable... un nouveau père... Il n'arrivait pas à encaisser. C'était trop, beaucoup trop. Voilà tout.

Sirius soupira, il lui fallait beaucoup, beaucoup de courage pour pouvoir affronter Harry et ses humeurs. En plus, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son fils. Sans parler de Aaron qui ne voulait pas le lâcher avec ses histoires de sexe !

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle, c'est... c'est important.

Le Gryffondor se releva d'un seul coup, les muscles tendus, il était fatigué et n'avait aucune envie de discuter. Avec qui que ce soit. Voyant Harry sortir, Sirius essaya de le retenir et le tourna vers lui.

- Harry, je t'en pris, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses, je ne sais pas exactement quel mal je t'ai fait, mais je veux que tu m'écoutes. Juste ça. Juste un moment et si après... tu ne veux toujours pas me parler, et bien, je ferais avec. Mais il faut que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à dire, seulement ça. Ca ne te prendra pas longtemps.

Harry détourna le regard. Le fait que Sirius le tienne par le poignet faisait monter en lui une rage démente. Il se retira sèchement, le fusillant de ses yeux verts qui avaient viré au foncé.

- Ne me touche pas. Je t'écoute seulement si j'en ai envie. Et je ne veux pas !

Sa voix était étrangement rauque. Il ne comprenait pas. I ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette rage avait subitement fait surface en lui, le brûlant presque de l'intérieur. Le regard surprit et légèrement effrayé de son père lui fit beaucoup de bien. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Cette rage lui faisait un peu peur à lui aussi. Sirius fit un pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Harry sentit quelque chose remuer au niveau de ses oreilles. Il leva la main et sentit avec un frisson des oreilles canines à la place des siennes. Elles frémissaient à chaque son, à chaque mouvement, s'était une sensation vraiment très bizarre. Quelque chose remuait derrière lui. Il se retourna et paniqua. Une queue. De taille moyenne, noire comme les ténèbres, touffue. Elle remuait lentement de gauche à droite. Il paniqua vraiment. Ce n'était pas normal, pas normal du tout.

**oOo**

Pansy était dans la grande bibliothèque qui se trouvait au troisième étage, en compagnie de Draco. Elle l'avait découvert avec lui un peu plus tôt en faisant un petit tour. Elle marcha devant les rayons, caressant du bout des doigts le dos des nombreux livres se trouvant sur les innombrables étagères. La bibliothèque était une pièce très spacieuse comportant plusieurs armoires montant jusqu'au plafond aux étagères grandes, longues et multiples. Par terre se trouvait des fauteuils aux aspects plus que confortables, des poufs, des coussins. Elle attrapa un livre de taille moyenne à la couverture de cuir noir. Elle le retira de son étagère et s'effondra dans un fauteuil. Aucun titre n'était inscrit sur la couverture. Elle l'ouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Un recueil de poèmes. Alors qu'elle allait commencer la lecture du premier poème, un sentiment de rage intense l'envahit et tout son corps se tendit. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de ce défaire de ce sentiment qui n'avait rien à faire là. Elle serra fort ses paupières, mais rien n'y faisait, elle se releva et quitta la bibliothèque sans faire attention au regard surprit de son meilleur ami. C'était comme une odeur, une sensation qui était en elle, sans réellement lui appartenir, alors elle suivit la sensation. C'était comme quand elle et Harry avaient découvert que Sirius était leur père. Elle savait que s'était lui. Mais la sensation était beaucoup plus forte, presque insupportable, mais elle se laissa tout de même guider, prise d'une envie soudaine de calmer son frère, de le serrer contre elle et d'atténuer se sentiment qui lui faisait si mal.

Elle arriva dans le couloir, devant le salon principal et rouvrit les yeux. Pansy fut soudain submergé par un autre sentiment : la peur. De la peur et une colère encore plus forte, telles qu'elle semblait lui faire mal physiquement. Elle aperçut Harry, regardant fixement une queue qui lui sortait du pantalon. _Une transformation partielle... pourquoi ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'attendit pas plus, s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Instantanément, elle le sentit se détendre contre elle. La jeune préfète lança un regard courroucé à Sirius. Comment osait-il faire du mal à Harry ? C'était sa faute ! C'était lui qui avait créé de tels sentiments chez son frère. Un sentiment de rage pur naquit dans son cœur et tout au fond d'elle, elle entendit comme un grognement féroce.

Sirius, lui, était complètement paniqué. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait rien fait... si ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

Bon, voilà, Pansy n'est pas contente, pas contente du tout. Pas touche à SON Harry !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

Une review ?

Une note ?


	16. Chapter 15 : Puissants sortilèges

**Voilà un autre chapitre juste pour vous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Liily54** : oui c'est bien un Drarry ( c'est à peu près la seule chose que je sais faire ) donc pour le rapprochement Harry/Draco... et bien, un peu partout je pense. Et pour Aaron, il est un peu là, mais sera plus présent au prochain chapitre puisque ce sera le deuxième sur lui et Sirius.

**adenoide** : une île déserte ? pourquoi pas, j'y penserai... enfin, lui ^^

**Cogitatio** : salut, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour Pansy j'ai fait un peu au hasard en fait, je voulais juste une Serpentard et comme c'est la seule qu'on connais et que c'est la plus proche de Draco, je l'ai pris elle. Et Harry... et bien, c'est Harry comme je le vois quoi. J'espère que se chapitre te plaira.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et pour la correction de ma bêta, LnOtter.

Bonne lecture. Bonne journée. Et vive Ryry !

**Chapitre 15****: **Puissants sortilèges et discussion.

Draco Malfoy fulminait. C'était le réveillon de noël, Pansy avait promis de rester avec lui et elle était encore partie il ne savait où. Il resserra le livre dans ses mains, ses yeux fixés sur une phrase. Il détestait qu'on l'ignore, surtout quand c'était Blaise ou Pansy, il détestait vraiment ça ! Il referma le livre et prit une grande inspiration. Posant le livre sur ses genoux, il porta ses mains à ses tempes et les massa, les yeux fermés. Le matin, très tôt, il avait reçu un hibou de son père lui rappelant ses ordres de mission. Et ça, plus qu'autre chose, lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Il ne supportait pas qu'on l'utilise, le manipule. Il détestait qu'on se serve de lui comme le faisait si bien son père. Non mais et puis quoi encore, pourquoi ne s'occupait pas t-il de Potter lui-même ? Enfin, Black plutôt. Il trouvait ce changement assez étrange. Il avait depuis leur première année, eut l'habitude de dire "Potter" et comme Pansy, sa meilleure amie, était la sœur de ce... de cette chose, il ne pouvait plus s'amuser à le martyriser ouvertement. Potter - Black - était quelqu'un de naïf, mais la Serpentard semblait avoir comment dire... un sentiment de protection un peu énervant envers ce... et bien, cette chose quoi !

Enfin, il n'était plus aussi " chose " que ça, il devait l'avouer. Depuis qu'Aaron l'avait pris en main, il avait prit du muscle et physiquement.. et bien... il était plutôt pas mal. Enfin, pour un balafré inconscient de ce qui peut se passer autour de lui. Draco serra les poings. Tout semblait mener au Survivant ces temps-ci. Pansy ne parlait plus que de lui, Blaise lui avait écrit avec nombre détails gênants toutes les choses qu'il aimerait faire à ce corps de "statue grecque", son père semblait très intéressé par lui également - pas dans le même sens que Blaise, évidemment - de façon peut être un peu plus appuyée que d'habitude, Stella et Aaron semblaient le couver aussi. Il en avait simplement marre et l'idée de s'en aller loin d'ici l'effleura alors. C'est vrai, après tout, qu'est-ce qui le retenait encore ici ?

Il se releva, se dirigea vers les étagères et reposa le livre là ou il l'avait trouvé avant d'en prendre un autre et de se rasseoir. Oui, il s'en irait.

**oOo**

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Pansy à Sirius, tenant Harry toujours fermement dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius confus, je ne comprends pas.

Pansy le fusilla du regard avant de prendre Harry par le bras pour l'emmener plus loin, mais celui-ci résista.

- Sirius, dit-il doucement, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit l'autre prudemment.

Pansy prit son frère plus fermement, l'éloignant de l'ancien prisonnier. Elle ne dit rien malgré ses protestations et emmena Harry dans la bibliothèque. Elle le poussa dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait le plus près de Draco et s'assit en face d'eux.

- Tu ne bouges plus de là.

Harry soupira et décida de ne pas rencontrer le regard sombre de la jeune fille.

- C'est ma faute, il n'a rien fait, Pansy.

- Je m'en fiche, dit-t-elle en reprenant le recueil de poèmes dans ses mains.

Draco fusilla Harry du regard avant de le reposer sur les pages du livre qu'il venait de prendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Harry qui ne savait trop quoi faire.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Draco ! menaça Pansy. Tu avais promis de faire un effort.

- C'est un livre de sortilèges.

- Je peux voir ?

_Etre calme. Etre gentil... du moins, devant Pansy_, pensa Draco, s'empêchant d'insulter le Gryffondor. Le Serpentard hésita un moment puis tendit le livre à Harry avant de rejeter la tête en arrière, les yeux clos.

- Malfoy ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Quoi ? répéta-t-il les yeux toujours fermés.

- Et si tu te donnais la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder ce que je veux te montrer ?

Draco serra ses mains sur les accoudoirs, mais ouvrit les yeux, jetant un regard furieux à une Pansy désintéressée et concentrée sur son livre. Il soupira et tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard du Gryffondor. Celui-ci leva une feuille qu'il lui tendit. Curieux, il la lui prit des mains et y jeta un coup d'oeil.

- Ca alors !

- Quoi ?

- Ce sont des sortilèges inventés. Ce que je veux dire, précisa-t-il à l'intention de Harry, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas répertoriés au ministère... et surement pas approuvé vu la puissance de ces trucs, regarde moi ça. Un sortilège de transformation, et pas n'importe lequel, il change la nature même de la personne, ce genre de choses peuvent devenir irréversibles, tu sais.

- Intéressant.

- Plus que ça, Potter !

- Pas Potter.

- Black ?

- Pas Black... pas encore.

- Alors comment suis-je censé t'appeler ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés. Le Balafré ? L'Idiot de Service ? Le Grand Naïf ? Le Suicidaire ?

- Harry, c'est plus simple.

- Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ?! fit-il indigné.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'air fatigué de Harry avant de détourner le regard.

- Comme tu veux... Ca te dirait d'en essayer quelques-uns ? demanda-t-il finalement après un moment de silence.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

- Pas ici. Répliqua la voix sévère de Pansy depuis son siège. Où vous voulez, mais pas ici, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ces livres, vous allez le payer cher. Croyez-moi.

- Viens, Po... enfin, Harry, allons ailleurs avant qu'elle ne pète un plomb.

Pansy ne leva pas les yeux une seconde de son livre et les entendit sortir l'un après l'autre avant de refermer doucement la porte de la pièce. Elle eut un sourire amusé et se leva à son tour après quelques secondes.

**oOo**

- Stella...

- Non !

- Mais je voulais...

- Non !

- S'il te plaît, je veux juste...

- Non ! Ecoute Sirius, je viens de rentrer et j'ai encore beaucoup à faire, alors si c'est encore pour me parler de ce qui se passe entre Aaron et toi, et bien tu peux arrêter tout de suite, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça !

- Ce n'est pas Aaron.

- Alors quoi ? demanda Stella en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir.

- C'est Harry. Il est furieux contre moi.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau, répliqua-t-elle en soupirant.

- Je sais, mais là, ce n'est pas normal, je ne comprends pas. Je pense qu'il y a autre chose.

Stella réfléchit un moment avant de relever de nouveau la tête vers lui.

- Et si tu en parlais à Aaron? Il pourra t'aider, lui. Moi, je ne peux rien pour l'instant.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle avait déjà disparu au bout du couloir.

- Je ne peux pas lui parler, dit-il au couloir vide, vaut encore mieux aller voir Greyback.

Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement, sûr d'y trouver le loup-garou. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas sur lui qu'il tomba en ouvrant la porte.

- Aaron ? demanda Sirius étonné.

Il était pourtant sûr que Greyback s'y trouvait ! Le vampire se retourna vers lui et Sirius se figea sur place. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le regarder dans les yeux, mais les siens s'y ancraient sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, c'était tout simplement plus fort que lui.

- Tu es toujours furieux contre moi ?

Sirius ne répondit pas, ses pieds rudement ancrés dans le sol. N'obtenant aucune réponse, le vampire fit un pas vers lui et continua, ne le voyant pas reculer. Ce corps, grand fort et follement attirant. Sirius ne pouvait rien faire. Une vague de chaleur l'assaillit et il trembla. Il ne faisait pourtant pas froid. Le souffle du vampire sur son visage le fit frissonner de plus belle.

- Tu avais promis de ne plus faire ça, répliqua Sirius en faisant un pas en arrière.

- C'est plus fort que moi.

- Me sauter dessus ou user de ton stupide pouvoir enjôleur ?

- Les deux. Mais c'est un peu de ta faute aussi.

- Ma faute ?

- Oui, c'est à cause de toi, tu...

- Je m'en fiche. C'est pas le moment, Harry est bizarre avec moi et je n'ai plus envie de parler de ça. Je préfère m'occuper de lui d'abord.

- Bizarre ? Bizarre comment ?

- Et bien, répondit l'autre en s'asseyant sur une chaise contre le mur, il est furieux, je peux le comprendre, mais à ce point-là, c'est un peu n'importe quoi. Et puis, il y a ses oreilles et sa queue qui sont apparus et... bizarre quoi ! Où est Greyback ?

- Sortit un moment, pourquoi ?

- Je préférerais en parler avec lui plutôt qu'avec toi.

Aaron lui jeta un regard courroucé.

- C'est assez vexant, tu sais ?

- Oui, à plus tard, souffla-t-il en se tournant vers la sortie.

- Attends, mon ange.

Le vampire l'enlaça part derrière et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Je suis vraiment désolé... pour tout.

Sirius hocha la tête, se défit de son étreinte et sortit de la pièce. Quand la porte se referma, le vampire attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et la jeta violemment contre le mur. Par la seule force de sa pensée, il fit apparaître un mannequin articulé et lui donna plus de coups qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Au bout d'une demie-heure, il se laissa glisser le long du mur les jambes repliées contre lui, la tête sur ses genoux. Les souvenirs qu'il gardait de cette nuit là menaçaient de resurgir à chaque instant. La seule façon d'oublier était de s'épuiser. Il sentit une brûlure sur sa nuque, mais ne releva pas la tête. La sensation glissa sur son épaule, son bras jusqu'à s'arrêter sur son poignet. Il releva les yeux et fixa le dessin de ses yeux ambre. C'était un tatouage qu'il portait depuis déjà quelques années, représentant un loup sauvage au pelage sombre. Il représentait quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Quelqu'un qui n'était plus.

**oOo**

- Prêt ? demanda Harry, debout à quelques mètres de Draco.

- Toujours.

Harry eut un sourire en coin, mais n'ajouta rien. Il leva sa baguette en même temps que son adversaire et compta trois secondes avant de jeter le premier sort. Draco l'évita. Au suivant, le blond, lança un protego se protégeant ainsi du sort jeté. Au hochement de tête de Draco, Harry jeta le sort suivant qui projeta le blond à quelques mètres de là, son bouclier complètement détruit. Harry couru vers lui et l'aida à se relever.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il au blond complètement sonné.

- Ça peut aller. Vas-y, ajouta-t-il en le repoussant, recommence.

- Mais t'es malade ! Ce sort est trop puissant et tu aurais pû te casser quelque chose !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, t'es inquiet pour moi, se moqua Draco en relevant un sourcil amusé, je t'assure que je suis entier. Continue, je te dis, je ne me priverais pas de faire la même chose après. Aller !

Harry lui lança un dernier regard, mais capitula, se replaça et leva de nouveau sa baguette.

- Quel est le suivant ? s'enquit Draco.

- Une sorte de Stupefix visiblement, tu dois tester le troisième sort sur la liste. Celui qui ressemble au Protego. Prêt ?

- Toujours, répéta le Serpentard. Vas-y.

Harry compta mentalement jusqu'à trois.

- Dimidia Mortis !

- Tegumentum ! répondit le blond avec conviction.

De la baguette de Draco sortit un filament argenté qui forma une bulle translucide autour de lui. Le sort d'Harry le frappa de plein fouet sans atteindre le Serpentard. Le Serpentard en question ouvrit de grands yeux, surprit que son sort ait dévié celui de son adversaire. Il fit disparaître la bulle protectrice et lança un regard interrogatif au Gryffondor.

- Tu penses que ça marche avec un simple protego ?

- Aucune idée... Tu veux essayer ?

- Sur toi ou moi ?

- Toi !

- Fallait s'en douter. grogna-t-il. Et comme ça, tu prétends être un Gryffondor, hein, laisse moi rire.

Harry réfléchit un moment et céda.

- Ok, je veux bien essayer, mais vas-y doucement.

- Tu me connais, le rassura-t-il avec un sourire sournois.

- C'est justement pour ça que je m'inquiète figure-toi. Bon, c'est bon, je suis prêt.

Ils tendirent tous deux leur baguette l'un vers l'autre.

- Dimidia Mortis !

- Protego !

Le sortilège fut impuissant, à peine créée, la protection vola en éclat et Harry fut violemment projeté contre un arbre, assommé. Inquiet, le Serpentard se précipita vers son adversaire, s'agenouilla devant lui et lui releva la tête. Il ne sentait pas son souffle. Il reposa sa tête et appuya son oreille droite contre le poitrine du brun. Son cœur battait, faiblement certes, mais il battait, c'était déjà ça, il ne l'avait pas tué. Il baissa sa baguette vers Harry.

- Finite incantatem.

Rien. Il attendit, mais toujours rien, le corps sur le sol ne bougeait pas. Il recommença mais toujours aucun résultat. Il sortit la feuille de le poche de sa robe de sorcier et chercha frénétiquement le contre sort approprié.

- Non... pas ça... toujours pas... il y en a pas ?! s'écria-t-il soudain affolé. Pas possible.

Draco tata la poche du pantalon de Harry et y glissa la main à la recherche de la feuille. Avec un léger rougissement, il en sortit le morceau de parchemin sur lequel le Gryffondor avait recopié certains sorts.

- Ah, voilà ! dit-il soulagé. Revertere !

Il baissa la tête vers la bouche du Gryffondor et l'entendit respirer plus fort avec soulagement. Il soupira et croisa le regard vague du brun. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait aussi près de ses yeux.

_Je n'avais jamais remarqué que ses yeux étaient si verts._

- Et le prince embrassa la princesse pour la réveiller et fut complètement enchanté par la couleur de ses yeux.

Draco se redressa vivement pour croiser le regard amusé de Pansy.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! rugit-il, les bras croisés.

- Et si tu l'aidais à se relever plutôt ?

Le blond baissa la tête avec un soupir et tendis une main qu'Harry attrapa un gémissement de douleur. Le Gryffondor se releva et s'épousseta le pantalon et la chemise.

- Bon, au moins on a la preuve qu'un simple protego ne fonctionne pas.

- ET C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU AS A DIRE ?! T'AS FAILLIT CREVER, IDIOT ! cria Draco excédé. Crétin de Gryffondor.

- Tu étais inquiet ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Draco, une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Bon, alors on fait quoi ?

- On continue, bien sûr! s'exclama Harry avec enthousiasme.

- Sans moi, souffla le blond en s'asseyant sur un banc, un peu plus loin.

Harry haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Pansy avec un sourire innocent.

- Pansy, est-ce que...

- Je ne suis pas un cobaye, Harry. Vois ça avec le blondinet.

Avec un soupir irrité Harry alla s'asseoir aux côtés de sa Némésis tendis que Pansy retournait à l'intérieur avec un "Ne faites pas trop de bêtises".

- Draco...

- Malfoy.

- Tu m'appelles bien par mon prénom, non ? Même si tu n'as pas trop le choix, alors je pense que je pourrais faire de même.

- Pas si je ne veux pas.

- Comme tu veux. Donc, Draco (le Serpentard grogna mais l'autre se contenta de sourire) ça te dirait si on faisait la paix ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Ce serait tellement plus simple si on arrêtait de se faire la guerre.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry, complètement déconcerté.

Malfoy junior lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Si on fait la paix, si j'arrête de t'insulter, à quoi est-ce que je vais passer mes journées, hein ? Tu peux me le dire toi ? Parce que moi je vois pas !

- Alors disons... euh... une trêve ? Le temps que nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard ?

- Pourquoi faire, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Et bien si on fait la paix, Pansy arrêtera de nous saouler avec ça, on passera peut-être de super vacances et pour une fois un Noël digne de ce nom. De plus, puisque Geoffrey est parti tôt ce matin, je n'ai plus personne pour faire quelque chose. Je ne peux décemment pas attaquer Pansy, ni Luna ou Susan, donc, la seule personne qui reste, c'est toi. Et je ne prendrais pas non plus le risque d'attaquer Stella, qui de toute façon est bien trop occupée, Greyback ou Aaron non plus. De toute façon, je me retrouverais avec un membre en moins si j'avais la folie ne serait-ce que d'essayer.

- Il te reste ton père.

- Non plus. Aller Draco.

- Malfoy, pour toi.

- Oui, si tu veux. Alors ? Tu veux bien ?

- Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait ? demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé avec intérêt.

- Et bien, si je ne me trompe pas, la seule personne avec qui tu t'entends ici, c'est Pansy, or Pansy à l'air... euh... occupée avec son bouquin et je doute qu'elle bouge de là avant un moment.

- Pas faux, répondit-il un peu énervé.

- S'il te plait Draco, ne m'oblige pas à te supplier.

- Très jolie perspective. Je rêverais de t'avoir à genoux devant moi.

- Pour te supplier ou autre chose ? demanda Harry amusé.

Draco fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension mais rougit quand il comprit le sous entendu.

- Très drôle, Potter.

- Harry, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire.

Le Serpentard se contenta de grogner et Harry le releva du banc en lui tendant sa feuille qu'il avait laissée tomber par terre.

- Tiens, il y a des tas de choses que j'aimerais essayer.

- Ok, mais à une condition.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je ne prends absolument aucun risque.

- Trouillard, mais c'est d'accord, j'accepte.

- Je ne suis pas un trouillard espèce d'inconscient dégénéré.

- C'est cela oui.

Ils passèrent une grande partie de l'après midi à se lancer sorts sur sorts ne s'arrêtant que dans les environs de dix-sept heures, complètement épuisés. Ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe fraîche et restèrent là, fixant le ciel nuageux. Il ne faisait pas très froid malgré le fait qu'on était fin décembre. La neige, qui avait fait son apparition la veille, semblait avoir fondu presque complètement et on pouvait apercevoir un faible soleil derrière l'amas de nuages.

- Draco ? demanda Harry après un moment de silence.

- Oui ? dit-il sans s'apercevoir de l'emploi de son prénom par Harry.

- Je me demandais quelque chose. Comment ce passe les Noël chez toi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

- Parce que je n'ai jamais eu de vrai noël et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça donne avec une famille.

- Et bien, toutes les familles ont leur façon de fêter Noël, celle de ma famille est assez... et bien... froide, mais on s'y fait. Devant le sapin, il y a toujours une tonne de cadeaux, c'est surement le seul point positif dans tous ça, je peux avoir absolument tout ce que je veux, tant que ça ne sort pas de la convenance. Tu vois le truc. Mère est toujours très gentille avec moi, tout le contraire de mon père et... en fait, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle ne se désintéresse pas complètement de moi. Ça me donne l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un.

- Ton père te déteste ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, mais je pense que oui.

- Et toi, que penses-tu de lui ?

- Je ne sais pas. À moi de te poser une question.

- Vas-y.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle Black ? Non, en fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de parler à ton père ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Tu sais, c'est peut-être une chance pour toi, tu devrais l'écouter. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre de Pansy, les gens qui s'occupent de toi, ces crétins de moldus, ne sont pas très gentils avec toi. Alors si quelqu'un s'intéresse à toi, je pense qu'il serait juste de l'écouter. Au moins ça. Enfin, moi ce que j'en dis... Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Si !

- Alors ?

- C'est lui qui ne veut pas, il passe son temps à grogner.

- Qui ?

- Laisse tomber.

Harry se tourna sur le côté, un coude appuyé par terre, la main contre sa tête.

- Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as de très jolis yeux, tu sais ?

Le Serpentard se releva d'un seul coup et lui jeta un regard ahuri les joues légèrement roses.

- QUOI ?

Harry éclata de rire et mit à se rouler par terre sous le regard courroucé du blond.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire triple idiot ?

- C'est toi... c'est toi qui... qui m'a dit ça hier soir...

- Arrête de rire ! Mais arrête !

Draco se releva et le surplomba de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux plissés et ses joues toujours d'un rose pâle. Le Gryffondor se remit sur le dos et le regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Ne m'en veux pas Draco. J'étais presque - j'ai bien dis presque - dans le même état. Et puis, ce n'est pas complètement faux.

- Bon, on rentre ?

- Vas-y, j'arrive.

- Comme tu veux, dit-il en haussant les épaules et en s'en allant d'un pas énervé.

Harry poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux, sentant un agréable courant d'air sur son visage.

- Tu peux venir, tu sais.

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher et quelqu'un s'allonger à ses côtés.

- J'ai été dur avec toi et je suis vraiment désolé.

- J'ai parlé avec Greyback, il a une théorie à ce propos. À ce qui parait ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute.

Harry sourit, mais ne rouvrit pas les yeux.

- Je suis désolé.

- Moi aussi.

- Je veux savoir, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux et en tournant la tête pour regarder son père, comment se fait-il que toi et maman... enfin, je veux dire que... je ne comprends pas.

- C'est normal. Bon voilà. Tu sais déjà que James était raide dingue de Lily ?

- Oui.

- En fait, quand ils ont commencés à sortir ensemble, ça ne marchait pas des masses. Il y a des points sur lesquels ils ne s'entendaient pas. Un soir, elle était restée dans la salle commune avec James, ils étaient en train de parler et ça a dégénéré. Remus ne voulait pas que j'intervienne, mais je l'ai fait quand même parce que les disputes en pleine nuit, bah ça fait mal à la tête. Quand je suis descendu, elle était en pleurs et il lui hurlait dessus. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi d'ailleurs. J'ai tenté de les séparer et, énervé, James est monté se coucher. Tout ce que je voulais cette nuit, eh bien c'était dormir, donc j'ai essayé de la calmer pour pouvoir remonter plus vite. Mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas et on est resté là une bonne partie de la nuit. En fin de compte, je me suis endormi sur le canapé et elle était à demi sur moi. Quand James est descendu, tu imagines bien qu'il n'était pas content. Il m'a fait la tête pendant une bonne semaine et Lily revenait souvent me voir. Pour parler, rien d'autre. À un moment, j'ai réussi à la convaincre de recommencer à voir James, et elle a accepté. Mais Remus semblait furieux, au début, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite, c'était un peu flou. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment. Lily et moi on s'est rapproché, sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte et Remus semblait de plus en plus furieux contre moi. Il me répétait que ce n'était pas bien, que je devais en parler à James, je suppose qu'il disait la même chose à Lily. Et bien... c'est arrivé, c'est tout.

Harry qui, entre temps c'était assis, le regardait les sourcils froncés.

- Alors si toi et maman sortiez ensemble, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde croyait que j'étais le fils de James et Lily Potter ? Pourquoi ne portait-elle pas ton nom ? Pourquoi est-ce que jusqu'à maintenant je lui ressemblais à lui et pas à toi ? Je ne comprends pas !

- C'est à cause de la guerre.

- La guerre ?

- Oui, répondit-il, le visage levé vers le ciel sombre, mais il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir, on devrait rentrer, non ?

- Tu promets de m'expliquer ?

- Evidemment ! Aller viens, en plus il commence à faire froid.

Sirius prit Harry par les épaules et le mena à l'intérieur. Ils s'accroupirent dans le salon, devant le feu.

- Il est joli le sapin !

- C'est Aaron et moi qui l'avons terminé. Tu aimes ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais au fait, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, il est où ?

- Il est un peu occupé.

- A quoi ?

- A s'épuiser.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vas savoir, soupira-t-il.

**oOo**

- _Princesa Stella. ¿ Puedo entrar ?_

- Si, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je suis contente que tu ais pu venir.

- Moi aussi.

Le nouvel arrivant referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit devant le bureau derrière lequel Stella était assise.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il.

- Faible, tu n'es pas venu depuis presque deux semaines et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est dur de faire comme si tout va bien.

- Je suis désolé, mais je suis là, maintenant, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il retira sa veste, la posant sur le dossier et s'approcha d'elle. Il repoussa les morceau de parchemin, s'assit sur le bureau et lui fit fasse, attrapant ses mains dans les siennes. Stella se mit à glousser et il fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? s'enquit-il, un sourcil proprement relevé de manière très aristocratique.

- Rien, c'est juste que... ce n'est pas une position digne de ton rang. Si certaines personnes te voyait comme ça !

- Arrête, tu blesses mon orgueil ! dit-il offusqué.

La jeune femme se leva et posa une main de part et d'autre de son compagnon, sur le bureau.

- Ton orgueil compte-il plus que moi ?

- Certainement pas, répondit-il en lui prenant le menton pour l'embrasser.

- J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-elle. Pas comme ça, idiot, ajouta-t-elle quand elle croisa son regard lubrique, je veux ton sang.

- Rien que ça ? demanda-t-il, sa main descendant sur son épaule, puis le long de son bras. Moi, j'ai vraiment envie de toi.

- Et bien ça attendra parce que j'ai encore des tas de choses à faire et que ton sang est mon addiction. Sang auquel je n'ai pas touché depuis presque deux semaines à cause de toi et de ta manie à ne pas rester en place.

- On ne dompte pas un animal sauvage.

- Au moins tu assumes le fait que tu es un animal, c'est déjà ça.

Il allait protester, mais elle attrapa sa bouche, l'embrassant, lui mordillant sauvagement les lèvres. Pas jusqu'à sang, il n'aimait pas que les marques de morsures soit visible, il n'aimait pas que les gens les voient. Sa bouche glissa sur sa mâchoire, son menton, son cou et sans plus attendre, elle enfonça sauvagement ses canines dans son cou. Son homme gémit et ses mains se placèrent sur ses cuisses, laissant apparaître des griffes qui s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Il gémit de plus belle, de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. C'était... grisant. Oui, complètement excitant. Électrisant. Enivrant. Des millions de petits éclairs le traversaient, devenant de plus en plus fort, le faisant gémir et trembler. Une morsure. Ce n'était pas que ça. C'était cent fois plus fort.

Stella retira ses canines de la base du cou de son amant et lécha le sang qui coulait. Elle l'embrassa, caressant son cou de ses lèvres, sa clavicule, son épaule. Elle y passa son index, sa tête tournant sur son cou, à droite... à gauche.

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? demanda l'autre, la voix légèrement rauque.

- A rien de particulier.

Il l'attrapa par les reins et l'approcha de lui.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de supplier, demoiselle.

- Supplie moi, susurra-t-elle contre son oreille.

Elle se plaça entre ses jambes sentant légèrement l'érection naissante de son Calice contre elle.

- A quoi tu penses ?... Arrête de te frotter comme ça contre moi... et arrête de rire ! S.. Stella !

Elle continua de se frotter contre lui, mais quand elle sentit qu'il allait venir, elle recula et le fixa d'un regard amusé. Il grogna et lui jeta un regard courroucé, l'effet réduit par ses yeux vagues et embrumés.

- Tu es... sadique.

- Oui, je sais merci. Bon, maintenant lève toi de là, j'ai des chose à faire, dit-elle en se rasseyant sur sa chaise. Aller, ouste.

Énervé et blessé dans son amour-propre, il redescendit du bureau, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulant légèrement sous le mouvement.

- Tu es énervante.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me le dis.

* * *

**Un petit truc qui n'a absolument rien à voir** : ça m'arrive souvent de ne pas savoir trop quoi dire après la lecture d'une fic et j'ai trouvé une solution. Il suffit d'écrire _"je ne sais pas quoi dire" _histoire de montrer que vous êtes passé_. _( bah oui, chuis un peu fofolle parfois, mais il faut me pardonner ^^)


	17. Agression

Voilà, il est enfin là ce putain de maudit chapitre, j'ai pris du temps à l'accoucher mais il est là. ( j'entends déjà les " il était temps ! " )

**ATTENTION ! MENTION DE VIOL DANS LE CHAPITRE CI-DESSOUS !** **Comme ça au moins vous serez prévenus !**

Et dans ce chapitre vous aurez la réponse à " pourquoi Sirius refuse de coucher avec Aaron ? "

Bonne lecture et bonne soirée ( ou journée, j'en sais trop rien ).

Vive Ryry !

_**Chapitre sans numéro n2 : Agression**_

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient retourné en Ecosse et Sirius commençait à se dire que si jamais il voulait attraper le sale rat, il devait s'y prendre rapidement. Et puis, il y avait Harry et Pansy aussi, il devait leur parler, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cela faisait douze ans, douze ans qu'il n'avait pas vu ses enfants, douze ans qu'il était enfermé dans un lieu infâme qui s'acharnait à retirer de lui ce qui faisait toute sa personnalité, toute sa vie. Mais c'était du passé. Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il devait penser. Tout cela était fini... ou presque. Quedever ! Il lui ferait payer. Il lui ferait payer sa trahison. Il lui ferait payer la mort de James et Lily. Il lui ferait payer ses douze ans d'enfermement. Il lui ferait payer la séparation avec ses enfants... Il lui ferait payer le simple fait d'être encore vivant.

Sirius serra les poings de rage et Aaron qui le fixait depuis déjà un moment, de faire connaitre sa présence.

- Eh, Sirius !

L'ex détenu releva la tête, surpris de ne plus être seul dans la bibliothèque. Aaron alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil non loin de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu comptes vraiment faire ça ? Ne te rends-tu pas compte que te montrer à Poudlard pourrait t'apporter des ennuis?

- De quel genre, rit-il d'un rire amer, d'un rire sans joie, ils vont faire quoi, me ramener à Azkaban ? Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon.

- Tu te trompes, tu as beaucoup à perdre.

Sirius regarda les yeux ambre du vampire avant de détourner précipitamment les yeux. Les quatre derniers jours les avaient rapprochés. Enfin, ils ne s'étaient pas crié dessus au moindre petit écart. D'ailleurs, Aaron avait beaucoup prit sur lui pour ne pas se jeter sur l'ancien prisonnier. Surtout depuis se qui s'était passé la veille au matin.

Au petit-déjeuner, Sirius s'était accidentellement coupé le doigt avec son couteau en essayant de tartiner son pain de beurre. Aaron avait tout de suite relevé la tête. Il avait déjà senti le sang de Sirius, bien sûr, mais concentré comme il l'avait été sur la nouvelle mission que lui avait donné Stella, il ne s'était jamais arrêté sur cette odeur. Mais à ce moment-là, devant lui, le sang coulant sur le doigt de son vis-à-vis... L'odeur délicieuse l'avait assailli soudain et pendant un moment, il avait cru qu'il allait s'étouffer. Il avait vu Sirius mettre son doigt dans sa bouche, sa langue passant sur la blessure de façon involontairement sensuel. Ça avait été la première fois. La première fois qu'il sentait une odeur pareille, une odeur aussi délicieuse qu'unique. Et ce fut la première fois aussi qu'il craqua. Il s'était levé d'un bond, approché de Sirius, avait arraché son doigt à sa bouche et l'avait mis entre ses lèvres affamés, passant sa langue en-dessus, en-dessous, léchant son doigt jusqu'à ce que plus aucune goutte ne coule, il avait sucé la blessure, espérant rencontrer une fois de plus ce délicieux nectar de vie. Il l'avait léché en gémissant d'extase. Quand il avait rouvert les yeux qu'il avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte et avait jeté un coup d'oeil à Sirius, il avait remarqué que ses joues avait follement rougies et que ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat étrange. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua la dureté d'un certain membre de son anatomie qui ne demandait que ses soins. Il s'était alors précipité de façon peu digne dans sa chambre, s'était adossé à la porte qu'il avait refermée en la claquant durement et ses mains avaient parcouru son corps de façon sensuel jusqu'à ce que son désir soit complètement assouvi. Enfin, pas vraiment complètement.

Il revint au moment présent et soupira.

- Tu as pensé à tes enfants ? Sais-tu qu'Harry est maltraité par sa " famille " ?

- Je le sais, répondit sèchement l'ex-maraudeur, les dents serrées. Et c'est bien pour ça que je dois y aller.

- Tu es têtu.

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Et que dirais-tu d'accepter mon aide ?

Sirius releva la tête vers le vampire et le fixa, les yeux plissés. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de l'attitude de l'autre, de ses fréquentes sautes d'humeur. Il pouvait passer du froid au chaud en un claquement de doigts. Ce qui l'inquiétait assez.

- Ton aide ?

- Oui, je pourrai par exemple t'aider à infiltrer Poudlard sans te faire remarquer.

- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

- Ah oui, et comment ?

- Ça ne regarde que moi.

- Oh, c'est vrai que ta sous ta forme animagus, tu es indétectable, je l'avais oublié.

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent.

- Ma forme d'animagus ? Mais comment... comment tu sais ?

- Ce n'est pas si difficile à deviner. Quand tu sors de la douche, tu dégages une forte odeur de chien mouillé qui pique mon nez sensible.

L'ex-Gryffondor rougit.

- J'ignorais que cela pouvait se sentir.

Aaron détailla l'homme assis devant lui de haut en bas. Il avait un peu changé depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il avait repris un peu de poids même si s'était toujours insuffisant et une sorte d'éclat, quoique faible, était apparut dans ses prunelles grises, comme le vestige d'un sentiment qui l'avait quitté lors de son enfermement. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient plus dociles que la première fois, même s'ils étaient toujours bouclés, et il souriait. De temps en temps.

Le vampire se releva, s'approchant de lui de sa démarche féline, prit une chaise qu'il posa juste en face de lui et s'y assit, appuyant ses bras croisés sur le dos de la chaise devant lequel il était assis.

- Je pourrai quand même t'être utile, j'en suis sûr.

- Comment ?

- Oh, je te fais confiance, tu me trouveras bien quelque chose à faire.

Le regard prédateur d'Aaron le fit déglutir. Que lui arrivait-il encore ? Comment devait-il interpréter ce regard ? Il préféra détourner les yeux, les baissant sur la page de son livre, fixant les mots sans réellement les voir. Devant le regard fuyant de Sirius, le vampire soupira et prit une grande inspiration, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette odeur enivrante ! Quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais senti. Une odeur sucrée et épicée, une odeur qui l'avait momentanément rendu dingue et lui avait fait perdre tout sens de la réalité. Sirius tourna la page de son livre sans en avoir lu plus d'une ligne et Aaron fixa ce doigt qu'il avait, il n'y a pas si longtemps, mit dans la bouche. Son souffle se coupa et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, les joues légèrement rosies. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Lui toujours froid et prudent vis-à-vis des inconnus perdait un peu la tête depuis qu'il avait... qu'il avait... Le rougissement de ses joues s'accentua et il remercia mille fois la déesse que Sirius n'ait pas levé une seule fois le regard, trop occupé à faire semblant - il le voyait bien - de lire. Il jura et se leva sèchement, faisant vaciller la chaise, et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Il entendit avant de sortir, le soupir de soulagement de Sirius.

Lui aussi soupira. Il avait mieux à faire que de s'extasier devant l'odeur de Sirius. La rougeur de ses joues disparut instantanément lorsqu'un visage se présenta dans son esprit, laissant place à du mépris et un dégoût qui faillit le faire vomir. Abraxas Malfoy. L'être le plus ignoble que le monde ait connu. Une pourriture. Ses poings se serrèrent de rage. Jamais il n'oublierait ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Jamais il n'oublierait ce qu'il avait fait à sa jeune sœur. Il descendit rapidement les marches des escaliers, courut dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée et entra dans la salle d'entrainement, la claqua avant de s'y appuyer, la respiration étrangement saccadée. Il releva la tête, ses yeux aux prunelles sombres se fixant sur le fond de la salle et eut un sourire mauvais. Une demie-seconde plus tard, une silhouette habillée de noir apparut devant lui. La réplique parfaite de son ennemi depuis déjà quelques années. Il s'avança vers la forme immobile, sa démarche féline, ses paupières plissées et ses poings crispés promettant mille et une souffrance. Il s'arrêta enfin à quelques mètres de lui. Une longue épée apparut entre ses mains serrées tandis que d'autres se matérialisaient dans chaque main de son adversaire. Le vampire ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et quand il les rouvrit pour les planter dans les yeux vides de son adversaire, ses deux orbes jadis couleurs miel avaient laissé la place à un noir d'ancre sans plus aucune trace de blanc. Son adversaire n'attendit pas et attaqua le premier.

Aaron était un excellent épéiste, mais son adversaire avait le même niveau que lui, ce qui ajoutait à la difficulté du combat. Il parait chaque coup, chaque feinte, aucun des deux ne parvenait à toucher l'autre. Ils se mouvaient tous deux avec grâce et agilité, vitesse et efficacité. Le vampire se décida alors à essayer une nouvelle chose, une technique qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimentée. Il mêla le combat à l'épée à un peu de magie, juste assez pour déséquilibrer l'autre. Ce qui fonctionna à merveille sachant que son adversaire était dépourvu de magie. Il réussit à le toucher à l'épaule et à la jambe droite. Même s'il ne pouvait sentir la douleur, le blond plia légèrement, comme s'il l'a ressentait, Aaron essaya de profiter de ce temps pour le blesser davantage, mais il n'y parvint pas.

S'ensuivit alors un combat aussi mortel que magnifique.

**oOo**

**_Trois jours plus tard_**

C'était une chaude journée d'Avril et Sirius était très, mais vraiment très troublé. Aaron n'avait pas détaché son regard de lui de toute la journée. De quoi devenir fou. À chaque fois qu'il relevait la tête, c'était pour croiser les deux orbes ambrés du vampire. Il avait bien essayé de s'enfuir, l'évitant à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, mais rien à faire. Aaron ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Il avait tout essayé pourtant, mais pendant les repas il ne pouvait pas l'éviter.

- Sirius ?

- Oui ? répondit Sirius avec un grognement.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment délicieux ?

Sirius releva vivement la tête, le visage rougi. Quand il aperçut le regard brillant du vampire et son sourire en coin, il baissa la tête.

- Co... Comment ça ?

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait jamais été dragué, loin de là, il y avait été habitué au collège, mais ça faisait tout de même un moment que ce n'était pas arrivé. De plus, c'était d'un vampire qu'il s'agissait, mieux valait être méfiant s'il ne voulait pas finir comme un zombie amoureux-transi.

- Tu es vraiment délicieux. Je n'ai jamais bu un sang aussi bon que le tien, de plus, il faut avouer que tu es plutôt pas mal, dans ton genre. Je me demandais, crois-tu que tes baisers sont aussi exquis que ton sang ?

Sirius sentit une étrange chaleur parcourir son corps en même temps qu'une désagréable rougeur. Partant de son cerveau à une certaine partie de son corps. Il sentit sa tête se relever d'elle-même pour croiser le regard devenu sombre du vampire. Sa gorge se serra sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi et il ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'homme assis en face de lui. Le vampire n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifier de laid, loin de là. Il avait des traits légers, comme délicatement dessinés au crayon fin, il possédait des traits androgynes qui conféraient à son visage une certaine harmonie. C'était ce genre de personne que l'on pouvait contempler pendant des heures, le genre de personne qui poussait les gens à vouloir passer le bout du doigt sur chaque centimètre de peau, pour en tester la douceur, pour s'assurer qu'ils sont bel et bien réels. Sirius déglutit difficilement en se rendant compte que ledit visage ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres seulement du sien. Poussé par une force qu'il ne reconnaissait pas comme sienne, il combla l'espace qui le séparait encore de l'autre.

Lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, un frisson parcouru Sirius et il tenta de reculer, mais la main qu'Aaron avait glissée dans ses cheveux sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'en empêcha. Sirius laissa involontairement échapper un gémissement. Encouragé, Aaron se rapprocha du l'ex-détenu, appuyant ses lèvres plus fermement sur les siennes. Sirius ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Le vampire posa ses mains sur les joues brûlantes de l'autre et sortit une langue taquine avec laquelle il caressa les lèvres de Sirius avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Sirius se crispa mais se détendit quand les mains d'Aaron se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, caressant son cuir chevelu, il ne put empêcher un gémissement de passer la barrière de ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit sous une pulsion qui l'étonna lui-même. Profitant de la surprise de Sirius, Aaron glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, se l'appropriant par la même occasion. Ses mains agrippèrent celles, crispées et immobiles, de Sirius pour les poser sur ses reins. Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne retira pas ses mains, trop occupé qu'il était à garder sa langue complètement immobile. Il ne tint pas longtemps et eut l'impression de fondre sous les caresses du vampire. C'est seulement lorsqu'il se décida à répondre au baiser qu'Aaron s'éloigna de lui, légèrement haletant et le visage rouge. Ce qui était inhabituel pour lui.

- Maintenant, j'ai ma réponse, sourit Aaron en posant son front contre celui de l'autre.

Sirius cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il sentit quelque chose contre lui qui le fit rougir de nouveau. Il baissa la tête, gêné.

- Ne soit pas gêné, après tout, c'est tout à fait normal.

Il posa un baiser furtif sur le front de Sirius et se releva de ses genoux avant de sortir de la pièce. Lorsque le bruit de ses pas s'évanouit, Sirius porta ses mains à ses joues toujours brûlantes et les frotta frénétiquement. Décidément, ce gars n'était pas normal. D'abord, il lui crie dessus, ensuite, il le regarde de façon plus que troublante et maintenant, il l'embrasse. Que devait-il comprendre au juste ?

- Pas normal... pas normal... il est vraiment pas normal.

**oOo**

Cela faisait environ une semaine. Une semaine qu'il côtoyait Sirius au manoir. Une semaine qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, le toucher, le goûter, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, son sang sur sa langue. Il l'avait embrassé, oui, mais ce n'était rien, ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait plus que ça. Ce corps dégageait une étrange attraction sur lui. Quelque chose qui l'empêchait parfois de se concentrer, quelque chose qui l'obsédait, à un tel point qu'il finissait par grogner et s'éloigner de l'ex-détenu. Pourtant, ce n'était pas assez, il pensait à lui, encore et toujours. Il avait beau s'entraîner, s'épuiser, cogner sa tête contre un mur, mais c'était toujours là. A chaque fois qu'il respirait, il sentait son odeur corporelle et celle obsédante et piquante de son sang. Il en avait parlé à Stella aussi, mais ou elle était trop occupée pour l'écouter, ou elle lui disait de s'enfermer dans une pièce avec lui et de se débrouiller, d'arrêter de fuir. Pourtant, il ne fuyait pas ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait.

Il grogna et se remit à faire les cent pas. D'un côté, il devait avouer que Stella avait raison, le plus simple était de faire face, mais d'un autre côté, son odeur et son pouvoir sur lui était si puissant qu'il avait peur de perdre tout contrôle sur son corps et son esprit. Il grogna, fit face à l'un des quatre murs et cogna sa tête dessus. Au bout de deux minutes, il arrêta et se frotta le front. Il devait prendre une décision et vite. Il ne devait pas faire traîner les choses, surtout pas, il pouvait devenir encore plus accro.

- Bon, voyons. Il est dans sa chambre, je n'ai qu'à y aller ! Voilà et se sera réglé !

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil et soupira, il était tard, il y avait des chances pour que Sirius dorme déjà. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de le réveiller, si ? Il grogna de frustration et sortit de la pièce à grand pas, endormi ou pas, il irait le voir.

**oOo**

Aaron colla Sirius contre le mur et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes en même temps que son corps dont il ne pouvait plus supporter la brûlante excitation. Il laissa aller son pouvoir, calmant immédiatement les protestations de Sirius. Il laissa glisser sa main droite dans ses cheveux de jais tandis que l'autre se faufilait sous sa chemise, caressant la peau halée de son compagnon. De sa langue, il caressa les lèvres de Sirius qui n'eut d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la bouche, lui laissant ainsi le passage. Sirius laissa échapper un gémissement et entoura la taille fine d'Aaron. Son cerveau était en complet désaccord avec son corps. Il avait envie de protester, il voulait s'éloigner de l'autre, respirer et lui dire de le laisser tranquille. Il n'aimait pas les hommes, il n'était pas gay bon sang ! Alors pourquoi son corps refusait-il d'obéir à son cerveau? Il tenta de se soustraire à l'étreinte de fer du vampire mais n'y parvint pas. Que lui arrivait-il enfin ? Il sentit son corps se frotter lascivement contre celui de l'autre.

Aaron se détacha de Sirius et celui-ci paniqua quand il aperçut les yeux complètement noirs de son partenaire. Le vampire le regarda de haut en bas, faisant frissonner l'autre, avant de lui arracher sauvagement la chemise et de l'attirer à lui pour un baiser fougueux. Sirius, qui était déjà paniqué, s'inquiéta de plus en plus quand le vampire le jeta au sol avant de le chevaucher et de lui reprendre les lèvres tout en détachant la ceinture de son pantalon. La panique prenant le dessus, il repoussa Aaron qui accentua la pression de son pouvoir sur Sirius qui sentit ses bras ramollir, n'obéissant aucunement à son cerveau. Sirius gémit. De peur.

Le vampire aux yeux complètement sombres retira les derniers vêtements qui recouvraient Sirius et plaqua ses épaules au sol , reprenant ses lèvres d'assaut. Il l'embrassa, le caressant sauvagement de sa langue et le mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Sirius laissa échapper un sanglot, il ne voulait pas que le vampire le touche, il voulait le repousser, mais il était impuissant, son corps n'obéissait plus, son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour oublier ces mains sur son torse, ces lèvres dans son cou, ces dents qui le mordaient jusqu'au sang, ce genou frottant follement contre son sexe. Il voulait ne plus voir, ne plus sentir, ne plus entendre. Il voulait disparaître, être n'importe où, sauf là, sauf dans ces bras possessifs et désagréables, sauf sous ce corps qui se plaquait durement contre le sien.

Sirius serra fermement ses paupières pour ne pas les ouvrir. Il sentit ses jambes être écartés et l'une de celles de son agresseur se placer entres-elles. Sentant des larmes couler dans ses yeux avant de couler sur ses tempes, Sirius serra plus fermement ses lèvres ensanglantées, mais laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand il sentit quelque chose entrer en lui. Ses entrailles lui faisaient mal, ça brûlait affreusement, mais il poussait... et poussait encore... il avait mal... si mal... il avait beau supplier, pleurer, crier... Aaron refusait de l'écouter. Il y allait fort, toujours plus fort. Sirius entendit un grognement rauque et il sentit la chose en lui aller plus loin, plus vite. Son corps lui faisait mal, son cœur aussi. Il sentit un liquide poisseux couler sur ses cuisses, ce ne pouvait pas être du sperme, de ça, il en était sûr. Alors qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Cette pensée le quitta rapidement quand son agresseur le prit par les épaules et enfonça rageusement ses canines dans sa peau moite de transpiration et de sang.

Il cria... encore et encore. Il lui supplia d'arrêter, mais il n'écoutait pas. Il releva la tête du sol et la relaissa tomber plusieurs fois, souhaitant plus que tout perdre connaissance. Chaque coup était plus fort. Il sentit sa tête tourner, mais resta horriblement conscient. Sa tête vibrait et lui faisait affreusement souffrir. Mais ce n'était rien, rien à côté de la douleur du reste de son corps. Dans un dernier élan de désespoir et un cri de douleur, il releva la tête et légèrement les épaules, pour la laisser retomber durement contre le sol. Et la libération vint enfin. Tout devint noir.


	18. Chapter 16 : bal chez Sir Brandon

**Liily54** : Oui, c'est Aaron qui a fait du mal à Sirius, mais c'était deux ans plus tôt, depuis, ils ont arrangés les choses tout les deux.

**Dadoumarine** : Non, il n'est pas grièvement blessé mais disons qu'il ne s'en sort pas sans séquelles.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour cet énorme retard mais ce n'est pas complètement ma faute, enfin, c'est pas grave. Euh... j'espère... Enfin, bon, pour ce qui est des chapitres à venir, comme c'est la rentrée, je ne sais pas vraiment quand est-ce que je pourrais publier. Merci pour les reviews, bonne lecture et bonne rentrée !

**Chapitre 16****: **bal chez Sir Brandon

Ils s'accrochèrent fortement les uns aux autres et transplanèrent. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés à cause de la désagréable sensation dans son nombril, Harry ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés. Ils avaient atterri devant un portail qui entourait un magnifique jardin. Une jeune femme vint leur ouvrir avec un grand sourire et mille et une courbettes. Ils passèrent le portail de fer sombre, arrivant devant le jardin et Harry veilla particulièrement à marcher sur le sentier de pierre, souhaitant ne pas troubler l'harmonie de ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux ébahit. Il était tard, le soleil s'était couché depuis déjà un moment, mais devant lui, chaque plante, chaque fleur, chaque pousse, semblaient briller de l'intérieur. Le jardin était parsemé d'arbres divers, des plantes de tous climats confondu, comme si le temps n'avait aucun effet sur elles. C'était un spectacle fortement saisissant. Il balaya le jardin du regard, s'attardant sur la statue d'un animal à quatre pattes et à la lourde crinière, montrant des dents de la taille de poignard. Était-ce un lion ? Un tigre ? On aurait dit un mélange des deux. Tout à son observation, il se marcha sur le pied et manqua de trébucher, Ce fut une main entourant fermement son torse qui le rattrapa. Il se redressa et tourna la tête.

- Merci, Draco, sourit-il.

Le blond grogna avec une moue méprisante et poursuivit son chemin. Harry se contenta de soupirer et avança à son tour. Droit devant eux, les portes grandes couvertes, se trouvait un palais digne des mille et une nuit. Mais... comment un bâtiment pareil pouvait passer inaperçu ? Les rares personnes qui passaient aux alentours ne semblaient rien remarquer. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- C'est comme Poudlard, répondit Aaron à ses côtés, le regard amusé, les moldus, ou personnes extérieures, ne voient pas la même chose que toi. Cet endroit est caché pour les indésirables. Comme le manoir de son Altesse.

Ah, ben ouais, c'était plus logique. Il s'était souvent demandé, pendant les vacances, pourquoi les gens ne le voyaient pas se faire torturer dehors par Greyback et Aaron.

Ils traversèrent le grand hall dans les tons allant du beige au rouge clair passant par différents roses. Sur les murs les entourant, les tableaux se faisaient la conversation tranquillement tandis que les invités montait les escaliers, marchant vers ce qui semblaient être une salle de bal. Harry leva la tête et sa mâchoire faillit atteindre le sol. Là haut, ce qui semblait être à des kilomètres, de grands lustres de cristal transparent avec des bougies flottantes autour, comme si un fantôme les tenaient toutes en lévitation. Non, un sort, pensa-t-il soudain. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par Pansy qui le tira par le bras dans la même direction que les autres.

La salle de bal était une grande pièce lumineuse. Les murs, couleur or, reflétaient la lumière des lustres de diamants, au plafond et des chandeliers de cristal flottaient assez haut pour ne pas qu'on puisse les toucher, mais assez bas pour ne pas atteindre le plafond haut de la pièce. Contre les murs, des tables aux nappes d'un blanc immaculé et brodées aux armoiries de la famille des propriétaires étaient installées, des chaises glissées au dessous. Au fond de la salle, un buffet était dressé, attirant les regard affamés de certains invités pas assez habile pour le cacher, des chandeliers de taille moyenne l'ornant en son milieu. De somptueux rideaux couleur crème recouvraient les grandes fenêtres donnant sur le superbe jardin qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

A la gauche de l'entrée, dans le fond de la salle, se trouvaient également de grandes portes vitrées donnant sur un balcon spacieux où se trouvaient des chaises et quelques tables. Sur la droite, se tenait une longue estrade ou des personnes vêtues élégamment se trouvaient, discutant avec animation, à côté d'un groupe de d'orchestre composés de violonistes, de pianistes et d'autres musiciens qui jouaient une douce mélodie.

Un frisson traversa le dos de Harry en même temps qu'une sueur froide. Il était sur un terrain ennemi. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise dans cet endroit, quoique ce fut vraiment splendide.+ Un bras se glissa autour du sien et il jeta un coup d'œil à Pansy, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Luna et Pansy avaient passé au moins deux heures dans la salle de bains alors que ça n'avait même pas pris dix minutes à Harry pour se préparer. Susan, elle, n'avait pu être là, son père étant gravement malade, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de rentrer chez elle alors que Geoffrey venait à peine de revenir.

La jeune préfète de Serpentard portait une très jolie robe de satin bleu nuit qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux. Pour l'occasion, elle avait lâché ses longs cheveux noirs ébène qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, où son Altesse avaient transformé quelques mèches pour les faire paraître dorées, et y avait glissé un diadème en diamant. Elle portait également des talons hauts d'un noir aussi profond que sa chevelure.

Lui même portait un pantalon noir ténèbres, une chemise en cachemire blanche qui semblait couler sur sa peau et une robe de sorcier d'un vert sombre aux coutures argentées sur les manches et le col. Il avait été vraiment septique quand Aaron lui avait montré la tenue, il trouvait que malgré la beauté de la chose, cela faisait quelque peu Serpentard, mais il avait finalement craqué devant la moue suppliante de Sirius.

Pansy le poussa en avant et il se força à marcher de façon la moins raide possible au milieu de la foule. Le visage lisse de toute émotion, la Serpentard n'en était pas pour autant moins effrayé. Si elle avait pris le bras d'Harry, c'était pour qu'il se détente en sentant sa présence près de lui, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait, elle aussi, besoin de se retrouver près de lui.

- Aller, les enfants, ne faites pas cette tête. Souffla Aaron derrière eux. Souriez !

Avec un sourire, il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers un groupe de personnes qui discutaient dans un coin de la pièce. Il salua une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui portait une courte robe blanche qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses et au décolleté plongeant. Elle lui servit un magnifique sourire de ses dents blanches et un léger rougissement apparut sur les joues d'Aaron qui détourna le regard. Un grognement indigné se fit entendre et Harry se retourna pour faire face à un Sirius pas vraiment ravi. Harry fronça les sourcils. Aaron bluffait, il le sentait, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment mais il savait qu'Aaron n'était absolument pas intéressé par la jeune femme, qui ne devait plus vraiment l'être à son avis, et encore moins gêné. Alors pourquoi réagissait-il de la sorte ? Il soupira et se détourna, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Sirius, qui était toujours activement recherché, avait opté pour un sort d'apparence. Au lieu de ses cheveux noirs bouclés et ses yeux gris, il arborait une chevelure châtaine et de grands yeux verts très clair, presque transparents. Il portait une chemise de soie d'un marron foncé, un pantalon de satin noir et une robe d'un noir d'encre dont le col ressortait en haut.

L'ex-détenu soupira et détourna le regard tandis que la blonde continuait à faire du charme à Aaron. Celui-ci jeta un regard en biais à Sirius avant de reporter son attention sur la vampire. Harry intercepta le regard du vampire et soupira une seconde fois.

La musique cessa un moment et tout le monde se mit en mouvement, se plaçant tour à tour au milieu de la salle, deux par deux. Harry, ainsi que le reste du groupe, décida de se mettre en retrait dans le fond de la pièce. Stella, quant à elle, avait disparu dès leur arrivé dans le manoir. Une douce mélodie s'éleva alors dans la pièce et les danseurs se mirent en mouvement, bougeant avec élégance et dextérité.

Le Sauveur détourna le regard des danseurs, tira une chaise et s'assit en boudant un peu.

- Harry, tu ne danses pas ? demanda une voix douce devant lui.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu électrique de Luna. Elle était vraiment ravissante. Habillée d'une robe en mousseline d'un blanc éclatant aux bretelles en dentelle, qui lui arrivait aux genoux, elle ressemblait à la réincarnation d'un ange. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés à l'arrière du crâne, laissant une frange de mèches blanches ainsi que quelques mèches sur les côtés de sa tête. Il lui sourit.

- Je ne sais pas danser, si jamais j'essaie, je risque de me ridiculiser plus qu'autre chose.

- Moi je sais danser, dit-elle fièrement en lissant sa robe immaculée, le regard insistant.

- Oh, répondit-il simplement.

Pansy le regarda un moment, les yeux clignotant frénétiquement avant de soupirer et de lui taper sur l'arrière du crâne.

- Idiot, invite-la à danser. Ce n'est quand même pas à elle de le faire.

- Oh, répéta-t-il, mais je ne sais pas danser.

- Alors laisse moi te guider, répliqua la Serdaigle en lui prenant la main, le guidant vers la piste de danse.

Elle entrelaça les doigts de sa main droite avec ceux de son partenaire, posa la main droite du Gryffondor sur sa hanche et posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule du garçon qui paraissait plus que gêné.

- Tu n'as qu'à suivre le rythme, tu dois ressentir la musique, Harry, et ça viendra tout seul, tu vas voir.

Les premiers pas se firent hésitant, il s'efforçait de l'imiter du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir maladroit.

- Détends-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

Il mit du temps à comprendre mais y parvint enfin. C'était répétitif, toujours la même chose, sur le côté, tourner, devant. Plus ils dansaient et mieux cela semblait lui rentrer dans la tête. Au bout de trois tours, il enregistra et ses pas hésitant se firent assurés, élégants, pas parfaits, mais fluides et corrects. Cela semblait ravir grandement sa blonde compagne qui avait un sourire éblouissant, ajoutant à sa vertigineuse beauté. Le malaise qu'il avait ressentit en entrant dans la pièce semblait se dissoudre peu à peu. Lorsque les notes de musique s'arrêtèrent, il fit une gracieuse révérence à Luna dont les yeux rieurs brillaient d'amusement. Le couple rejoignit Pansy.

Ils discutèrent un moment avant qu'Harry ne fronce les sourcils en remarquant que l'autre Gryffondor se tenait en retrait des autres, envoyant de temps en temps des regards hésitant vers Pansy. Les yeux plissés, il se dirigea vers son camarade.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'inviterais pas Pansy à danser ?

- Et si elle refusait ?

- Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, répondit Harry, un sourcil levé avec amusement, c'est juste une danse, je suis certain qu'elle ne refusera pas. Mais pour ça, il faudrait peut-être que tu te décides à le lui demander.

- Oui... lui demander... répéta Geoffrey en se passant une main nerveuse dans ses boucles brunes sans s'avancer pour autant.

- Maintenant, si possible, pas dans dix ans.

- Oui... maintenant... dit-il encore, le regard hésitant se posant sur la brune de Serpentard.

Exaspéré, Harry poussa son ami jusqu'à devant sa sœur qui leur souriait aimablement.

- Geoffrey à une chose à te demander, déclara le Survivant avant de forcer son camarade à faire un pas de plus.

- Oui... demander... Pansy, est-ce que tu... voudrais bien, mais tu n'es pas obligé bien sûr, hein... eh bien, je voulais savoir si tu accepterais... je ne te force à rien mais...

- Ce qu'il est censé te demander c'est de danser avec lui mais bon, c'est pas gagné. Alors ?

- Bien sûr, répondit la Serpentard en prenant la main du Gryffondor, l'entraînant sur la piste.

- Jolie blonde, me ferez-vous l'honneur de votre présence le temps d'une danse ? demanda un grand jeune homme vêtu d'un bleu pâle qui lui allait parfaitement, tout en faisant un baise main à Luna.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais, accepta la blonde en suivant son prétendant.

Harry replia ses bras sur la table et posa sa tête dessus avant de la relever sur une impulsion, les yeux plissés. Son regard se posa sur la grande porte vitrée donnant sur le balcon. Draco Malfoy s'y trouvait. Mais que faisait-il là ? se demanda-t-il, curieux. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, serpentant entre les danseurs. Draco était penché sur la balustrade, une bouteille de Whisky à la main et ses longues jambes paraissaient à peine le supporter. Il avait l'air saoûl. Harry s'avança vers lui et appuya ses bras sur la balustrade, juste à côté de Draco qui avait les yeux vitreux et qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- Mal... Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

- J'ai mal... murmura-t-il sans même le regarder.

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent de nouveau.

- Pardon ?

- Il me brûle... de partout... Il n'arrête pas depuis quelques jours... je ne comprends pas... pourquoi...

- Qu'est-ce qui te brûle ?

Le blond porta la bouteille de Whisky à sa bouche, prit une grande gorgée avant de rabaisser la bouteille, le regard vide. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et traversa la salle de bal, suivit de près par Harry. Au passage, ce dernier vit Aaron tirer son père par la manche, l'éloignant de la salle également, il fronça les sourcils mais continua à suivre le Serpentard. En sortant, ils tournèrent à droite, comme s'ils savaient exactement où ils allaient et poussèrent une porte qui donnait sur les toilettes. Le blond se dirigea vers les cabinets, poussa la porte, s'y enfermant. Soupirant, Harry appuya son dos contre les lavabos, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, un bruit de vomissement se fit entendre dans la pièce et Harry du réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Draco tira la chasse et sortit avant de se rincer le visage et de se nettoyer la bouche. Il releva la tête vers le miroir, son visage ruisselant.

- Harry... ? demanda-t-il, regardant toujours son reflet.

- Oui ?

- Je suis bourré, hein ?

- Oui, il y a de grandes chances, sourit le Gryffondor.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux alors que le blond ne lâchait toujours pas son reflet des yeux. Il se redressa soudain et fit fasse au brun.

- Aide-moi... souffla-t-il.

Harry le regarda, ahurit.

- T'aider ?

- Tu veux voir ? demanda le blond sans répondre à sa question.

- Euh... oui, enfin, je crois.

Draco passa sa robe vert clair au dessus de sa tête avant de la laisser tomber par terre avec un bruit mou, ses yeux toujours dans ceux du Gryffondor qui avait les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Ne faisant pas attention à son vêtement au sol, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise vert pomme, dévoilant peu à peu la peau pâle et le torse parfait qu'elle cachait, sans sembler mal à l'aise une seconde. De légères rougeurs apparurent sur le visage de Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

- Tu as dit que tu voulais voir... dit-il doucement.

Il laissa tomber sa chemise sur le sol, rejoignant la robe, et s'avança vers le Gryffondor avant de se retourner, se mettant dos à lui. Harry qui allait parler, garda la bouche ouverte devant le spectacle qui se trouvait devant ses yeux émeraude écarquillés. Un tatouage. Draco avait un tatouage sur le dos. C'était un cercle où était enroulé un long serpent, prenant toute la place. A l'intérieur du cercle il y avait des dessins complexe et incompréhensibles. Des traits, des spirales, des flèches, des... animaux avec ce qui devait être des plantes, peut être. Médusé, Harry leva une main tremblante et passa le bout de l'index sur un schéma étrange, en haut du dos, faisant frissonner Draco. Il retraça avec son doigt le contour d'un cercle incomplet où la ligne faisait le long du dos, s'arrêtant sur un autre cercle se trouvant à côté d'un minuscule... loup ? Peut être. Son doigt se détacha de l'animal pour parcourir des formes ressemblant à des écritures dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Sa main retomba mollement le long de son corps. Les formes étaient surprenantes, les couleurs allaient du rouge le plus vif au noir le plus sombre, passant par des nuances de pâle. Le contour des dessins était rouge, comme si le tatouage était récent, comme une brûlure sur sa peau pâle.

Draco se retourna vers lui, le regard tourmenté. Harry fut bouleversé de voir autant d'émotion dans les yeux du blond. Celui-ci attrapa la robe de Harry, s'y agrippant désespérément, comme apeuré. Comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse... comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage.

- Aide-moi... j'ai mal, Harry... ça fait trop mal, gémit-il, des larmes coulant de ses joues avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Harry. Celui-ci était crispé et ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment agir devant un Draco si... expressif? C'était tout simplement inimaginable.

Il enlaça maladroitement le jeune homme dans ses bras, lui tapotant le dos.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu as ça ?

- Depuis que je suis tout petit, répondit la voix étouffée de Draco. C'est un tatouage magique, donc, évidemment, il a grandi avec moi. Il ne m'a jamais fait mal, mais... depuis quelques jours... il me brûle la peau... ça fait si mal.

Ses poings se crispèrent sur la robe du Gryffondor qui le berça doucement, jusqu'à le sentir tomber complètement dans ses bras. Il s'était endormi.

* * *

Une reviews ?

Une note ?


	19. Chapter 17 : retour à Poudlard

**[Bêta note: Bonjour/bonsoir à tous, à toutes. Ce message exceptionnel est un message d'excuse. Tous les récents retards de cette fiction sont exclusivement de MA faute. J'ai quelques soucis avec mon ordinateur en ce moment, du coup, pour corriger, c'est pas l'top. Voilà, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses. Vous avez le droit de me lapider pour le coup.**

**I beg your pardon.**

**Sinon, j'adore ce chapitre, j'adore Leo et Pansy. Comment ça tout le monde s'en fout?**

**Bonne lecture,**

**LnOtter.]**

_**Salut, bah oui, c'est re-moi. Puisque c'est dit, passons aux réponses aux reviews !**_

**Dadoumarine : **Salut ! Pour répondre à ta question, non, ce n'est pas ne tradition dans certaines familles, c'est plutôt comme un signe de reconnaissance chez certaines personnes... Enfin, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus et je ne peux pas te dire non plus pourquoi elle lui fait mal maintenant, ce ne serait plus amusant, sinon !

**Liily54 : **Draco ? Jaloux ? Pourquoi pas, mais je trouve que ça aurait fait un peu bizarre à ce moment là de l'histoire puisqu'ils ne se supportent toujours pas. Il était ptet bourré le blondinet, mais sans plus. Pour le tatouage, ça n'a rien à voir avec son calice, il ne l'a toujours pas trouvé, il est forcé de se contenter de sang animal. Ah, en voilà un sujet intéressante : le Calice de Stella. Bon, je trouve que c'était assez évident, mais de tout le long, il ne me semble pas avoir mentionné quelque part qu'il aimait Stella... ou même sa femme... enfin, moi ce que j'en dis... Donc évidemment il risque d'y avoir quelques larmes du côté de Narcissa quand elle saura ( parce que ce n'est évidemment pas encore le cas )... pas beaucoup évidemment, j'l'aime bien, elle. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre aussi (Luc' est prévu pour le prochain ). Gros bijoouux, a plus.

**Mily-y :** Pour l'éloignement avec Ron, Hermione et Poudlard... bah... j'aime pas Hermione, moi, j'aimerais bien la faire passer pour une idiote mais c'est pas vraiment crédible, dommage. Mais bon, Poudlard va revenir dans l'histoire de manière plus présente et le trios d'or va se reformer évidemment ! Pour Fenrir Greyback, on le verra plus tard mais c'est vrai que lui refait un peu vite son portrait à celui-là. Ensuite, le tatouage, bah celui-là on va le voir dans les chapitres qui vont venir et évidemment, ça va finir par rapprocher les deux têtes de mules, surtout que personne est au courant pour le tatouage, à part Harry, maintenant. Luna, je l'adore, Leo, pareille ( surtout dans ce chapitre ), le Cercle, reviendra un peu plus tard et les cinq... ils vont bien finir par s'entendre à un moment ou à un autre. Et faut pas s'inquiéter pour Susan, elle finira bien par s'imposer celle-là, si on veut pas d'elle ! et Enfin pour Harry et Pansy... je trouvait ça original, je ne l'ai jamais lu dans aucune fic, alors j'ai décidé de les coller ensemble !

**Snake of Silver : **Faut pas s'inquiéter ! Harry va calmer le petit bobo de Dray chéri ! Sinon j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !

**Hcate : **farfelue ? Mon histoire ? C'est trop d'honneur, non vraiment ! :$

Vous ai-je déjà dis que je vous adorais ? Non ? Bah, maintenant vous savez ! Bon, je ne vous ennuie pas plus.

Bonne lecture ! ( et vive Ryry ! )

**Chapitre 17 : **retour à Poudlard

Aaron ouvrit une porte, jetant son compagnon un peu violemment dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte en la claquant.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? cria le vampire rageusement en fixant Sirius de ses yeux plissés.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Sirius, tu dragues ! Et tu le fait exprès. Devant moi, en plus !

- Oh, parce que ça te gêne ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ? Aaron croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Sirius s'approcha de l'autre, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et approcha son visage du sien.

- Serais-tu jaloux, petit diablotin ? susurra-t-il à son oreille avec un petit sourire, le faisant frissonner imperceptiblement.

- Certainement pas, protesta Aaron en le repoussant. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit ? Je ne te suffis plus maintenant, c'est ça ? Il fallait vraiment que tu fasses ça ?

- Donc, oui, tu es jaloux. Pourtant, si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui a commencé ce petit jeu quand on est arrivé ici. C'est toi qui est allé te faire draguer par la blondasse, alors tu n'as absolument rien à dire.

- Il allait te mordre ! Elle non !

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- Tu es a moi et rien qu'à moi !

- Possessif ? demanda l'héritier Black en levant un sourcil aristocratique.

Aaron lui jeta un regard noir mais à force de le recevoir, ça n'avait plus d'effets sur Sirius.

- De toute façon, je ne suis pas un objet, donc, je ne t'appartiens pas !

Aaron retourna leur position et plaqua son compagnon contre la porte avant de ravir sauvagement ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser, enserrant sa taille de ses mains, le gardant ainsi efficacement serré entre la porte et lui. Il caressa ses lèvres de sa langue avant de prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et de la mordre jusqu'au sang. Sirius gémit et Aaron en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, redécouvrant chaque recoin de sa cavité humide, lui volant efficacement le souffle. Les doigts de Sirius se faufilèrent dans les cheveux noir profond de son compagnon avant d'entamer une folle sarabande avec la langue de son partenaire. A bout de souffle, le cœur battant, Aaron relâcha les lèvres de Sirius.

- Tu m'appartiens, mon ange, et à moi seulement. Enfonce toi bien ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute. S'approcher de toi, c'est me défier, et quiconque ose signe son arrêt de mort. Compris ?

- J'aime ton côté possessif, diablotin, c'est follement sexy.

Aaron arqua un sourcil amusé.

- Ah bon, tu trouves ?

- Parfaitement, murmura Sirius en entourant son cou de ses bras, tu es l'être le plus sexy qui soit, surtout quand tu sors les griffes.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises, je ressemble à un animal enragé quand je sors les griffes.

- Un animal fort séduisant, dit il en s'approchant de nouveau de ses lèvres.

- Non, attends. Il n'est pas question que je t'embrasse de nouveau.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius sans comprendre.

- C'est Sirius Black que je veux, pas... lui, répondit-il en montrant le visage de son compagnon.

Sirius sortit sa baguette qu'il avait acheté un an plus tôt avec le vampire et annula le sort d'apparence qu'il s'était jeté avant de sortir. A peine les yeux gris étaient-ils réapparut qu'Aaron s'était de nouveau jeté sur ses lèvres. Le vampire projeta son compagnon sur le grand canapé de cuir rouge qui se trouvait dans la pièce et le chevaucha avant de reprendre sauvagement ses lèvres. Ses mains détachèrent la robe de sorcier qu'il portait avant de déboutonner rapidement sa chemise. Il le voulait. Il le voulait tellement. Même s'il savait que Sirius refuserait. Ses lèvres se détachèrent de celles de Sirius pour aller embrasser son cou et le mordiller, tout en gardant ses mains sur le torse de son compagnon, les dirigeant lentement plus bas. Il entendit un grognement venant de Sirius et il sourit, amusé.

- Aaron... Aaron...

Le vampire attrapa un téton entre ses dents et le mordilla doucement, avant de le caresser de sa langue, le sentant durcir dans sa bouche. Sa main glissa d'elle même sous le pantalon, puis dans le sous-vêtement de Sirius, prenant sa virilité dans sa main, faisant gémir Sirius plus fort. Celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière et releva le bassin, cherchant le contact de la main baladeuse.

- Hum... oui...

Gêné par le vêtement, Aaron fit disparaître le pantalon de Sirius d'un sort informulé. Sa gorge se serra à la vue des longues jambes légèrement repliées et du membre fièrement dressé de son compagnon. Il déglutit difficilement se décida à prendre le sexe offert dans sa main quand son propriétaire remua des hanches en grognant. Il caressa le membre de haut en bas pendant un moment, accélérant le rythme, s'accordant avec les mouvements de hanche de Sirius et ses gémissements. Mais soudain, il s'arrêta. Sirius poussa un grognement de frustration avant de relever la tête et de plonger son regard assombrit par le désir, dans les yeux de son vampire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Pourquoi n'assumes-tu pas pleinement ton homosexualité ?

- Quoi ? demanda Sirius, complètement perdu. Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais touché, fit remarqué le vampire en se redressant.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ca ne t'as jamais dérangé de m'embrasser... mais quand il s'agit de sexe, tu évite de me toucher. C'est toujours moi qui le fait. Alors je repose ma question, pourquoi n'assumes-tu pas pleinement ton homosexualité ?

Sirius s'assit, tout en évitant son regard.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Faux ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Est-ce que... est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter en ce concerne ton attirance pour moi ?

- Non ! répondit Sirius sincèrement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ca n'a absolument rien a voir.

- Alors fait-le.

- Qu... Quoi ?

- Tu sais pertinemment à quel point je te désire, Sirius, et je sais que tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi. Alors touche moi, prouve moi que tu n'as pas peur de le faire... Pourquoi est-ce que ça a l'air de te gêner à ce point ? ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence.

- C'est juste que... je trouve ça bizarre.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu n'as qu'à te laisser guider.

Aaron prit la main droite de son compagnon et la guida lentement vers la bosse inconfortable que formait son pantalon. Il sentait la main de Sirius trembler dans la sienne. Il n'avait aucune intention de l'effrayer, mais après près d'un an de baisers enflammés, ils pouvaient bien aller plus loin, non ? Le contact des doigts sur le tissu tendu le fit frisonner et il appuya légèrement pour inciter Sirius à aller plus loin. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit son partenaire prendre plus d'assurance et relâcha sa main.

Sirius hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement faire glisser sa main sous le pantalon et le sous-vêtement, il ne put empêcher un sourire de satisfaction d'éclairer son visage quand il entendit les gémissements étouffés d'Aaron et entoura de ses doigts le membre tendu. Le contact de ses doigts sur le sexe tendu d'Aaron le fit frissonner. C'était la première fois qu'il le touchait à cet endroit là et la sensation était... grisante. Il fit lentement glisser sa main de haut en bas, arrachant quelques gémissements à son vampire. Quand il vit une légère rougeur apparaître sur les joues de son homme, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Il le sentait grossir et durcir entre ses doigts et il devait avouer qu'il aimait assez cette sensation. C'était lui qui le mettait dans cet état, sa main, ses doigts, c'était lui et rien que lui, cette simple idée le faisait accélérer ses mouvement. Il ne tarda pas à sentir le liquide couler sur ses doigts, en même temps que les gémissements d'Aaron se faisait plus forts, plus pressant, annonçant qu'il ne tarderait pas à se libérer.

- Sirius... ta main...mm...

- Quoi ma main ? sourit Sirius. Ce n'est pas ce que tu désirais ? Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas si... terrible, finalement.

- Tu pensais que s'était... désagréable ?

- J'ai eu tort, avoua le brun avant glisser son autre main sur la nuque d'Aaron et d'embrasser fougueusement ses lèvres. Et je le regrette.

**oOo**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient retournés à Poudlard et Draco faisait tout pour éviter Potter... Black autant qu'il le pouvait. Contrairement à ce que pensait celui-ci, Draco se souvenait affreusement de ce qui c'était passé lors du bal. Il ne cessait de rougir à ce souvenir. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le voyait et il en avait affreusement honte. C'était une partie intime de son corps, un secret qu'il voulait à jamais préserver et l'avoir ainsi montré à sa Némésis le rendait fou de rage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit bon sang ? Il n'oubliait pas qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux rapproché pendant les vacances - à cause de Pansy, bien sûr - mais il était tout de même mortifié par ce qui c'était passé. Merlin, personne, vraiment personne, n'était au courant ! Enfin, jusqu'à cette nuit-là... Il appuya la plume trop fort sur le morceau de parchemin ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire un trou sur le papier. Avec un grognement agacé, il attrapa un autre parchemin et s'appliqua à recopier soigneusement son devoir.

- Un problème ? demanda une voix calme à sa droite.

- Non, dit-il sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

Il savait que Blaise avait remarqué sa mauvaise humeur constante, au même titre que Pansy, mais cette dernière semblait ne pas y faire attention, contrairement à l'entêté qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

- C'est au moins la troisième fois que tu recommence, fit remarqué le Serpentard. Tu sais, si quelque chose ne va pas...

- Tout va bien ! interrompit Draco quelque peu brutalement.

- Je vois très bien que non, Draco. Mais est-ce que tu va finir par me parler de ce qui t'arrive ? Ni toi ni Pansy ne semblez vouloir m'en parler, pourtant, je sais très bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Et je ferai tout pour savoir ce que c'est.

Draco retint de justesse un soupir agacé. Il savait très bien que si Blaise se mettait en tête de trouver ce qui clochait, son secret ne le resterait pas bien longtemps. Alors il se contenta d'une demie-vérité.

- C'est B... Potter.

- Comme toujours. Mais encore ?

- Il est agaçant et se mêle de tout... un peu comme toi.

- Je vois. Et quel est l'horrible secret si honteux que Potter a découvert sur toi ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Blaise le fixa d'un regard étrange pendant un moment.

- Parfois je me demande si tu connais la définition d'amitié. Je ne te demande pas la lune, par Merlin, simplement ce que Potter a su qu'il ne devait pas savoir.

- Je ne peux rien te dire. Déclara le blond après un instant d'hésitation. Ni toi, ni personne ne doit être au courant. Pansy ne l'est pas non plus. Je n'ai pas été assez prudent, voilà tout, mais je le serai plus à l'avenir, tu peux me croire.

- Draco ? demanda Blaise après un moment de silence.

- Hum ?

- Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

Draco releva vivement la tête, surpris par cette question. Que lui arrivait-il enfin à poser des questions aussi étranges ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que, tout les deux, on se connais depuis qu'on est tout petits... pourtant, depuis quelques temps, tu ne fait plus attention à rien, et encore moins à moi. Est-ce que je dois vraiment m'inquiéter ?

- Non. Bien sûr que non.

- Est-ce que tu me parleras de se qui t'arrives, un jour ?

- Peut-être.

- En attendant, soupira Blaise, tu devrais te concentrer sur ton devoir... pauvre parchemin, qu'est-ce que je te plains !

**oOo**

- Voilà, est-ce que je peux faire autre chose pour toi ?

Harry fit glisser son index le long du sommaire avant de tourner les pages au chapitre qui l'intéressait.

- Hmm... non, je ne crois pas, merci Hermione.

- De rien. Mais, est-ce que je peux au moins savoir se que tu compte faire de ça, exactement ?

- Rien de particulier.

- Harry, je ne suis pas idiote " _Brûlures et coupures magiques_ " et " _La médicomagie pour les débutants_ " ne sont pas vraiment des livres qu'on lit le soir avant de s'endormir. Si tu me disais exactement se que tu cherches, je pourrais t'être beaucoup plus utile.

_Elle n'a pas tort. Même si je ne pense pas que le blondinet serait d'accord,_ fit la voix de Leo dans sa tête.

- Oh, tais-toi, c'est vraiment pas le moment.

- Je dis seulement ça pour t'aider ! répliqua Hermione en croisant les bras. Pas besoin de le prendre comme ça.

Harry releva la tête, inquiet d'avoir vexé son amie.

- Non, ce n'était pas à toi que je parlais.

- Alors à qui ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et la referma avant de finalement répondre :

- Laisse tomber.

_Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas que c'est à moi que tu parles ? Elle va te prendre pour un schizophrène sinon !_

- Harry, je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, et tu me connais assez pour savoir que ne rien savoir me mets de très mauvaise humeur. Alors dis moi ce qu'il se passe. J'ai beau adorer les défis, je commence vraiment à perdre patience.

Harry releva la tête de son livre pour la fixer un moment dans les yeux. Il avait tellement envie de lui dire. Il était sûr qu'elle pourrait l'aider et qu'elle lui pardonnerait son silence. Mais s'il lui disait à elle, il devrait aussi le dire à Ron, or, il n'était pas sûr de sa réaction. Ron était bien trop imprévisible. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la bibliothèque avant de reposer son regard sur elle.

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler pour l'instant. Mais je promets de le faire. Bientôt.

La préfète de Gryffondor hocha la tête. Il savait qu'elle attendrait, mais il ne savait pas combien de temps.

- Bon, en attendant, tu es sûr de ne rien pouvoir me dire d'autre ?

- Je veux simplement savoir comment guérir une blessure qui réapparaît des années après sans qu'on ne lui demande rien.

- Quel genre de blessure exactement ?

Le Gryffondor hésita un moment avant de souffler tout doucement, pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

- Un dessin, un tatouage.

- Magique ou moldu ?

- Magique.

La jeune fille parut réfléchir un moment avant de se lever.

- Je vais faire un tour et voir si je trouve quelque chose susceptible de t'intéresser.

Il passa au moins un quart d'heure la tête plongé dans son livre avant que son amie ne revienne avec trois livres à la main. Elle en ouvrit un, une fois assise et se mit à lire, montrant chaque passage qu'elle trouvait intéressant à Harry qui notait ce qu'il fallait sur un parchemin. Il restèrent ainsi deux bonnes heures, dans un silence concentré, avant que Ron ne vienne s'asseoir à leur table, à côté d'Hermione, face à Harry. Toujours concentré dans sa lecture, ce dernier ne releva pas la tête et continua à écrire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda le rouquin.

- Toi, où étais-tu ? questionna Hermione sans prendre la peine de répondre.

- Avec Dean et Seamus, ils voulaient me montrer quelque chose.

- Quoi comme _chose_ ?

- Oh, une chose... Vous faites quoi ?

- Des devoirs, répondit Hermione en cachant habilement le titre du livre qu'elle tenait en main.

- Je pensais que vous aviez terminé. On les avait déjà fait ce matin et ça fait un moment que vous êtes là.

- Harry a enfin décidé de prendre ses études au sérieux et a décidé, comme moi, de faire des devoirs en plus, notés. Ca rapporte des points à Gryffondor, en même temps que ça nous aide pour les BUSEs. Tu devrais t'y mettre toi aussi, ça pourrait t'aider, tu sais ?

- Sans façon. Les devoirs obligatoires suffisent amplement, je trouve.

- Salut ! fit une voix joyeuse près d'eux.

Ils relevèrent tous la tête, même Harry qui avait décroché ses yeux du livre, pour se retrouver face à Pansy Parkinson, secrètement Black, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon, faites place... aller aller, dit-elle en poussant Harry pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là, Pansy ?

- Dit aussi que je t'ennuie.

_Je l'aime beaucoup cette fille !_ s'exclama Leo avec enthousiasme.

- Non, je pensais juste que... pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Malfoy ?

- Il est fatiguant à s'énerver pour un rien et ça a fini par m'énerver aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu fait de beau ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda rageusement Hermione, les yeux plissés.

- Oh, toi, Miss-je-sais-tout, je ne t'ai rien demandé, mêle toi de tes bouquins !

- Pansy ! appela Harry pour la calmer.

Énervée Hermione se releva.

- Tu sais quoi, Parkinson, je vais suivre ton conseil. Puisqu'elle est là, tu n'as plus besoin de moi, Harry, à plus.

Et elle partit, laissant un silence pesant derrière elle. Ron hésita un moment, s'excusa devant Harry, lui promettant de calmer la préfète, et s'en alla à son tour. Harry posa sa main sur ses yeux clos, le coude posé sur la table. C'était toujours la même chose. Il y avait une telle tension entre les deux filles que cela en était insupportable. Il n'arriverait jamais à s'y faire.

- Harry...

- Depuis le début, tu me demande de faire des efforts avec Malfoy, tu piques une crise à chacune de nos disputes. Mais toi, tu ne fais aucun effort. Tu détestes me voir crier sur ton blondinet ou l'insulter, pourtant, tu t'acharnes sur Hermione. Mais il faudra que tu comprenne un jour ou l'autre qu'elle est mon amie et que tu ne peux rien y faire et si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs !

Pansy le regarda un moment, la bouche entrouverte avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle détestait quand le Gryffondor était en colère contre elle parce qu'elle ne tardait pas à l'être à son tour. Elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait raison, même si elle savait pertinemment que s'était le cas. Il avait fait des effort avec son ami mais elle, refusait de faire de même. Elle trouvait Hermione tout simplement insupportable et ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Harry semblait tellement tenir à elle.

- Je vois. Ecoute, je comprends que tu sois énervé contre moi, mais, il me faut du temps pour m'y faire. Elle est insupportable à se mêler de tout ! A vouloir toujours tout savoir ! A faire la tête quand elle a tort ou que quelqu'un l'a battue sur tel ou tel sujet !

- Mais c'est une amie fidèle et une fille extra !

- Pas pour moi !

- Tu ne la connais pas, Pansy.

- Oh, arrête, c'est comme si je te demandais de me sortir trois qualités que tu connais sur Draco !

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Si, répliqua Pansy, énervée, tu ne veux par exemple pas admettre que c'est quelqu'un de bien et qu'il n'est pas juste un gros crétin prétentieux. Tu ne peux pas me demander de sympathiser avec Granger, Harry !

- Je te demande simplement de faire autant d'efforts que tu m'en demande. Ca, c'est faisable !

- Mais enfin...

- Non, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'énerve de ne rien pouvoir lui dire ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre dans quel état ça me mets de me rendre compte que depuis le début de l'année je n'ai quasiment pas parlé avec eux. Et encore moins honnêtement. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait de sentir qu'on perd les personne qui comptent le plus pour nous. Tu ne l'a jamais vécu, tu ne peux pas savoir. Alors si vraiment tu veux que je fasse des efforts avec l'autre con, tu fais pareil et puis c'est tout !

Sous le coup de la colère et sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry avait crié, presque craché ses derniers mots, attirant l'attention des rares élèves présents. Il se releva, mit rageusement ses affaires dans son sac et sortit à grands pas de la bibliothèque. Il avait besoin de s'aérer la tête. Il ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre les grandes portes , accueillant avec un soupir de soulagement, les courants d'air frais du début janvier. Il se dirigea lentement vers le bord du lac et s'assit sous un arbre. Malgré le froid mordant qui empêchait la plupart des personnes de sortir à l'extérieur et la neige qui fondait avec une lenteur insupportable, il n'avait pas froid. Il ne sentait qu'un léger courant d'air sur lui et n'avait même plus besoin d'une chaude cape pour aller à l'extérieur, ce qui l'arrangeait beaucoup. Il sortit de nouveau le livre qu'il avait fermé précipitamment et se remit à lire, clairement pas décidé à repenser à la petite guerre qui semblait avoir éclaté entre sa meilleure amie et sa sœur. Il resta ainsi absorbé par sa lecture, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner où il se décida enfin à se lever.

Il monta rapidement dans son dortoir pour poser ses affaires, ne croisant absolument personne, avant de se diriger calmement vers la grande salle bruyante. A son entrée, un silence se posa sur eux, ce qui le fit soupirer d'agacement, avant que les conversations ne reprennent doucement. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ce genre de réactions. Décidément, il était né pour attirer l'attention. Même si ses longues mèches cachaient à présent sa cicatrice, il semblait attirer les regards comme un aimant attire le fer. Il s'installa entre Ron et Neville, juste en face d'Hermione et commença à entasser de la nourriture dans son assiette en silence. Alors qu'il mangeait depuis un moment, il sentit un regard perçant posé sur lui et releva la tête cherchant de qui cela pouvait provenir. Ce n'est qu'en posant son regard vers la table des professeurs qu'il remarqua le regard mauvais de Dolores Ombrage posé sur lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait que s'il souhaitait survivre à cette année à Poudlard, il avait intérêt à se méfier d'elle. Avec un soupir agacé, il détourna le regard. Le lendemain il aurait cours avec elle en première heure, c'était bien assez.

A la fin du dîner, alors qu'il sortait en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ron, il fut intercepté par Pansy qui le prit à part sans, pour la première fois, insulter Hermione d'aucune façon que ce soit. Elle l'entraîna dans les couloirs vides des cachots avant de s'arrêter et de lui faire face.

- Je voulais m'excuser, dit-elle directement.

- De quoi ? demanda Harry qui avait complètement oublié leur récente dispute.

- Tu sais bien, dans la bibliothèque. Je sais que tu as raison et que je dois faire des efforts avec Granger mais je l'aime pas et ça ne risque pas de changer de si tôt.

- Je ne vous demande pas d'être les meilleures amies du monde, simplement de vous tolérer et d'arrêter de vous disputer. Du moins, devant moi.

- Comme toi et Draco ? fit-elle en souriant.

- Moi et Draco ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Vous passez votre temps à vous disputer quand je ne suis pas dans les parages. Tu croyais que je ne le savais pas ? Saches, Harry, que je sais toujours tout et que j'ai de yeux absolument partout.

- Et... tu t'attends sérieusement à ce que je te croie ? T'es vraiment pas croyable, Pansy !

- Super Pansy, pour toi.

- " Super Pansy " ? Depuis quand ?

- Depuis... ( elle fit mine de regarder sa montre ) maintenant ! finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Si tu le dis.

- Harry ? demanda-t-elle soudain sérieuse.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi Draco et toi étiez partis lors du bal ? Vous étiez partis où ? Et pour faire quoi ?

Gêné, et conscient que Malfoy ne voudrait peut-être pas qu'il le lui dise, Harry ne sut trop que répondre.

- Et bien, il étais soul et il est allé vomir dans les toilettes et je l'ai suivi.

- C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- Oui.

- Dans les toilettes ? Vous étiez tous les deux seuls dans les toilettes ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, pas très sûr de ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

- Euh... oui, pourquoi ?

- Et vous n'avez rien fait ?

- Qu'aurais-tu voulu qu'on fasse ?

- Certaines choses, dit-elle mystérieusement. Mais réponds à la question.

- Non, on n'a rien fait de particulier.

- Pourtant tu es revenu avec lui dans les bras et ses vêtements n'était pas, comment dire, parfaitement mis. Alors que nous savons tout les deux qu'un Malfoy qui ne porte pas ses vêtements correctement, n'est pas un Malfoy digne de ce nom, Draco ne se serait jamais permis une telle erreur. Alors je repose ma question, que s'est-il passé dans ces toilettes, pour que Draco aie les vêtements aussi froissés, comme s'il les avait enfilés en vitesse ?

Harry réfléchit un moment à la question, les sourcils froncé avant qu'une désagréable rougeur n'envahissent ses joues.

_Je pense qu'elle veut que tu lui avoues avoir fait des choses peu catholique avec le joli blond._

_- N'importe quoi, elle ne peut pas insinuer... _ça_ !_

_Oh si, aller, fait lui plaisir et dis lui que tu l'as embrassé._

_- Non mais quel idiot, je ne lui dirais certainement pas ça !_

_Aller, juste pour lui faire plaisir._

_- Non !_

- Harry ? Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Il ne s'est rien passé... il a juste retiré sa robe... et sa chemise... pour vomir... et quand il s'est endormit... j'ai du les lui remettre... et se n'était pas facile et c'est tout et il ne s'est rien passé... et c'est tout !

_Un peu précipité quand même, elle va penser que vous vous êtes tripotés, _rit la voix de Leo dans sa tête.

_- Oh, toi, tais-toi, je ne t'ai absolument rien demandé !_

Soudain, Harry eut l'envie folle de retirer cette satané dague de sa poche de pantalon et de la projeter aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Absolument !

Harry voulut faire demi-tour et se retrouva nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy.

_Lavabo... toilettes...lèvres contre lèvres... toi, l'embrassant furieusement... lui retirant chaque vêtement assez brusquement, les faisant tomber sur le sol... tes mains glissant sur son corps svelte... avoues que t'aimerais !_

_- Tais-toi !_

_Tes baisers fougueux dans son cou... Oh oui... Harry !... lui, n'arrêtant pas de gémir... tes mains dans ses cheveux... ton corps contre le sien... son erec..._

- LA FERME ! cria-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Il était affreusement conscient du fait qu'il était rouge pivoine... il était affreusement conscient du fait qu'il semblait s'adresser à Malfoy... il était affreusement conscient du sourire qui ne quittait pas les lèvres de Pansy... il était affreusement conscient du regard troublé du blond ! Il ouvrit la bouche sans trop savoir quoi dire... S'excuser ? Mais de quoi ?... Il préféra l'option partir à toutes jambes sans regarder personne.

* * *

Leo est d'une cruauté ! ^^

Ai-je déjà dis que je l'adorais ?

reviews ? ( dans trois jours les tortures recommencent donc un peu de courage ! T.T)


	20. Chapter 18 : massage dans le dortoir S

Je sais que j'ai un trèès gros retard et j'en suis vraiment navré, mais je tiens à vous dire que rien ne sert d'essayer de me faire quoi que ce soit, mon écran me protégera. Part ailleurs, si vous souhaiter me faire part de votre mécontentement, je vous permet de penser des insultes... DANS VOTRE TETE.

A part ça, je vous adore !

**Liily54** : Je sais d'avance que tu va m'en vouloir... Luna chérie n'est pas là mais je prooooomets qu'elle sera là dans le prochain qui n'arrivera pas dans un mois ! ( enfin, je l'espère ).

**EneleHyram** : moi aussi j'adoore Leo !

**Mini-Yuya** : je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'est plu et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 18** : massage dans le dortoir Serpentard

A peine arrivé dans son dortoir, il retira la dague de sa poche, la posa rageusement sur ses draps rouges, énervé, les joues écarlates, et lui fit face en criant.

- T'es malade de dire des trucs pareils, devant lui en plus ! Il va penser que je suis fou maintenant, déjà que c'était pas génial avant. Non mais pour une fois, tu aurais pu te la fermer. Et Pansy, hein, Pansy, elle croit vraiment qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, maintenant. Comment je fait moi pour arranger les choses ? Tu peux me le dire ? Idiot !

- Euh... à... à qui tu parles ?

Harry se retourna vivement pour se retrouver devant un Neville visiblement perdu. La rougeur de ses joues s'accentua, il passait pour un fou devant tout le monde, ça ne s'arrangeait pas.

- Je... je pensais à voix haute.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ? demanda le garçon, inquiet.

- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Bon, ben si tu en es sûr...

- Oui, bonne nuit Neville.

- Euh... est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Neville parut hésiter un moment avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Harry.

- Si... si quelqu'un te proposait de l'aide. Je veux dire, augmenter tes pouvoirs, t'entraîner de manière bien plus avancée que la normale, te faire ingurgiter des années de connaissances et de recherche en quelques mois... que répondrais-tu à cette personne ?

Harry le regarda un moment, surpris et pensif. Cette situation lui faisait penser à la sienne. Serait-il possible que Stella est décidé de prendre Neville sous son aile également ?

- Et bien. Je ne sais pas trop, c'est une proposition tentante, à n'en pas douter. Mais si c'est une personne que tu ne connais pas et en qui tu n'as pas confiance, le mieux serait d'être prudent avant d'accepter ou de refuser.

Neville hocha lentement la tête.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

Le Gryffondor hésita un moment avant de se mettre à rougir furieusement, il évita le regard de Harry.

- Evidemment, tu n'est pas obligé de répondre, ajouta Harry en voyant la gêne de son ami, bonne nuit, Néville.

- Bonne nuit Harry, répondit l'autre en se dirigeant sur vers son lit.

**oOo**

- Que comptes-tu faire exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. C'est toi qui as commencé avec toute cette histoire et je serais tenté de te suggérer de te débrouiller seul.

- Stella !

- Je ne dis que la vérité. Si tu n'avais pas éprouvé le besoin de tuer ton fils...

- Je n'ai fait que le protéger !

- Tu aurais dû me le confier. Ce que tu as fait lui coûtera certainement beaucoup... peut-être même la vie !

L'homme assis en face d'elle détourna le regard, extérieurement impassible mais intérieurement très en colère. Il ne supportait pas les accusations de Stella, même s'il savait bien qu'elles étaient fondés. Et puis, il avait agit dans un moment de panique, dans le seul intérêt de son fils, on ne pouvait le lui reprocher tout de même ! Un soupir agacé lui fit tourner la tête vers la femme assise derrière le bureau. Il lui en voulait beaucoup... Mais ce n'était pas une chose qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, surtout à cause de la présence dans les lieux d'Aaron qui n'avait qu'une envie: lui arracher la gorge et le laisser se vider de son sang.

- Tu dois leur parler.

- Je ne dois pas leur parler. Mais je vais tout de même y penser. Comprends bien qu'il m'en coûte beaucoup Lucius, courber l'échine devant ce type est une torture !

- Je sais, pardonnes-moi. Mais je ne peux pas m'y rendre avant d'avoir ce qu'ils m'ont demandé. Ce qui est important pour l'instant, c'est qu'ils s'éloignent de mon fils, c'est tout ce que je désire.

Il attrapa les deux mains de Stella dans les siennes et les serra fermement. Elle tenait à lui et il le savait. C'était un atout non négligeable.

- Et ta femme ? demanda Stella après un instant de silence.

- Ils ne veulent pas d'elle non plus, elle est en sécurité, du moins pour l'instant. Le ministère est assez aveugle pour ne pas les voir non plus. Si nous voulons agir, c'est maintenant. Mais moi, je ne peux me permettre de faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Sinon je n'aurais pas hésité, au moins pour Draco.

- Je sais.

**oOo**

Harry sortit de la salle et desserra enfin les dent. Il avait dû fournir un effort énorme pour ne pas répondre aux piques d'Ombrage et il devait avouer que sans Leo, il l'aurait insulté et plus d'une fois !

- Ca va ? demanda Pansy en le rejoignant dans le couloir.

- Oui, ça peut aller.

- Tu as bien fait de ne rien dire, elle faisait exprès de te provoquer et tu aurais pu te prendre une retenue ou je ne sais quoi encore si tu avais ouvert la bouche.

- Oui, j'en ai conscience, dit-il en sortant du château.

- Harry ? demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi es-tu parti si précipitamment, hier soir ? s'enquit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Harry sentit une chaleur désagréable mais familière envahir peu à peu ses joues en se rappelant des propos salace qu'avait tenus Leo, au mauvais moment, la veille au soir.

- J'avais sommeil.

- Mais tu étais tout rouge, un peu comme maintenant.

_Elle a raison, Harry. Tu es tout rouge. Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à avouer ?_ gloussa la voix de Leo dans sa tête.

Harry eut soudain envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Pourquoi avait-il de nouveau prit cette satané dague ?

- C'est à cause de la chaleur.

- Ah bon, pourtant il ne fait pas très chaud, dit-elle, son sourire s'étirant sur son visage. Alors, maintenant tu vas enfin me dire ce qui s'est passé dans ces toilettes ?

- Oh mais au fait, pourquoi Malfoy n'était pas en cours ce matin ?

- Il se plaignait de douleurs au dos. Blaise et moi lui avons conseillé d'aller voir Pomfrey mais il refusait. Il disait ne pas pouvoir se lever de son lit. A mon avis il aurait dû aller à l'infirmerie, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Mais bon, maintenant, réponds moi.

- Il est dans son dortoir ?

- Oui. Alors et ma réponse ?

- C'est quoi le mot de passe ? demanda Harry en s'arrêtant de marcher, la mine soucieuse.

Pansy s'arrêta également et le fixa intensément dans les yeux, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque, en vain.

- Sang-Pur. Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire mais dépêche-toi, je te trouverais une excuse pour la botanique.

Il hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand elle le retint par le bras.

- Tu me dois des explications, Harry.

- Seulement si Malfoy est d'accord, dit-il après une hésitation.

Il partit à toutes jambes, traversant les couloir au pas de course, sans faire attention à ceux qu'il bousculait. Il devait à tout prix savoir ce qu'il se passait avec le blond. Il arriva devant le portrait de Serpentard un quart d'heure plus tard, donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. Il fut surpris de voir que certains Serpentards s'y trouvaient, notamment des troisième années. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la pièce. Rien avait changé depuis sa deuxième année. Il posa son regard sur un jeune garçon brun qu'il se rappelait vaguement avoir croisé dans les couloirs.

- Où est le dortoir de Malfoy ?

Le garçon le regarda suspicieusement, les paupières plissées, avant de poser son regard sur la cravate rouge et or.

- Un Gryffondor ? Potter en plus ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Malfoy ?

- Lui parler c'est important, où est son dortoir ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry avait sortit sa dague de sa poche pour la plaquer fermement sous sa gorge. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer et son regard menaçant fini de convaincre le garçon qui lui indiqua la direction. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et dévala les escaliers menant au dortoir de Malfoy. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte qui claqua contre le mur.

- J'AVAIS DIS QUE JE NE VOULAIT VOIR PERS...

Harry vit Draco se retourner vers lui et le regarda un moment de la tête aux pieds. Il n'était vêtu que de son pantalon d'uniforme, tremblait de tous ses membre et de la sueur coulait sur son corps, ses cheveux collés contre son front et sa nuque.

_Avoue qu'il est pas mal._

Harry se refusa de rougir et décida d'ignorer les commentaires de Leo. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de Draco qui s'était figé.

- Ça va ?

- A ton avis ? répondit Draco avec sarcasme.

Avec un soupir agacé, Harry retira son sac et le posa sur le bureau en face du Serpentard. Fouillant à l'intérieur pendant quelques minutes, il en sortit un morceau de parchemin et le tandis à Draco qui y jeta un coup d'oeil rapide avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

- J'ai besoin de ce qu'il y a marqué sur cette feuille. J'ai trouvé une solution pour ton problème, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me trouves ce qu'il y a écrit là dessus.

- Je ne t'ai absolument rien demandé.

- Si. Et j'ai fait un gros effort Malfoy, tu n'as pas intérêt à tout foutre en l'air.

- Et pourquoi ? Ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon. Et puis, j'imagine que toute l'école est au courant pour le tatouage, maintenant, puisque toi te le sais.

- Les ragots, c'est pas trop mon truc et non, je ne l'ai dit à personne. Et je trouve ça vraiment vexant que tu le penses.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire à moi ? dit-il en croisant les bras. Et puis, tu es nul en potion, tu risque d'aggraver mon cas plus qu'autre chose.

Harry dû prendre plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer, les poings et les dents serrées. Se jeter sur Malfoy ne servirait à rien, il le savait, mais en cette instant précis, la tentation était forte.

_Ne fais pas attention, il a peur et tente de cacher ce sentiment derrière du mépris et des insultes. Ne te laisse pas berner, Harry_, conseilla Leo, d'une voix étrangement sérieuse.

- Draco...

- Malfoy.

- Mais...

- Notre marché, c'était en dehors de Poudlard, or, nous sommes dans le château.

- Malfoy... Je veux vraiment t'aider, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?

- Dans quel intérêt ?

- Pourquoi devrait-il avoir un intérêt quelque part ?

- Parce que sinon rien n'a de sens. Alors ?

- Je veux t'aider parce que j'en ai marre de te faire la guerre, j'en ai marre de perdre mon temps à répondre à tes insultes alors que je suis sûr que si on se donnait vraiment le temps de se connaitre, on ne se détesterait pas autant. Je ne dis pas que nous pouvons être les meilleurs amis du monde, simplement que nous pouvons essayer de nous entendre. Je fais le premier pas... à toi de faire le second, Draco.

Harry se tut et fixa son regard dans les yeux orages de Draco dans l'attente d'une réaction. Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais grimaça et Harry le vit se tendre encore plus. Soupirant, il posa le parchemin sur le bureau, reposa son sac et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le blond hésita un instant avant de s'avancer d'une démarche raide, son visage se déformant sous la douleur de ses muscles.

- Assieds-toi là, ordonna doucement le Gryffondor en montrant du doigt le lit de Blaise.

Draco obéit en marmonnant. Harry s'agenouilla sur le matelas derrière le blond et posa ses mains sur ses épaules nues. Draco se releva d'un bond et fit face au brun, les joues légèrement rougies et les poings serrés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?

- J'essaie de te masser, évidemment. Tu es tellement tendu ! Aller viens là.

Draco lui lança un regard d'avertissement, auquel Harry répondit par un haussement d'épaules, avant de s'asseoir de nouveau au bout du lit.

- Détends toi.

Le Serpentard grogna mais essaya de se détendre. Il grimaça quand les doigts de Harry commencèrent à appuyer sur ses muscles raidis mais fini par soupirer, sentant son corps se relâcher doucement. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber sur sa poitrine tandis que les mains du Gryffondor voyageaient sur son dos, ses épaules et sa nuque. Un silence agréable s'installa entre eux, seulement coupé par des soupirs involontaires de Draco. Se sentant plus à l'aise, celui-ci se décida à parler.

- Alors, avec Black ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

Harry, surpris, interrompit son geste mais le grognement de Draco le fit continuer, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Bien.

- Mais encore ? demanda le blond qui ne voulait pas de cet éternel silence.

- Et bien, on a discuté. J'avais besoin de savoir certaines choses et il a accepté de me les dires, même si j'ai remarqué qu'il contournait quelques sujets. Très habilement je dois dire. Je ne suis pas vraiment au stade de l'appeler " papa " mais disons que ça c'est mieux qu'au début, on a avancé. Depuis qu'on est retournés à Poudlard, il m'écrit, assez souvent.

- Et Pansy ? Comment elle l'a pris ?

- Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ?

- Non, d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi.

- Tout ce que je sais, répondit Harry en passant ses pouces sur la nuque du blond, c'est qu'elle s'est enfermée à plusieurs reprises - trois, je crois - avec lui dans une pièce et qu'ils ont discuté. Après, elle ne me dit pas grand chose et lui non plus. La seule chose que Sirius m'a dit c'est qu'il fallait qu'il règle certains détails avec elle mais que tout allait bien. Et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec tes parents ? J'ai remarqué qu'ils t'envoyaient plus de lettres que d'habitude.

Draco se tendit mais les doigts experts de Harry le forcèrent à se relâcher.

- J'ai fait le premier pas... fait le second.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas et Harry cru qu'il n'allait jamais le faire mais il prit une grande inspiration et, la tête toujours baissée, se mit à parler.

- Et bien tu sais il... je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça. Il veut que je fasse quelque chose mais... je ne veux pas. Je trouve ça immoral. C'est... Ce n'est pas... enfin, je n'ai aucune envie de le faire mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il se fiche pas mal de se que je peux penser ou ressentir, il ne veux que des résultats. De bons résultats. Que ce soit en cours ou dans tous les autres domaines, j'ai toujours obéi, mais là, c'est juste... plus fort que moi. Je n'y arrive pas... je ne peux pas.

- J'imagine que je ne peux pas te demander ce que s'est.

- Je ne te le dirais pas, mais si ça t'amuse de demander quand même, fait donc.

- Tu en as parlé à Pansy ?

- Non. Il n'y a que Blaise qui sait.

- Zabini ? C'est ton meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non...

- Mais je croyais que...

- ... C'est mon frère. Un peu comme Weasley, pour toi, j'imagine.

Harry ne répondit pas et Draco du sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Il y a un problème entre Weasley et toi ?

- Non, répondit Harry, content que Draco ne puisse pas voir son visage et ainsi voir le mensonge dans ses yeux.

- Si, je vois bien que si.

- Alors pourquoi tu pose la question ? répliqua Harry plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Draco soupira et releva la tête pour la tourner sur la droite puis sur la gauche sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il y a des tensions entre toi et tes amis. Enfin, parlons d'autres choses... Hier soir...

Harry sentit tout de suite ses joues s'empourprer tandis que Leo gloussait dans sa tête.

- ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'a hurlé dessus pour ensuite partir en courant ?

_Parce qu'il imaginait de très jolie images vous mettant en scène ! Cria Leo dans le crâne du Gryffondor qui grimaça._

_- Tais-toi, de toute façon il ne t'entendra pas... et c'est tant mieux d'ailleurs !_

_Harry ?_

_- Quoi ?!_

_Quel effet ça fait de toucher sa peau ? demanda le blond d'une voix pensive._

Harry devint carrément écarlate.

_Dis moi, Harry ! C'est comment ?_

_- C'est... non mais ça va pas ? Tais-toi un peu !_

_Oh, pas grave, de toute façon je peux lire dans ta tête puisque j'y suis en quelque sorte. Alors voyons voir ça. Hum... intéressant..._

_- Ferme là !_

_Douce... chaude... agréable au toucher... une odeur de fleur sauvage... QUOI ? Tu as VRAIMENT envie de toucher ailleurs ?!_

_- Non !_

_Si !_

_- Même pas vrai !_

_C'est écrit dans ta tête. J'y crois pas. T'as vraiment envie de toucher ailleurs ? Où ça par exemple._

Harry du faire un effort sur humain pour ne pas penser... et échoua.

_Oh ! Je vois_. Fit la voix amusée de Leo avant de se taire pour le plus grand plaisir du brun qui était en surchauffe.

- Alors ? demanda Draco.

Harry se rendit alors compte que le blond attendait vraiment une réponse.

- Je... j'ai eu envie de vomir... alors...

- Alors tu m'as hurlé dessus ? répondit Draco le ton moqueur. Tu mens très mal, Black.

- Je... laisse tomber. Il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus. Oublies.

- Bien, alors dit moi un peu... de quoi vous parlez avec ton père ?

- Assez indiscrète comme question.

- Tu veux que j'avance, c'est ce que je fais.

Harry pesta silencieusement mais répondit.

- De choses et d'autres.

- Comme ? demanda Draco avec un sourire amusé.

- Eh bien, il demande si je vais bien, si je parle toujours avec Ron et Hermione, si je suis bien les cours... des choses comme ça quoi.

- Et il ne te parle pas un peu de sa vie ?

- Si, un peu, même si je vois bien qu'il me cache encore pas mal de trucs.

- Du genre ?

- Je ne te savais pas aussi curieux, Draco, fit remarqué Harry, un sourcil levé, massant les épaules du blond, descendant sur ses bras.

- Je ne le suis pas tout le temps. Mais après tout, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.

- Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et Aaron, mais il ne veut pas m'en parler, il contourne sans arrêt le sujet. Dire qu'il a le culot de me demander si quelqu'un me plait !

- Et que lui réponds-tu à ça ?

- Qu'il n'y a personne, répondit le brun après un instant d'hésitation.

- Et qu'en est-il de la vérité ?

- Pardon ? demanda Harry en s'immobilisant.

- Et bien quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que personne ne te plait quand même !

- Où est la salle de bain ? demanda Harry en retirant ses mains de la peau blanche du Serpentard.

- Hein ?

- La salle de bain, répéta Harry en descendant du lit.

Perplexe, Draco pointa le doigt en face de lui et Harry disparut par la porte pour réapparaître deux minutes plus tard, un tube dans la main. Harry s'approcha du blond et quand celui-ci vit ce qu'il tenait dans la main, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Allonge toi sur le ventre.

- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Draco, suspicieux.

- Parce que quand tu es assis, je n'arrive à rien.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Draco s'exécuta.

- Hum... euh... ça te dérange si je... si je m'assois sur tes cuisses ? S'enquit Harry d'une voix hésitante.

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules et sentit rapidement le poids du Gryffondor se poser à moitié sur ses cuisses et ses fesses. Il remercia Merlin qu'Harry ne puisse voir son visage à cause de la désagréable rougeur qui y avait prit place. Il sentit quelques secondes plus tard les mains froides d'Harry se poser sur son dos. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, avant que Draco ne soupire et prenne la parole.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Il y a bien quelqu'un qui fait battre le cœur du Survivant, non ?

- Non ! répondit rapidement Harry, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

_Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder,_ ricana Leo.

- Pff, décevant, moi qui penser pouvoir me moquer de toi.

- Il faudra repasser alors... Et toi ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Je t'ai répondu, moi.

- Oui, mais je ne t'y ai pas forcé.

Harry pesta et Draco gloussa, la tête entre ses bras.

- Je te déteste, Draco.

- Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi.

**oOo**

Un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre dans la pièce, puis un autre et un dernier avant qu'un silence - annonçant la tempête - ne s'installe. Toutes les personnes présentes frissonnèrent de terreur, de façon plus ou moins visible. Tous sauf une. Le sorcier encapuchonné darda ses yeux écarlate sur la silhouette agenouillé devant lui avant de s'asseoir sur son trône avec un grognement qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- J'espère que les nouvelles sont bonnes.

- Oui, monseigneur, elles le sont.

- Parle dans ce cas ! Ordonna le sorcier d'une voix chargée de colère.

- Ils disent être parvenu à prendre certains élèves de Poudlard à leur cause et il y a des chances pour que le professeur Ombrage qui enseigne la défense se fasse doubler.

- Doubler ?... Lequel ont-ils choisi pour cela ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas, M... Maître.

Les yeux rouges s'assombrirent et il leva la baguette avant de se faire interrompre par un mouvement sur sa droite. Il grogna et d sur la silhouette qui venait de se prosterner devant lui.

- Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne nouvelle, Lucius, sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !

- De très bonnes nouvelles, Maître. Je viens d'apprendre que le nombre de recrues à Poudlard vient de monter en flèche et que la plupart d'entre eux sont de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. Il se dit aussi que vous connaissez la personne qui remplacera le professeur de défense.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Il vous attend, Maître. Dehors.

Avec un geste de la main, il congédia tous les Mangemorts présent dans la pièce et demanda à Lucius de faire entrer son invité. Une longue silhouette s'approcha de lui, couverte d'une cape noire, la capuche rabattue sur la tête. L'homme n'attendit pas un instant et fit retomber le tissu dévoilant ses traits. Quand Voldemort croisa le regard ambre de l'homme, il sut que si jamais celui-ci se rangeait complètement de son côté, la victoire lui serait assurée.

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
